Aventuras en Vane Eccia
by Leon Grey
Summary: Las Mane 6 y Noel son enviados a ciudad de Vane-Eccia a cuidar una importante joya, pero se dejeran llevar por las grandes atracciones. Un amor insensato, una competencia de karaoke y un raro espiritu son algunas de las cosas que complicaran todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer por el apoyo que le dieron al tomo II de mi historia y todos los comentarios que recibí. Muchos me estaban preguntando por el tomo III y si iba a haber, la respuesta es: SI

Ya tengo varios capitulos escritos (y pinta bien, al menos eso creo) Pero... se va retrasar un tiempo, al menos hasta que termine la temporada 5 ¿Por que? Bueno, porque quiero ver las cosas que habrá en esta temporada, y ver si incluyo algo. Por ejemplo, los 4 ponies que salieron en el inicio es muy probable que estén.

Pero bueno, para suavizar la espera les traigo este fic que tenia hace tiempo en la cabeza. ¿De que trata? Bueno, es un fic musical, va a haber (como minimo) una canción por capitulo. Y se centra un poco antes del final. Para los que sean nuevos les recomiendo leer los tomos I y II porque no van a entender nada.

No es obligatrio leerlo ya que no influye en nada en el tomo III, vuelvo y repito: es para suavizar la espera.

Sin nada mas que decir espero que lo entiendan y disfruten

Aventuras en Vane-Eccia

Era una hermosa mañana en Ponyville. El cielo parecía un gran lienzo azul donde un artista había dibujado con finos trazos unas perfectas nubes blancas. El sol, majestuoso y brillante, entraba por la ventana de una pony que se estaba preparando para comenzar con sus actividades diarias.

Twilight: -levantandose- buenos dias, Spike.

Spike: -despertandose- ¿Qué…? Ohh si, buenos dias. –se vuelve a acostar-

Twilight: -le jala las sabanas- arriba, dormilon.

Spike: ¡5 minutos mas!

Twilight: no-oh, hoy hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Spike: ni que fuera tan urgente, ¿No podrias aunque sea tomarte un descanso?

Twilight: Spike, el tiempo es fundamental, hay que aprovecharlo para hacer cosas importantes, como los trabajos por hacer.

Spike: te vendrian bien unas vacaciones.

Twilight: que buena broma, ahora levantate.

-golpean a la puerta-

Spike: ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Twilight: iré a ver…

Twilight abre la puerta y se alegra al ver quien era.

Twilight: ¡Noel!

Noel: hola Twilight, ¿Puedo pasar?

Twilight: claro. –se hace a un lado- Pasa.

Noel: -entrando- gracias, -le muestra un paquete venia levitando- traje algunos bocadillos por si querias desayunar.

Twilight: claro, justo estaba en eso.

Spike: -tallandose un ojo- ¿Alguien dijo bocadillos?

Twilight: si, baja y acompañanos.

Spike: está bien. –baja las escaleras-

Twilight: ¿Hay algo nuevo?

Noel: no, no hubo reportes de bestias nocturnas estos dias, todo ha estado muy tranquilo, lo cual me parece raro.

Twilight: si, yo tambien lo creo, -come un bocadillo- ¿Y si Dark Syde está planeando algo realmente atroz?

Spike: ustedes dos parecen paranoicos, ¿Por qué no se vuelven pareja?

Twilight y Noel: ¡Callate!

Algo entra a toda velocidad por la ventana, le roba el bocadillo que estaba por comer Twilight y choca contra la pared, "¡Una bestia!" gritó Noel pero luego que se alivió al igual que Twilight y Spike al ver de quien se trataba realmente.

Todos: ¡Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ey! ¿Sup? –se acerca rapidamente- ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Uh! ¡Bocadillos! –toma unos cuantos y se los devora-

Noel: ¡Oye! No seas maleducada

Twilight: Rainbow, eso es muy grosero.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Pero es tan delicioso! –sigue comiendo-

Spike: no limpiaré eso.

Applejack: -entrando- Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

Spike: ya lo hiciste.

Applejack: ¡Uh! ¡Bocadillos! –come igual que Rainbow-

Rarity: -entrando- ¡Applejack! ¡Rainbow! ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Eso es muy desagradable!

Twilight: ¡Gracias! Al menos alguien mas si se fija.

Rarity: -se acerca- al menos dejen algo para los demas. –come un bocadillo-

Pinkie Pie: -entra saltando- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, ¿Qué hiceron en toda la mañana? ¡Uh! ¡Bocadillos! –los devora todos-

Fluttershy: -entrando de apoco- ahh… ¿Dijeron… bocadillos? ¿Me guardaron uno?

Twilight: oficialmente el desayuno se arruinó.

Noel: no te preocupes, puedo comprarte mas.

Rarity: ¿Estaban desayunando?

Fluttershy: ohh, creo que… hicieron mal en entrar y… bueno… comerles su comida…

Rainbow Dash: ¡De ninguna manera! Somos amigos, al menos tenian que compartir.

Twilight: oigan, se que somos amigas desde hace tiempo pero nos gustaria que nos dejaran a mi y a Noel charlar un poco a solas de vez en cuando.

Spike: no, mas bien necesitas vacaciones.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Vacaciones? ¿Ella? –se rie-

Noel: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Rainbow Dash: las unicas vacaciones que ha tomado es la del campamento de matematicas. –se rie y Applejack le sigue-

Twilight: ¡Callate! ¡Y no necesito vacaciones! Estoy bien tal cual estoy.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ves? Ni aunque le dieran un libro por tomarlas lo haria.

Rarity: ohh, Spikey, cariño, no es mala idea pero Twilight no es el tipo de chicas que le gustaria ese tipo de cosas.

Twilight: ¡Estoy bien tal cual estoy!

Spike: ¿Segura? Porque…

Spike comienza a sentirse mal, eructa y aparece una carta, la cual Twilight lee.

Twilight: la Princesa Celestia solicita vernos a todas en Canterlot, ahora.

Pasados unos minutos las Mane 6 y Noel ya se encontraban en Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia se les acercó a hablarles, todos hicieron reverencia.

Princesa Celestia: hola Twilight, chicas. Las he reunido para pedirles un importante favor.

Twilight: claro, ¿De que se trata?

Princesa Celestia: se trata de una custodia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Custodia?

Princesa Celestia: así es, la directora de un importante comité me solicitó ayuda para que le vigilara una joya que le llegará en exhibición.

Rarity: ¿Y por que nosotras? No es que me moleste es que siendo directora de un importante comité deberia tener mucha seguridad.

Princesa Celestia: asi es, pero ella habló personalmente conmigo para solicitar ayuda, queria asegurarse de que todo estuviese seguro durante la visita de mis amigas de Saddle Arabia, y tambien la de los duques de Maretonia.

Rarity: ¿En serio? ¿Ellos estaran ahí?

Princesa Celestia: así es, entonces pensé en enviarles a mi mejor estudiante y sus amigas, los elementos de la Armonia, las que salvaron a Equestria 2 veces.

Fluttershy: ohh, es muy halagador.

Applejack: ¿Y donde hay que ir a vigilar esa joya?

Princesa Celestia: en Vane-Eccia

Todas: ¿¡Vane-Eccia!?

Rarity: -se sujeta el pelo de la emoción- ¡Esa ciudad es magnifica!

Applejack: creo que una de nosotras conoce ese lugar.

Rarity: bueno, nunca he ido… ¡Pero siempre ansié ir! es una ciudad hermosa y romántica, con angostas calles, sinuosos canales y…

Twilight: una arquitectura intacta que se remonta a hace más de 500 años…

Rarity: ¡Olvida las estructuras! Es la ciudad perfecta para recorrer a pie, y es muy agradable conocerla paseando por su laberinto de calles, visitando monumentos, comprando en sus boutiques o simplemente mirando la vida pasar. Muchos de los lugares de interés de la ciudad se pueden visitar a pie o dando un bonito paseo en góndola.

Twilight: pero sus monumentos historicos…

Rarity: (interrumpe) también cuenta con un interesante programa de eventos, como regatas, exposiciones de arte contemporáneo, festivales y su famoso carnaval, así que se puede visitar en cualquier época del año.

Applejack: ¿Todo eso?

Fluttershy: wow, debe ser muy… fascinante.

Rarity: Vane-Eccia es puro romanticismo, sus callejones estrechos y sinuosos, te llevan a la edad media,y te envuelve con su misterio ancestral. Allá donde mires solo podrás emocionarte, y te inundaran unas ganas de no quererte ir . Venecia es sueño y fantasía, inmortal y pétrea, con su canal principal flanqueado de palacios maravillosos, cuna de comerciantes, como Marco polo... Hay que visitar Venecia, vivirla, desde que amanece hasta el siguiente día, recorrer sus calles sin rumbo y sin prisa, donde te lleve el corazón.

Fluttershy: eso es muy profundo.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ugh! Ya comenzaste a decir cursiladas.

Rarity: cursilerias o no iré a ese lugar ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Necesito ir!

Princesa Celestia: ¿Significa que aceptan la misión?

Rarity: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Un millon de veces si! ¡SI!

Princesa Celestia: (…) ¿Entonces… Twilight?

Twilight: Princesa, aceptamos su misión y tenga por seguro que esa joya estará a salvo con nosotras.

Rarity: ¡SI! Digo… si, confie en nosotras.

Princesa Celestia: perfecto, empaquen sus cosas, un dirigible las recogerá en un par de horas.

Haciendo caso a la Princesa cada una fue a casa y empacaron lo necesario, a excepción de Rarity que tenia mas de 15 maletas.

El dirigible habia llegado, algunas de ellas se habian sorprendido al ver a dos dragones a cada, estos decendian junto al objeto volador.

Spike: ¡Wow! Que dragones tan grandes.

Princesa Celestia: ellos se encargaran de custiodar el dirigible en caso de cualquier accidente.

Fluttershy: amm… ¿En Vane-Eccia hay… dragones? (aterrada)

Twilight: claro que los hay, Fluttershy, de hecho Vane-Eccia tiene una de las colonias de dragones mas grandes que existen. Normalmente los entrenan de pequeños para ayudar a la guardia real. Pero no te preocupes, solo se encuentran a lo lejos de la ciudad.

Applejack: pero… Si tienen hasta dragones entrenados ¿Para que nos necesitan a nosotros?

Princesa Celestia: esa joya es muy importante, la han intentado robar cientos de veces, no importa la seguridad que haya. No quieren preocupar a nadie, creanme que cuando me dijo que necesitan a los mejores realmente les prometí enviarselos.

Spike: ¡Hey, Twilight! Tal vez pueda conocer a dragones de mi clase.

Twilight: no lo sé, Spike, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la ultima vez?

Spike: claro que lo recuerdo, pero esta vez prometo que será distinto.

Twilight: lo discutiremos mas adelante.

Fueron entrando de uno en uno, a Spike le costaba trabajo cargar todas las maletas de Rarity, pero por un "Gracias" era capaz de todo. "Espero que tengan buen viaje" les deseó la Princesa Celestia, "Y Twilight…" Se le acercó a su joven pupila quien se detuvo para verla, "Diviertete lo mas que puedas", "Lo haré" le aseguró ella asintiendo.

El dirigible comenzó a elevarse, los dragones igual, la Princesa Celestia saluda mientras veia como el objeto se alejaba poco a poco.

Habian pasado un par de horas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cuánto llevamos?

Pinkie Pie: 3 horas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y cuanto falta?

Pinkie Pie: no lo sé.

Rarity: ten paciencia, Rainbow, yo tambien estoy muy emocionada y quiero llegar cuanto antes pero no puedo hablar de mi desesperación todo el tiempo.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Por qué no haces algo para divertirte?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo que?

Pinkie Pie: como.. ah… -señalando- Twilight lee un libro.

Rainbow Dash: ha, por favor, eso no es divertido.

Twilight: Rainbow, por si no lo sabes leer es divertido, te lleva a otros lugares que…

Rainbow Dash: -interrumpe haciendo gestos de burla- blah blah blah. ¿A eso le llamas diversión? Solo lees un libro aburrido.

Twilight: tengo una maleta llena por si quieres leer alguno.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Una maleta llena? Creí que dijiste que te divertirias en la espera del viaje.

Twilight: ¡Pinkie!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Lo ves? Hasta ella cree que es aburrido.

Applejack: oigan, no comencemos a…

Rarity: -interrumpe- dejenla, para ella ese es su modo de divertirse.

Twilight: gracias, Rarity.

Rarity: no es su culpa que no sepa divertirse del modo normal.

Twilight: alto, ¿Qué?

Rarity: ella ha vivido en Canterlot por años, centrada solo en sus estudios, eso para ella es lo común.

Twilight: ¿Disculpa? Yo se divertirme sin libros.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oh si? ¿Qué fue lo mas radical que has hecho en tu vida?

Twilight: ohh… bueno…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Lo sabia! –se rie-

Twilight: (frustrada) ¡Puedo divertirme cuando yo quiera!

Rarity: -le pasa la pezuña por su hombro- seguro que si, cariño, seguro que si. (sarcastica)

[RD]

_**Hey, smart girl, hey smart girl, have fun**_.

[T]

_**I know how to do it.**_

[RD]

_**Hey, smart girl, hey smart girl, have fun.**_

[R]

_**We teach that are not the same things,**_

_**Baseball, dancing, same game.**_

_**It's easy,**_

_**Come to the plate, begins to hit.**_

[T]

_**I just want to read, and that's it.**_

_**This is what I do.**_

_**It's not like a dance you can teach me.**_

_**Only one small thing**_

_**I for ever.**_

[RD]

_**Come on!**_

[T]

_**I do not have fun as well.**_

[R]

_**I know you can.**_

[T]

_**Even in jest.**_

[RD]

_**If I can do this, well, you can do that.**_

[T]

_**But I did not enjoy myself like you.**_

[R]

_**Just go with the flow**_

[T]

_**Not my style**_

[RD]

_**I said I can.**_

[T]

_**Even in jest.**_

[RD]

_**Just do not think too much, that's your problem**_

[R]

_**Change your routine a little**_

[T]

_**I think not.**_

[RD]

_**Hey, smart girl, hey smart girl, have fun.**_

[T]

_**I do not have fun as well.**_

[RD]

_**Hey, smart girl, hey smart girl, have fun.**_

[PP]

_**I am an expert in fun**_

_**It's easy,**_

_**The best you can simply give.**_

[T]

_**I needed with my books.**_

[RD]

_**You better not be serious**_

_**Exit, dance, party**_

_**That's really fun**_

_**We will show as**_

[F]

_**You'll never know unless you try.**_

[T]

_**Only one small thing**_

_**I for ever.**_

[RD]

_**Come on!**_

[T]

_**I'm not like that**_

[R]

_**Just try it**_

[T]

_**Even in jest.**_

[RD]

_**If I can do this, well, you can do that.**_

[T]

_**I think not.**_

[RD]

_**Just get up!**_

[T]

_**I do not have fun as well.**_

[RD]

_**I said I can!**_

[T]

_**Even in jest.**_

[RD]

_**Just do not think too much, that's your problem**_

[R]

_**Change your routine a little**_

[T]

_**I think not. **_

[PP]

_**Backward, forward, try it.**_

_**Throw it out, turns, follow the steps.**_

[T]

_**I want to read, not dance.**_

[PP]

_**I am an expert in fun**_

_**It's easy,**_

_**The best you can simply give.**_

[RD]

_**You're talking too much,**_

_**Show me what you have. To!**_

_**Do not think.**_

_**Hey,**_

_**Come on, dance well.**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

_**I said I can.**_

[T]

_**I know I can not.**_

_**I do not have fun as well**_

[R]

_**You can do it.**_

[T]

_**I do not have fun as well**_

[RD]

_**There is nothing wrong with that,**_

_**Good girl, yes girl. Yes.**_

[RD]

_**Hey, smart girl, hey smart girl, have fun, ready girl, who?**_

[PP]

_**One, two, three, four, all up!**_

_**Come on!**_

[T]

_**I think not.**_

[R]

_**I know you can.**_

[T]

_**I'm not like that**_

[RD]

_**If I can do this, well, you can also.**_

[T]

_**But I do not dance.**_

[R]

_**I said I can.**_

[T]

**_Even in jest._**

[RD]

_**Just do not think too much, that's your problem**_

[R]

_**Change your routine a little**_

[T]

**_I'm not like that_**

Se inició una discución entre las chicas, Spike miraba por una de las ventanas a los dragones, "Cool" decia. Alzó su mirada para otra de las ventanas, Noel miraba estaba contemplando todo la vista. Se acercó a hacerle compañía.

Spike: ¿Qué haces?

Noel: nada, solo… observó…

-ambos quedan en silencio, una queja fuerte se escucha-

Noel: ¿Las chicas están algo molestas, verdad?

Spike: una vez que vives con ellas te acostumbras.

Noel: ¿Nervioso por el viaje?

Spike: no tanto, ¿Y tu?

Noel: igual, lo que sea que haya allá se puede controlar.

Spike: Ahh… oye, ¿Por casualidad sabes algo sobre controlar nubes de tormenta?

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Spike: -señalando- ¡Mira!

Noel pudo notar como se aproximaban a una enorme nube de tormente, se podian contemplar los rayos que salian. "Señores pasajeros, será mejor que se sujeten" dijo el capitan de la nave mientras que las Mane 6 no entendian nada. "Una tormenta se acerca hacia nosotros" advirtió Noel, "¿Tormenta? ¿Pero como? No hay pegasos cerca de aquí" dijo Rainbow Dash "O al menos eso creo" agregó. "¿Cómo haremos para pasarla?" preguntó Fluttershy asustada, "Tranquila, darling, seguro el capitan y los dragones tienen todo controlado" aseguró Rarity despreocupada.

La nube de tormenta se empezaba a hacer cada mas grande, estaban practicamente dentro de ella. Los rayos y relampagos salian de todos lados, uno de ellos le dio al zeppeling, causando una terrible turbulencia. Otro de ellos le dio a uno de los dragones en su ala, causando un gran dolor.

"Esta tormenta no es normal" dijo el capitan tratando de hace todo lo posible para salir de ella. "Hay que hacer algo" dijo Noel serio, "¿Pero que? No podemos mientras estemos aquí" dijo Twilight mirando alrededor, "Yo no me quedaré aquí de cascos cruzados" dicho esto Noel abrió la puerta y voló hacia la cima del zeppelin, ignorando todos las gritos de las demas. Estando ya arriba pudo contemplar que estaban en el ojo de la tormenta. Nunca habia estado en una situación así. Los inumerables rayos y relampagos salian por doquier. Vio al dragon lastimado, hacia toda la fuerza que podia para seguir volando. Gracias a su poder para presentir se cubrió con sus alas de un rayo que casi le da en el cabeza. "Si no hago algo rapido el zeppelin esta tormenta va a acabar con el zeppelin" pensó serio. "¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Las nubes bloquean mi camino!" gritó el capitan sin saber hacia donde iban, Noel escuchó eso y con su cuerno disparó un rayo que apartó las nubes del camino. "¡Twilight!" se comunicaba mentalmente con su amiga, "Twilight, necesito que hagas un escudo que proteja el zeppelin" "¿Qué?" se sorprendió "¿Y tu que haras?", "Voy a despejarles el camino", "¡NO!" gritó tan fuerte que sus amigas se asustaron, "¿Y si te da un rayo?", "Yo estaré bien, solo hazme caso" trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo obedeció. Con su magia hizo un escudo que cubrió no solo el zeppelin sino tambien a los dragones. Noel estaba fuera y utilizaba su magia para alejar las nubes. El camino lo tenian libre, pero no se distinguia muy bien la salida. Habia relampagos que trataban de darle a Noel, este giró a su derecho y pudo distinguir una silueta blanca trasparente que se perdia entre las nubes. "¡La salida!" gritó el capitan, aceleró motores como si nada y lograron salir de aquella tormenta que parecia una pesadilla. Todas festejaron, Noel aterrizó en el zeppelin. En ese momento un rayo le dio en el pecho, no lo hirió tanto pero cuando alzó la mirada vio de nuevo aquella silueta de nuevo, esta vez con unos ojos blancos, se retiraba y se perdia entre las nubes de tormentas, ahora cuando disparaban rayos el resplandor era verde, "Que extraño…"

Volvió al zeppelin, todas le agradecieron por lo que hizo.

Twilight: Bien hecho, Noel

Pinkie Pie: ¡Estuviste super-duper-ultra-mega-increible!

Spike: ¡Estabas en llamas!

Applejack: ¿Qué fue lo que ocasionó esa tormenta?

Noel: no lo sé.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oye, viste algo raro mientras estuviste ahí?

-Noel recordaba esa extraña silueta que le llamaba mucho la atención-

Noel: no…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Llegada

Capitulo 2: Llegada

El dirigible aterrizaba en la pista, los dragones descendian. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron las ponis bajaban una por una, fueron recibidas con trompetas, collares de flores una cesta de frutas. "¡Bienvenidas! Nos alegra que estén aquí" dijo una pony que llevaba un traje muy peculiar, "Usted debe ser la alcaldesa" dedujo Twilight en voz alta, "Exacto" afirmó ella, "Me sorprende tu intelecto, la Princesa Celestia no se equivocó contigo".

Rarity: ¡Wow! Todavia no puedo creer que esté aquí, ¡Esta ciudad es hermosa!

Alcaldesa: ahh… muchas gracias. Supongo que es su primera vez aquí.

Todas: si

Alcaldesa: mientras estén aquí no deben preocuparse por nada, tendran los cuidados y atención que necesiten. Siempre y cuando cuiden de nuestro mas preciosado objeto.

La alcaldesa aparta su mirada un momento, Noel bajaba del dirigible, "¡Guardias! ¡Atrapenlo!" señaló creyendo que se trataba de una amenaza, y todos los guardias ahí se reunieron y con sus lanzas le apuntaron al cuello.

Twilight: (asustada) ¡NO! ¡No le hagan nada!

Alcaldesa: ¿Cómo?

Twilight: -acercandose a el- es nuestro amigo y mi guardian.

Alcaldesa: ¿Tu guardian?

Twilight: la Princesa Celestia lo nombró como mi guardian, el en realidad no es una bestia nocturna, fue convertidó así, pero creame que es nuestro amigo.

-la alcaldesa miró a Noel, este soltó una sonrisa algo tensa, ordenó que lo soltaran-

Twilight: gracias, muchas gracias.

Alcaldesa: si me siguen podré mostrarles toda la ciudad y el lugar donde se hospedaran.

Las Mane 6, Noel, Spike y Blake fueron guiados en un gran bote, pues las calles eran agua. A medida que pasaban veian de todo, desde centros de comercios, tiendas, hasta ponis trasportando cosas en botes. "Dicen que esta ciudad es muy romantica" le susurraba Rarity a Twilight quien despues de ese comentario sus pupilas fueron hacia Noel, estaba algo distraido mirando alrededor, soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar al hotel fueron recibidos por una unicornio de cuero blanco melena negra, ojos cafés, usaba unos lentes negros, su cutie mark era una pluma con una tinta. "No puede ser…" dijo Twilight al verla, "¿Raven?" preguntó como si la conociera, "¡Twilight!" respondió ella y se abrazaron.

Applejack: ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Raven: ¡Claro! Conozco a Twilight desde que era una potra pequeña, todavia recuerdo el dia que hizo su primer hechizo.

Twilight: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Raven: ¿La Princesa Celestia no te dijo nada de que estaria aquí para ayudarlas? ¿Para tomar nota de ustedes?

Twilight: pues… dijo que habria una sorpresa esperandonos… creo… que tu eres la sorpresa.

Raven: Celestia, siempre tan misteriosa. Si me acompañan las ayudaré a que se hospeden en el hotel.

Raven ayudó a las Mane 6, Noel y Spike a instalarse en su habitación luego de que los registrara en el hotel.

Al entrar las Mane 6 se quedaron asombradas, caminaron alrededor del cuarto y lo admiraban. La habitación tenia un enorme tamaño, con doble puerta y 5 camas en total. El piso era de madera de color claro y las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste. Una ventana grande brindaba una vista espectacular de la ciudad.. En la pared opuesta a la ventana estaba un gran armario, un espejo y la puerta del baño, del cual podian caber mas de uno.

Applejack: ¡Por Celestia! Esto es mas grande que mi granero.

Rarity: ¡Está habitación es increible!

Pinkie Pie: -saltando sobre una de las camas- ¡Esta cama es super comoda!

Rainbow Dash: bueno… no se ve tan mal.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué dices, Rainbow Dash? Creo que se ve realmente genial.

Rarity: ¿Tambien hay servicio a cuarto?

Raven: -asintiendo- Desde luego.

Rarity: ¡Genial!

Twilight: ahh… ¿Por qué hay solo 5 camas?

Raven: que bueno que lo preguntas, Twilight. Te he preparado una habitación especial para ti.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Applejack: ¿Twilight no estará con nosotras?

Fluttershy: pero… se supone que somos amigas.

Raven: chicas, tranquilas, Twilight podrá venir a esta habitación todas las veces que quiera.

Pinkie Pie: ¿En serio? ¿Podemos hacer una pijamada?

Raven: asi es.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Que bien!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y porque le diste a Twilight otra habitación? Donde caben 5 caben 6

Applejack: eyup

Raven: eso es algo que solo yo puedo hablar con ella. Acompañame, Twilight

Twilight siguió a Raven, acompañada de Spike y Noel. Este podia sentir algo raro a medida que avanzaba. Creia escuchar un pequeño susurro, y despues creyó ver un extraño color verde transparente que se mezclaba con el aire. "¿Ves eso?" le preguntó Noel a Spike, "¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Spike confundido, "Ese color" respondió, "¿Cuál color?" preguntó aún mas confundido, y antes de que pudiera responder el color desapareció, "Nada, olvidalo".

"Llegamos" dijo Raven señalando la habitación, "¿No crees que está algo alejada de la de las chicas?" preguntó Spike dudoso, "Puede que si, aunque sean solo 10" Twilight miró al suelo algo decepcionada. "Tranquila, creeme que escogí esta habitación especialmente para ti, te gustará lo que hay dentro".

Raven abrió la puerta y se quedó impresionada

Tenia un buen tamaño y era muy bonita. El piso tenia una alfombra rosa claro y las paredes estaban pintadas de turquesa. Habia una ventana similar a la otra habitación. Al lado de la ventana estaba un sillón rosado y una cómoda blanca. La cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con un cubrecama de color rosado, una linda mesa de noche de vidrio, sobre estas una lámpara redonda colgante de color turquesa. En la pared opuesta a la ventana estaba un armario, un espejo y la puerta del baño. El cuarto de baño era espacioso. Las paredes de color gris ceniza, piso de baldosa blanca, muebles de morado oscuro y una tina y de color blanca.

Pero lo mas importante eran los dos grandes libreros que estaban cerca de la cama, los cuales a Twilight le gustaba mucho.

Twilight: ¿Escogiste esta habitación para mi?

Raven: así es, se cuanto te gusta leer, y con esto tendrás mucho material de lectura. Ademas nadie te molestará cada vez que quieras leer.

Spike: amm… ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

Raven: tranquilo, Spike, esta es una habitación doble, la tuya está detrás de esa puerta.

Spike: ohh, gracias.

-Noel intentó entrar pero Raven le detuvo-

Raven: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Noel: amm… creí que…

Raven: ¿Qué tambien era tu habitación? Oh no, nada de eso, este hotel tienen algunas reglas a la hora de hospedar chicos y chicas. Tu habitación está un poco mas lejos.

Twilight: ¿¡Que!? Pero… necesito a Noel cerca mio… -ambos la miran- ¡Para que me proteja!

Raven: lo siento, Twilight, hice lo que pude, pero reglas son reglas. De igual forma no te preocupes, este hotel cuenta con mucha seguridad, no creo que nada malo suceda.

Twilight: ohh… está bien.

Noel: tranquila, Twilight, todo estará bien.

Raven: acompañame y te llevaré.

Noel siguió a Raven, Twilight lo miraba irse, se sentia algo decepcionada.

Spike: y… ¿Qué haras ahora?

Noel entró a su habitación, parecia simple, pero era grande y comoda, no necesitaba mucho, le bastaba.

Noel: gracias, es muy acogedora.

Raven: si gustas relajarte esta noche habrá una gran buffet en el comedor y tambien habrá noche de karaoke.

Noel: ohh, gracias.

Raven cierra la puerta, Noel pone su maleta en la cama, se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara. Tenia el momento de la tormenta todavia en su cabeza. La silueta que vio le seguia llamando la atención, y mas aún con el color verde que desprendió y posteriormente encontró familiar en el hotel, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?".

Se escuchó un ruido, se asomó para notar que su maleta se movia. Se acercó lentamente mientras se preparaba para lo que viniese. Ya la tenia en frente, la abrió y apuntó con su cuerno, estaba a punto de disparar. "¡Uchale, que calor!" se escuchó de la maleta. Ahora estaba mas que sorprendido.

Noel: ¡Blake!

Blake: ¿Qué pashó? –se quita la ropa de encima- ¿Por qué empacaste calcetines?

Noel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blake: ¿Creiste que te dejaria ir solo a la ciudad de agua?

Noel: no vine solo, vine con Twilight y las demás.

Blake: ¿Y yo que? Soy tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, tu cuate, tu carnal, tu compinche…

Noel: ¡Ya lo sé! Es que lo veia algo peligroso…

Blake: ¿Cómo que "peligroso"? Está bien que te preocupes por mi pero no tienes que ser tan guardabosques…

Noel: ¡No! No me refiero a eso, tu eres un murcielago y este hotel tiene leyes estrictas, no queria meter a nadie en problemas, por eso creí que era mejor que te quedaras.

Blake: no me iba quedar sabiendo que te divertirias en una ciudad como esta.

Noel: no me estoy diviertiendo, apenas hemos llegado…

Blake: ¿Y que hacemos sentados aquí? –salta de la maleta- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Noel: -lo detiene- No, te quedarás aquí en la habitación.

Blake: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Noel: porque no quiero que nadie te vea.

Blake: ¿Es una broma?

Noel: no, mientras estes aquí no saldrás de la habitación, a menos que quieras volar.

Blake: ¿Y si tengo que ir al baño? –Noel le sañala el baño- Ohh.. Bueno… ¿Pero y si tengo que comer?

Noel: te traeré comida, o mejor, puedes pedir servicio a cuarto.

Blake: ¿En serio? ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?

Noel: si, solo asegurate que te lo dejen en la puerta.

Blake: ¡Genial!

Noel: y por favor trata de no meterte en problemas.

Blake: pfff… ¿Cuándo me has visto meterme en problemas?

Noel: ¿Te recuerdo lo de la fiesta?

Blake: ¡Hey! Yo no sabia que era un toro.

**Mientras tanto**

Twilight miraba el catalogo del hotel.

Era realmente grande, pero gracias a que contaba con zonas bien delimitadas parecía que era muy difícil perderse dentro de el. En el centro se podía encontrar unas canchas de practica. La zona residencial se dividía en dos, al lado izquierdo se encontraban las habitaciones de las mujeres y al lado derecho las habitaciones de los hombres, cada una contaba con sus propias gradas de acceso. Cerca de la gradas de acceso a las habitaciones de los hombres se encontraba un comedor que permanecía abierto las 24 horas, que servía un variado menú. En la parte posterior del comedor funcionaba una zona al aire libre. Cerca de la gradas de acceso a las habitaciones de las mujeres se encontraba un salón de gran tamaño para celebrar las ceremonias de bienvenida, recepciones y otras actividades. También contaba con un complejo recreativo que incluía una sala privada de cine, un escenario, televisores y reproductores de música para el entretenimiento de los participantes. Contaba tambien con un gimnasio con aparatos de última tecnología para entrenar y ejercitar al lado de las canchas de practica.

Spike: ¿Te gusta el hotel?

Twilight: si, es algo… comodo. Pero no hay que olvidarse de nuestro verdadero objetivo.

Spike: Twilight, ¿No te has puesto a pensar que la Princesa Celestia nos mintió?

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Spike: ¿Y si solo nos mandó aquí para que nos relajaramos?

Twilight: Spike, no digas eso, la Princesa Celestia nunca nos mentiria con una cosa como esa. Ademas, la alcaldesa nos habló sobre el objeto, la joya.

Spike: si, pero aún no lo haz visto. Ademas ella puede ser una amiga de Celestia.

Twilight: Spike, no pienses en esas cosas. Tenemos un objetivo que cumplir.

En ese instante tocan a la puerta, "¡Sorpresa!" gritaron sus amigas apenas la abrió.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?

Fluttershy: ¿Estás lista?

Twilight: ¿Para que?

Rarity: ¿Cómo que "Para que"? Vamos al comedor, habrá un gran buffet.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Y no olviden el karaoke.

Rainbow Dash: eso a nadie le interesa.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Pues yo pienso cantar!

Applejack: ¿Nos acompañas?

Twilight: pero si yo…

Rarity: ¡Perfecto! – la toma del brazo- ¡Vamos!

El salón era grande, y para el evento de esa noche habían instalado una tarima que funcionaba como pista de baile. Varios camareros rondaban entre los ponis ofreciendo bocadillos y bebidas. Aquel sitio estaba abarrotado de personas, de los participantes y de sus acompañantes que conversaban animadamente entre ellos. Las Mane 6 se ubicaron en una mesa exclusiva para ellas, se divertian hablando de todo y disfrutaban de la comida, pero Twilight era la unica que no se veia conforme.

Applejack: ¿Por qué esa cara, terroncito?

Twilight: esto no es nada a lo que planeé.

Rainbow Dash: aquí vamos otra vez…

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos en la charla del zeppelin? ¡Tienes que aprender a divertirte!

Rarity: si, olvidate por un momento de hacer planes y disfruta de lo que tienes alrededor.

Twilight: me es muy dificil disfrutar de algo a lo que fui forzada.

Rarity: ¿Y que querias? ¿Quedarte ahí en tu habitación leyendo toda la noche? Eso no es nada divertido.

Twilight: pero es mi manera de divertirme.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Aburrido!

Twilight: a Noel tambien le parece divertido. Y hablando de el, no lo trajimos aquí.

Rainbow Dash: el puede venir solo.

Rarity: si, ademas esta es una noche de chicas, nuestra noche.

Fluttershy: si, hacia tiempo que no teniamos una noche así. Aúnque… no puedo dejar de pensar en Noel.

Twilight: yo tampoco…

Rarity: ¡Vamos chicas! Esta noche es nuestra, Noel es nuestro amigo y nos ha defendido mucho, pero de vez en cuando necesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas.

Rainbow Dash: -riendose- ¡Ha ha! ¿Ya vieron al perdedor que está cantando?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! ¡No acierta una!

Rainbow Dash: quisiera ver al proximo perdedor que suba al escenario.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hey! ¡Yo quiero subir!

El participante terminó de cantar y recibió el poco aplauso del publico, se retiró sonriendo, disimulando su frustración y decepción. El presentador comenzaba a hablar, "Y ahora, ¿Qué pony se subirá al escenario a demostrar su talento?". Las luces de los reflectores comenzaron a girar, iban a seleccionar a alguien a cantar. Las luces estaban cerca de Pinkie, quien se emocionó al saber que seria ella, pero no fue así. La elegida fue Twilight, quien se paralizó, "¡Hey! ¡No es justo!" se quejó Pinkie. "La unicornio de morada, por favor suba al escenario" dijo el presentador mientras el publico aplaudia, ella se negaba. "¡No! ¡Yo no! No se cantar" son algunas de las cosas que decia nerviosa, sus amigas la empujaban a pesar de todo lo mencionado, "Solo diviertete" le repitieron como hace unos minutos. Finalmente llegó hasta arriba del escenario, saludó al publico pese a estar nerviosa, y en su mente se queria vengar de sus amigas.

Presentador: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Twilight: T… Twilight… Twilight Sparkle.

Presentador: de acuerdo, Twilight, ¿Estás preparada para cantar?

Twilight: amm… no lo sé…

Presentador: ¡Perfecto! Puedes escoger tu canción.

-Twilight miró por unos segundos a sus amigas, las mismas que la incitaron a subir a pesar de que ella no quiso. Pero tenian razón en una parte, así que inhalo y exhalo. Escribió en un papel y se lo entregó al presentador-

Twilight: ¿Tienen esta canción?

Presentador: ¡Desde luego! ¡Musica maestro!

La musica comenzaba a sonar, Twilight aún seguia nerviosa, pero esperaba superarlo.

_**I do not find, in my dreams**_

_**I will not seek nor will I hope,**_

_**That sky, only our,**_

_**Are you lost in the memory,**_

_**I do not see you, I do not have you**_

_**I do not feel and I lose**_

_**Where are, eses dreams?**_

_**We dreamed awake ...**_

_**And why?**_

_**Tell me why?**_

_**So much love I was finished**_

_**Pain defeated us today**_

_**And why?**_

_**Tell me why?**_

_**That kiss forgot**_

_**He missed and finally**_

_**he died**_

**Mientras tanto.**

Noel seguia platicando con Blake

Blake: ¿Entonces no me puede ver nadie?

Noel: no.

Blake: ¿Ni siquiera las chicas?

Noel: no.

Blake: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque cuando te digo que nadie puede verte me refiero a NADIE

Blake: pero son nuestras amigas.

Noel: pero conociendote te pasearas de habitación en habitación.

Blake: oye, a Spike le dejaron hospedarse.

Noel: Spike no es una mascota, es compañero.

Blake: ¿Ah si? ¿Y yo que soy?

Noel: mascota.

Blake: ¿Qué? ¡Soy tu…! –capta algo- Espera…

Noel: ¿Qué?

Blake: ¿Oyes eso?

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Blake: la musica que está sonando, esa voz… se me hace familiar.

Blake tenia razón, esa voz se le hacia conocida. Empezó a caminar, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, allí pudo ver arriba del escenario a su amiga, quien cantaba con una voz preciosa.

Applejack: wow, Twilight canta bien.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Bien? ¿Solo "bien"? ¡Mas que bien! ¡Super-duper bien!

-Noel siguió caminando lentamente hasta que llegó a la mesa de las Mane 6, sin darse cuenta-

Applejack: ¡Hey Noel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rainbow Dash: te hubieramos invitado pero no teniamos ganas.

Rarity: ¿Verdad que Twilight canta increible? ¡Se está divirtiendo mucho!

Noel: -sin prestarles mucha atención- Si…

_**With the key of life**_

_**In my soul I would open, your windows and your doors**_

_**And your scared to touch**_

_**With my clear eyes,**_

_**With my hands always tribias**_

_**Would sound, your memories your wounds kiss you!**_

_**And why?**_

_**Tell me why?**_

_**So much love I was finished**_

_**Pain defeated us today**_

_**And why?**_

_**Tell me why?**_

_**That kiss forgot**_

_**He missed and finally**_

_**he died**_

Al finalizar de cantar el publico no hizo nada, se quedó algo nerviosa, tal vez porque lo hizo mal, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero todos se pararon y golpearon sus cascos, el aplauso era obviamente mas grande que el participante anterior. Sonrió contenta, nunca se esperó tanta aclamación.

Presentador: ¡Wow! Has dejado al publico impresionado.

Twilight: gracias. –el publico pedia "Otra"-

Presentador: vaya, parece que el publico no se conforma, ¿Te animarias a cantar una vez mas?

Twilight: bueno… -ante el pedido y las suplicas del publico, y sus amigas- Está bien –el publico agradecia-

-Twilight vuelve a escribir en un papel y se lo entrega nuevamente al presentador-

Twilight: ¿Tienen esta?

Presentador: ¡Desde luego! Pero esta canción es mas para un dueto, ¿Acaso la quieres cantar con alguien?

Twilight: No precisamente... –nota que Noel está ahí- Pero si hay alguien que quiera subir con gusto haré un dueto.

Presentador: entonces no se diga mas, ¡Musica maestro!

Twilight:

_**As we begin, I do not know.**_

_**The story that has no end,**_

_**and how you came to be the guy,**_

_**Ordered that all life.**_

_**You need passion,**_

_**and a touch of poetry.**_

_**And wisdom for I,**_

_**Work with fantasies.**_

Applejack: mirenla como se divierte.

Fluttershy: tal vez solo eso necesitaba.

Rainbow Dash: si, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, o en nuestro caso un empujón grande ¡Ha ha!

Rarity: Noel, deberias subir y cantar con ella.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Rarity: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque yo no canto.

Rarity: oh, cariño, Twilight dijo lo mismo y sin embargo mirala ahí arriba.

Pinkie Pie: Sigo pensando que yo deberia estar ahí arriba.

Applejack: nunca te escuchamos cantar, Noel.

Noel: y no lo harán.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que nos riamos de ti? Podria empezar ahora.

Rarity: bueno, si tu no lo haces alguien mas subirá.

Noel: si, como no.

Pero Rarity tenia razón, notó como un pony se levantaba de su mesa y se dirigia al escenario. "Permiso, gracias" dijo Noel avanzando rapido y pasando a aquel pony. Lo que no esperaba hacer finalmente lo hizo, ya estaba ahí en el escenario, cantando con su amiga mas intima.

Noel:

_**Remember the day you sang,**_

_**was a sudden chill.**_

_**What if I do not know I'll tell you,**_

_**I never stopped feeling it.**_

Twilight:

_**You need passion,**_

_**must never fail.**_

_**Also mastery,**_

_**because I work with heart.**_

Twilight y Noel:

_**Sing of love no longer suffice,**_

_**is little for me.**_

_**If I want to say that there will never be,**_

_**More beautiful than you thing.**_

_**Cutest thing you.**_

_**Unique as you are,**_

_**overwhelming when you want.**_

_**Thank you for existing.**_

_**As we begin, I do not know,**_

_**The story that touches its end,**_

_**What is this mystery that did not leave,**_

_**I've been here inside me.**_

_**Memories will not,**_

_**do not let age.**_

_**are the words for I,**_

_**know my work is the voice.**_

_**Singing with love no longer suffice,**_

_**is little for me.**_

_**If I want to say that there will never be,**_

_**More beautiful than you thing.**_

_**Cutest thing you.**_

_**Unique as you are,**_

_**overwhelming when you want.**_

_**Thank you for existing.**_

_**More beautiful than you thing.**_

_**Cutest thing you.**_

_**Unique as you are,**_

_**Immense when you want,**_

_**Thank you for existing.**_

_**Thank you for existing.**_

_**More beautiful than you thing,**_

_**thank you for existing.**_

Todo el publicó los aplaudió, Twilight respiraba constantemente, habia hecho mucha fuerza para cantar. Agradeció que su amigo estaba a su lado, aunque en algun momento sintió que era el con quien queria cantar.

**Mas tarde**

Todas volvian a sus habitaciones, se reian mientras camanaban y converzaban.

Applejack: compañera, debo decir que estuviste genial

Pinkie Pie: ¡Mas que genial!

Fluttershy: no sabia que cantabas… bueno… lo sabia pero… no sabia que cantabas tan bien.

Twilight: yo tampoco…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué otra cosa no sabemos de ti?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Acaso eres una espia?

Twilight: ¿Qué? No…

Pinkie Pie: quizas solo estás con nosotras para observar todos nuestros movimientos y cuando menos lo esperemos… ¡Pum! ¡Se deshará de nosotras!

Applejack: Pinkie, ella no es una espia.

Rarity: ¿Y que me dices tu, Noel? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que cantabas?

Twilight: si, hasta a mi me sorprendió.

Noel: solia cantar antes, cuando era un potrillo.

Twilight: ¿En serio? No lo sabia.

Noel: creo que lo saqué de mi madre, ella era la que mas solia cantar. Luego de… ya sabes, nunca sentí las mismas ganas.

Twilight: pues yo creo que lo hiciste estupendo.

Applejack: yo tambien.

Rarity: ¡Oigan! Deberian inscribirse al concurso de karaoke.

Twilight y Noel: ¿Concurso de karaoke?

Rarity: -les muestra el panfleto- va a haber un concurso de karaoke, el premio para el ganador, ademas del trofeo, es una sorpresa que revelaran mas adelante, pero eso no importa ¡Ustedes pueden ganar facilmente!

Noel: ¿Qué? No

Rarity: ¿Cómo que "no"?

Noel: no entraria a un concurso para cantar en frente del publico, eso no es lo mio.

Rarity: ¿Por qué no? Será divertido

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Yo me inscribiré

Noel: no

Rarity: ¿Y que me dices tu, Twilight?

Twilight: yo…

Noel: no, Twilight no tiene tiempo para eso

Twilight: ahh yo…

Rarity: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan importante para eso?

Noel: bueno, mañana la alcaldesa nos dirá sobre la joya que tenemos que cuidar bien y ella quiere conocer bien la ciudad.

Twilight: ahh si…

Rainbow Dash: pfff tipico de la cerebrito, nunca cambia. –Twilight se molesta por ese comentario- Ok no se ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir. –entra a la habitación junto a las demas Mane, quedando solo Twilight y Noel-

Noel: ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

Twilight: me encantaria.

-por unos segundos se tornó incomodo caminar por el largo pasillo, así que hablaron de cualquier cosa-

Noel: y… ¿Qué se siente estar lejos de tus amigas?

Twilight: un poco incomoda, es como solia estar en Canterlot, aunque teniendo a Spike no me siento tan sola… Mmm… ahora que lo pienso eso tambien es ah como soliar estar en Canterlot.

Noel: deberias hablar con Raven para que te reubique

Twilight: ¿Qué? No, ya es tarde. Reubicarnos le tomará tiempo, no deberiamos molestar con eso.

Noel: ¿Y que haces para divertirte sola?

Twilight: libros, miles de ellos, todavia tengo la maleta llena de ellos… -se detiene y deja de hablar-

Noel: -se detiene junto a ella- Eh, ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: Noel, ¿Crees que soy aburrida?

Noel: no, para nada

Twilight: eso es lo que tu piensas, pero las demas no. No se porque me juzgan tanto, leer es algo que me gusta desde que era potrilla. Las primeras semanas que estuve en Ponyville no pude encajar bien, claro que despues mis amigas entendieron quien soy y que me gusta. Pero… siento que ahora está pasando lo mismo.

Noel: hey, no tienes que pensar en eso

Twilight: ¿Ah no? Dime alguna de mis amigas que se haya interesado en lo que hago.

Noel: -se le acerca- yo soy tu amigo, y me gusta escucharte a cada detalle sobre tus platicas.

Twilight: (conmovida) ohh Noel… -agita la cabeza- No, yo me refiero a mis amigas, chicas, las que tienen mas tiempo que tu.

Noel: ohh, bueno…

Twilight: ¿Lo ves? Ahí está, a ninguna de ellas les interesa lo que hago. Tal vez cambiar un poco, hacer caso y… ¿Cómo dijeron? ¿Divertirme?

Noel: oye, no tienes porque hacer eso solo para agradarles a todos.

Twilight: no pero… de vez en cuando es cambiar para no hacer lo mismo, puedes perderte muchas cosas.

Noel: -inhala y exhala- mira, yo solo te digo que hagas lo que hagas estés bien segura, y luego no te arrepientas.

Twilight: ¿Es eso una advertencia?

Noel: es eso un consejo, como amigo.

Twilight: lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno, ya llegamos a mi habitación, agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado.

Noel: fue un placer.

-En ese momento viene algo corriendo que se resbala y choca contra una de las paredes-

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Noel: ¡Blake!

Spike: lamento llegar tarde, los bocadillos del comedor estaban sabrosos.

Blake: ¿Sabrosos? Eso es poco, yo diria exquisitos.

Twilight: ¿Blake? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blake: oh, es una larga historia…

Noel: que incluye cosas como meterse en el equipaje de otros.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Te molesta si me voy a dormir? Estoy algo lleno.

Twilight: no, adelante.

Spike: gracias –entra a la habitación-

Blake: y… ¿Qué haremos mañana?

Noel: ¿Haremos? Oh no, nada de eso, tu seguiras en la habitación

Blake: ¿Qué? No pienso estar todo el dia encerrado en una habitación de un hotel de lujo.

Noel: ya te dije que este lugar tiene ciertas reglas y es lo que harás por meterte en el equipaje.

Twilight: Noel, no seas tan duro con el, solo cometió un error. Puedo hablar con Raven o la alcaldesa y seguro no habrá problema.

Blake: ¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso te quiero! –la abraza-

Noel: -inhala y exhala- está bien, solo si prometes no meterte en problemas.

Blake: -saluda como soldado- tienes mi palabra de soldado.

Twilight: bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, hoy fue un dia intenso y no me quiero imaginar mañana.

Noel: espera, antes… -sacude su melena y de ella saca un libro- quisiera darte esto.

Twilight: -recibiendo el libro- ¿Cómo haces para esconder cosas en tu melena?

Noel: es un truco que aprendí.

Twilight: -leyendo el titulo del libro- ¿"Las mil y una lunas"?

Noel: creí que te gustaria.

Twilight: se ve interesante, nunca la habia visto, gracias.

Noel: de nada…

-se quedan viendo por unos segundos pero se rompe la tensión-

Twilight: ahh… creo que… debo ir a dormir…

Noel: si, solo ve, yo… tambien debo irme…

Twilight: ¿Te veo mañana?

Noel: seguro

Twilight: adios

Noel: adios

-Twilight cierra la puerta-

Noel inhala y exhalaba, Blake lo miraba de manera picara.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Blake: ¿Cuándo?

Noel: ¿"Cuando" que?

Blake: ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

Noel: (nervioso) no… se… a lo que te refieres…

Blake: (serio) Noel…

Noel: mejor vamos a dormir, fue un largo dia.

Blake: de acuerdo, pero luego hablaremos de esto.

Noel y Blake se marchaban. A pesar de lo que le dijo su amigo murcielago sabia que era verdad, pero no era algo que queria decir en el momento. ¿Por qué? Por varias razones que tenia en su cabeza.

Mientras mas se alejaban aquella extraña silueta volvia a aparecer, se asomó por uno de los balcones libres del hotel, tenia aquellos ojos sin pupilas intimidantes, parecia estar buscando algo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Lamento el retraso, tuve algunas complicaciones pero estoy de vuelta y veré si puedo actualizarlo mas seguido.

Quiero aclararles una cosa: hubo gente (y no se si todavia lo hay) que creyó que este fic es el tomo III de mi otro fic.

Chic s, acaso leeyeron el titulo? No dice "El elemento mas poderoso III" Dice "Aventuras en Vane-Eccia" y lo aclaro al principio de este fic. Este es un fic musical que estoy haciando para entretenerlos, mientras esperan "El elemento mas poderoso III". Les repito que la continuación de mi anterior fic saldrá cuando finalice la temporada. LEAN lo que pongo en el primer capitulo, lean para sacarse las dudas. Y si todavia hay alguien que no está enterad haganselo saber. Ya tuve que explicarle a varias personas, y espero que el tema esté aclarado.

Gracias por el apoyo y recibimiento de este fic. Creo que les va a gustar mucho, va a haber muchas cosas que los entretendrán, nuevos personajes, musica, de todo.

Hasta la proxima : )


	3. Nuevos

Capitulo 3: Nuevos

Twilight se encontraba ya dormida en su cama. Era tan comoda y acogible, donde se moviera igual era confortable. Spike dormia en la habitación de al lado, descansaba como nunca, tal vez porque nunca le tocó una cama tan grande para el.

Por el umbral de la puerta comenzaba a entrar una esencia verde que se mezclaba con el aire, iba en dirección a la pony morada, la misma seguia durmiendo como si nada. La escencia verde se le acercó lo suficiente como para ver su cara con aquellos ojos amarillos penetrantes. El aire que salia de sus pequeños ronquidos se mezclaban con la escencia verde, quien se le iba acercando poco a poco, parecia querer introducirse en ella.

"¿Twilight?" se escuchó desde afuera mientras golpeaban, la escencia se detiene y voltea, para cuando abren la puerta esta desparece antes de que un rayo de luz de la puerta abriendose lo tocara.

La unicornio morada despertaba a medias, con bostezos y tallandose uno de sus ojos.

Twilight: -con ojos entreabiertos- Raven, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Raven: solo pasaba para ver como te iba, ¿Dormiste bien?

Twilight: si, la cama es muy comoda.

Raven: lo sé, esas sabanas de seda y las almohadas de algodón están hechas para que el pony que ocupe la cama se sienta 100% comodo. Por eso la encargué exclusivamente para ti.

Twilight: ohh, gracias… ¿Qué hora es?

Raven: faltan 10 para las 9

Twilight: ahh gracias… -se levanta y camina a la puerta pero Raven la detiene-

Raven: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Twilight: iba a… saludar a mis amigos…

Raven: nada de eso, ¿No vas a salir con ese cabello, verdad? –Twilight ve su melena alborotada- ¿Y esas ojeras? No, tu necestias una ducha con urgencia.

Twilight: ¿Una ducha? Pero…

Raven: -la empuja hasta el baño- tranquilizate, hay muchos shampoos y exfoliantes que puedes usar. Si te apresuras puedes llegar al comedor a desayunar con tus amigas. Tomate tu tiempo. –le cierra la puerta-

Twilight hizo caso a los comentarios de Raven, se duchó tan rapido pudo pero entre los jabones, los shampoos, los geles se sentia como en un spa. Finalmente, luego de peinar su melena y arreglarse, bajó al comedor. Le tomó rato en localizar a sus amigas. Pero las hayó en una mesa cerca de una gran ventana.

Applejack: ¡Hey compañera! ¿Cómo has estado?

Twilight: -se sienta- bien, de hecho… anoche dormí estupendo.

Rarity: ¡Yo igual! De no haber sido por los ronquidos fuertes de Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hey! No es mi culpa, estaba tan cansada despues de que Pinkie se le ocurrió hacer una mini fiesta en la habitación.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Tenia que hacerla! Twilight, debiste haber venido.

Twilight: ahh si, pero… estaba agotada por el viaje que…

Rarity: ¡Oh Twilight! Envidio mucho que te hayan puesto en una habitación diferente que la de nosotras, es decir, ni siquiera tienes que soportarlas.

Fluttershy: yo dormí bien.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oh si?

Fluttershy: si…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Segura?

Fluttershy: bueno… me sentí algo incomoda porque Applejack me abrazó en un momento de la noche y me llamó algo como… Normy

Rainbow Dash: ¿Normy?

Applejack: (sonrojada) ¡Eso no es cierto!

Todas comienzan a pelear, a excepción de Twilight que bufaba seria mientras jugaba con su casco en la mesa y con el otro se sostenia la mejilla, con la cabeza inclinada.

Todo cambió cuando se le acercó Noel, quien ahora parecia estár mas contenta.

Twilight: ¡Noel! Que bueno que viniste.

Noel: hubiera llegado antes pero Raven me obligó hacer un par de cosas antes de salir de la habitación.

Twilight: lo sé, a mi tambien, pero algunas cosas del baño estaban buenas, habia tantos productos que no conocia. Incluso mira –le acerca la melena- se ve mas brillante.

Noel: y tiene un rico aroma…

Twlight: ¿Qué?

Noel: ¡Nada! Ehh… ¿Leiste el libro que te dí?

Twilight: si, me encantó.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Twilight: si, jamás habia leido una novela que me atrapara tanto desde que terminé la saga de Daring Do.

Noel: ohh… cuando lo vi sabia que te gustaria.

Twilight: es curioso pero el personaje de Shergüzar se parece mucho a mi.

Noel: ¿Qué? Ella es una joven de condición humilde en un pequeño pueblo que hace varias labores para ganarse el dia a dia, ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

Twilight: no lo que hace, sino como es. Ella es segura de si misma y es la mas inteligente de su pueblo. A pesar de ser distina al resto ella demuestra que puede usar su cabeza para otras cosas, puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone.

Noel: ohh, no lo habia visto de ese modo…

Twilight: Tambien hay un personaje que me recuerda mucho a ti.

Noel: ¿Quién? ¿Montezino?

Twilight: no, el es el malo. Me refiero a Kennan

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver el conmigo?

Twilight: ¿Cómo que 'que tiene que ver'? El es un chico que llega al pueblo y cuando la conoce la ayuda en todo, hasta es capaz de hacer lo imposible, se vuelven muy amigos.

Noel: si, pero… aún no has leido lo que pasa despues de eso.

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

-Raven llega y a demas de interrumpirlos tambien detiene la pelea de las demas-

Raven: chicas, les debo recordar que estamos en un lugar exclusivo, así que les pediria que se comportaran.

Todas: lo sentimos…

Raven: ahora, les serviran su desayuno.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Que bien! Muero de hambre.

Las chefs del hotel les traen un gran banquete de desayuno, habia desde té, jugo, galletas, panqueques hasta un gran pastel. Al final todos agredecieron por la comida.

"Espero que estén satisfechos" dijo Raven, "ahora es momento de hablar con la alcaldesa".

Todos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Raven. Llegaron hasta uno de los lugares del hotel donde habia un salón del cual no se podia acceder, allí estaba la alcaldesa con dos guardias esperandolos.

Alcaldesa: nos alegra que hayan podido venir.

Raven: la alegria es nuestra, señora alcaldesa, esperamos no haber causado nada en este corto lapso de tiempo.

Alcaldesa: en lo absoluto, ahora es momento de enseñarles lo que es muy importante para nosotros.

La alcaldesa manda una señal a los guardias, cada uno saca una llave y la colocan en la puerta, al girarla al mismo tiempo la puerta se abre. Del otro lado habia una gran pasillo, con varias pinturas en las paredes. La alcaldesa, acompañada por los guardias, guiaba a Raven, las Mane 6 y Noel por el pasillo, contando la historia de todas las pinturas, a quienes representan, porque se encontraban en el pasillo.

Al llegar al final habia una manta cubriendo algo cuadrado sobre un pilar, "Espero que estén listos" decia la alcadesa mientras quitaba la manta y dejaba ver aquella joya sobre un pequeño cojín azul. Era una rara joya negra y brillante, a muchos les llama mucho la atención por su brillo. "La perla diamante de platino negro" identificó la alcaldesa.

Rarity: nunca habia visto una joya como esa.

Alcaldesa: es una joya muy rara, perteneció a uno de los cofundadores de Vane-Eccia

Pinkie Pie: fascinante…

Twilight: ¿Y por qué es muy importante que la cuidemos teniendo una gran seguridad aquí? ¿Quién tendria motivos de robarla?

Alcaldesa: tal vez la Princesa Celestia no se los dijo pero… han pasado cosas extrañas desde que recuperamos esta joya.

Applejack: ¿Cosas extrañas?

Rarity: ¿Recuperar?

Alcaldesa: -inhala y exhala- la joya desapareció junto con una de los cofundadores de Vane-Eccia, fue encontrada hace poco tiempo por nuestro grupo de investigadores. La noticia revolucionó mucho el hotel, pero tambien trajo cosas inesperadas. La gente aseguraba que varios ponis querian encontrarla, robarla.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ro…barla?

Alcaldesa: si, mucho me temo. Cada año la sacabamos al salón de abajo, en el centro, para que todo el mundo la contemplara, claro que luego habia gente que pretendia urtarla, pero aún era el comienzo. Luego de que incrementaramos la seguridad empezaron a suceder las cosas extrañas que les mencioné. Algunos guardias eran encontrados incoscientes y cuando despertaban no podian recordar nada. Los dragones que vigilaban fuera no veian a nada ni nadie entrar al hotel. Incrementé mas la seguridad y los dragones pero fue inutil, seguia pasando. Hasta usé unicornios expertos pero no encontraron nada. La cosa me preocupó hasta el otro dia cuando al entrar al salón vi que el cristal tenia dos grietas.

Fluttershy: oh no…

Alcaldesa: si, un hecho que ni yo pude explicar. Finalmente le pedí ayuda a la Princesa Celestia, y ella me dijo que ustedes tenian mejor conocimiento, por eso les pido su ayuda para que todo termine.

Twilight: no se preocupe, alcaldesa, le prometemos encargarnos de todo.

Alcaldesa: cualquier actitud sospechosa que noten reportenla inmediatamente, no queremos correr riesgos.

Rainbow Dash: descuide, está hablando con el mejor equipo de todo.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y como empezamos? ¿Nos quedamos aquí sentadas todo el dia para verla? Porque puedo empezar –estira los ojos-

Alcaldesa: en realidad no es necesario ahora, el dia es mas tranquilo, es la noche lo que me preocupa. Ahí es cuando empiezan a pasar esas cosas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Entonces usted pretende que nos quedemos despiertas toda la noche vigilando esa joya?

Alcaldesa: no, aunque sean enviadas de Celestia son como los ponis del hotel, al fin y al cabo debemos tratarlas como tales. Lo que pretendo es que investiguen a fondo cuando lo extraño ocurra.

Rarity: ¿Eso significa que… podemos ver un poco mas la ciudad?

Alcaldesa: desde luego, las acompañará un guia turistico que les dará un paseo por toda la ciudad.

Rarity: ¡Si! Digo… esplendido.

Las Mane 6 y Noel se marchan junto con Raven, "Vigilen mas de cerca a esa bestia, no confio en el" dijo la alcaldesa seria.

Esperaban en el salón del hotela. Raven les habia dado la orden de que se quedaran hasta que ella volviera con el guia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cuánto mas hay que esperar?

Twilight: Rainbow, solo estuvimos aquí por 11 minutos.

Rainbow Dash: para mi fueron como dos horas.

Rarity: ¿Saben que? Rainbow tiene razón, es mas, no me quedaré aquí sentada esperando a alguien que nos muestre la ciudad, podemos descubrirla por nosotras mismas.

Flutershy: ohh, Rarity, eso no es muy...

Pinkie Pie: ¡Estoy muy de acuerdo! Descubrir y conocer cosas que antes no conociamos por nuestra cuenta lo vuelve aún mas emocionante.

Twilight: ¿Qué? No, nada de eso, hay que quedarnos aquí y esperar a que llegue Raven, ella seguro va…

Rainbow Dash: -interrumpe- aquí viene otra vez la aguafiestas.

Twilight: ¡No soy aguafiestas! Solo creo que no debemos alejarnos sin que Raven o la alcaldesa lo sepan…

Rarity: oh, darling, creo que no aprendiste nada anoche.

Twilight: Rarity, no es momento para eso.

Rarity: ¿Cuándo es momento para ti?

Rainbow Dash: es lo que te digo, es una aguafiestas.

Noel: oigan, basta, no es momento para pelear.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Saben que? No me quedaré a esperar, yo me largo, quien quiera venir conmigo acompañeme.

Rainbow Dash voló fuera del hotel, seguida por Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack. Fluttershy estaba casi a irse, pero Twilight y Noel la detuvieron.

Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿Tú tambien?

Fluttershy: amm… yo…

Noel: ¿No me digas que prefieres irte tambien con ellas?

Fluttershy: no lo tomen a mal pero…

Twilight: ¿Vas a desobedecer a Raven?

Fluttershy: no, no es eso, es solo que… tengo muchas ganas de conocer la ciudad y descubrir los animales que tienen.

Noel: ¿Y te vas a hacer la rebelde?

Fluttershy: no es ser rebelde, solo es saltearse unas cosas. Claro que no saldria de aquí sin permiso pero… estaré acompañada de mis amigas.

Twilight: ohh…

Fluttershy: puedes venir si quieres, tu tambien eres mi amiga.

Twilight: -mirando al suelo decepcionada- no, está bien, diviertete.

Fluttershy: gracias –se marcha-

-Noel se le acerca a Twilight, a quien nota cabizbaja-

Noel: Twilight…

Twilight: ¿Lo ves? Ahí está, ellas se divierten y yo aquí volviendo a ser la distinta del grupo.

Noel: no tienes porque pensar eso solo porque prometiste esperar a Raven.

Twilight: ese es el problema, yo siempre cumplo las reglas.

Noel: tu siempre lo haces.

Twilight: ¿Y si decidiera no hacerlo mas?

Noel: esa no serias tu.

Twilight: tal vez quiero cambiar. –comienza a caminar pero Noel la detiene levantandole un brazo-

Noel: ya te dije que no tienes porque hacerlo. Piensa antes de que te arrepientas.

Twilight: no me arrepentiré…

Noel: ¿Estás segura? ¿Realmente vas a hacer esto?

Twilight: no es la gran cosa.

Noel: lo sé, pero no quiero que te sientas mal solo por lo que te dijeron tus amigas, deberias hablar…

Twilight: -se suelta- ¡Dejsme sola! –se teletransporta-

Noel: ¡Twilight!

Twilight se fue ante los ojos de Noel, quien quedó atonito. Jamás la habia visto así, ¿Realmente todo lo que sus amigas le dijeron le dolió? ¿O fue mas lo que el le habia dicho?

A lo lejos se encontraba Raven, tomando nota de todo lo que pasó.

La unicornio morada estaba en uno de los balcones del hotel. Podia haberse ido con sus amigas pero Noel tenia razón, seria incapaz de desobedecer alguna regla. A pesar de la gran vista no le daba mucha importancia, miraba todo el tiempo al suelo. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?" se preguntaba, "¿Desde cuando dejé que un par de palabras me importansen mucho? Pero… Fueron mis propias amigas quienes lo dijeron…" Agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos. "Tal vez tengan razón, tal vez sea una aguafiestas, tal vez tenga que romper ciertas reglas…" Vuelve a levantar la cabeza. "¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no soy así, Noel tenia razón…" Apoya uno de sus brazos en la barandilla del balcon y el otro en una de sus mejillas, esta vez si le presta atención a la vista, el sol se estaba ocultando. "Noel siempre me apoyó, ¿Por qué el siendo mi amigo me entiende mas que mis amigas? Ni siquiera llevamos muchi tiempo" Inhala y exhala "No debí tratarlo de esa manera…"

Twilight nota que habia una flor roja a su lado, al voltear ve a un pony sosteniendola. Era alto, fortachon, color azul real, con poca melena, se le notaban las entradas y el color azul alicia. Vestia un traje elegante y le sonreia a Twilight. "Esto es para ti" le dijo el pony con una voz profunda que le llamó la atención, parecia ser una voz que usaba para seducir. Tomó las flores, "Son claveles rojos, quiza te gusten" habló nuevamente aquel pony con esa voz firme y pausada, realmente era su voz normal. "¿Te conozco de algún lugar?" le preguntó Twilight, "No" respondió el, "Pero te vi anoche cuando cantaste" agregó sonriendo nuevamente, "Ohh, ya veo…" dijo ella apartando la vista a un lado, "Tienes una voz maravillosa" dijo el pony muy simpatico, "Gracias" dijo ella devolviendo la mirada y casi a sonrojarse. El pony extiende uno de sus brazos, "Mi nombre es Draco Carnation, pero puedes decirme Draco", Twilight levanta tambien el brazo "Twilight Sparkle" Draco le besa el casco.

Draco: es un bonito nombre para una hermosa dama.

Twilight: -casi sonrojada- no soy una dama.

Draco: ¿En serio? Me recuerdas mucho a una dama que era de esta ciudad. ¿Sabes? Cuando cantaste esa canción de dueto yo iba a subir para cantar contigo, pero aquella bestia nocturna me ganó.

Twilight: si, el es mi amigo.

Draco: no sabia que las bestias nocturnas se consideraban amigables, por lo general son muy violentos.

Twilight: es dificil de explicar pero el era un pony normal, fue convertido en lo que es ahora.

Draco: ohh, debe de ser duro.

Twilight: si, aunque se ha acostumbrado. Y ademas de mi amigo tambien es mi protector.

Draco: ¿Y por qué el no está aquí?

Twilight: el… digamos que… le dije que se tomara un receso.

Draco: dime… ¿Tienes algo con el?

Twilight: ¿Qué? No, solo somos amigos.

Draco: cuando los vi cantar anoche se veian de manera poco casual.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que "poco casual"?

Draco: la mayoria de los que he visto cantar en duetos son parejas, pero no cantan como una pareja verdadera. No he visto que haya… amor entre ellos. Eran mas bien como… aquella pareja en que el uno obliga al otro a cantar. Pero… cuando los escuché cantar a ambos sentí que realmente cantaban como una pareja de verdad.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Draco: nunca estuve tan seguro, yo jamás me equivoco.

Twilight: ¿Y si es la primera vez?

Draco: no me molestaria perder ante una bella dama.

Twilight: (halagada) para ya, por favor.

Draco: ¿Y que hace una hermosa chica como tu en un lugar como este?

Twilight: nada, solo… necesitaba espacio para pensar.

Draco: ¿Pensar? ¿En que?

Twilight: no creo que te interese...

Draco: -se le acerca- por el contrario, me interesa mucho.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Draco: por supuesto, me gusta escuchar a ponys que se sienten solos. Sus problemas tambien sin problemas.

Twilight: wow... -suspira-

**En el salón del hotel**

Noel hablaba con Blake sentado en la barra.

Noel: y se marchó así nada mas.

Blake: interesante… -bebe un trago de cidra-

Noel: ¿Puedes creerlo?

Blake: no… -bebe otro trago-

Noel: no es que sea estricto, digo, tampoco quiero ser algo como su padre.

Blake: no, claro que no… -bebe otro trago-

Noel: no se si su padre la trataba así, y si lo hacia no quiero que vea de ese modo y… -le quita el baso- Si vuelves a beber otra haré que te envien por correo.

Blake: lo siento, es que esta cidra es muy distinta a la que acostumbro a beber.

Noel: si, escuché que las bebidas de aquí son elaboradas en… -agita la cabeza- ¡Eso no importa ahora! Estabamos hablando de Twilight.

Blake: ohh si, Noel dejame decirte una cosa, en un mundo de caramelos nunca pidas chicle.

Noel: ¿Osea…?

Blake: que no intentes interferir con lo que Twilight quiera. Si ella quiere ser rebelde dejala. Si ella prefiere salir antes que leer libros, dejala. Si ella prefiere acicalarme todo el dia, me dejaré.

Noel: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Blake: tan seguro de que me llamo Blake Master. Mira, a veces los ponys son como perros, pueden estar amarrados toooooodo el dia, pero de vez en cuando necesitan que los suelten.

Noel: pero… ¿Y si ese perro se escapa y se mete en muchos problemas?

Blake: pues es un perro al fin y al cabo, y solo estaba siendo lo que los perros hacen. Todos necesitan libertad de vez en cuando.

Noel: si, creo que tienes razón…

Blake: por eso somos amigos, tengo razón y lo admites.

Noel: ¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que fue buena dia el que hayas venido.

Blake: ¿Lo ves? Por eso es que vine…

Noel: ahh… ¿Qué no quisiste…?

Blake: -interrumpe- ¡Si! Todo por la amistad.

Las luces se apagan y los reflectores iluminan el escenario. Noel y Blake voltean intrigados. El telón se abre y dejaba ver una pony parada junto al microfono. Era color coral, con una melena rizada negra, lleva una cutie mark de un pentagrama con unas notas musicales. "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Blake sin dejar de verla, "No lo sé" respondió Noel sin prestarle mucha atención, "Es candente" agregó Blake. La pony comenzó a cantar.

_**making me so hot**_

_**Oh when we hit the spot**_

_**Yeah, you and the music is all that I got**_

_**Oooohhhooo, turn it on, turn it on**_

_**I wrote it for you**_

_**You're the title of my song**_

_**Me and my...**_

_**Me and my...**_

_**Microphone**_

_**We've been around the world on a disco beat**_

_**Been floating on a feeling**_

_**Of believing**_

_**Rockin' from Paris to Fiji**_

_**In Swedish, Espanole, German, French and Swahili**_

_**Champagnes are popping, matching my white stretch limousine**_

_**The world is so glimmeringinginginging**_

_**Come, join us if you need our love CPR**_

_**'Cause we got the music that leads to the stars**_

_**Now turn up the volume and pump this song loud**_

_**'Cause, love is a love, is a love, from above**_

_**Love can you hear me, I want you near me**_

_**(You're) making me so hot**_

_**Oh when we hit the spot**_

_**Yeah, you and the music is all that I got**_

_**Oooohhhooo, turn it on, turn it on**_

_**I wrote it for you**_

_**You're the title of my song**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Microphone**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Put your hands in the air now**_

_**Put your hands up in the air now**_

_**For me and my**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Microphone**_

_**(You're) making me so hot**_

_**Oh when we hit the spot**_

_**Yeah, you and the music is all that I got**_

_**Oooohhhooo, turn it on, turn it on**_

_**I wrote it for you**_

_**You're the title of my song**_

_**(You're) making me so hot**_

_**Oh when we hit the spot**_

_**Yeah, you and the music is all that I got**_

_**Oooohhhooo, turn it on, turn it on**_

_**I wrote it for you**_

_**You're the title of my song**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Microphone**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

_**Microphone phone**_

_**Me and my microphone phone**_

El publico le aplaudió, hasta Blake que aplaudia y silbaba al mismo tiempo mientras que volaba. Noel lo hizo bajar. La pony se acercó a ellos. "Nunca antes habia visto una bestia nocturna, ni menos tan cerca" dijo la pony asombrada al ver a Noel, "Ahh… ¿Eso es un saludo?" dijo Noel sin entender, "Ohh, disculpa, no empecé bien" dijo avergonzada, luego se presenta. "Soy Cymphonique" extiende el brazo, "Soy Noel" extiende igual el brazo y ella hace chocar los cascos.

Blake: ¡Oye! Quiero decirte que estuviste muy increible ahí arriba.

Cymphonique: ¿Un murcielago que habla? Wow, esto es nuevo.

Blake: -con cara de picaro y una voz sensual- hay tanto que no sabes de mi y puedes averiguar.

Noel: es Blake, mi amigo y mascota.

Cymphonique: ¿Blake? ¡Uh! Ese nombre es lindo.

Blake: deberias escuchar tambien mi numero telefonico…

Cymphonique: ¿Qué?

Noel: ¡Nada! Olvidalo. ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? No es que me moleste ni nada es solo que no te conozco.

Cymphonique: me viste cantar hace unos minutos, como yo te vi cantar anoche.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Cymphonique: si, tienes una gran voz, y tu novia tambien.

Noel: ¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia?

Cymphonique: ¿Cómo que "cual"? La unicornio violeta con quien hiciste dueto.

Noel: ¿Qué? Ella no es mi novia.

Cymphonique: ¿No? Que raro, parecia que de verdad eran pareja.

Noel: no, te habrás confundido, ella es mi mejor amiga, y tambien soy quien la protege.

Cymphonique: Uhh, no me digas… -se sienta en medio de Noel y Blake, pero mira mas a Noel- ¿Cómo hago para tener de guardaespaldas a alguien como tu?

Blake: ¡Hey! Yo tambien puedo ser guardaespaldas.

Cymphonique: Las bestias nocturnas deben de ser mucho mejores que un guardia mas fuerte.

Noel: las bestias nocturnas son malvadas, yo fui convertido en una. Solo estoy en esta apariencia, pero bajo esto soy un pony común y corriente.

Cymphonique: ¿En serio? Uhh… lo siento tanto…

Blake: ahh descuida, ya se ha acostumbrado. ¿Sabes quien lo ha entrenado? ¡Me!

Cymphonique: interesante… Dime, ¿Me verás en el concurso de karaoke?

Noel: ¿Vas a competir?

Cymphonique: ohh si, compito desde hace 3 años seguidos, pero por desgracia siempre quedo en segundo lugar. Pero este año estoy segura de que obtendré ese trofeo. Si quieres tambien puedes inscribirte, tienes una buena voz, si participamos como pareja podriamos ganar facil.

Noel: gracias pero yo no compito. La verdad no acostumbro a cantar, lo de anoche fue solo una excepción.

Cymphonique: bueno… podrias aplicar esa excepción en el concurso.

Noel: no, lo siento.

Cymphonique: ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Blake: ¡Escucha a la señorita!

Noel: te lo agradezco sinceramente, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

Cymphonique: está bien, pero prometeme que me veras en el concurso.

Noel: de acuerdo.

Cymphonique: ¡Gracias!

Cymphonique abraza a Noel, quien no entiende el porque de eso, Blake lo observaba de manera celoso.

En ese instante Twilight llega al lugar acompañada de Draco, a pesar de que reia hablando con el todo cambia cuando voltea y se enfoca en Noel, abrazado con esa pony.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Audiciones

Capitulo 4: Audiciónes

Twilight: -corriendo a ellos- ¿Qué significa esto?

Noel: (sorprendido) ¡Twilight!

Cymphonique: -se suelta del abrazo y ve a Twilight- Oh, hola. ¿Tu eres la chica que cantó con Noel, verdad?

Twilight: -mira a Noel- ¿La conoces?

Noel: la conocí hace 5 minutos

Blake: (susurrando) y es candente…

Cymphonique: -extiende el brazo- soy Cymphonique, encantada de conocerte.

Twilight: -tambien extiende el brazo- Twilight Sparkle… –le choca el casco inesperadamente-

Cymphonique: me gusta tu nombre, es muy… chispeante…

Twilight: ¿Por qué estaban abrazados?

Noel: (nervioso) ehh… es que…

Blake: oye, partamos de la base, ¿Quién no querria abrazarla?

Twilight y Noel: ¡BLAKE!

Cymphonique: -soltando una risita- lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción.

Twilight: ¿Emoción? ¿Emoción de que?

Draco: -se acerca a la escena- ¿Pasa algo?

Noel: ¿Quién es el?

Draco: soy…

Twilight: -interrumpe- Draco, Draco Carnation, un amigo mio –se le acerca-

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando es tu amigo?

Twilight: desde hace 5 minutos

Noel: ¿Te fuiste hace rato y ya vuelves con alguien mas grande que tú y lo llamas "amigo"?

Twilight: ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Draco me hizo buena compania.

Draco: Twilight es una buena pony, la encontré deprimida en el balcón y quise ayudarla.

Blake: ¡Oye! Me gusta tu voz, es la clase de voz que debo poner cuando soy galán… Espera, ¡Lo soy!

Draco: (…) gracias.

Cymphonique: oigan, creo que esto se tornó incomodo, mejor me voy para que puedan converzar mejor. Noel, no olvides la promesa. –le guiña el ojo y se aleja-

Blake: -la mira irse- mira esa trama…

Draco: Twilight, creo que estoy incomodando aquí.

Twilight: ¡No! No, para nada…

Draco: -le pone la pezuña en su hombro- Twilight, un caballero sabe cuando retirarse. Si sigues en el hotel tal vez te vea mañana. Mejorate pronto. –se marcha-

Noel: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Twilight: "eso" fue un sujeto amable y atento, el me animo cuando estaba mal.

Noel: yo te habria animado, pero ¿Sabes por que no lo hice? ¡Porque desapareciste sin decirme nada!

Twilight: ¿Y por qué no me buscaste? ¿Acaso con la magia que tienes no puedes hacer algo?

Noel: ¡No! ¡No pude! Yo solo tengo un poder que me ayuda a presentir el peligro. Si pudiera encontrar a alguien tan facilmente lo hubiera hecho. En especial a ti. Jamás te dejaria sola, se muy bien el estado en el que estabas. Necesitabas de alguien cerca tuyo.

Twilight: si, eso es cierto… ¿Pero quien era esa pony con la que te abrazabas?

Noel: esa pony no representa nada para mi, solo es alguien que le gustó como canté contigo. Queria convencerme de cantar con ella.

Blake: Yo lo haria…

Twilight: ¿Y que era eso de "la promesa"?

Noel: le prometí verla en el concurso de karaoke.

Twilight: ¿Tu prometiste que?

Blake: ¡Hey! Yo tambien la veré.

Noel: ¿No me digas que te molesta?

Twilight: pues si.

Noel: ¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera que "no"?

Twilight: pues si.

Noel: pues disculpame por no ser descotez.

Blake: ¡Oigan!

Twilight y Noel: ¿¡Que!?

Blake: ¿Acaso se están escuchando? ¡Están peleando como si fuesen pareja! ¡A nadie le interesa saber quien estuvo con quien o que estuvo haciendo! Lo importante es que ahora están aquí y son los unicos que no se han movido del hotel ¡Sientanse orgullosos!

Twilight y Noel: (…)

Twilight: haré de cuenta que esto no pasó y lo dejaré aquí

Noel: yo tambien.

Twilight: por ahora…

Noel: ¿Cómo que "por ahora"?

Blake: ya empezamos…

Twilight: ¿Vas a ver a esa chica?

Noel: si, se lo prometí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Twilight: me molesta que veas a una chica que acabaste de conocer.

Noel: ¿Ah si? Pues a mi me molesta que veas a ese sujeto que conociste hace poco.

Twilight: ¡Eso es diferente!

Noel: ¿Qué le cambiamos? ¿Los minutos?

Twilight y Noel siguieron discutiendo, Blake por su parte se cansó y siguió bebiendo. Raven aparece junto a ellos.

Raven: ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

Twilight y Noel: ¡Nada!

Raven: oigan, les debo recordar que estamos en un hotel que la alcaldesa les dio hospedaje. El mismo en el que vienen gente famosa, gente de todos lugares, gente que quiere pasarla bien y no escuchar este tipo de cosas. Así que les pediria que si van a discutir lo hacen fuera del establecimiento o me veré obligada a tomar medidas estrictas, ¿Está claro?

Twilight y Noel: -mirando al suelo decepcionados- Si… lo siento…

Raven: -mirando a todos lados- ¿Dónde están las demás?

Twilight: creí que lo sabias.

Raven: ¿Saber que?

Blake: que las chicas prefirieron irse por su cuenta a pasear por tooooooda la ciudad.

Raven: -a punto de enojarse- ¿Qué?

Noel: ¡Blake!

Blake: tranquilo, no le dije que tentaron a Twilight de irse con ellas….

Raven: (enojada) ¿¡QUE!?

Twilight y Noel: ¡Blake!

Raven: ¿Eso es cierto?

Noel: -nervioso- ¡No! Para nada, no lo escuche, no sabe lo que dice.

Raven: -mira a Twilight- Twilight, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

Twilight: (nerviosa) yo…

Raven: se que no puedes mentirme, así que dime la verdad.

Twilight: (nerviosa) es que…

Raven: dilo ahora y te prometo que no estarás en problemas.

Twilight: -exhala- si… -Noel y Blake se preocupan-

Raven: me encargaré de ellas. Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a tu habitación.

Twilight: si, Raven…

Raven: -mira a Noel- en cuanto a ti, ¿Tienes algo que ver con ellas?

Noel: ¿Qué?

Raven: ¿Acaso las convenciste para que se fueran por si solas? ¿Tambien querias incitar a Twilight?

Twilight: -se acerca a Noel- Noel no tiene nada que ver en esto. El quiso ayudarme a que las demás se quedaran aquí, hasta el me detuvo cuando traté de irme.

Raven: -se acomoda los lentes- bien, si tu lo dices lo creeré. Ahora, me encargaré de encontrar a las chicas.

Noel: ¿Segura que puede? Ellas son…

Raven: -interrumpe- Yo sé como actuar. –se marcha-

Noel: gracias por defenderme.

Twilight: solo dije la verdad.

Noel: ¿No crees que tendrás problemas cuando tus amigas se enteren?

Twilight: Raven sabe guardar secretos, seguramente la Princesa Celestia le dijo varios que ni yo sé.

Noel: ohh… Pero aún así, ¿No te sientes mal por haberlas delatado?

Twilight: si, pero no puedo evitarlo, Raven me cuidó y educó desde que era pequeña. No le he podido mentir nunca, ni menos a la Princesa Celestia. –mira al suelo-

Noel: hey, está bien, no hay problema. Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas.

Blake: no diremos nada de lo pasó.

Twilight: gracias, significa tanto para…

Antes de que Twilight terminara Raven entra junto con las demás. Les sorprendió el tiempo que tardo en voler. Algunas estaban molestas, otras avergonzadas, y otras simplemente no mostraban expresión.

Raven: -dirijiendose a las Mane 6- escuchenme bien y escuchenme con atención: Esta fue la primera y ultima vez que infrigen una regla que les doy.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hey! Solo queriamos diertirnos un poco.

Raven: ¿Oh si? Veremos como se divierten luego. –anota algo en su portapapeles-

Rarity: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Raven: anotandoles una falta.

Las 5: ¿Falta?

Raven: así es. Por cada vez que desobedezcan las ordenes, cometan un error grave o hagan un escandalo dentro o fuera del hotel, lo tomaré en cuenta. Y esto es serio, 3 infracciones que cometa cualquiera de ustedes y me aseguraré de que vuelva a Ponyville.

Todos: ¿¡Que!?

Rainbow Dash: ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Raven: –se le acerca y la mira de manera seria- Pruebame… -Rainbow y las demás se asustan- El que hayan venido aquí no significa que van a gozar de todo lo exclusivo que hay. Esto-es-serio, la alcaldesa nos pidió ayuda, y de ella depende de lo que hagan para ayudarla. La joya que exhibiran pronto es algo sagrado de la ciudad propia. Y no solo eso, tambien vendrán figuras importantes, incluso está confirmada la presencia de un conde, que por cierto el hotel está muy tenso con su llegada. ¿Acaso les parece ir a pachanguear cuando tienen una tarea pendiente? –todas están mudas- ¡Contesten! –todas dicen "NO"- Perfecto, me alegra que hayan entendido. Si quieren salir de aquí será bajo supervición, y no quiero excusas, ¿Está claro? –todas responden "si"- Perfecto.

Para lo que quedó del dia se reunieron en el salón, les servirian la cena mientras podian ver algo de espectaculo. De hecho se estaban presentando los que audicionaban para el concurso de karaoke. Pero varias de las Mane no parecian gozar mucho, todavia seguian molestas con Raven.

Rainbow Dash: (molesta) es increible que nos hiciera eso.

Rarity: ¿Quién se cree que es?

Pinkie Pie: creo que es la que está a cargo de nosotras.

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastica) gracias por el dato, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: de nada –sonrie-

Fluttershy: creo que tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Quién te preguntó?

Fluttershy: lo siento…

Applejack: no voy a negar que la salida que hicimos estuvo buena, pero…

Rainbow Dash: -interrumpe- ¡Pero nada! Ella no es nadie para decirnos que o no podemos hacer.

Twilight: creo que te olvidas que está para cuidarnos, de parte de la Princesa y la alcaldesa.

Rarity: ¿Y realmente es capaz de llevarnos de vuelta a casa?

Twilight: ya la oiste.

Applejack: pero ¿Quién resolveria lo que está pasando?

Fluttershy: es cierto, nos necesitan.

Rainbow Dash: hey, un momento, -señala a Twilight- ¿Por qué a ti no te puso una falta?

Rarity: ¿Te quedaste aquí?

Twilight: si, ¿Por qué? –Rainbow se rie a carcajadas- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Rainbow Dash: estás actuando como si estuvieras en la escuela. –se vuelve a reir y todas se tientan, excepto Noel-

Noel: Rainbow, creo que no es…

Rainbow Dash: -interrumpe- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Esperaste que ella te diera ordenes? –se rie mientras Noel se frustra-

Noel: ¡Ya basta con tus chistes!

Rainbow Dash: no son chistes, es la manera de ver las cosas. Tu solo defiendes a Twilight, mientras que ella no puede divertirse ni aunque quisiera. -Twilight se empieza a molestar- Es decir, solo mirala, ¿Acaso piensas que ella dejará de cerebrito que es? ¡No! -se rie y la ira de Twilight aumenta- Parece esos ponis que tiene que estar todo perfectamente organizado.

Twilight explota, pero antes de que pudiera hablar es interrumpida. Las luces se apagan, los reflectores enfocan el escenario, el telón se abre y dejan ver a una pony con una vestimenta rara, dos coletas largas y varios colores, ojos y labios pintados de negro. El presentador la nombró como "Roxy Rock"

Sonaba una musica pesada, las guitarradas eran como zumbidos. Se movia al ritmo, luego se acercó al microfono.

[Roxy]

_**I think not go back**_

_**I do not care what others think**_

_**I'm not just a girl more**_

_**I can be whatever I want and what I achieve**_

_**I have a secret that I will not reveal**_

_**I can be close and not recognize me**_

_**It comes the moment of truth approaches**_

_**My show is about to begin**_

_**Rock star!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**Hey!**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**And I will no longer wait I'll get me and get my costume**_

_**I'm not just a girl more**_

_**I can be whatever I want and what I achieve**_

_**I have a secret that I will not reveal**_

_**I can be close and not recognize me**_

_**It comes the moment of truth approaches**_

_**My show is about to begin**_

_**Rock star!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**Hey!**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I woke up in the club**_

_**Lying on my back**_

_**Feeling so good**_

_**Looking so bad**_

_**Shaking this skirt**_

_**Shaking this club**_

_**The only thing I'm looking for**_

_**It is a black guitar**_

_**Rock star!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**Hey!**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**In a big city**_

_**With bright lights**_

_**Sleep all day**_

_**Awake all night**_

_**Hey, I'm rocking tonight**_

_**Because I can not wait until tomorrow**_

_**I live my life in full swing**_

_**At night**_

_**Because I do not have time to borrow**_

_**I'm rocking out tonight**_

_**Why wait until tomorrow?**_

_**I live my life in full swing**_

_**At night**_

_**Oooo Woooow wooow**_

_**I am a rock star (AAAAA)**_

_**Oooo Woooow wooow**_

_**I am a rock star (aaaaaaa)**_

_**Oooo Woooow wooow**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**Oooo Woooow wooow**_

_**I am a rock star (I'm your superstar)**_

_**Oooo Woooow wooow**_

_**I'm your rock rstar**_

El publico la ovacionaba, "¡Eso fue asombroso!" decia Rainbow Dash fascinada con la musica y su voz. "Estuvo bueno, ¿No, Twilight?" preguntó Noel mientras aplaudia, esperando que que su amiga le conteste. Solo que al voltear ella ya no estaba, miró a todos lados tratando de buscarla.

Es que la misma salió del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta. Estaba corriendo por los pasillos hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo antes. Ya no podia mas, aquellas palabras le dolieron mas que la otras. Se tapaba su rostro, no queria llorar y mucho menos que alguien la viera, a pesar de que el pasillo estaba vacio, o eso pensó…

Sintió que alguien le tocó la espalda, miró sorprendida, era el mismo pony que conoció en el hotel.

Twilight: ¡Draco!

Draco: ¿Qué te sucede?

Twilight: -se limpia la cara- nada.

Draco: ¿Estabas llorando?

Twilight: no…

Draco: Twilight, tengo un un don, el cual me hace saber cuando alguien está mintiendo. Tú lo estás haciendo, ¿Por qué?

Twilight: porque… -mira al suelo- No quiero que me vean llorar.

Draco: llorar no tiene nada de malo, demuestra que tienes sentimientos.

Twilight: pero es vergonzoso, la gente te mira como si nunca hubieran visto a un pony con liquido en sus ojos.

Draco: las lagrimas responden a emociones positivas o negativas.

Twilight: pero mucha gente las ve como un signo de debilidad.

Draco: En absoluto. Las lágrimas son parte de nosotros mismos, forman parte de nuestro ser y son un mecanismo de escape y alivio, es un modo de equilibrar las emociones, de reordenar nuestros sentimientos. Cumple una función vital en el desarrollo de nuestro sér y no debemos empeñarnos en callarlas ni tragarlas.

Twilight se sentia un poco mas tranquila con las palabras de Draco. "Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor", le citó como un poema. Si el objetivo era conmoverla, lo logró. Aquel pony elegante se le acercaba mas a la unicornio, "Ningun pony merece tus lágrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar" le citó nuevamente mirandola a aquellos ojos que ya no estaban empapados, esta vez mostraban estar mas felices. No sabia lo que pasaba, pero le gustaba mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos que ella consideraba profundos. Parecia conquistarla con solo una mirada.

"¿Twilight?" los interrumpió Raven, que miraba a la alumna de Celestia con aquel pony, "¿Me disculpas un segundo?" se alejó Twilight mientras su amigo lo esperaba.

Twilight: Raven, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Raven: te estaba buscando y… ¿Qué se supone que haces con el conde?

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Con el quien?

Raven: el conde.

Twilight: ¿Cuál conde? –Raven le señala a Draco- Ohh no, el es un amigo que hice, se llama Draco.

Raven: ¡Ese es el nombre del conde! ¡Es el Conde Draco!

Twilight: (estupefacta) pero… es imposible. Solo me dijo su nombre y… Dame un minuto. –regresa con Draco antes de que Raven le diga que se detuviera- ¿Es cierto lo que me me dijo mi amiga?

Draco: bueno, no se lo que te dijo pero estoy seguro de que me lo dirás.

Twilight: ¿Eres el conde?

Draco: ahh eso. Si, lo soy.

Twilight: (asombrada) El… ¿El mismo conde que ha venido de visita al hotel?

Draco: así es. De hecho mi nombre completo es "Conde Draco Von Carnation"

Twilight: Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Conde?

Draco: creí que no seria necesario.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo deberia haberlo sabido!

Draco: si te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado? ¿Acaso me tratarias igual a como ahora?

Twilight: ¡No! Ese es el punto. Usted es de la realeza, debo mostrar mas respeto ante un pony superior.

Draco: -interrumpe- Twilight, no quiero que me trates de ese modo. Por eso no queria decirtelo. Que sea de la realeza no signifique que todo el mundo debe verme como si fuera una gran autoridad, solamente los ponys indicados.

Twilight: pero yo soy…

Draco: -vuelve a interrumpirla- no, tu eres una buena pony, una chica increible, y quiero que seamos amigos. Por eso te pediria que aunque sepas quien soy me tutees, actua conmigo como lo hiciste desde que me conociste.

Twilight: como u… ¡Tu digas!

Draco: así me gusta.

Rave: -acercandose- Señor Conde, nos alegra su visita al hotel mas importante de Vane-Eccia. La alcaldesa aguarda su visita y ha organizado todo cuidadosamente cada detalle para que no tenga ningún problema al hospedarse aquí y…

Draco: -la interrumpe- gracias, le agradezco la información. Pero no se preocupe, ya me he instalado correctamente.

Raven: ¿En serio? ¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿La alcaldesa lo sabe?

Draco: no, quise venir de sorpresa, porque sabia que si la gente sabia de mi llegada enseguida habria un grupo de periodistas esperando en la puerta del hotel. Tomandome foto, haciendome preguntas, entrevistandome. Todo un horror.

Raven: y… la chica que está con usted, ¿Le ha causado algún problema?

Draco: ¿Twilight? Ohh no, es una chica encantadora. Estoy muy contento de haberla conocido. –Twilight se siente halagada-

Raven: es la mejor alumna de Celestia.

Draco: ¿En serio? No me diga

Raven: ohh si, es la mas estudiosa y siempre ha cumplido todas las ordenes que le asignaron. Por algo es la mejor.

Draco: ohh, bueno, aparte de tu belleza tambien eres inteligente. ¿Quién lo diria?

Twilight: No diga eso… -mira al suelo-

Raven: Twilight, ¿Qué pasa?

Draco: ¿Podria traerle un vaso de agua?

Raven: ¡Enseguida! –sale corriendo-

Draco: ¿Por qué de repente esa extraña reacción?

Twilight: -inhala y exhala- cuando me encontraste… ya sabes. Es porque… ultimamente mis amigas empezaron a dudar sobre mi. Como soy una pony amante de los libros ellas… no creen que estoy capacitada para divertirme. El problema es porque soy inteligente.

Draco: ser inteligente no es un problema. Tu tienes un don que no muchos tienen. -Twilight sigue mirando al suelo- Claro que… si quieres demostrarle lo contrario a tus amigas aún puedes.

Twilight: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Draco: la competencia de karaoke que te mencioné. Si entras ahí y demuestras todo ese talento oculto que tienes todas verán quien eres realmente. Les taparás la boca.

Twilight: -dudando- no sé…

Draco: todavia estás a tiempo de inscribirte, solo tienes que anotarte y cantar una canción, si el publico la aprueba entrarás seguro. Aúnque mas que seguro estoy de que lo harás a la primera.

Twilight: pero… no soy buena en eso.

Draco: claro que si, yo vi todo lo que hiciste en el escenario. Tienes un gran potencial que puedes hacer explotar todo el escenario.

Twilight: bueno… puede ser, pero… Acordé que no entraria.

Draco: ¿Lo acordaste? ¿En serio?

Twilight: si… bueno, mas o menos. Noel dijo por mi que…

Draco: -interrumpe- ¿Noel? ¿Tú amigo?

Twilight: si, ¿Por qué?

Draco: Twilight, ¿Por qué haces que el decida por ti?

Twilight: no, no es eso, es que…

Draco: ¿Y si el piensa como tus amigas?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Draco: a lo mejor el piensa que entrar a una competencia de karaoke no es buena idea, tal vez piensa que no te divertirás mucho. O que te ganen facilmente. Pero yo no creo en eso. Claro que… tu puedes decidir lo que quieras.

Twilight pensaba en lo que Draco le dijo, ¿Queria entrar realmente a la competencia? ¿Noel decidió por ella? Quizas Draco tenia razón, tal vez Noel pensaba igual que sus amigas, las que consideraba las mejores pero ultimamente se han puesto en su contra.

"Lo haré" dijo Twilight seria.

**En el salón**

Noel seguia buscando a Twilight junto con el resto de sus amigas. Mientras que el publico seguia viendo a los que audicionaban para entrar a la competencia.

Noel: ¿La encontraron?

Fluttershy: por desgracia no

Rarity: No

Rainbow Dash: para nada.

Pinkie Pie: ah-ah

Applejack: nope

Noel: Oh no, esto es serio, Twilight puede estar en cualquier parte.

Fluttershy: ¿Creen que Raven nos ponga una falta por esto? –se asusta-

Pinkie Pie: nah, lo mas probable es que antes nos mate por haber perdido a una amiga nuestra quien tambien era la pupila de Celestia a quien Raven le es fiel. –todos se ponen tensos-

Rarity: -sulfurada- gracias por la información, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: ¡De nada! –sonrie-

Rarity: de acuerdo, que no cunda el panico, solo tenemos que encontrarla antes de que…

Raven: hola –aparece frente a ellos y todos se asustan-

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Acaso eres un ninja de nivel superior que nos vigila en secreto?

Raven: no, -se acomoda los anteojos- soy solo una secretaria que maneja gran parte de la información de la Princesa Celestia y está a cargo de ustedes. Y cuando algo fuera de lo común pasa debo estár ahí para documentarlo. –mira a todos lados- ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Rarity: ella…

Fluttershy: amm…

Applejack: bueno…

Pinkie Pie: ella solo…

Rainbow Dash: relajese, solo fue a descansar a su habitación.

Raven: ¿Oh si? –mira a Noel- ¿Tu la viste irse?

Noel: (nervioso) ehh… yo…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Todas la vimos!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué no va su habitación y lo comprueba usted misma?

Raven: lo haré, y si no lo está, todas ustedes incluyendote a ti –señala a Noel- estarán en problemas. –Se retira-

Rainbow Dash: bueno, fue facil.

Noel: si, solo que por un pequeño detalle. ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya a su habitación y descubra que Twilight no está allí?

Rainbow Dash: claro que lo está.

Noel: ¿Y como lo sabes?

Rainbow Dash: porque la conozco, seguramente se aburrió del lugar y fue a su habitación a leer.

Noel: creo que no la conoces bien.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oh si? ¿Y tu si?

Noel: tal vez.

Rainbow Dash: entonces dime, según tú, donde crees que está.

Noel: no se donde está, pero si se porque se fue. Y ustedes…

Noel se detiene cuando ve a un pony con sombrero sentarse en la mesa al lado de el y las chicas. A pesar de como estaba vestido lo reconoció.

Noel: ¿Tú…?

Draco: oh, hola Noel. ¿Disfrutando del espectaculo?

Applejack: ¿Lo conoces?

Rarity: ¡Uh! Me gusta su voz.

Noel: es… alguien que conoció Twilight.

Draco: soy su amigo.

Noel: si, eso.

Fluttershy: ¿Twilight tiene un amigo mas grande que ella?

Rainbow Dash: eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Noel: se llama Darko

Draco: Draco

Noel: si, eso.

Rarity: -se le acerca- y… ¿Estás en pareja?

Draco: ¿Qué?

Noel: -la aparta- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco: vine a ver a los futuros participantes que entraran a la competencia de karaoke. ¿Alguna de tus amigas entró?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Yo si! Bueno, casi pierdo por un poco. Creo que no debí gritar en la ultima parte.

Noel: no creo que haya nada que te interese. Estas son los ultimos participantes.

Draco: ¿Seguro? –las luces se pagan- Aquí viene mi participante favorita.

Los reflectores iluminan el escenario. El telón se abre. Suena una musica de varias guitarras acusticas. Se acerca una pony con un vestido rojo, melena atada, ojos y labios pintados. Para cuando ya estaba en el microfono todos, absolutamente todos se asombraron con la pony que participaba.

"Acabo de venir de la habitación, no encontré a…" pronunció Raven a las Mane 5 y Noel, pero antes de terminar miró al escenario, "¿¡Twilight!?" concluyó al ver a la alumna de Celestia sobre el escenario.

[Twillight]

_**I will love the soul,**_

_**I fall in love,**_

_**Every time I see you**_

_**Turn the corner**_

_**Scented basil and chamomile.**_

_**It turns me the moon when you look at me.**_

_**It has made us late.**_

_**Between laughter and tears of life is gone.**_

_**I dreaming, defoliating night**_

_**Your living with someone you've never wanted.**_

"¿Canta bien, verdad?" se acercó un poco Draco para decirle eso al oido. La bestia nocturna no podia creer que su amiga mas cercana estaba en el escenario. Hasta bailaba y todo.

_**It has made us late**_

_**Your smile and mine the wear laughed.**_

_**Your gaze and mine were seagulls**_

_**And they flew into the air**_

_**And they flew into the air.**_

_**I will love the soul,**_

_**I fall in love,**_

_**Every time I see you**_

_**Haunt my street**_

_**Watching my house morning and evening.**_

_**The fire is lit**_

_**Firewood burns,**_

_**It has made us late**_

_**And between laughs and tears the life is gone**_

_**I dreaming, defoliating night,**_

_**Your living with someone you've never wanted.**_

_**It has made us late**_

_**Your smile and mine I carry the river**_

_**Your gaze and mine were seagulls**_

_**And they flew into the air**_

_**And they flew into the air.**_

_**I will love the soul**_

_**I will love the soul**_

_**He falls in love me.**_

_**I will love the soul**_

_**He falls in love me**_

_**Every time I see you**_

_**Haunt my street**_

_**Watching my house morning and evening.**_

_**The fire is lit**_

_**The fire is lit**_

_**The fire is lit**_

_**Firewood burns.**_

_**I will love the soul**_

_**I fall in love.**_

Todo el publico presente la aplaudió, incluyendo sus amigas, quienes no aún no podian creer lo que habia hecho. Noel y Raven aplaudian de a poco, tratando de entender que es lo que pasaba. Draco la ovacionó. Cuando se cerró el telón el fue por la parte detrás del escenario. Noel lo siguió, junto con Raven.

Twilight bajaba las escaleras. En la parte de atrás habia gente que trabaja para que todo funcionase. Tambien estaban los que concursaban. Se sentia algo rara al estar con ponys de ese estilo. Llegó quien finalmente esperaba, Draco su amigo, la recibió con una sonrisa. Ella tambien sonrió al verlo.

Draco: estuviste maravillosa.

Twilight: ¿Tu crees?

Draco: desde luego. –mira a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, luego se le acerca y le musita- ¿Te cuento un secreto? Me senté cerca de tus amigas, y creeme que realmente estaban pasmadas

-ambos se rien, Noel y Raven llegan y se les acercan-

Noel: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: N… Noel, ¿Qué…?

Raven: Twilight, ¿Cómo pudiste dar semejante espectaculo en…?

Draco: -interrumpe- yo le pedí a Twilight que audicionara.

Noel y Raven: ¿¡Que!?

Draco: si, vi en ella una maravillosa voz y potenicial. Creí que… no habria mejor forma de que demostrase su talento oculto que el concurso de karaoke.

Raven: pero… pero… Twilight no puede entrar a una competencia en el que… tenga que cantar… porque… ella tiene… ¡Cosas que hacer!

Draco: señorita, estoy seguro de que no va a sancionar a Twilight por un favor que le pedí. –coloca su pezuña en el hombro de Twilight, la acerca mas. Ella lo mira conmovida, el sonrio. Noel se pone serio. Vuelve a dirigirle la mirada a Raven- Creo que en todo caso a quien tendrian que sancionar es a mi.

Noel: ¡Si! Hazlo Raven

Raven: ehh… eso es algo complicado.

Noel: ¿Cómo que "complicado"? Solo tienes que… -Raven lo jala para hablar con el mientras Twilight y Draco se quedan converzando-

Raven: ese tipo es el conde que vino de visita al hotel.

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿¡Que!?

Raven: lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi con Twilight.

Noel: ¿Lo viste con Twilight y aún así no hiciste nada?

Raven: ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? El es conde, su presencia es muy importante en el hotel. Hasta la alcaldesa está tensa por ese tema. Si pasa algo que no lo convence jamás me lo perdonaria.

Noel: ¿Y dejas que Twilight esté con el?

Raven: no tengo otra opción, el parece verse muy feliz cuando está con ella. Y… al parecer ella tambien.

Noel: ¿Qué dices?

Raven: cuando iba por los pasillos los encontré juntos. Twilight me dijo que el era su amigo, al parecer cuando lo conoció no le dijo nada que era el conde, porque según el estaba harto de la gente que solo quera verlo por la fama… ¡Ese no es el punto! Noté su cara y… Se veia muy contento con Twilight.

Noel: ¿Ah sí?

Raven: si. Es mas, te puedo asegurar que ellos se miraron a los ojos y habia… quimica.

Noel: (chasqueado) ¿Se… segura?

Raven: si, pero eso no importa. Cuando hablaron sobre sus amigas ella cambió la cara, el conde me pidió que le trajera agua. Cuando volví… ellos ya no estaban. Creí que Twilight estaria contigo y las demás. Jamás pensé que haria semejante espectaculo. Aproposito, ¿Sucedió algo con sus amigas que yo no sepa?

Noel: (nervioso) ahh no, pero… ¿Qué pasará con Twilight y el conde? ¿Y la cometencia?

Raven: no lo sé, lo que puedo hacer es hablar con la Princesa Celestia. Solo ella, siendo la maxima autoridad puede decirme que es lo mas conveniente. Vigilalos cerca. Y por favor cuida a Twilight. –se retira-

"Lo haré" pronunció Noel, para luego alzar su vista a Twilight y Draco hablando. Parecia que se divertian mucho. Hasta se reian. "Gracias por prestarme el vestido" le agradeció Twilight, "Descuida, es lo menos que podia hacer" expresó Draco. "Creó que lo del maquillaje no era necesario" agregó Twilight tocandose la cara, "Es cierto" expuso Draco, "Tienes un rostro precioso, tal vez no necesites maquillaje" dictó, "Pero mis maquilladores querian que deslubraras en tu presentación. Ademas hace juego con tu traje" Ambos se rieron.

La bestia nocturna aún no podia creerlo. ¿Por qué su amiga preferia estár mas cerca de el? ¿Habia dejado de lado a sus amigas? ¿A el? ¿Realmente tenian quimica? ¿Se veian felices juntos? No lo sabia. Pero algo tenia claro: esa situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello, pero antes de que haga un movimiento escuchó una risita.

Noel: ¿Cymphonique?

Cymphonique: ¡Hola! ¿Me viste?

Noel: si, estuviste fabulosa.

Cymphonique: ¡Gracias! –lo abraza y luego ve a Twilight- ¿Tu amiga iba a audicionar?

Noel: no, pero al parecer cambió de opinion.

Cymphonique: ya sabia que esa voz se me hacia familiar. ¡Sonó estupenda! Con suerte llegará a la final, puede que hasta gane. Eso si no le pasa nada grave.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "algo grave"?

Cymphonique: oh, ¿No te lo dije?

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Cymphonique: los que ganaron el concurso desaparecieron en circunstancias extrañas.

Noel: ¿¡Que!?

Cymphonique: si, todos los que quedaron en primer lugar ademas de ganar el trofeo tambien le otorgaron el otro premio, que es una sorpresa que nunca dijeron, pero jamás se los volvieron a ver.

Noel: ¿Tu sabias eso y aún así quieres ganar?

Cymphonique: ¡Hey! El premio es un trofeo, yo quiero ese trofeo, no la otra sorpresa.

Noel: ¡Oh no! Twilight puede estar en peligro.

Cymphonique: podria cuidarla por ti.

Noel: no, no sabes los peligros que me hemos enfretado juntos. Aquí podria estar lleno de sospechosos. Cualquiera podria hacerle algo.

Cymphonique: ¿Y que se te ocurre?

Noel: -piensa y se decide- ¿Con quien tengo hablar para subir ahí?

**En el salón**

Rainbow Dash: no puedo creerlo… ¿Twilight? ¿Ahí arriba?

Fluttershy: si, hasta a mi me pareció raro.

Applejack: parecia que se divertia.

Rarity: ¡Somos unas genias! ¿Lo ven? Solo teniamos que darle ese empujoncito para que se divierta. Ojalá Spike y Blake la hubieran visto.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Pero si la vieron! –señala- Están en esa mesa.

-todas miran para la mesa donde señala Pinkie. Efectivamente estaban ahí, de traje y bigotes falsos. Las saludaron, ellas hicieron lo mismo-

Rarity: ¿Hace cuanto están ahí?

Pinkie Pie: siempre lo estuvieron, solo que no se dieron cuenta. Querian hacerse pasar por celebridades para ordenar lo que querian. Ademas de que los disfraces era para no causar incomodidades.

Fluttershy: ohh…

Applejack: esperen un momento. ¿Quiere decir que Twilight se fue de la mesa para audicionar?

Rainbow Dash: ¿No es obio? Nuestras palabras la motivaron.

Fluttershy: amm, no creo que…

Pinkie Pie: -señala- ¡Miren! ¡Está saliendo!

Efectivamente tenia razón. Twilight salia del escenario acompañada de Draco. "¿Ese no es el pony con el que hablaba Noel?" preguntó Applejack como si se le hiciera familiar, "¡Si! ¡Es el!" respondió Rarity reconociendolo. "¿Qué está haciendo con Twilight?" preguntó Fluttershy, "¿A quien le importa?" dijo Rainbow Dash ignorandola.

Las mane 5 le gritaban a su amiga que se sentara en la mesa. La unicornio morada sonrió y dio unos pasos, pero fue detenida por Draco. Ella lo miró, el le hacia seña con la cabeza de que se fueran juntos. No sabia si era correcto, pero aún con lo que le hicieron sus amigas en su cabeza aceptó.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Se extrañó Applejack, "No lo sé" se decepcionó Fluttershy, "¿Sale con ese pony? ¿No es muy mayor para ella?" formuló Pinkie, "¡No! Bueno, no creo" manifestó Rarity preocupada.

Antes de que Twilight y Draco se fueran las luces se apagaron nuevamente, los refletores iluminaron el escenario y salió aquella pony que la unicornio vio con Noel. "¿Cymphonique?" pensó.

"Ahh… ¿Hola? ¿Está encendido? Probando… 1, 2, 3, 4" se fijaba de que el microfono funcionara. "¡Hola! Soy una de las participantes del concurso" se presentó Cymphonique, "¡Yo tambien!" gritó Pinkie. "Lamentamos mucho decirles que el presentador ha tenido un pequeño percance y no podrá venir en un largo tiempo…" Se asutó el publico, "Tranquilos, solo está en el baño" Se rieron luego.

"Ha habido un ligero cambio y me pidieron que mientras se resuelve todo yo sea la presentadora", "¿Qué ligeros cambios?" se preguntaba Twilight. "¡Por favor demosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro proximo participante que se ha inscripto en ultimo momento! ¡Woo!" Aplaudió junto con el publico. Se alejó mientras el telón se abria y dejaban lo que parecia ser… una bestia nocturna con traje. "¿¡Noel!?" dijo Twilight sorprendida, luego sus amigas, luego Spike y Blake.

La musica comenzaba, Noel se mostraba algo nervioso.

[Noel]

_**Tonight I thought**_

_**To happen to search**_

_**You're ready to ten**_

_**For take you to dinner**_

-Miró un momento a su derecha, Cymphonique le hacia seña de que se moviera-

_**For those sites that never took you**_

_**And in light of the moon**_

_**Confess a desire**_

_**And the sea**_

_**I will say words of love**_

_**We'll go dancing**_

_**Very close together the two**_

_**And when they fall in love princesses**_

_**You leave the room**_

_**By staying at one**_

-"¿Tu amigo participaba?" le preguntó Draco a Twilight, "No lo sé" respondió Twilight sin perderlo de vista. No podia creer la manera en que su amigo bailaba y cantaba. Sonrió-

_**Today I can die for love**_

_**Rescue my heart**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Come with me**_

_**Come with me**_

_**Today I can die for love**_

_**Rescue my heart**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**(Hey, hey, uh, uh, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Tonight I have**_

_**A good wagon**_

_**A French flavor**_

_**And a flower on your side**_

_**But I hear your voice on the answering machine**_

_**And my night's sleep vanishes**_

_**That you have to study**_

_**I can understand**_

_**What will we do it?**_

_**And your father returned ahead of schedule**_

_**This seen today is not my day**_

_**Because today I can die for love**_

_**Rescue my heart**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Today I can die for love**_

_**Rescue my heart**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**And you can tell them**_

_**That you're gone from here**_

_**Your parents, your teacher and the entire college**_

_**And so again tonight**_

_**Fun singing wagon.**_

_**Today I can die for love**_

_**Rescue my heart**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**(Oh, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Today I can die for love**_

_**Rescue my heart**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Hey, hey, stay with me**_

_**Hey, hey, stay, stay**_

_**Hey, hey, stay with me**_

_**Hey, hey, stay with me**_

El publico aplaudió emocionado, incluyendo sus amigas. "¡Ese es mi cuate!" gritó Blake. Twilight quedó fascinada.

Noel bajó las escaleras, Twilight se le acercó junto con Draco.

Noel: Twilight…

Twilight: estuviste increible.

Noel: ¿Me… me viste?

Twilight: si.

Noel: ohh…

Draco: felicidades, Noel, hiciste una buena actuación.

Cymphonique: -se acerca a a Noel ¿Solo buena? ¡Mas que buena!

Twilight: creí que no ibas a audicionar.

Noel: bueno… yo tambien creí lo mismo de ti.

Twilight: yo nunca dije que no.

Draco: ambos hicieron una buena actuación. Mañana estará la lista de los que entraron, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos estarán ahí a la primera.

Cymphonique: ¡Hey! Yo tambien estaré.

Pinkie Pie: -acercandose- ¡Y yo!

Twilight: ¿Pinkie?

-el resto de las amigas se acercan-

Rarity: ¡Twilight! Querida, nos encantó tu presentación. ¡Tenias un vestido fabuloso! ¿Dónde lo compraste? ¿Aquí?

Draco: yo se lo di.

Rarity: ¡Uh! Que caballero…

Applejack: ¿Y de donde sacaste ese traje, Noel?

Cymphonique: yo se lo presté. Es de la parte de atrás, lo iban a usar para una obra pero no podia dejar que saliera al escenario impresentable.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y tu eres?

Cymphonique: oh, disculpa, soy Cymphonique. Soy la futura concursante y amiga de Noel.

Applejack: no nos dijiste que tenias una amiga de la ciudad.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hey! Twilight tampoco nos lo dijo y mirenla, tiene un amigo mas grande.

Twilight: ¡Oye! Mas respeto con…

Draco: -interrumpe- no es necesario Twilight. Yo se defenderme.

Rarity: oye, Twilight, esta noche haremos una pijamada para celebrar tu presentación.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Yo la organizaré!

Applejack: y pediremos servicio a cuarto.

Rarity: acompañanos.

Twilight: si, yo…

Draco: le gustaria mucho, pero por desgracia le prometí a Twilight llevarla a un lugar luego de su presentación.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Pinkie Pie: pero esta iba a ser la primera pijamada con Twilight.

Draco: si, lamento mucho eso. Pero yo jamás rompo una promesa. Tal vez en otro momento. Vamonos, Twilight.

Twilight camina junto con Draco, voltea antes para ver a sus amigos, pero sin una sola expresión vuelve a mirar adelante.

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que pretende ese tipo?

Noel: no lo sé, pero voy a descubrirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Obsequio

Capitulo 5: Obsequio

Twilight: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Draco: ¿Qué cosa?

Twilight: sacarme de ahí cuando me invitaron a una pijamada.

Draco: ah eso. Por una simple razón: no darle importancia.

Twilight: ¿Qué? Pero son mis amigas.

Draco: de eso se trata, si sigues así van a seguir pensando lo que no te gusta de ti. No digo que esté mal la pijamada, pero aceptarla luego de que te hayan lastimado no es correcto. ¿O me equivoco?

Twilight: no…

Draco: ¿Lo ves? Haciendote un poco la dificil ellas empezaran a razonar, a tenerte en cuenta.

Twiliht: ¿De veras?

Draco: desde luego, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Twilight: si…

Draco: perfecto. Lo que importa ahora es que te concentres en la competencia.

Twilight: pero, aún no han puesto la lista de los participantes, tu lo dijiste.

Draco: Twilight, es mas que obvio, tu entraras.

Twilight: ¿Acaso eres psiquico?

Draco: no, pero si lo fuera diria que hasta ganarias el concurso.

Twilight: ¡No bromees! –ambos se rien. Se detienen en el final del pasillo, parecia ser una habitación de lujo- ¿Y esto?

Draco: es mi habitación.

Twilight: tiene… doble puerta.

Draco: es una suit de lujo, reservada para mi.

Twilight: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Creí que dijiste que iriamos a un lugar… especial.

Draco: lo sé, pero queria que conocieras mi suit. Puedes pasar si gustas.

Twilight: ahh… no puedo hacer eso.

Draco: ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: el hotel tiene reglas estrictas cuando se hospedan chicos y chicas.

Draco: si, eso es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que no me negaran un pequeño detalle.

Twilight: no, Draco, no quiero meterte en problemas. Tu serás conde pero el hotel tiene reglas, uno de los dos va a estár en problema. Van a pensar mal de ti.

Draco: -se le acerca- No me importa si piensan mal de mi, si te tengo a ti.

Twilight: -sonrie- Eso es muy romantico… -se aleja- Pero aún así no puedo, tendrás que disculparme.

Draco: está bien, no hay problema. Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien.

Twilight: creo que… regresaré a mi habitación.

Draco: claro, pero aún me gustaria ayudarte en el concurso.

Twilight: me encantaria mucho, en serio.

Draco: perfecto.

Twilight se marcha. Draco la mira irse, sonrie un poco. Entra a su habitación, cierra la puerta.

**Al dia siguiente**

Las Mane 5 dormian en su habitación compartida, cada quien a su modo. Raven abrió la puerta con toda su fuerza, luego caminó y gritó para que todas se despertaban.

Rainbow Dash: ¿¡Por que tanto ruido!?

Rarity: -quitandose su antifaz- ¿¡Que es ese escandalo!?

Raven: ese escandalo dice que son las 9:30 am, hora de levantarse.

Applejack: ¿Nos podrias dar 5 minutos mas?

Fluttershy: si, es que anoche tuvimos fiesta y…

Raven: -interrumpe- ¿Fiesta? ¡No me interesa su fiesta! En las reglas que les di puse exactamente que el desayuno es a las 9:30. Agradezcan que no se los puse a las 9:00

Rainbow Dash: ¿Reglas? ¿Cuáles reglas?

Raven: ¿Qué no vieron las hojas que les dejé en su puerta? ¡Tenia hasta los horarios!

Rainbow Dash: ohh eso, creí que era un folleto o algo así.

Raven: ¿Y que pasó con las hojas?

Rainbow Dash: las usé como servilleta.

Raven: ¿¡Que hiciste que!?

Rainbow Dash: Hey! No habia nada con que limpiarse despues de comer pizza.

Raven: -se sostiene la cabeza- está bien, no importa. Solo arreglanse y salgan. Las esperaré afuera.

-Se va y cierra la puerta. Todas vuelven a acostarse. Raven abre nuevamente la puerta diciendo "Si no salen en 5 minutos todas tienen una falta", se asustan y comienzan a alistarse-

**En la habitación de Noel**

Blake: en serio eres estructurado.

Noel: no lo soy, simplemente leí la hoja de Raven.

Blake: ¿La que?

Noel: la hoja que pegó en la puerta.

Blake: ahh eso, creí que era un anuncio de desalojo.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Blake: ¡Nada! Y ¿Por qué te inscribiste en ese concurso? ¿Acaso querias volver a cantar?

Noel: -inhala y exhala- extraño mucho esa epoca.

Blake: tu madre cantaba muy bien.

Noel: si, no dejaba de hacerlo. Lo hacia mas cuando cocinaba.

Blake: ganó varios premios, era toda una estrella. Se retiró cuando te tuvo a ti.

Noel: dijo que el premio mas preciado era haberme tenido.

Blake: ay que boneto… Por eso te inscribiste.

Noel: la verdad no, lo hice para proteger a Twilight.

Blake: ¿Qué? ¿Osea que la razón por la que estás dentro es para proteger a Twilight?

Noel: no puedo proteger a Twilight mientras esté con Draco. Pero si puedo hacerlo en el concurso. Y ahí tengo que estar mas atento de lo que ocurra.

Blake: ¿Que? Ahí no hay nada malo, ¿O si?

Noel: Cymphonique me dijo que los que ganaron el primer lugar desaparecieron misteriosamente. Nadie sabe cómo o por qué pasó, pero estoy seguro de que algo o alguien lo ocasionó.

Blake: espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Noel: no le vayas a decir a nadie, pero algo raro pasó cuando entramos a la ciudad. Vi una extraña presencia verde.

Blake: ¿Qué?

Noel: parecia ser una entidad. La tormenta que apareció creo que fue provocada por ese entidad.

Blake: ¿Tu crees?

Noel: si, es mas, cuando llegamos me pareció haberlo visto en el hotel.

Blake: ¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada a Twilight en vez de entrar a ese concurso? Digo, ¿No seria mas facil?

Noel: lo haria pero Twilight está desatenta, ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le dije lo de escaparse. Y no la culpo, con todo lo que le estuvieron diciendo las demas no se está sintiendo bien.

Blake: deberias hablar con ellas.

Noel: eso es lo que haré. Twilight tiene derecho a ser feliz, pero feliz siendo lo que es, no lo que las demas le dicen.

-Raven abre la puerta-

Raven: ¿Ah? ¿Estás despierto?

Noel: lo estuve hace rato.

Raven: hmm, que raro, creí que siguirias durmiendo como las demas. En fin, cuando estés listo sal afuera. Debo hablar contigo y las demás.

Despues de unos minutos Raven junto a las Mane 5, Noel, Spike y Blake. Pero a todos les extrañó la ausencia de Twilight.

Noel: ¿Dónde está Twiight?

Spike: oh, ella se fue hace rato.

Todas: ¿Se fue?

Fluttershy: ¿A dónde se fue?

Spike: un tipo la vino a buscar antes a la mañana.

Noel: ¿Cómo era ese tipo?

Spike: creo que se llama… era algo con "D"

Noel: ¿Draco?

Spike: ¡Si! ¡Ese!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué se trae Twilight con ese sujeto?

Rarity: ¡hey! Es muy guapo.

Applejack: admito que tiene buena voz.

Rarity: ¡Lo se! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Noel: espera, ¿Cómo fue que llegó a la habitación de Twilight?

Spike: no lo sé, pero de algún modo supo donde dormia. Me molestó que nos haya despertado tan temprano. Me costó reconocerlo, estaba algo dormido, pero cuando se aclaró mi mente ya supe quien era. Recordé que estuvo con Twlight cuando salió del escenario.

Blake: uchale…

Applejack: ¿Cómo es que permiten que ese amigo de Twilight pueda entrar a su habitación y dejen que se la lleve como si nada?

Rainbow Dash: esperen, ¿Le van a poner una falta por eso? ¡Porque me encantaria verlo!

Raven: no

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Osea ¿Nosotras tenemos que esperar aquí mientras ella se va a cualquier lugar con su amigo y no le van a poner nada?

Raven: ese amigo, resulta que es el conde que vino de visita.

Todas: ¿¡Que!?

Applejack: ¿Twilight tiene un Conde de amigo?

Rarity: esa chica… ¡La admiro!

Raven: como les comenté, la presencia de el Conde es muy importante en el hotel. Tenemos que hacer que se siente comodo mientras esté aquí. Un solo error y la alcaldesa nunca nos lo perdonará.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Le haré una fiesta!

Raven: no –Pinkie se decepciona-

Fluttershy: y… ¿Cómo es que… ya saben… conoció a Twilight?

Raven: todo lo que se es que cuando la conoció no le dijo que era Conde.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y aún así la dejan estar con el?

Raven: el Conde se siente feliz cuando ella está a su lado, y Twilight parece ser que tambien. Así que no quiero quejas sobre eso.

Applejack: ¿Y cuando va a venir Twilight?

Raven: oh si, sobre eso…

Applejack: ¿Qué?

Raven: me recordaste lo segundo que les iba a decir. Hablé con la Princesa Celestia, ella no tiene problema con Twilight y Noel estén en el concurso de karaoke.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y yo?

Raven: -inhala y exhala- si, Pinkie, tu tambien.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Woo!

Raven: siempre y cuando no causen un escandalo. Lo cual significa que pasaran menos tiempo con ustedes, ya que tienen que arreglarse y prepararse.

Noel: ¿Arreglarse? ¿Prepararse?

Rarity: Noel, ¿De donde eres? Es un concurso de canto, tienes que tener lista tu vestimenta, hacer ensayo vocal, cosas de esas. Para así cuando te toque cantar tengas todo listo. Incluso puede que te toquen desafios que hacer.

Noel: ahh… no lo sabia..

Applejack: ¿Significa que el Conde está ayudando a Twilight con el concurso?

Raven: puede ser. La Princesa Celstia dice que está bien que el Conde yTwilight estén juntos. No quiere que ninguna de ustedes los molesten por ningún motivo. –Noel no queda conforme por esa orden-

Fluttershy: pero… ¿Qué va a pasar si no tenemos a Twilight?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! No podemos divertirnos sin ella.

Raven: ¿No pueden? Que raro, sin mal no recuerdo ustedes se fugaron ayer sin ella. Y alguien que estaba allí dijo que la llamaron "aguafiestas", ¿O me equivoco?

Rainbow Dash: hay una expliación para eso…

Raven: ¡No hay ninguna! Pueden tener la diversión que quieran con o sin Twilight. No hay excusas. Si se apresuran tendrán su desayuno en el salón, luego podran hacer el recorrido que quedó pendiente ayer pero que hicieron por su cuenta.

**Mas arriba del hotel**

Habia un restaurante exclusivo para gente mas formal, mas importante. Twilight desayunaba en una de las mesas con Draco.

Draco: ¿Te gustó tu desayuno?

Twilight: si, no sabia que tenian estas especialidades tan deliciosas. Saben mejor que las que nos sirven allá abajo.

Draco: creí que te gustaria desayunar aquí.

Twilight: si, admito que es estupendo, pero ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar antes? Podria haberle avisado a mis amigas.

Draco: de eso se trataba, ¿Acaso preferias desayunar con tus amigas luego de todo lo que te hicieron?

Twilight: bueno… son mis amigas, al fin y al cabo. Y lo que hacemos es disculparnos…

Draco: ¿Ellas se disculparon contigo?

Twilight: pues… no en realidad…

Draco: ¿Fueron concientes de lo que te dijeron?

Twilight: no, tampoco eso…

Draco: ¿Reflexionaron por todo y te suplicaron de rodillas que las perdones?

Twilight: no, pero eso no lo veo necesario.

Draco: Twilight, de donde yo vengo, faltarle el respeto a una dama es un pecado inconcebible.

Twilight: Draco, no estamos en tu ciudad o pueblo. Esta es otra ciudad.

Draco: que sea otra ciudad no significa que no pueda aplicar mis enseñanzas.

Twilight: no, pero aquí tambien tienen reglas y otro tipo de modalidad.

Draco: cuando me contaste lo que te paso pude sentir el dolor que te causaron tus amigas. No voy a parar hasta que ellas paguen por lo que te hicieron.

Twilight: no tienes que hacer eso. Todavia sigo molesta pero eso no es necesario. Es un problema que yo misma puedo resolver.

Draco: ¿Estás segura?

Twilight: si, lo estoy.

Draco: de acuerdo, pero aún así no pienso dejarte ir tan facil.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Draco: por el concurso, ¿Qué mas?

Twilight: oh si, -se levanta- debo ver la lista.

Draco: no es necesario, entraste, yo lo sé.

Twilight: aún así debo verla.

Draco: ¿Por qué no te sientas y terminas tu pastel? Este pastel de chocolate es uno de las mas deliciosos que hay en la ciudad.

Twilight: si, me encanta. Pero en serio ebo ir, puedes comerlo si quieres. Nos vemos. –sale corriendo-

Draco mira a Twilight irse, sonrie un poco. Toma su rebanada de pastel y la va comiendo de a poco. "No importa del modo en que lo veas, Twilight no puede perder" se decia.

La unicornio morada llegó hasta el salon, habia gran cantidad de ponys alrededor de una pizarra, la cual posiblemente tenia la lista de los que entraron, o al menos eso pensó.

Se mezcló entre la multitud, efectivamente tenia razón, ahí estaba la lista. Buscó su nombre para saber si entró, para su suerte lo hizo, Draco no se equivocó. Se alegró mucho, tambien pudo leer que estaba el nombre de Noel y Cymphonnique.

"Twilight" dijo una voz detrás de ella que la sorprendió.

Twilight: Noel. Entré.

Noel: ¿Entraste?

Twilight: si, y tu tambien.

Noel: ¿De veras?

Twilight: claro.

Noel: wow, increible.

Twilight: lo sé, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Cymphonique: -se acerca a ellos- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están chicos?

Noel: Cymphonique, ¿Entraste?

Cymphonique: ¡Desde luego! Ah, y felicidades a ambos.

Twilight y Noel: gracias.

Cymphonique: Twilight, va a ser interesante que compitamos entre nosotras. Podriamos ensayar juntas.

Twilight: si… yo… no lo creo.

Cymphonique: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: si, Twilight, ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: porque… Draco dijo que me ayudaria con eso.

Noel: ¿Es en serio?

Twilight: yo… lamento todo eso pero… de verdad me lo prometió.

Cymphonique: ohh… está bien. Pero si cambias de opinion avisame.

Twilight: si… creo que no lo haré. Nos vemos. –da unos pasos pero Noel se le pone en frente-

Noel: ¿Vienes? Raven nos dejará hacer el recorrido que quedó pendiente. Esta vez las chicas no se separaran.

Twilight: me encantaria, pero debo hacer cosas con Draco.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mas importante lo de Draco que tus amigas?

Twilight: -inhala y exhala- si, lo es.

Twilight hace a un lado a Noel y sigue caminando. Noel la mira desconcertado, como si no la conociera. Ella, por su parte, caminaba sin mirar atrás con una cara seria, para luego cerrar los ojos y pensar "Pero mas importante eres tú…"

**Mas tarde**

Las Mane 5, Noel, Spike y Blake hicieron el viaje aún sin Twilight. "Lamentamos mucho que Twilight no nos haya podido acompañar, pero está en buenas pezuñas. Aún así esperamos que difruten del viaje" decia Raven. Recorrieron varios lugares, hasta llegar a una tienda de recuerdos. Algunas observaban las cosas que habia, otras se las probaban, pero otros simplemente no hacian nada. Ese era el caso de Noel, quien seguia pensando en Twilight. Applejack se le acercaba.

Applejack: ¡Hey, Noel! ¿Cuál sombrero me queda mejor? ¿Este? –se lo quita y se pone el otro- ¿O este?

Noel: -sin prestar atención- si…

Applejack: ¿"Si" que?

Noel: si…

Applejack: (…) de acuerdo… Creo que no compraré sombrero… -trae un vestido- ¿Qué tal me queda esto?

Noel: ahá…

Applejack: (…) si… no uso vestido… -trae un muñeco- ¿Qué te parece esto? Es de una figura importante, no se cual es pero su cabeza se mueve…

Noel: es grandioso…

Applejack: (…) Noel, ¿Qué te sucede?

Noel: ahá…

Applejack: -se le acerca- estás muy raro, ¿Acaso comiste algo que te hizo mal? –No le responde- ¿Noel?

Applejack se acerca mas hacia la cara de Noel. Este, al notar que algo se le aproxima, reacciona y tira la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Noel, "¡Nada!" se alejó sonrojada. "Creo que vi algo que me gustó" agrega y sale corriendo. Se topa con Rarity, quien la mira de una manera picara y cascos cruzados.

Applejack: ¿Qué?

Rarity: ¿Normy, eh?

Applejack: (nerviosa) ¿De… que hablas?

Rarity: el es el Normy que mencionó Fluttershy, ¿Verdad?

Applejack: (mas nerviosa) ¿Queeeeeee? No.

Rarity: ¿Entonces quien era ese tal "Normy" que mencionaste? Porque nunca lo aclaraste.

Applejack: yo me referia a… ehh… ¡La mascota de la abuela Smith!

Rarity: ¿La abuela Smith tiene una mascota?

Aplejack: ¡Si! Es un perro y tiene ese nombre. A veces sueño con el divirtiendonos.

Rarity: que curioso… no he visto que la abuela Smith tenga un perro.

Applejack: es que es viejo.

Rarity: el unico perro que vi en tu granja es a Winona.

Applejack: a lo mejor no vas muy seguido a mi casa.

Rarity: Applejack, cariño, todos saben que bajo ese sombrerito tienes una cabeza que no piensa muy bien. Eres el elemento de la honestidad. ¿Realmente crees que caeré en esa historia?

Applejack: ¡Hey!

Rarity: sabes que es verdad al fin y al cabo. Dime una cosa ¿El te gusta? ¿El lo sabe? ¡OHH! A lo mejor buscas llamar su atención.

Applejack: ¿De donde sacas todo eso?

Rarity: Applejack, soy como la doctora corazones. Y con mi ayuda puedo hacer que ese chico se fije en ti. ¡Es mas! Hasta podria hacer que terminen juntos.

Applejack: aprecio tu oferta, Rarity, pero no necesito nada. Estoy bien tal cual soy. –se ajusta el sombrero y se aleja-

Rarity: bien, como quieras, vuelve a hacer lo que haces. Con algo de suerte quizas captes su atención en unos… 2 ó 3 ciclos lunares.

Applejack: -vuelva y la abraza- ¡Por favor ayudame! Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Rarity: ohh, tranquila cariño, se muy bien guardar secretos.

**Cerca de ellas**

Noel seguia pensando en lo de Twilight. Blake se le acercó a hacerle compañía.

Blake: no soy muy bueno leyendo rostros faciales, pero creo que lo intentaré. Hmm… O estás triste o tienes nauseas.

Noel: efectivamente no eres bueno.

Blake: pasó algo con Twilight, ¿Verdad?

Noel: si…

Blake: lo sabia…

Noel: no vas a creer como reaccionó. Parece ser que… cambió.

Blake: ¿Cambió? ¿Tan rapido?

Noel: si, yo… no puedo creerlo.

Blake: ¿Ella cambió sola? ¿Sin decir nada? ¿Así nada mas? Porque no me creo que la gente cambie de un dia para el otro.

Noel: no, Draco está detrás de todo esto. Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada. Y no me gusta el modo en que ayuda a Twilight.

Blake: es curioso porque Twilight ve en el una ayuda, un desahogo. Draco parece ser el pony que la contiene, que la escucha. Por eso prefiere estar mas con el.

Noel: pero… yo hacia eso…

Blake: lo sé amigo, lo sé. Pero ahora ella está con el, y no podemos hacer nada.

Noel: claro que si, solo debo…

Blake: (interrumpe) no, ya oiste a Raven, si el Conde está feliz hay que dejarlo que siga con su felicidad.

Noel: aún así no pienso dejarlo pasar.

Mientras todos estaban entretenidos, Spike se escabullia fuera de la tienda, pero se topó con Raven.

Spike: ¡Raven!

Raven: Spike, ¿Qué crees que haces?

Spike: (nervioso) yo… solo… ahh… queria tomar aire fresco.

Raven: entiendo, -toma nota- ¿Y ya lo tomaste?

Spike: ahh… no, necesitaria un poco mas.

Raven: ¿Cuánto aire fresco necesitas?

Spike: -inhala y exhala- está bien, lo confieso, queria ir a la colonia de dragones.

Raven: ¿La colonia de dragones? ¡Ohh! Que lugar mas maravilloso.

Spike: ¿Significa que vas a dejarme ir?

Raven: no, no está permitido.

Spike: ¿Qué? Pero yo realmente necesito ir.

Raven: lo lamento Spike, reglas son reglas. Ademas ese lugar es peligroso. Solo la guardia real o los entrenadores de dragones tienen permitido entrar.

Spike: pero yo soy un dragón, no creo que me nieguen el paso. Ademas quiero relacionarme con los dragones de se lugar.

Raven: Spike, lo siento, pero en serio no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ahora, por favor vuelve a dentro.

Spike: -bufando- bien…

**En el hotel**

Twilight volvia a contemplar la ciudad, como el otro dia. Ya sabia del recorrido que harian sus amigos y donde terminaria. Se le pasó por la cabeza ir con ellos, pero nuevamente todas esas palabras zumbaban dentro suyo, lo cual se le hacia imposible aceptar ir. Detrás estaba Draco, quien la esperaba para llevarla a otra parte.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Twilight ansiosa, "Ya lo verás" respondió el. Salieron del hotel y afuera habia un bote con dos ponys sosteniendo cada uno un remo. "¿Y esto?" preguntó la unicornio desconcertada, "Te prometí llevarte a una parte" Le recordó, "Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Tendremos nuestro propio recorrido, sin que nadie nos moleste" finalizó. Aunque la idea no le parecia muy convincente aceptó. Creyó que era momento de probar algo nuevo.

Draco ayudó a Twilight subirse "Las damas primero" decia, luego se subió el. Le hizo una señal a los ponis y estos imadiatamente se pusieron a remar.

El paseo era agradable, Twilight se divertia viendo los lugares que se encontraban a medida que pasaban. Lo que no se percató era que pasaron por la tienda de recuerdos donde estaban todos. Noel veia algo que le interesaba, pero luego miró por la ventana y notó que Twilight estaba en un bote con Draco. Aprovecho que Raven estaba distraida y salió de la tienda. Se colocó un sombrero, lentes y una bufanda, para evitar que lo reconocieran. Los siguió todo lo que pudo, discretamente. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lugar donde habia miles de ponis haciendo una larga fila en sus botes.

Twilight: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Draco: parece ser un embotellamiento.

Twilight: ¿Embotellamiento?

Draco: si, al parecer está ocurriendo algo que impide el paso.

Twilight: parece que nuestro paseo no podrá seguir. –Noel hace seña de "¡Si!"-

Draco: aún así me gustaria darte algo.

Twilight: ¿Qué? –lo mismo se preguntaba Noel-

-Draco saca del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja, la abre y dentro habia un extraño objeto-

Twilight: ¿Y eso?

Draco: -lo saca- es una pulsera de los deseos.

Twilight: ¿Una pulsera de los deseos?

Draco: así es. –se la coloca en su pezuña izquierda, le cuesta un poco al principio pero lo logra- Esto te dará suerte en la competencia.

Twilight: -la observa- es muy bonita, pero dijiste "de los deseos" no "de la suerte"

Draco: lo sé, pero tambien te traerá suerte. Solo, hagas lo que hagas, no te la quites.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no?

Draco: esta pulsera hace que tus sueños se hagan realidad, si te la quitas no funcionará. Debe caerse sola, esa es la señal de que tu sueño se cumplió.

Twilight: wow, no lo sabia. Te prometo que la cuidaré mucho.

Draco: -sonrie- perfecto.

Noel observaba lo muy feliz que se veia Twilight. Quizas Raven tenia razón, no solo Draco se mostraba alegre cuando estaba con Twilight, sino ella tambien. ¿Era un hecho de que si ambos estuvieran felices juntos serian… pareja? No queria pensarlo. El solo hecho de tener eso en su mente lo destrozaba.

Volteó para volver a la tienda, solo que esta vez se asustó al encontrarse a Raven, parada frente a el.

Raven: ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Noel: yo… solo…

Raven: -le levanta la bufanda- ¿Y que es esto? ¿Acaso es una moda que usan aquí y querias adaptarte?

Noel: pues… no precisamente…

Raven: ¿Sabes que esto puede costarte una falta, verdad?

Noel: -inhala y exhala- si, lo sé.

Raven: ¿Y por que te escapas? ¿Te querias hacer el rebelde como las demás, eh? ¡Es inaudito! Nadie sale en mi turno. Te voy a decir una cosa, yo no tolero ese tipo de ponis...

Noel: (enfadado) ¡Bien! Mira, me da igual lo que toleres. Algunos tenemos otras cosas por las que preocuparnos. El mundo no se va caer por una falta. Haz lo que quieras.

Noel se retira, dejando a Raven desconcertada. Se asoma un poco en el lugar donde estaba, para descubrir a Twilight con Draco en un bote. Toma nota de eso.

El dia habia pasado, el grupo volvia al hotel. Tambien Twilight y Draco.

Las Mane 5 hablaban de lo que compraron, y otras cosas. Noel por su parte no podia quitarse la escena de Twilight y Draco en el bote.

Twilight le comentaba a Draco lo mucho que se habia divertido. "Es hora de que te reunas" mencionó el, "¿Reunirme?" dijo ella extrañada, "Claro, ahora debes ir con el resto de los concursantes, les explicaran todo de la competencia" "¡Oh no!" gritó desesparada y salió corriendo antes de que Draco le indicara donde era.

Cymphonique habia llegado hasta donde estaba Noel con las demás, le explicaba que tenia que ir rapido a la reunion. Cuando quiso preguntarle algo lo tomó del brazo y salieron corriendo. "¡Esperenme!" gritó Pinkie siguiendolos

Twilight caminaba por los pasillos, a punto de reunirse con quienes entraron, aunque estaba algo perdida. Fue empujada por una pony que pasó delante de ella, "Lo siento, fijate por donde vas" dijo esa pony sin mirarla y riendose con sus dos amigas. "Fijate tu, torpe" respondió Twilight, la pony se detuvo y giró. Era una pony pelirroja, de piel siena palido, con ojos esmeralda brillantes. Miraba a Twilight con una cara de odio. "¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?" dijo la pony pelirroja, "Tengo todo el derecho a decirte eso como tu lo hiciste conmigo" respondió Twilight haciendole frente, "No sé de donde vienes, pero se nota que no eres de aquí" enunció la pony "Este es mi territorio y aquí mando yo" replicó con sus amigas asintiendo, "¿En serio? Que raro, este lugar le pertence al dueño del hotel" contratacó Twilight "No a una niña caprichosa".

La pony jadeaba sorprendida por aquellos dichos, "¿¡Como tienes el valor de decirme eso!?" le gritó, "Rubí, calmate" le dijo una de sus amigas tomandola del hombro, "¡No me pidas que me calme!" la empujó. "¡Esta pony no es mas que una charlatana buena para nada!" señaló a Twilight enojada, "¿Ah sí? Yo seré eso, pero ¿Quién eres tu?" manifestó Twilight "¡Callate!" gritó Rubí "Criatura del tartaros" arremetió, "¡No me llames así!" protestó ella, "¡Te llamó como se me da la gana!" gritó nuevamente ella y acto seguidó empujó a Twilight, "Vas a aprender a callarte la boca"

Antes de que Rubí le hiciera algo una pony la detuvo, la miraba desafiante, "¿Por qué no me atacas a mi? ¿Eh?" le enfrentó la pony, "No pareces tan ruda ahora, ¿Verdad?" rivalizó haciendos ciertos movimientos. "Vamonos chicas" retrocedió Rubí con sus amigas, "Esto no ha terminado" dijo antes de retirarse.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" La pony ayudó a Twilight levantarse, "Si, gracias" le agradeció. "Soy Roxy" extendió la pezuña mientras se acomodaba la melena, "Twilight" tambien le extendió la pezuña.

Roxy: tuviste suerte esta vez, pero tienes que cuidarte de esa pony.

Twilight: ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy peligrosa?

Roxy: es capaz de todo, escuché que le destrozó el vestido a una pony para ganarle.

Twilight: oh por Celestia, ¿Y que pasó?

Roxy: por fortuna no ganó, ha intentado ganar hace tiempo pero nunca lo consiguió.

Twilight: a ti pareció tenerte miedo.

Roxy: solo me teme por mi aspecto, creenque mala. Es ironico, muchos ponis creen que soy así, pero la verdad es que soy timida.

Twilight: ¿Ah si?

Roxy: si, este aspecto que tengo me ayuda mucho a liberar a la pony que siempre quise ser, soy algo así como un pesonaje.

Twilight: es una gran estrategia.

Roxy: -sonrie- gracias.

Twilight: y muchas gracias por defenderme.

Roxy: fue un placer, no soporto ver a esa pony molestando a las demás. Ella no es la reina de aquí, y parece que no la han educado bien.

Twilight: lo sé, y ¿Viste su cara de espanto cuando la detuviste? ¡Fue epico! –ambas se rien-

Roxy: me caes bien, no muchas ponis me caen bien, y yo no suelo caerle bien a varias ponis.

Twilight: creo que eres agradable, podrias hacer muchos amigos.

Roxy: ¿Tu crees?

Twilight: desde luego… -se percata de algo- ¡Oh-no! Debo presentarme con los otros participantes del concurso. –empieza a caminar-

Roxy: -la detiene- espera, ¿Hablas del concurso de karaoke?

Twilight: Si, ¿Cómo…? Espera, ¿Eres una participante?

Roxy: si, es obvio, por eso lo del aspecto que te conté.

Twilight: ohh, lo siento, a veces no soy buena…

Roxy: descuida, no importa. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntas? Se el camino.

Twilight: me encantaria.

Noel ya habia llegado al lugar junto con Cymphonique y Pinkie. Eran en total 30 participantes, trató de ubicar a su amiga, pero fue Pinkie quien la encontró. Ella no se percató de que el estaba ahí, pero el la miraba constantemente. El director habia llegado, les explicaba a los participantes todas las modalidades que iba a haber a lo largo del concurso, como se tenian que preparar y cuando seria la presentación de cada uno. Luego el jurado que los evaluaria, sin olvidar el publico tambien. Una vez que aclaró todo les dio buena suerte a todos y que se vayan preparando.

Todos se retiraban, Twilight fue jalada por alguien que aunque sabia que vendria no esperaba eso de el.

Twilight: Noel.

Noel: Twilight, ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

Twilight: no te estoy evitando, ¿Por qué crees eso?

Noel: ni siquiera me miraste cuando entré, o en algún momento mientras el director hablaba.

Twilight: Noel, ¿Crees que en serio haria eso en vez de prestar atención?

Noel: no, disculpa.

Twilight: oh no…

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: estoy volviendo a actuar como nerd.

Noel: no eres nerd, quitate eso de la cabeza.

Twilight: no es tan sencillo, Noel. No cuando varias palabras te dejan una herida.

Noel: escucha, tu no…

Pinkie Pie: -aparece- ¡Holi! ¡Twilight! Te perdiste de un maravilloso viaje. Las chicas y yo recorrimos media ciudad ¡Hasta fuimos a una tienda de recuerdos! –le da una bolsa- Compré esto para ti. No sabia que comprarte, primero pensé "¿Qué podria gustarle a Twilight?" y luego me dije "Para saber que le gusta a Twilight primero debo pensar como ella"

Twilight: -abre la bolsa y queda circunspecta- ¿Un… microscopio?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?

Twilight: aprecio mucho tu regalo, pero ya tengo varios de estos. –se lo devuelve-

Pinkie Pie: (sorprendida) Twilight…

Noel: Twilight, tu no eres así.

Twilight: no, es mi nueva yo.

Noel: no me gusta esa nueva tu.

Pinkie Pie: ni a mi.

Twilight: pues es algo que estoy probando, y me gusta.

Cymphonique: -aparece- hola… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Twilight: oh no, solo me estaba despidiendo de mis amigos.

Cymphonique: ¿Te vas tan pronto? Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de conversar juntas.

Twilight: lo siento, pero tengo planes.

Noel: ¿Con quien? ¿Con Draco?

Twilight: no, con… -Roxy pasa cerca de ellos y Twilight la jala a su lado- Mi nueva amiga, Roxy.

Noel y Pinkie: ¿Nueva amiga?

Cymphonique: ¡Roxy! ¿Qué me cuentas, hermana?

Roxy: lo de siempre, solo rockeando.

Cymphonique: ¡Ese es el espiritu compañera!

Noel: ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Cymphonique: ¿Conocernos? Roxy y yo hicimos un dueto juntas el año pasado, aunque el jurado no lo calificó como debia. ¡Nosotras debimos haber ganado esa noche!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hey! Tu eres la pony que cantó anoche ¡Me gustó tu roll!

Roxy: ¿Mi que?

Pinkie Pie: tu roll

Twilight: Pinkie se refiere a tu rocck'nroll

Roxy: ohh…

Noel: conoces muy bien a Pinkie, Twilight. Porque eres su amiga, y una amiga…

Twilight: -interrumpe- me gustaria seguir charlando pero Roxy y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Roxy: -la mira extrañada- ¿Tenemos? –Twilight le hace gestos para que disimule- Ohh si…

Twilight: adios –salen juntas-

Roxy: -susurrando- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Twilight: -susurrando- te lo explicaré despues…

Los 3 miraron a Twilight desconcertados. Pinkie no podia creer que su amiga actuaba de ese modo. Cymphonique, a pesar de que no la conocia bien, esperaba poder hacerse amiga de ella, pero no esperaba su actitud. Noel en cambio, no estaba de acuerdo con el metodo que ella tomó. Tambien notó que una de sus pezuñas llevaba el objeto que Draco le obsequió, eso le provocaba cierta sensación rara…

[Noel]

_**what will you do?**_

_**Just one more story**_

[Twilight]

_**what will you do?**_

_**The Life will tell you**_

[Twilight y Noel]

_**What will I do if I'm not watching?**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**If you are not from the day**_

_**I saw night come much before six**_

_**If you are not from the day**_

_**I saw night come much before six**_

_**long before**_

**En otro lado**

La alcaldesa se encontraba llenando unos papeles. Tocaron a su puerta, "Adelante" dijo mientras ingresaban 2 guardias asustados.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" preguntó la alcaldesa, "Su señoria" dijo uno de los guardias, "Fue algo raro, todavia se me erizan los pelos de la melena al recordarlo", "Habiamos escuchado unos ruidos cerca del pasillo" relató el otro guardia, "Corrimos todo lo que pudimos y cuando llegamos encontramos a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta en el suelo, inconscientes". "No puede ser" mostró asombro la alcaldesa, "Pero eso no es todo" enunció el guardia, "Tambien vimos la puerta moverse bruscamente, como si alguien intentase abrirla", "¿Y estaba abierta?" formuló la alcaldesa, "No, por por fortuna no, estaba bien cerrada. Y con nuestra magia pudimos notar que la joya seguia dentro".

"¿Cuál es la situación?" la alcaldesa miraba a su secretaria, "Nadie ha visto nada" comenzó a decirle tras todo lo que tenia anotado, "Los dragones siguen afuera vigilando, la seguridad del hotel contrala quien entra y sale, los guardias no vieron a ningún sospechoso…" "Nosotros tampoco" aclararon los guardias "Siguiendo.." continuó la secretaria, "Por el reciente informe de la secretaria de Celestia, las enviadas a la ciudad no vieron a nadie cerca de los pasillos. Ni notaron nada". "¡Esto es el colmo!" se levantó de su escritorio la alcaldesa y se dirigió a la ventana, "Su señoria" exclamó uno de los guardia, "Creo que pude notar, aunque sea por un milisegundo a una…" "¡NO!" gritó la alcaldesa, "Me niego a aceptar que el hotel tiene fantasmas"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Para los que tienen dudas este fic se centra antes de que Noel se reencuentra con Lorna.

Hasta la proxima.


	6. Enfrentamientos

Capitulo 6: Enfrentamientos

_"Aunque los caminos estén hechos de agua, nos las ingeniaremos para vernos. Es el destino el que nos quiere juntos"_

_"¿Qué ha de pasar cuando se aproxime una gran tormenta? Ni el pueblo mismo podrá aguantarlo"_

_"Entonces tenemos que prepararnos. Mas que nunca debemos unir fuerzas…"_

"¿Qué?" Twilight se despertaba tallandose la cabeza. "Podia jurar que escuché algo" se decia con los ojos entreabiertos. Creyó haber sentido unas voces cerca, pero solo lo tomó como un sueño. Spike seguia durmiendo en la otra habitación y nadie habia entrado, ni siquiera habia rastros de nadie que haya entrado a la habitación sin que lo supiera.

Golpearon la puerta, "Adelante" dijo Twilight mientras tendia su cama. Era Raven, le avisaba que el desayuno ya estaba listo, pero ella le dijo que ya tenia planeado ir a desayunar con Draco. "Entiendo" dijo Raven sin mostrar expresión alguna, "¿Algo mas?" preguntó Twilight sin voltear, "Si" continuó Raven, "Hay alguien que quiere verte", "Si son las chicas diles que estoy ocupada como para verlas" declaró, "Eso seria complicado…" se pasaba la pezuña por la nuca, "¿Por qué?" preguntó, "Porque quien te busca no es ninguna de las chicas, pero dice ser tu amiga, aunque no sé si dice la verdad" enunció Raven, "¿Qué?" se extrañó Twilight.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba una pony, saludaba a Twilight, "Dejala entrar" la reconoció. Mientras Raven salia la pony entraba, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Twilight: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Roxy: te estaba buscando.

Twilight: ¿Buscando?

Roxy: necesitaba hablar contigo. –contempla la habitación- Así que… ¿Este es el lugar donde te hospedas durante el concurso?

Twilight: si y no. Me hospedo aquí pero no por el concurso, si no por otras cosas.

Roxy:¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

Twilight: no puedo decirtelo.

Roxy: ohh vamos, ¿Es algo malo? Sea lo que sea puedes contarmelo. –nota la puerta corrediza, al abrirla ve a Spike durmiendo en la cama- ¡Un bebe dragon!

Twilight: -acercandose- su nombre es Spike, es mi asistente.

Roxy: es tan lindo… Espera, ¿Cómo es que tienes un bebe dragon de asistente?

Twilight: me quedé luego de aprobar el examen de la escuela de magia.

Roxy: ¿Escuela de magia? –se golpea la cabeza- Claro, eres unicornio.

Twilight: y tambien alumna de Celestia.

Roxy: ¡No bromees! Eso es cool. Seguro eres la envidia de tus amigas.

Twilight: no, tanto mis amigas como yo somos muy cercanas a Celestia.

Roxy: cooool… Y… ¿Qué tan cercanas?

Twilight: creo que te he dicho mucho por hoy.

Roxy: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cuentame mas!

Twilight: no, solo te contaré eso hoy.

Roxy: ¿Osea que mañana me contarás mas?

Twilight: eso depende.

Roxy: ¿Depende de que?

Twilight: de lo que me cuentes tú.

Roxy: ohh, bueno…

Twilight: cuando entraste dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, ¿Sobre que?

Roxy: ¡Oh! Queria saber si te gustaria ir a ensayar, conmigo, al salón.

Twilight: seguro, me encantaria. Solo esperame unos minutos mientras voy a desayunar.

Roxy: claro, ahh… te esperaré en el pasillo, a la vuelta de aquí.

Twilight: genial.

**En el comedor**

Las chicas y Noel desayunaban, pero les preocupaba un tema en particular.

Rarity: ¿Pueden creerlo? Es el segundo desayuno al que falta.

Rainbow Dash: bueno, mas para mi.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Creen que se habrá olvidado de nosotras?

Noel: no, Twilight no es así.

Fluttershy: ohh si, para ella somos imporante. Recuerdo que…

Pinkie Pie: -la interrumpe- ¡Pero eso era antes! Ahora se ha convertido en una pony que le importa mas estar con un pony mayor que ella –jadea- Imaginense si se vuelve una obsesiva por la moda, inicia una carrera como cantante, se casa con ese pony, se muda una ciudad lujosa y jamas la volvemos a ver –tiembla-

Noel: ¡Pinkie! Twilight no se ha convertido en nada de lo que dijiste.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Aún!

Noel: ella solo está un poco…

Rarity: ¡Cegada por el amor! Lo sé.

Noel: ¡NO! ¿No les parece que hay algo detrás de todo eso? ¿No les parece que Draco no tuvo la culpa de que ella prefiera estar con el que con ustedes? ¿No les parece que tuvo ciertos motivos para no venir a desayunar aquí, con nosotros? –todas piensan y luego dicen "No"- ¿En serio? Hasta Spike se daria cuenta ¡Y es un bebe!

Rarity: oh, cariño, no te hagas el ironico. Se que te molesta el hecho de que Twilight tenga un amigo con el que se la pase la mayoria del tiempo. Pero es normal, nosotras tambien sentimos lo mismo.

Noel: -inhala y exhala- mejor me voy a ver que hace Blake.

Cuando Noel se levanta y se marcha, Applejack se le pone en su camino.

Applejack: ¡Noel!

Noel: ¿Qué sucede?

Applejack: ¡Nada! Solo… -mira a Rarity haciendole señas- Queria saber si… te… gustaria… levantar… ¡Tomar! Algo conmigo –sonrie ante la cara extrañada de Noel-

Noel: ahh… agradezco tu propuesta, pero luego tengo que practicar para el concurso.

Applejack: ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –risa nerviosa-

Noel: tal vez en tora ocasión -se marcha-

Applejack: -se le acerca a Rarity- ¿Que tal estuve?

Rarity: en la escala de "Genial" a "Horrible" esto sin duda fue... terrible.

Applejack: al menos quedó pendiente -sonrie mientras Rarity hace facehoof-

**Con Twilight y Draco**

Draco: Twilight, no comas tan rapido.

Twilight: -se detiene- lo siento. (avergonzada) Creo que te estoy intimidando mucho.

Draco: no, para nada.

Twilight: pero hay ponis viéndonos.

Draco: no, no es cierto. Solo te notan algo… alterada.

Twilight: ¿Alterada? No estoy alterada ¿Lo parece?

Draco: no, para nada.

Twilight: solo quería apresurarme, una amiga me está esperando.

Draco: ¿Amiga? ¿Cuál de todas de las que te ofendió?

Twilight: ninguna de las que viste. Es una pony del concurso que conocí.

Draco: ohh… Hiciste una amiga muy rápido.

Twilight: si, mas o menos.

Draco: eso es algo bueno, con el concurso no solo te iras liberando poco a poco sino que también harás muchos amigos. Mientras mas ocupada estés, mas te iras olvidando de lo que sucedió.

Twilight: ¿Tu crees?

Draco: desde luego.

Twilight: bueno… tal vez lo olvide y deje de afectarme, pero no creo olvidar a mis amigas. –toma lo ultimo que quedaba de su té- ¿Te molesta si me voy ahora?

Draco: no, hazlo.

Twilight: gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. –se marcha-

Draco: -la mira irse- me voy a asegurar de que olvides a tus amigas.

Twilight llegó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba Roxy, caminaron juntas hasta el salón. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver a los concursantes amontonados, como si no pudieran entrar al salón. Cuando preguntaron que pasaba dijeron que alguien ya lo estaba ocupando y no permitía entrar a ningún pony. Twilight se asomó solo para ver que quien estaba ahí era nada mas ni nada menos que Rubí, junto con sus dos amigas. Molesta decidió entrar, ante el estupor de los demás.

Rubí: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Twilight: vengo a ensayar, ya sabes, como todos.

Rubí: si, bueno, este es el caso. Si quieres ensayar tendrás que formarte con el resto de los perdedores. Nosotras nos preparamos para la competencia.

Twilight: 1: no puedes considerar "perdedores" a quienes tu quieras, y 2: hay ponis que también deben prepararse, y necesitan este salón para ensayar.

Rubí: ahá, ¿Y a mi en que me concierna eso?

Twilight: que no puedes acaparar todo un salón entero solo para ti.

Rubí: ha, ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: el salón es muy grande. Caben todos los participantes aquí.

Rubí: no pienso compartirlo con un montón de perdedores.

Twilight: bueno, tu no mandas aquí.

Rubí: -se le acerca- cuida bien lo que dices. Puede irte muy mal.

Twilight: -le hace frente- correré ese riesgo.

-las amigas de Rubí jadean mientras ella se enfada-

Rubí: es evidente que no te irás de aquí.

Twilight: no, tengo el mismo derecho al quedarme, como tú.

Rubí: bien, en ese caso vamos a hacer un reto: un duelo musical.

Twilight: ¿Un duelo musical?

Rubí: así es, te enfrentas contra mi y mis amigas. Cada una cantará una canción, la que gane decide quien se queda y quien no en este salón.

Twilight: ¿Cómo decidiremos quien ganará?

Rubí: simple, -golpea sus cascos y sus amigas hacen pasar a todos los concursantes- los perdedores elegiran.

Roxy intentaba pasar entre todos, solo para ver a Twilight frente a Rubí. Las otras dos ponis se pusieron en posición.

"¿Van a bailar?" se preguntó, de ser así estaba metida en un embrollo. Podia ayudar a su amiga, pero no queria que el publico presente la mirase bailando, y cantando algo que no sea rock.

"Te aclaro algo: ellos saben quien soy y por eso hacen lo que les digo" le musitó Rubí a Twilight para luego prepararse con sus amigas.

Rubí:

**_I am a cliché no doubt_**

**_I am the common instead of a hard lead_**

**_And if I fall right or wrong that I care_**

**_Neither do I like you_**.

_**Tell me bad, bad**_

_**Nothing happens, nothing**_

_**What are my slides I opine**_

_**I have a dagger I will not use it**_

_**But beware, my love, that is sharpened**_

_**Be careful what you dream**_

_**Lest it be fulfilled and we realize that it was wrong**_

_**Be careful what you dream**_

_**Lest it be fulfilled and you should not make me mad**_

_**I have a heavy history**_

_**I'm no improvised.**_

_**Change the face my love I do not think you anything**_

_**It was so much that I cried, if I told you baby**_

_**If you think you know me you're wrong**_

_**Tene careful what you dream**_

_**Lest it be fulfilled and we realize that it was wrong**_

_**Be careful what you dream**_

_**Lest it be fulfilled and you should not make me mad**_

_**Tell me bad**_

_**Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad**_

_**Be careful what you dream**_

_**Lest it be fulfilled and we realize that it was wrong**_

_**Be careful what you dream**_

_**Lest it be fulfilled and we realize that it was wrong**_

_**Tell me bad**_

Los participantes se quedaron inmoviles y confusos, las amigas de Rubí les hicieron mala cara y enseguida aplaudieron de a medias. "Intenta superar eso" le desafió Rubí, "Claro que lo haré" le respondió Twilight, y mientras se preparaba Rubí la detuvo "¡Espera! ¿Vas a hacerlo sola?", "Si, ¿Cuál es el problema?". "Menuda tonta" se rió junto a sus amigas, "Yo lo hice junto a mis amigas, tu debes hacerlo igual", "Pero yo…" se empezaba a poner nerviosa, "¡Acompañada o nada!" le gritó, "¿O es que acaso no tienes amigas?" le cuestionó poniendo una cara ruda.

"¡Yo la acompañaré!" dijo una pony que se acercó a ella, "¿Cymphonique?" dijo Twilight sorprendida. "¿Tú?" se desconcertó Rubí, "¿En serio vas a cantar con esa pony?". "Claro que la haré" declaró ante la mirada sorprendida de Twilight. "Bueno, aunque canten y bailen juntas aún les falta alguien mas" les cuestionó. "¡No!" gritó alguien entre los participantes, "Aún estoy yo" logró salir Roxy. "¿Es una broma?" volvió a cuestionar Rubí, "¿Harás pop en vez de rock? ¡Eso tengo que verlo!"

Twilight se mostraba algo nerviosa, "No te preocupes, lo harás bien" la animó un poco Roxy, "Confia en ti, se que cantas estupendo" la motivó Cymphonique.

Twilight:

_**Let's light it up,**_

_**Let's see it all around us!**_

[Cymphonique]

_**Look at the sky!**_

_**We're gonna make it shine so bri-ight**_

_**Ooh!**_

[Roxy]

_**Shining like stars tonight**_

_**What I'm doing is right**_

[Twilight]

_**I'm not the spectator**_

_**I'm the hero**_

_**not the narrator**_

-Noel entraba al salón y pudo ver a su amiga cantando-

[Todas]

_**Turn down the lights down low and dance under the dark**_

_**Get ready now,**_

_**It's time to put your cellies hi-igh!**_

_**Because when the lights is up.**_

_**I see sparks**_

[Twilight]

_**I'm looking for a place to start**_

_**And everything feels so different now**_

_**I keep on moving with the lights on**_

_**So you won't scare me.**_

_**Riddim take control and nothing **_

_**can't stop me vibes them got me**_

[Todas]

_**Turn down the lights down low and dance under the dark**_

_**Get ready now,**_

_**It's time to put your cellies hi-igh!**_

_**Because when the lights is up.**_

_**I see sparks**_

[Twilight]

_**I can see because you hate that.**_

_**Lonely and friendless I get it.**_

_**This is what we are.**_

_**This is who I am**_

_**And if you think to stop, that's a big mistake...**_

[Todas]

_**Turn down the lights down low and dance under the dark**_

_**Get ready now,**_

_**It's time to put your cellies hi-igh!**_

_**Because when the lights is up.**_

_**I see sparks**_

_**I see sparks**_

Todos aplaudieron, esta vez se notaba mas la aclamación. Rubí estaba algo pasmada, incluso hacia un extraño gesto con su parpado. Una de sus amigas tambien aplaudia, pero ella la miró de mala manera y se detuvo.

Twilight: parece ser que todos entrenaran.

Rubí: ¡Nada de eso! Tú hiciste trampa

Cymphonique: ¡Hey! Reglas son reglas.

Roxy: si, ¿O es que acaso tambien eres una mala perdedora?

Rubí: hmmm –recoge sus cosas y se acerca a Twilight- Esto aún no ha terminado. –se retira junto a sus amigas-

Todos se le acercaron a Twilight para felicitarla y agradecerle por lo que hizo.

Roxy: wow, ya eres famosa.

Cymphonique: bien hecho, le diste una lección a esa pony.

Twilight: ¿Tú tambien la conocias?

Cymphonique: ¿Conocerla? ¡La mayoria de aquí la conoce! Es una pesadilla.

Noel: -acercandose- Twilight…

Twilight: -lo mira- Noel…

Noel: estuviste fabulosa.

Twilight: -sonrie- gracias…

Cymphonique: -se percata de algo oye, Twilight, ¿Por qué no sales un momento con Noel?

Twilight: -voltea- ¿Qué?

Cymphonique: seguro tienen mucho de que hablar.

Twilight: ohhh bueno… es que Roxy y yo…

Roxy: no te preocupes por el ensayo, podemos arreglarlo despues.

Noel: podria invitarte algo.

Twilight: me encantaria… -ambos salen del salón-

Roxy: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Cymphonique: ¿Qué no es obvio?

Roxy: ¿Qué cosa?

Cymphonique: ¿Qué no viste la forma en que ella lo miró?

Roxy: he visto muchas cosas hoy, y la verdad esperaba no tener que ver a esa latosa.

**En otro lado**

Rubí: ¿Quién se cree esa pony que es? Ha aparecido este año y ya piensa que puede superarme.

Amiga1: seguramente no pretende eso…

Rubí: ¡Callate! Charlatana infeliz.

Amiga2: Jade, siempre tan ilusa. Es obvio que esa pony quiere hacer quedar mal a Rubí.

Rubí: ¿Lo ves, Jade? ¡Aprende de Jaspe! Ella si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Jaspe: ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando te "ganó"?

Rubí: ¡Lo sé! No es mas que una embustera. Ha, ella cantó acompañada. Yo en cambio lo hice sola.

Jaspe: y tienes una voz espectacular.

Rubí: lo sé, el publico me la ha dicho muy seguido. Ella no puede igualar el mismo tono que tengo. No llega a la misma altura que tengo.

Jaspe: ¿Y cual es tu próximo plan?

Rubí: -sonrie diabolicamente- voy a asegurarme de que esa pony pierda.

Jade: ¿Qué pierda?

Rubí: si, uno de las mejores formas para ganar es eliminando a la competencia.

Jade: ¿Y crees poder lograrlo?

Rubí: querida, yo siempre logro lo que me propongo.

**En el comedor**

Noel: queria hablar contigo hace rato.

Twilight: ¿Sobre que?

Noel: las chicas te extrañan

Twilight: -suspira- ¿Y eso que?

Noel: ¿Cómo que "que"? Son tus amigas.

Twilight: si son mis amigas pudieron haberme tratado mejor.

Noel: lo sé, y tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero les preocupa el hecho de que ya no estés ahí, con ellas, como lo hacen siempre.

Twilight: quizas… ya es tiempo de cambiar un poco los lugares.

Noel: Twilight, no actues así. ¿Tienes idea de como quedó Pinkie luego de lo que le hiciste?

Twilight: no, pero de seguro no le es tan grave. Ella siempre está feliz

Noel: despues de lo que le hiciste no.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: está mal, y eso que no se le puso la melena lacia.

Twilight: ohhh…

Noel: ¿Ahora lo ves?

Twilight: si…

Noel: ¿Entonces…?

Twilight: ¿"Entonces" que?

Noel: ¿No deberias disculparte?

Twilight: ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ellas se disculparon? –Noel no dice nada- Es lo que pensé. –Se levanta- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme antes de irme? –Noel nuevamente no dice nada- Bien, creo que es todo.

-Twilight comienza a caminar pero Noel le grita "Estás en peligro" lo que la hace detenerse-

Twilight: -voltea- ¿Qué?

Noel: el concurso, corres peligro.

Twilight: ¿Correr peligro? ¿En un concurso? ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?

Noel: se que cuesta creerlo, pero puede pasarte algo grave en ese concurso.

Twilight: ¿Grave? ¿Qué tan grave?

Noel: no lo sé…

Twilight: ¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estár seguro de algo que no sabes?

Noel: Twilight, esto es serio. Hay participantes que desaparecieron y… pudieron haberles hecho cosas terribles. Imaginate si eso te pasa a ti.

Twilight: (…)

Noel: tienes que salir de esa competencia.

Twilight: espera, ya se lo que pretendes.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? No quieres que esté en esa competencia porque no te parezco que estoy a la altura de los demás, ¿Verdad?

Noel: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te estoy…?

Twilight: -interrumpe- Noel, no soy tonta y no lo seré. Draco me dijo a cerca de esto.

Noel: ¿Draco te lo dijo?

Twilight: si, yo jamás dije que no unirme al concurso, tu lo decidiste por mi en vez de que yo lo decida. ¿Y sabes algo? Estoy feliz de haber entrado, he hecho amigas, amigas que me tratan bien; y si eso no puedes entenderlo entonces que mal por ti.

Noel: pero Twilight…

Twilight: un gusto hablar contigo…

**Mientras tanto...**

Rarity: de acuerdo, eso no sirvió. ¡Pero! No hay que desesperarse. Aún tengo varios trucos...

Applejack: ahh... ¿Estás segura de esto?

Rarity: ¡Mas que segura! Ese equino se te está haciendo el dificil.

Applejack: solo está ocupado por la competencia, la orden de la alcaldesa...

Rarity: -interrumpe- ¡Miente!

Applejack: (asustada) ¿Miente?

Rarity: ¡Si! ¡Miente! Porque conozco a esa clase de ponis.

Applejack: pero, Noel no es un pony cualquiera...

Rarity: ¡Es un pony al fin y al cabo! Solo te miente porque no quiere estar contigo por alguna razón en especifico.

Applejack: ¿Tu crees?

Rarity: desde luego ¡Pero descuida! Con mi ayuda podemos hacer que eso -le hace señas a su cuerpo- sea lo que todopony desee.

Applejack: ahh... no estoy segura de eso.

Rarity: ¡Oye! Querias mi ayuda y mi ayuda es lo que tendrás. Solo necesito que me dejes hacerte unos pequeños cambios.

Applejack: -se sujeta la melena- ¿¡No vas a teñirme de otro color, verdad!?

Rarity: ¡Oh no! Claro que no -Applejack suspira aliviada- Pero lo modificaré un poco.

Applejack: ¿Que?

-Rarity saca de una de sus maletas, un set completo de un salón de belleza-

Applejack: ¿Como te entra todo eso en una maleta?

Rarity: no es momento para hacer preguntas. -saca unas tijeras- ¿Estás preparada?

Applejack miraba las tijeras de Rarity, realmente no queria que ese objeto cortante tocara su melena. Pero realmente deseaba que Noel se fijase en el, aunque sea por unos segundos. Tragó saliva y se quitó el sombrero. "Hazlo" dijo sudando y con los ojos apretados con fuerza.

**En el salón**

Algunos participantes se retiraban exhaustos, otros se quedaban practicando.

Twilight terminaba de ensayar con Roxy. Estaba agotada, así que se retiró junto con su amiga.

Roxy: gran practica

Twilight: gracias -jadea-

Roxy: ¿Estás cansada?

Twilight: si, algo...

Roxy: date una ducha y recuestate, necesitarás energia.

Twilight: claro, lo haré...

Roxy: oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Twilight: seguro...

Roxy: esa bestia nocturna que entró... ¡Noel! es... ¿Algo tuyo?

Twilight: si, es mi amigo ¿Por?

Roxy: Cymphonique me refrescó un poco la memoria. Habian cantado juntos en la noche...

Twilight: -interrumpe- ¡No!

Roxy: ¿Que?

Twilight: ¡No creas nada de lo que dice esa pony! ¡Si te dijo eso de que crees que somos pareja no es cierto! ¡Es una mentirosa!

Roxy: ¡Oye, oye! En primer lugar, Cymphonique no me dijo nada de eso. Y en segundo lugar, ¿Por qué la tratas así?

Twilight: ¿D... De que hablas?

Roxy: ¿No crees que la estás juzgando mal? ¿No crees que esa chica quiere ser amiga tuya con buenas intenciones? Del tiempo que llevo aquí la he conocido bien y esa buena pony. Es divertida, alegra y trata de ayudar a los que puede, como lo hizo contigo hoy con Rubí.

Twilight: ohh...

Roxy: ella me contó que quiere acercarse a ti, trata de agradarte, de llevarse bien contigo. Pero la esquivas como si fuese una enemiga. Yo le dije que no es cierto, le inventé algo para que no se sintiera mal. Pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

Twilight: bueno, tal vez fui algo testaruda con ella pero...

Roxy; ¿Pero...?

Twilight: me provocó cierta sensación rara al verla con...

Roxy: ¿Con...?

Twilight: (reacciona) no puedo decirlo, pero tal vez me equivoqué con ella...

Roxy: dale una oportunidad, creeme, te caerá bien.

Twilight: lo intentaré, lo prometo.

Roxy: bien dicho, ahora puedes ir a hacer lo que te dije... -Twilight sale corriendo- Quizas sea cierto...

**En otro lugar**

Draco se encontraba en un salón exclusivo para ponys importantes. De clase alta, de celebridades, de aquellos que vestian de gala. El conde hablaba con un grupo de ponys que conocia. Se reian y recordaban muchas cosas.

Miró el reloj, se disculpó con los ponys, se levantó y se marchó. Salió del lugar sin sospechar que alguien lo seguia.

Antes de llegar a su suite, alguien lo interceptó. Inesperadamente no mostró expresión alguna, tal vez porque ya conocia al pony que tenia en frente.

Draco: oh, hola, ¿Noel, verdad? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Noel: si, desaparecer.

Draco: ¿Qué cosa?

Noel: quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de Twilight, que la dejes en paz.

Draco: espera un momento, ¿A que viene todo esto?

Noel: ella estaba bien antes de que aparecieras, antes de que le llenaras la cabeza.

Draco: ¿Estaba bien? ¿Perdon? Si mal no recuerdo, la encontré triste, abatida, porque sus amigas la habian hecho sentir mal.

Noel: no es un problema que se pueda solucionar.

Draco: ¿Con que? ¿Con simples palabras? –le hace seña de negación- Destrozar a alguien que tiene el corazón sensible no se arregla solo con palabras. Cuando un corazón está roto, unas palabras no repararan las grietas que tiene.

Noel: parece ser que conoces los sentimientos de los ponys.

Draco: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me han criado así.

Noel: bueno, no se donde te has criado, pero se que te han criado mal. Apartar a alguien de sus amigos no es la manera correcta de sanar las heridas.

Draco: ¿Qué consideras tu "amigos"? Lo que ellas hicieron no es de amigos.

Noel: no, pero son sus amigas, sus mejores amigas; amigas con las que ha compartido cientos de momentos, amigas que darian su vida porque ella esté bien.

Draco: ¿Incluyendote?

Noel: incluyendome

Draco: interesante.

Noel: ¿Así que tu la has convencido de que entre al concurso?

Draco: si, lo admito, quise hacer algo por ella para ayudarla.

Noel: ¿Y que entre a un concurso que desconoces fue la mejor opción, verdad?

Draco: ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo conozco? ¿Será que no me conoces a mi?

Noel: quizas no te conozca bien, pero si la conozco a ella. Y te voy a decir algo, será mejor que te alejes, porque si le llega a pasar algo, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Draco: ¿Estás amenazándome?

Noel: yo solo digo, que si hay alguien que hace sufrir a Twilight, sea quien sea… Yo lo mato con mis propias pezuñas.

Noel se retiró molestó pero satisfecho de haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba. Draco lo miraba irse. Sonrió un poco. "Me va a ser muy dificil apartarte a ti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Muda

Capitulo 7: Muda

"_Prometeme una cosa_"

"_¿Que?_"

"_Que aunque lleguemos a ser viejos, igual estarás conmigo_"

"_Eso será facil, porque te amo_"

"_Eso solo lo dices ahora, ¿Que pasará en el futuro, cuando esté vieja y con arrugas? Seguro me buscarás un defecto_"

"_El unico defecto es no amanecer contigo_"

Twilight se despertó rapidamente. Creyó escuchar voces como las de esta mañana, pero no habia nadie, ni siquiera su dragon asistente. Aunque le pareció extraño, solo lo catalogó como algo que imaginó.

El descanso que tomó le asentó muy bien, le agradecieria mucho a su amiga por el consejó. Miró por la ventana, era de noche y no muy tarde. Recordó que tenia que ver a Draco.

Tan pronto como pudo se levantó y fue a verlo.

**Mientras tanto**

Blake: ¿¡Que hiciste que!?

Noel: le dije todo

Blake: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Sabes el lio en el que te puedes meter?

Noel: no, pero no me importa. No pienso dejar de que ese patán le meta cosas en la cabeza a Twilight

Blake: bien, ya le dijiste lo que pensabas. Ahora el te echará el ojo de mala gana. Hablará mal de ti, te hará quedar mal. Hasta es probable que no te deje ver a Twilight en el concurso.

Noel: ¡El no me va a prohibir ver a mi mejor amiga!

Blake: no, quizas no, pero el puede hacer lo que le la gana. Tiene mas autoridad. El es un Conde, y tu… bueno… una bestia nocturna que causa terror.

Noel: ¿Y eso que?

Blake: viejo, solo intento hacerte entrar en razón. Se que el hecho de que ella esté con él puede ser un fastidio, pero...

Noel: ¿Fastidio? Me fastidiaba cuando ese sujeto le decia cosas a Twilight, como encontrar al concurso. Ahora no solo la aleja de nosotros, tambien le dice cosas para las crea y lo logre. Si lo del principio era un fastidio, no se lo que es esto.

Blake: bueno... si, tienes razón. Pero...

Noel: ¿Pero...?

Blake: Pero aunque quisieras hacer algo es imposible.

Noel: ¡Yo creí que estarias de mi lado!

Blake: ¡Claro que estoy de tu lado!Soy tu amigo, soy tu hermano, soy tu cuate. Sabes que nada me hace mas feliz que estés con Twilight... -susurra- y no solo protegiendola... ¡Pero! No quiero que te alejes de ella.

Noel: eso no va a pasar nunca.

Blake: ¿Como lo sabes? El sujeto es muy importante aquí, si lo molestas estaras en grandes problemas. La pony esa... ¿Como se llamaba? ¡Raven! Te tiene vigilado. Una cosa que hagas mal y ella te regresará a casa.

Noel: -jadeo- tal vez tengas. Pero no me voy a resignar a que tener a Twilight lejos de mi. Ni menos con ese patan. Es más, iré ahora -camina hacia la puerta-

Blake: ¿A donde vas?

Noel: a ajustar cuentas

Blake: ¿Acabas de increpar al sujeto y vas a hacerlo de nuevo?

Noel: no voy a ver a Draco, sino a Twilight. Le diré todo, la haré entrar en razón y esta vez no pienso dejar que se vaya.

Blake: oye...

Noel: ¿Que...?

Blake: te poyo, ve.

-Noel abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Applejack, con un peinado con trenzas recogido.

Noel: Applejack…

Applejack: hola Noel, ¿Cómo estás?

Noel: tu cabello se ve distinto, ¿Nuevo estilo?

Applejack: ¡Si! ¿Se nota mucho? –se lo toca- ¿Te gusta?

Noel: si, se te ve muy bien.

Applejack: ¡Gracias! ¿Qué tal si vamos por un trago?

Noel: ¿Un trago?

Applejack: ¡Si! Tú y yo. Será divertido

Noel: me encantaria…

Applejack: -sonriendo- ¿En serio?

Noel: si, pero no ahora.

Appkejack: -decepcionada pero sin cambiar la expresión- ¿Qué?

Noel: debo resolver un tema que me molesta. Tal vez para la otra –se marcha-

Rarity: -sale de donde está escondida- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

Applejack: de nuevo no quiso tomar nada.

Rarity: (frustrada) ¡Oh rayos! Te corté las puntas por nada.

Applejack: ¿Y por que la trenza? ¿Y colocarmela alrededor?

Rarity: tenia que, era un estilo perfecto.

Applejack: bueno… debo admitirlo… el dijo que le gusta…

Rarity: ¿Lo ves? ¡Si está magnifico!

Blake: parece mas un nido de ratas. –ambas lo miran-

Applejack: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Blake: ahh… están paradas en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Noel, que tambien es mia.

Rarity: ¿Nos estabas escuchando?

Blake: ¿Tu no lo harias?

Rarity: (…) No mencionarás nada de esto, ¿Oh si?

Blake: nay, soy una tumba.

Rarity: ¡Mas te vale! -se le acerca- Porque si llegas a decir algo de esto te juro que te arrancaré esas orejas grandes con las que escuchas conversaciones ajenas. Te coseré esa bocota con la que comentas los chismes, y te exhibiré como trofeo, que te arrepentiras tanto de divulgar algo –lo mira furiosa- ¿¡Entendido!?

Blake: (asustado) si… seño… ¡Digo! Rarity

Rarity: así me gusta. –se marcha junto con Applejack-

Applejack: ¿No crees que fuiste algo ruda con el?

Rarity: oh, cariño. Es mejor haberle dicho eso para asegurarnos de que realmente no abrirá la boca. Y si lo hace, ya sabe lo que pasará.

Applejack: ohh… ya veo…

Rarity: ademas, ¿No se siente bien decir las cosas que te molestan? Te liberan mucho.

Applejack: creo que tienes razón… -regresa donde está Blake- ¡Y mi cabello no es nido de rata! ¡Tu lo eres! –regresa con Rarity-

Blake: ¡Pero si mis primos son ratas!

**Mientras tanto**

En el comedor del hotel estaba repleto, pero en una mesa habia dos ponis muy en particular.

Roxy: espera, ¿Estás diciendo que entre ellos…?

Cymphonique: ¡Si! ¡Eso mismo!

Roxy: ¿Y como puedes estar tan segura?

Cymphonique: porque lo vi en sus miradas.

Roxy: ¿No es como aquella ves que dijiste que Cookie y Frost tenian algo?

Cymphonique: está bien, me equivoqué esa vez, ¡Pero esto es distinto! Hay amor entre ellos. La forma en que se miraron, el brillo en sus ojos, el nerviosismo de querer salir juntos por algo… ¡Todo encaja!

Roxy: oye, no digo que no tengas razón, pero Twilight es mi amiga, y no quisiera arruibar una amistad que hice en tan poco tiempo por algo que insinuas.

Cympmhonique: no es arruinar. Mira, solo tenemos que hacer que ellos dos estén juntos.

Roxy: ¿Por qué ansias eso?

Cymphonique: ¡Porque soy romantica! ¿No lo entiendes? El amor es algo realmente bello, y dos individuos que lo padecen al mismo tiempo y entre ellos, deben ser pareja.

Roxy: mas bien pareces una soñadora compulsiva. –toma un trago-

Cymphonique: puedes llamarme como quieras, pero yo sé lo que haré…

Roxy: mira, hasta que tengas mas pruebas y me lo crea, no harás nada.

Cymphonique: pero si…

Roxy: -interrumpe- ¡No! Hasta entonces nada.

Cymphonique: bien…

Roxy: deberias concentrarte mas en la competencia y menos en el amorio.

Cymphonnique: la competencia es mañana, ya he practicado bastante.

Roxy: pues practica mas.

Cymphonique: ¿Para que? Saldrá todo bien.

Roxy: ¿Cómo puedes estár segura?

Cymphonique: por el mismo modo en el que sé que Twilight y Noel están…

Roxy: ¡NO! No hablemos mas sobre el tema.

Cymphonique: oye, si solo… -nota algo- ¿Viste eso?

Roxy: ¿Qué cosa?

Cymphonique: -se levanta- algo pasó por aquí rapido, como una serpiente.

Roxy: ¿Qué? –mira a todos lados- Yo no veo nada.

Cymphonique: -señala- ¡Ahí! ¡Vamos! –empieza a correr-

Roxy: ¡Oye! ¡Esperame! –la sigue-

Cerca de ahí

Noel aún seguia caminando, en busca de su amiga. Tenia le presentimiento de que iria con Draco, cosa que no permitiria. Le iba a decir todo, y esta vez sin rodeos.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó algo raro: una melodia simfonica, un canto melancolico, como si alguien se estuviera lamentando.

"¿De donde viene eso?" Se preguntaba mientras intentaba hayar el lugar de donde provenia aquel canto.

_**I do not feel well**_

_**Sunk in this solitude ...**_

_**They took what I had.**_

_**I was denied my happiness ...**_

_**The cold breeze falls on me,**_

_**But I do not feel anything, just cold.**_

_**I can not keep pretending**_

_**So give me something real**_

_**No one in your way except you**_

_**My chest is going to explode ...**_

Noel chocó con alguien, y la canción terminó. Se talló la cabeza, para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

Noel: ¡Cymphonique!

Cymphonique: -tallandose la cabeza- ¡Noel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –se levanta- ¿Y por que venias corriendo?

Cymphonique: vi algo… no puedo decirlo.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Cymphonique: porque era… una cosa verde.

Noel: ¿Una cosa verde? –piensa: "El ente"-

Cymphonique: lo sé, ¿Suena raro, verdad?

Noel: ahh… quizas…

Roxy: -llegando- ¿Dónde está?

Cymphonique: lo perdí.

Roxy: ¿Qué? ¿Y como era?

Cymphonique: tampoco… pude verlo bien.

Roxy: ¿Qué? ¿Me hiciste correr por el gran hotel y perseguir algo que ni siquiera sabes que es?

Cymphonique: ¡Pero te juro que…!

Roxy: -interrumpe- ¡Mejor no hables! Y levantante.

Noel: espera, dejame ayudarte. –extiende la pezuña-

Cymphonique toma la pezuña de Noel y este hace fuerza para levantarla. "Gracias" dice cuando ya está de pie.

Cerca de ahí, a Twilight le habian avisado que Draco no se encontraba en el hotel. Ahora que estaba libre podia visitar a sus amigas, las que dejó de ver, pero la rabia la invadia y se le hacia imposible.

En uno de los pasillos pudo ver a Noel, tomando la pezuña de Cymphonique. ¿Por que el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo con una participante le molestaba? No era nada del otro mundo, pero... ¿Que estuvieran juntos era acaso la respuesta? Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero aún así, ¿Soportaria eso? ¿Por que?

No queria seguir pensando, así que se retiró a su habitación.

**Al dia siguiente**

Era el dia del concurso, los participantes estaban tan emocionados como nerviosos. La diferencia es que, ya teniendo a los participantes oficiales, el publico no decidiria, sino el jurado que los evaluaria. Jurado que sabe mas de musica, interpretacaión y sobre todo... Talento. Ellos los juzgarian por todo, un error y quedarian descalificados.

Twilight se encontraba sentada en la parte de atrás, esperando su turno. Parecia estár nerviosa, pero su cara decia otra cosa. Seguia pensando en lo que vio anoche con Noel, no sabia si pasaba algo entre él y Cymphonique, y tampoco queria imaginarlo. "¿Será porque le grité?" recordó cuando le decia que "corria peligro" y aún no se lo creía.

La pony rockera, Roxy, se sentó a su lado.

Roxy: ¿Nerviosa?

Twilight: un poco…

Roxy: -le ofrece un vaso- ¿Agua?

Twilight: -bebe- gracias…

Roxy: tranquila, lo harás bien.

Twilight: yo tambien espero eso…

Roxy: no pareces estar tan bien que digamos, ¿Sucede otra cosa?

Twilight: pues…

Roxy: puedes contarme lo que sea.

Twilight: -jadeo- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un enfrentamiento con alguna amiga, y tu mejor amigo y protector empieza a entablar una amistad con una chica que parece mejor que tu y de algún modo te molesta. Y haces un nuevo amigo que te quiere ayudar en todo momento y te dice que no debes de seguir viendo a tus amigos, porque esos no son amigos?

Roxy: ahh… bueno… Una vez me pasó.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Roxy: si, una vez tuve una amiga, nos peleamos por un tema ridiculo, y nos distanciamos…

Twilight: ¿Y que pasó?

Roxy: falleció –Twilight pone cara de estupefacta- Pero creo que esperabas una mejor historia.

Twilight: -aún estupefacta- puede ser…

Roxy: mira, todos hemos pasado por malos momentos. Pero eso no quiero decir que debamos pensar en ellos siempre, porque nos impediran lograr lo que queremos.

Twilight: ¿Cómo?

Roxy: yo era timida, y siempre que cuestionaban que nunca lograria lo que queria. Pero decidí dejar de lado esos comentarios, me disfracé de esto ¡Y mirame ahora! Me puedo expresar como quiera.

Twilight: Pero no es facil olvidar algo que te molesta...

Roxy: ¡No! Nunca dije "olvidar" sino "dejar de lado". Solo tienes que apartar un momento los problemas, es para que los tengas presentes pero te aprendas a reir de ellos, porque sino la vida se reirá de ti.

Twilight: si… Creo que tienes razón. –deja el vaso en la mesa que estaba cerca de ahí- Es lo que haré.

-Noel y Cymphonique estaban llegando-

Cymphonique: ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¿Tu lo estás?

Noel: si… algo…

Cymphonique: tranquilo, lo harás bien. Solo trata de pensar en el publico, o en los miles de ojos que te miraran y te juzgaran por lo que harás. Ya que un solo error y tu fracaso será marcado de por vida…

Noel: -estupefacto- no pensaba en eso… hasta ahora…

Cymphonique: (avergonzada) ¡Lo siento! Es que tambien estoy nerviosa. Deberia haber un nombre para eso, "Emocionada" y "Nerviosa"

Noel: Cymphonique, sobre lo de ayer…

Cymphonique: por favor, no me lo recuerdes. No se porque hice eso, debes pensar que soy tonta o estoy loca…

Noel: -interrumpe- yo no creo eso…

Cymphonique: ¿En serio?

Noel: si, es más, te dire algo que me pasó: antes de cruzarme contigo escuché a alguien cantando una sinfonía.

Cymphonique: ¿Una sinfonía?

Noel: si, pero aún no se de donde venia.

Cymphonique: bueno, del salón no creo. Yo estaba con Roxy en el comedor, queda muy cerca del salón, y se que no habia nadie cantando porque estaban preparando todo para el concurso de hoy.

Noel: ¿Lo ves? Por eso me pareció raro.

Cymphonique: ¡Entonces si era cierto!

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Cymphonique: ¿No lo sabes? No deberia contarte pero… -le hace seña para que se acerque- Se está rumoreando que en el hotel hay un fantasma…

Noel: ¿Un fantasma?

Cymphonique: si, hace poco escuché a los guardias del hotel murmurando sobre eso.

Noel: un fantasma…

Cymphonique: no me lo creí al principio, pero… Algunos de los participantes que estuvieron aquí dijeron que pasaban cosas raras en la parte de atrás.

Noel: ¿Ah si?

Cymphonique: si, y algunas yeguas estaban en shock, por miedo a "algo", que nunca aclararon.

Noel: tu no pareces tener miedo.

Cymphonique: no, trato de no pensar en eso para concentrarme mas en el concurso.

Noel: Cymphonique, puedes salir del concurso y salvarte.

Cymphonique: ¡No! –se gira- No pienso renunciar por esa cosa.

Noel: ese trofeo no vale nada.

Cymphonique: para mi si.

Noel: ¿Y que pasará cuando ganes? ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que los ganadores desaparecieron? ¿Tú tambien quieres desaparecer?

Cymphonique: no, pero no pienso irme con las pezuñas vacias.

Noel: Cymphonique, tu dijiste que no tenias miedo, pero lo que viste anoche y no tenias idea de nada, ¿Para ti era…?

Cymphonique: si, lo sé…

Noel: si estás aterrada…

Cymphonique: -se da vuleta y lo mira- escucha, toda mi vida he querido cantar. Ese trofeo es lo que necesito para hacer realidad mi sueño, si lo gano tal vez algún alguna discografica me contrate. Podré sacar álbumes, hacer giras, vivir de eso. ¿Acaso no has tenido un sueño por el que luchar y ser capaz de todo para lograrlo?

Noel: ohh…

Cymphonique: admito que cuando me enteré de eso, y lo que le pasó a los otros ganadores, estaba aterrada, no sabia si seguir o continuar. Pero cuando te vi cantando supe que era una oportunidad.

Noel: ¿Oportunidad? ¿Qué oportunidad?

Cymphonique: tu eres una bestia nocturna, de seguro conoces criaturas, los fantasmas no te deben de ser problemas. Por eso quiero pedirte que me protejas.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Cymphonique: porque se que proteges a Twilight, yo hice lo mismo cuando ensayaba. Si me ayudas, te prometo que la vigilaré y ayudaré en todo lo que puedas.

Noel: ¿Harias eso?

Cymphonique: desde luego. –extiende la pezuña- ¿Qué dices?

Noel: -choca su pezuña con la de ella- trato de hecho.

Cymphonique: ohh gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. –mira adelante- ¡Hey! Ahí está Twilight con Roxy, ¿Vamos?

Noel: seguro –se acercan a ellas-

Cymphonique: ¿Cómo están chicas?

Roxy: nerviosas, pero ansiosas.

Noel: tranquilas, todo saldrá bien.

Twilight: eso espero…

Cymphonique: ¡Si! ¿Qué podria salir mal? Yo estaba hablando de eso con Noel, deberian inventar una palabra para "Nervioso" y "Emocionado" al mismo tiempo. Oigan, tengo un poco de sed –agarra el vaso de Twilight y lo bebe-

Twilight: ¡Espera! ¡Ese es mi vaso!

Cymphonique: -termina de beber- lo siento… Es que en verdad necesitaba… -se queda sin voz-

Twilight: ¿Necesitabas que? –Cymphonique hace fuerza pero no consigue hablar- ¿Qué te sucede?

Roxy: ¿No me digas que los nervios te atacaron? –Cymphonique hace señas-

Noel: -la analiza detenidamente- no parece estár ahogandose. Ha no ser…

Twilight y Roxy: ¿Ha no ser…?

Noel: ¡Que esté hechizada!

Twilight y Roxy: ¿¡Hechizada!? –Cymphonique hace gesto de asombro-

-Twilight mira bien el vaso que Cymphonique bebió-

Twilight: esto no es agua, es la mezcla de una poción. –Cymphonique hace seña de "¿Cómo?"- Esta una poción que hace que el individuo que la beba quedé mudo. –Cymphonique hace seña de "¡Oh no!"-

Noel: habia oido hablar de esas pociones.

Roxy: ¿Qué clase de loco inventaria una poción para eso?

Twilight: hay pociones para todo…

Roxy: ¿Y cuanto va a durar?

Twilight: no lo sé, lo mezclaron con otra pocima que le da mas durabilidad. El tiempo de agote es inderteminado –Cymphonique se asusta-

Noel: ¿Y ahora que?

Roxy: ¡No puede salir al escenario así! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Twilight: tranquila, se de una pocima que la curará… Oh, pero es complicada de hacer.

Noel: solo dime lo que hay que hacer y yo lo haré. –Cymphonique hace seña-

Roxy: -sin entenderla- ¿Qué?

Twilight: "Yo… tambien… quiero ayudar" Eso es lo que dijo.

Roxy: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Twilight: se de mimica. Ahora, si queremos que recupere la voz, necesitamos conseguir algunos elementos. Pero dudo mucho que en este hotel los tengan.

Roxy: hay una tienda a media calle de aquí, venden cosas como… eh… ahh… ¡Cosas magicas!

Twilight: ¡Perfecto! Ese será un buen lugar. -hace una lista- Hay que conseguir esto.

Noel: pero tenemos que apresurarnos, su turno será pronto.

Roxy: no hay problema, yo voy antes de ella, me aseguraré de hacer tiempo en caso de que no lleguen o no tengan lista la pocima.

Twilight: entonces ya está todo decido, vayan antes de que sea tarde.

-Noel y Cymphonique se marchan, pero antes él le habla a Twilight-

Noel: Twilight…

Twilight: ¿Si…?

Noel: -sonrie- lo estás haciendo bien. –se marcha y Twilight sonrie-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Pido inmensamente disculpas por no actualizar el fic, estuve muy ocupado con el tema "trabajo". Espero que ahora no me sea tan pesado y poder seguir trayendoles este fic mas seguido.

Hasta la proxima :D


	8. Dia del concurso

Capitulo 8: Dia del concurso

**AYER**

Applejack y Rarity entraban a su cuarto.

Rarity: ¡Es increible que vuelva a rechazarte aún con lo que me esforcé para hacerte ese peinado!

Applejack: Si, sobre eso… ¿Puedo quitarmelo ya?

Rarity: ¡No! Lo voy a mejorar.

Applejack: ¿Mejorar? ¿Qué vas a mejorar? ¿Acaso quieres hacerme una montaña?

Rarity: oh, cariño, ¿Quién sabe mas de peinados aquí, tu o yo?

Applejack: ahh… Tú

Rarity: ¿Y quien se ofreció para ayudarte?

Applejack: tú, pero…

Rarity: ¡Entonces ya está! Con unos ligeros arreglos, ese chico caerá ante ti.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué chico? –ambas voltean y la ven recostada en su cama-

Rarity: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Es una broma? He estado durmiendo todo el dia.

Rarity: ¿Es que alguna vez no piensas salír de ahí?

Rainbow Dash: nah, no hay nada interesante en este hotel. Salvo el lugar recreativo ese ¡Yo quiero algo de acción!

Rarity: Dash, cariño, ¿Es que no planeas relajarte algún dia?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Me relajo lo suficiente cuando duermo! Quiero investigar mas hotel y lo que nos encargaron. Quizas guarde misterios…

Rarity: pero aún no tenemos permitido acercarnos a la joya, solo avisar de algo que pase.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Eso es aburrido!

Applejack: ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Claro que si! La manera en que asotaron la puerta me despertó. ¿Así que…? –se le acerca a Applejack- La señora del sombrero está enamorada? –se rie ante la mirada frustrante de Applejack-

Rarity: ¡Rainbow! No es correcto burlarse de eso

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué no?

Rarity: porque los sentimientos son algo que no puedes controlar ¡Pero el amor! Es el unico sentimiento que puede mover a toda Equestria, y tu corazón... –Rainbow se rie- Pero es normal que una chica como tú no entienda eso.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rarity: aún te falta crecer –Rainbow se siente zaherida y Applejack se rie-

Rainbow Dash: ¡No es gracioso!

Applejack: tienes razón… ¡Es super gracioso! –se tira al suelo de la risa y Rainbow se frustra mas-

Rarity: hablando de "super", ¿Dónde están Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash: ohh si… Dijeron que irian al… -tratando de recordar- Al… Ehh… Ya se me olvidó.

Applejack y Rarity: ¿¡Que!?

Applejack:¿No sabes donde están Pinkie o Fluttershy? ¿O ambas?

Rainbow Dash: no, ¿Pero acaso importa?

Rarity: ¡Claro que importa! Una pony controla nuestros pasos ¡Y nos puede mandar de vuelta a casa!

Applejack: no olviden que es la secretaria de Celestia

Rarity: ¡ESTO-ES-LO-PEOR-POSIBLE!

Rainbow Dash: pff, relajense, volverán aquí, es mas que obvio.

Rarity: el problema no es que vengan… ¡El problema es que Pinkie está suelta por ahí! No sabes lo que puede estár haciendo. –jadeo- ¡Imaginate si entra a un lugar donde hay gente de gala y lo arruina todo queriendo poner la diversión que ella quiere porque lo que hay ahí le parece aburrido!

Rainbow Dash: ohh… no pensé en eso…

Applejack: ¡Espera! Esos lugares son para… ehh… lo que tu dijiste. No hay forma de que Pinkie entre si no se ve como ellos.

Rarity: eso puede ser cierto, ¡Pero! No olvidemos que ella sabe como colarse.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Aguarden! Pinkie está tan advertida como nosotras.

Applejack: ¡Cierto! Sabe lo que le conviene, y si arruina algo se meterá en problemas.

Rarity: y nos dejará mal a nosotras.

Applejack: cosa que no quiere.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Lo ven? Les dije que no habia nada de que preocuparse.

Rarity: ¡Momento!

Applejack y Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?

Rarity: Pinkie puede que ya no nos parezca un problema, pero… ¿Y Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué con ella? Nunca se ha metido en problemas, ¡Estamos hablando de Fluttershy!

Rarity: ¡No meterse en problemas, tontita! Fluttershy no se conoce bien el hotel, si se pierde no sabrá a donde ir. Y todos sabemos como se siente Fluttershy cuando está desorientada, caminando sola en un lugar oscuro.

Rainbow Dash: pfff, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué Pinkie deje sola a Fluttershy porque se distraiga con algo y luego de esperar camine por todo el hotel en busca de ayuda?

-las 3 reaccionan, se miran asustadas y al mismo tiempo dicen "¡Hay que encontrarlas ya!" luego salen corriendo-

**A lo lejos de ahí**

Pinkie pie y Fluttershy caminaban por los largos pasillos del hotel. Ella se sentia incomoda, pero se sentia bien de estár junto a su amiga, que no dejaba de brincar.

Fluttershy: y… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: quiero darle a Twilight un regalo mejor que el del otro dia. Creí que le iba a gustar, pero no ¡Y cuando le doy a alguien un regalo, debe ser tan bueno que se le caiga la cara de asombro!

Fluttershy: eso es genial, pero… ¿Qué le regalaras?

Pinkie Pie: aún no lo sé, esperaba que me ayudaras en eso.

Fluttershy: pero, tu sabes lo que le gusta a cada pony de ponyville, por eso haces las mejores fiestas.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Por eso mismo! Soy experta en la diversión, y me aseguro de que todos disfruten las fiestas, de hacerlos felices. Pero esto no es una fiesta, sino un regalo para mi amiga.

Por eso creí que me ayudarias, tu pasaste mas tiempo con Twilight de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado. Seguro debes saber algo que le gustaria mas que a nada en el mundo.

Fluttershy: ohh bueno… Ahora que recuerdo… A ella le gusta que le presten aten…

Pinkie Pie: -interrumpe distraida- ¿¡Viste eso!?

Fluttersy: ¿Qué cosa?

Pinkie Pie: -señala- ¡Un globo!

Fluttershy: ohh es. Si, es muy lindo pero… seguiamos con el regalo de Twilight…

PinkiePie: ¡Se está yendo! ¡Vamos! –corre a una velocidad indescriptible-

Fluttershy: ¡Pinkie! ¡Esperame!

Fluttersh corre, tratando de alcanzarla pero le es imposible, la pierde de vista. Veia lo que la rodeaba, y nunca sintió tanto miedo por el hotel hasta ahora.

**Fuera del hotel**

Habia una tienda donde venian objetos de hechizos; libros, pocimas, bastones, collares, incluso prendas de vestir y animales. De esa tienda salian 3 ponys, una de ellas sostenia una bolsa y se la veia muy confiada de la misma.

Jade: ¿Qué hay en la bolsa, Rubí?

Rubí: me alegro que lo preguntaras, Jade. Son unas pociones que nos ayudarán a sacar del camino a esa unicornio cretina.

Jaspe: ¿No crees que nos cobró muchos bits por ellas?

Rubí: si, pero las pociones no son baratas, como tampoco lo será mi acto.

Jade: ¿Sabes mucho de pociones, verdad?

Rubí: es lo unico interesante que he aprendido en la escuela que fui, una perdida total de tiempo.

Jasper: ¿Te podemos ayudar a prepararlas?

Rubí: claro, de hecho, vamos ahora a hacerla. Así estará lista para mañana, y nuestro paso a ganar está cada vez mas asegurado. –sonrie junto a sus amigas-

**En el hotel**

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash buscaban desesperadamente a Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Antes de que pasara algo que las metiera en problemas.

Rarity: ¿Las encontraron?

Applejack: nope

Rainbow Dash: sin rastros.

Rarity: ESTO-ES-LO…

Applejack: -interrumpe- ¡No hay tiempo para melodramas! ¡Hay que encontrarlas pero ya!

Rainbow Dash: pero ya nos recorrimos casi todo el hotel.

Rarity: ¿Y que hay del otro lado?

Applejack: es el lado de los hombres, no podemos entrar ahí.

Rarity: que lastima que Twilight no esté aquí, ella sabria que hacer.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Saben que? ¡Yo me harté! Iré allá y las buscaré.

Applejack y Rarity: ¡NO!

Rarity: si Raven te descubre, ¡Te aniquilará!

Applejack esa pony es perversa en serio.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Dah! ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso creen que si vamos al otro lado nos hará algo? ¡Solo es una pony con gafas! No tiene ningún control sobrer nosotras, hasta yo misma puedo superarla. Y creanme, no asusta en lo absoluto

Applejcak y Rarity: (asustadas) Rainbow…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?

Applejack y Rarity le sañalan a Rainbow, al voltear puede ver a la misma pony que insultaba, mirandola seria. Tragó saliva y empezó a sudar.

Rainbow Dash: R… ¡Raven! He he, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Raven: ¿Acaso te di permiso para que me tutees?

Rainbow Dash: ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Su señoria! ¿Y escuhaste…? ¡Escuchó! ¿Algo?

Raven: si, todo.

Rarity: ¡No la castigue! ¡Por favor! Ella en verdad no quiso decir todo eso ¡Y si lo dijo está arrepentida!

Raven: ohh descuiden, todos cometemos errores -sonrie- Recuerdo cuando mis amigas me decian lo muy ñoña que me veia con gafas, o porque estudiaba mucho y me perdia la diversión. Pero al final esos años de estudio valieron la pena y así llegué a donde estoy ahora. Soy la secretaria de Celestia.

Applejack: ¿Entonces no va a castigarla a ella?

Raven: no… -cambia su expresión- Las castigaré a las 3

Las 3: ¿¡Que!?

Raven: en unos minutos van a ser las 8:15, hora en la que deberian estar en sus dormitorios. La alcaldesa no quiere nadie mas que los guardias por los pasillos.

Rarity: ¿Y que hay de los otros huespedes?

Raven: ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Ellos no tienen reglas que respetar, ustedes si! Y a proposito, ¿Dónde están sus otras 2 amigas?

Applejack: ahh…

Rarity: este….

Rainbow Dash: bueno…

Raven: ¿No me digan que no saben donde están? Porque de ser así, esto puede costarles…

Pinkie Pie: -aparece detrás de ellas- ¡Hola!

Las 3: ¡Pinkie!

Rairty: nos alegra tanto que hayas vuelto de… Donde fuiste.

Pinkie Pie: -extiende la pezuña y deja ver algo atado a la misma- ¡Miren mi globo!

Raven: ¿No estabas extraviada?

Rarity: ¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Pinkie es extremadamente cuidadosa, sabe que hacer y siempre está atenta a todo.

Raven: ahá, ¿Y donde está Fluttershy, la otra pegaso?

Rarity: muy sencillo, dile Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: Ahhh… No lo sé –las 3 la miran con espanto-

Raven: ¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Rarity: ¡No quiso decir eso!

Applejack: ¡Si! Solo bromeaba, como es ella, ¿Verdad, dulzura?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Bromear? Yo no estaba bro…

Applejack: -le tapa la boca- ¿¡Lo ve!? ¡Así es ella!

Rarity: Fluttershy está descansando en su cuarto…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Si! Ya sabe como es ella, muy timida, tan timida que no quiere salir de la habitación sin nosotras. He he –risa nerviosa-

Raven: hmm… -ajusta sus lentes- Está bien, pero eso no explica el hecho de que andaban corriendo por los pasillos.

Applejack: ¡No corriamos! Solo… ahh…

Rarity: ¡Solo queriamos recorrerlo un poco!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Si! ¡Eso!

Raven: ¿Recorrerlo? ¿Con que objeto? No hay mucho que puedan ver

Rarity: ¿Y que me dice de las pinturas de los pasillos? ¿O la zona al aire libre? ¿O el gimnasio? ¿O el centro recreativo?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Y la sala de cine!

Raven: está bien, vamos a hacer una cosa; no les pondré falta y les dejaré que terminen de recorrer ¡Si…! Vuelven a sus habitaciones antes de las 8:20

Applejack: ¿No dijo 8:15?

Raven: lo extendí un poco mas.

Rarity: -la abraza- ¡Oh gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! No sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos.

Raven: -se suelta molesta- solo hagan eso y no se metan en problemas.

Rarity: claro, no se preocupe, confie en nosotras –todas sonrien-

Raven: (…) Mejor… me voy ¡Recuerden lo que les dije! –se marcha-

Rarity: ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Fluttershy cuanto antes!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Rarity: no lo sé, pero creo que unos pocos minutos.

Applejack: Pinkie, donde fue la ultima vez que viste a Fluttershy?

Pinkie Pie: creo que fue… -señala- Por ahí ¡No, esperen! –señala otro lugar- Por allá ¡No, tampoco! –señala otro lugar- ¡Ahí!

Rainbow Dash: ese es el techo.

Pinkie Pie: upsi…

Rarity: ESTO-ES…

Rainbow Dash: -interrumpe- ¡Ahora no!

Applejack: Pinkie, ¿Dónde encontraste ese globo?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Uh! ¡Uh! Eso es facil –señala- Por ese pasillo, a la izquierda, dos dos veces derecha, girando cerca del comedor, subiendo 3 veces las escaleras, 4 veces izquieras y en el gran pasillo.

Applejack: tenemos que ir ahí.

Rarity: ¡Esperen! ¿Despues de ese gran pasillo no viene la grada de acceso a las habitaciones de los hombres?

Rainbow Dash: ¿No estarás insinuando que Fluttershy entró a…?

Rarity: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Aunque… no conoce nada y al estár perdida es normal que entre a cualquie lugar. Por otro lado… ese lugar de los hombres debe ser muy agradable… ¿Se imaginan si…?

Applejack: ¡No hay tiempo de fantasias!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Si! Hay que ir allá y buscarla

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y si fue a las habitaciones de los hombres?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Pues iremos igual antes de que Raven se entere! –Rarity susurra "¡Si!"-

Fluttershy caminaba asustada por los pasillos del hotel. Hacia rato que se habia separado de Pinkie y aún no encontraba el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba parada.

3 ponys machos conversaban y se reian. Uno se percató de la pegaso amarilla que tenian cerca y le dijo a sus amigos. Estos se le acercaron, parecian tener buenas razones. Fluttershy les pidió ayuda para ubicarse, pero estos no le prestaban atención a lo que decia. Se le acercaban cada vez y le decian cosas que ni ella se esperaba. Se empezaba a poner nerviosa y queria irse. Pero los ponys no lo permitian, la tomaron de las pezuñas y le taparon la boca cuando comenzaba a gritar por ayuda.

Una sombra los tapó, el pony que le estaba por hacer algo volteó, solo para ver a un pony mas grande y musculoso, que lo miraba de mala manera. No solo el se asustó, sino tambien sus amigos. Dio un grito y corrieron lo mas que pudieron. Fluttershy habia caido al suelo, aquel pony que la salvó la ayudó a levantarse. No pronunció una palabra, pero puso una gran sonrisa. "Gracias" pronunció sonriendo de la misma manera. Él no pudo decir nada, porque apenas abrió la boca una pony abrazó a Fluttershy diciendo "¡Ahí Estás! ¡Que alegria que estés bien!"

Fluttershy: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: -la mira por todos lados- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Tienes hambre? –mira al pony musculoso- ¿Él te hizo algo? –lo mira de mala manera y se asusta-

-En eso llegan Applejack, Pinkie Pie, y Rainbow Dash-

Applejack: ¡Finalmente te encontramos, terroncito!

Pinkie Pie: -la abraza- ¡Estabamos tan preocupadas!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Quién lo diria? Si estaba en las habitaciones de los hombres.

Fluttershy: (sorprendida) ¿Habitaciones de los hombres? ¡Oh-no! Me acabo de meter en problemas –se asusta-

Rarity: relajate, cariño. Raven no sabe que estamos aquí.

Rainbow Dash: si, y este lugar era la ultima opción.

Applejack: oye, -señala- ¿Quién es el?

Fluttershy: ohh, el me ayudó mucho cuando llegué aquí.

Applejack: ¿En serio?

Rarity: -se le acerca- ¡Uhh! Me gustan tus musculos, nunca habia visto unos así. ¿Seguro debes hacer pesas todo el dia, verdad? WOW Eres toda una escultura, tu pecho parece un rio –se le acerca mas, mirandolo de otra forma- ¿No has pensado…?

Applejack: -la aparta- No es momento de charla. Hay que regresar a nuestra habitación pronto.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Si no estamos en exactamente 2 minutos y 48 segundos ¡Raven nos pondrá una falta a todas!

Applejack: por eso tenemos que apresuerarnos ¡Vamos!

Todas salen corriendo, pero Fluttershy se gira para ver otra vez a aquel pony que la defendió. Este la saludó y ella sonrió alegramente.

**Mas tarde**

Raven tocó la puerta de las ponys, nadie la atendia. A lo mejor no habia nadie, o eso pensó. De ser así estarian en mucho problemas.

Al ingresar pudo comprobar que las 5 estaban en sus camas, hasta parecian dormir profundamente. Se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, encendieron la luz.

Rarity: (aliviada) eso estuvo cerca.

Rainbow Dash: que quede claro que jamás comentaremos esto. –todas dicen "De acuerdo"-

Applejack: y Pinkie, no te vuelvas a distraer por un globo la proxima vez.

Pinnkie Pie: no me distraje, solo lo vi flotar levemente por el pasilo. Como una bolsa de papel atrapada por la suave brisa del viento, como si estuviese danzando en el cielo. Una majestuosa interpretación de… (reaciona) ¿De que hablabamos?

Rainbow Dash: oigan, ya no aguanto este lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí?

Applejack: creí que te gustaria venir aquí.

Rainbow Dash: si, ¡Por la misión! Pero no estamos haciendo nada mas que quedarnos sin hacer nada ¿Cuándo viene la verdadera acción?

Applejack: tendremos que esperar un poco mas para eso.

Rarity: si, la alcaldesa aún no nos ha avisado cuando tenemos que actuar.

Rainbow Dash: pues yo no pienso soportar a esa pony dandonos ordenes, ¡Es mas! Si esto sigue así haré que me pongan faltas a proposito para largarme de una buena vez.

-mientras las 4 hablaban, Fluttershy estaba muda en su cama, seguia pensando en aquel pony blanco y fortachón que la salvó. Ninguna otra cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza, solo él-

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo es que Twilight puede salirse con la suya?

Applejack: ella no hace eso, solo… ehh… solo…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Solo está saliendo con alguien de la realeza! –sonrie-

Applejack: si, eso.

Rarity: ohh ¡Se ven tan bien juntos! Debo decir que envidio a Twilight, es decir, ¿Se consiguió un galán como él tan rapido? Eso si que es increible.

Applejack: si, y puede ir a cualquier lugar a la hora que quiera acompañada de él

Pinkie Pie: (gritando) ¡Y debe comprarle cosas bonitas!

Rainbow Dash: (bufando) es mas lista que todas nosotras…

Pinkie Pie: (jadeo) ¡El regalo para ella! ¡Lo olvidé! Y todo por distraerme por ese globo…

Rarity: ¿Cuál regalo?

Pinkie Pie: queria darle a Twilight un regalo mejor que el del otro dia, así que necesitaba de Fluttershy para ayudarme a encontrar algo que ella quisiera. Y se lo iba a dar maña… (jadea) ¡Mañana es el concurso! ¡Que emoción! ¡Estoy nerviocitada! ¿Me van a ver, verdad? ¡Prometan que van a verme!

Rarity: seguro, Pinkie, ademas tambien veremos a Twilight y Noel.

Rainbow Dash: -de cascos cruzados- prefiero ver solo a Pinkie y a Noel… ¡Y a la pony rockera! Ella si que es lo maximo!

Applejack: Rainbow, no tengas esa actitud, veremos a todos nuestros amigos.

Rainbow Dash: (bufando) bien… pero si me empiezo a dormir no es mi culpa.

Raity: de acuerdo, creo que ya fue suficiente platica por hoy. Si Raven se entera que aún estamos despiertas estaremos en graves problemas. Vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran dia.

-Rarity apagó la luz, todas se acomodaron y cerraron sus ojos. Fluttershy en cambio, seguia sin moverse. "¡Duermete ya!" le gritó su amiga, la pegaso azul, lo cual la hizo reaccionar. Se acomodó en su cama, pero la imagen de aquellos ponys la hizo entrar en panico, mas aún que las luces estaban apagadas. Estaba con sus amigas pero aún así tenia miedo. Fue entonces cuando recordó, nuevamente, a aquel pony fortachón que la salvó. Le provocó, ademas de una gran sonrisa, un enorme sonrojo. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.-

**HOY**

Era el dia del concurso. Mientras los participantes se preparaban para salir a escena, el publico se acomodaba en las sillas que el hotel habia preparando toda la noche.

Applejack: ¿Están seguras de que estos asientos están bien?

Rarity: ¡Claro que si! Tenemos vista en primera fila.

Applejack: si, solo que son 15 filas delante nuestro ¿Cómo se supone que veremos algo desde aquí?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ver? ¿Qué hay que ver? Es solo un bobo concurso, ha no ser que alguno fracase. Me quedaré dormida a la mitad de… -comienza a roncar-

Applejack: ¿En serio?

Fluttershy: ohh, y… ¿Quién irá primero?

Rarity: no lo sé, pero ojalá Twilight y Noel salgan primeros

Fluttershy: ¿Y Pinkie?

Rarity: ¡Y Pinkie! Claro, casi se me olvida.

Applejack: solo se que si no empiezan ahora, me devoraré estas palomitas pronto –comienza a comer-

Rarity: ¡Oye! ¡Son para todas!

-Las 3 notan a 2 individuos que se sientan cerca de ellas-

Las 3: ¡Spike/Blake!

Spike: hola, chicas

Blake: ¿Como están?

Applejack: ¿Vinieron a ver el concurso?

Blake: bueno, no vinimos a ver el estudio del cesped -se rien-

Spike: estoy ansioso por ver a Twilight, no sé que le sucedió esta mañana

Rarity: ¿Que quieres decir?

Spike: salió sin decirme nada, solo se levantó y... se fue

Fluttershy: que raro, ella no es así

Spike: ni siquiera aclancé a preguntarle del concurso

Rarity: seguro estaba nerviosa, es normal.

Spike: vi su cara, pero no parecian nervios

Rarity: a lo mejor no quiso que te preocuparas, Spikey wikey -lo acaricia y Spike se sonroja- ¿Que es eso que tienes, Blake?

Blake: ohh, es un cartel que hice anoche para apoyar a alguien...

Fluttershy: ohhh, que tierno, apoya a su mejor amigo.

Blake: si, mi amigo... -levanta el cartel y este dice ""Cymphonique is the #1"-

Las luces se apagaron e iluminaron el escenario.

"¡Muy buenas, publico presente! Soy Percival Present Plate" decia el conductor, presentandose ante todos.

"Sean bienvenidos al noveno concurso de karaoke del hotel mas importante de Vane-Eccia" todos aplauden. "Este año hemos tenido mas participantes de lo que creiamos ¿Quien diria que habia mas talento oculto del que pensabamos?" el publico se rie

"Tenemos a 30 participantes que mostrarán todo su desempeño a lo largo de este concurso. Pero solo uno se llevará a casa el trofeo que lo consegre ganador o ganadora" mostraban el trofeo ante el publico.

"En esta gala todos harán su debut, el jurado los evaluará y decidirán quienes pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Así que esperamos que todos den lo mejor de si"

"Demosle la bienvenida al gran jurado"

"El es un gran representante de la moda, y uno de los mas estrictos a la hora de juzgar. Convencerlo no es nada facil. Un aplauso para… ¡Hoity Toity!"

"Ella es una gran referente a la musica, una estrella internaciónal.

¡Un aplauso para Sapphire Shore!"

"Y una pony muy especial. Es directora de revista, es modelo, es compositara. Una gran artista.

Con ustedes: Amora Parfum"

"Ahora demosle la bienvenida a la primer concursante. Que para nuestra sorpresa es un trio. "Las Rubys" "

Al escenario salieron 3 ponys, pero la que mas acaparaba atención era la pony roja.

[All]

_**We are divine**_  
_**Courageous girls**_  
_**Real divas the best there is!**_

_**We are divine**_  
_**wonderful girls**_  
_**We are the best there is !**_

Rarity: bueno, las primeras no están mal.

Applejack: creo que la de rizos aparece mas que las demás.

Rarity: puede ser cierto… Pero hay que admitir que canta bien.

Applejack: si, eso si.

Rainbow Dash seguia durmiendo, Fluttershy disfrutaba del espectaculo igual que sus amigas. Hasta que aparta la vista un momento y se percata de algo. El pony fortachón de ayer estaba sentado a 11 sillas de su fila. Parecia que vino a ver el espectaculo, o eso pensó.

Queria ir hacia el, hablarle, conversar un poco, ya que ayer no dijo una palabra. ¿Por qué queria estar con un pony que solo vio ayer? ¿Tal vez porque la salvó? O ¿Por otra cosa que le llamaba la atención? No tenia idea, solo queria hacerlo.

Cuando intentó salir de su silla, el publico aplaudió a las participantes, "¿Fue bueno, verdad Fluttershy?" dijo Applejack aplaudiendo y sin prestar atención. La pegaso timida se acomodó nuevamente en la silla y disimuló "Si, así es"

_**Detrás del escenario**_

"Las Ruby" terminaron su acto y luego de ser evaluadas por el jurado, se retiraron. Entraron a un camerino.

Jade: ¡Eso fue un gran espectaculo"

Jaspe: Estuviste genial, como siempre, Rubí.

Rubí: ohh, gracias Jaspe.

Jaspe: ¿Y ahora que sigue?

Rubí: ahora, es momento de eliminar la competencia. –busca en su bolso un tubo de ensayo- Tardamos unas horas, pero valieron la pena.

Jaspe: ¿Y como haremos para que esa unicornio se la beba?

Rubí: ese será el trabajo de Jade

Jade: ¿Yo que?

Rubí: -le entrega el tubo- quiero que te mezcles entre los perdedores, encuentras a aquella que se burló de mi, busques algo que ella tenga cerca, algo que pueda beber… y se lo introduzcas.

Jade: ehh… pero… no sé.

Rubí: Jade, confio plenamente en ti. Tu solo ve a hacer lo que te digo como la amiga obediente que eres.

Jade: si, Rubí –sale corriendo-

Jaspe: ¿Crees que lo logrará?

Rubí: claro que si, porque sabe lo que le conviene.

Jade buscaba a la unicornio que Rubí tanto odiaba. Los participantes iban saliendo uno por uno, quedando muy pocos. Fue así como pudo hallarla. Se acercó lentamente, ella hablaba con otra pony, notó que estaba bebiendo de un vaso y era una buena oportunidad para usar la pocima.

Cuidadosamente y sin que se entere, agarró el vasó y virtió toda la pocima en él, luego lo volvió a poner, nuevamente sin que la vean, y espero a que pasara lo que ellas querian.

Se acercaron dos ponys mas, uno era una bestia nocturna, le causó miedo. Pero mas miedo tuvo cuando la otra pony tomó del vaso de Twilight. Todo se arruinó, salió corriendo, no sabia si contarselo a Rubí, y no sabia como lo tomaria. Su carácter era muy distinta a la de un pony normal.

Entró al camerino

Rubí: ¿Y como salió todo?

Jade: ahh…

Rubí: ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí, verdad?

Jade: s… si…

Rubí: ¡Fantastico! Ahora cuentame detalle por detalle su reacción

Jaspe: ¡Si! ¿Sufrió? ¿Se quedó sin voz? ¿No cantará mas? ¡Cuenta!

Jade: (nerviosa) yo…

Rubí: ¿Qué te sucede?

Jade: ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a festejar a otro lado? –intenta irse pero Rubí la jala-

Rubí: ¡Ven acá, mocosa! Eso no es lo que te esoy preguntando. ¿Ingirió la poción si o no?

Jade: es que…

Rubí: ¡Afloja la lengua de una buena vez!

Jade: si… Y no…

Rubí: ¿Qué?

Jade: si la tomó, pero no ella…

Rubí: ¿Qué? ¿Y quien la tomó entonces?

Jade: fue… la pony que cantó con la unicornio.

Rubí: ¿La rockera?

Jade: no, la otra…

Rubí: ¡Maldición! –golpea la mesa- El plan falló

Jade: creeme que lo que pasó…

Rubí: -interrumpe- lo que pasa es que la torpeza te secó el cerebro ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

Jaspe: ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Preparamos otra pocima!

Rubí: no, ya ocurrió esto, si lo hacemos otra vez sospecharan y habrá investigaciones con todos en el concurso.

Jaspe: ¿Y entonces?

Rubí: algo se me ocurrirá, y espero que sea pronto… ¡En cuanto a ti! señala a Jade- Te voy a castigar por haber sido tan incompetente -Jade traga saliva-

**Mientras tanto**

La pony rockera, Roxy, seguia en el escenario. Mientras estaba un solo de guitarra. Algunos consideraban su actuación como "una de las mas largas que tuvieron hasta ahora"

En la parte de atrás. Noel y Cymphonique llegaban con las cosas que Twilight habia pedido. Ella, usando todo lo que aprendió de quimica, logró hacer el antidoto para Cymphonique. Luego se la entrega.

Noel: ¿Crees que funcione?

Twilight: espero, pero debe apresurarse, Roxy no puede estár ahí por mucho tiempo.

-Cymphonique empezó a hacer unas señas y todo tipo de poses-

Twilight: -traduciendo- "En caso de que esto no funcione, Twilight quiero darte mi colección completa de albumes de mis artistas favoritos, para que los cuides, ya que mi carrera como cantante no se cumplirá. A ti Noel, mi muñeca que tengo desde que era niña. No le digan nada Roxy, porque no tengo nada mas que dejarle"

"Esa fue Roxy, con su presentación… muy larga presentación" dijo el presentador mientras Roxy se retiraba e iba hacia sus amigos. "Y ahora, demosle la bienvenida a nuestra proxima participante"

"¡Bebela! ¡Rapido" le gritó Twilight a Cymphonique, quien obedeció. "Un aplauso para Cymphonique". Al terminar de beber quiso hablar pero no lo consiguió, y uno de los guardias la llevó al escenario. Los 3 no pudieron hacer nada mas que verla desde el otro lado.

Cuando Cymphonique estuvo en el escenario, sintió miedo por primera vez. Parada frente a un gran publico y sin poder cantar, ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra. El jurado la miraba seriamente, el publico se preguntaba que pasaba. Incluso Rubí y sus amigas la observaban, esperando Miró a su izquierda y los 3 le hacian seña para que hablara. Si no pudo antes, tampco pdoria ahora. Tragó saliva, cerró sus ojos y dejó que pasara lo que tenia que pasar.

[Cymphonique]

_**If in doubt**_

_**No doubt**_

_**The only truth is in your heart**_

-Abrió sus ojos al notarlo-

_**If in doubt**_

_**No doubt**_

_**It becomes clear the way**_

_**I arrive at my destination**_

_**Something sounds in me**_

_**Something sounds in you**_

_**It is so different and fantastic**_

_**It sounds different**_

_**Dance your heart, oh!**_

_**Move your body, move it**_

_**I find all my music**_

_**Because I'm always dancing**_

_**I need my music**_

_**I say I'm looking for**_

_**Looking in me**_

_**If in doubt**_

_**No doubt**_

_**The only truth is in your heart**_

_**If in doubt**_

_**No doubt**_

_**It becomes clear the way**_

_**I arrive at my destination**_

_**Something sounds in me**_

_**Something rings in you, oh!**_

_**It is so different and fantastic**_

_**It sounds different**_

_**Dance your heart, oh!**_

_**Move your body, move it**_

_**I find all my music**_

_**Because I'm always dancing**_

_**I need my music**_

_**I say I'm looking for**_

_**Looking in me**_

El publico la aplaudió emocionado. Ella ahora estaba feliz y aliviada. Igual sus amigos

"Debo decir que tienes un gran encanto. Empezaste mal... ¡Pero luego! ¡Esplendido!"

La calificó Hoity

"Creo que tienes una buena voz, y me gustaria seguir escuchandote"

La calificó Sapphire

Amora por su parte no dijo nada, solo dio a entender que le gustó

"¡Un aplauso para Cymphonique!"

El publico la ovacionaba, incluso Blake con su cartel

Volvió a la parte de atrás

Roxy: ¡Lo hiciste genial! –la abraza-

Twilight: el antidoto si funcionó.

Noel: nunca dudé de ti.

Cymphonique: ¡Gracias, chicos! Son los mejores. –los abraza a ambos-

Noel: gracias, pero… Twilight es la que hizo la mejor parte. Ella sabia lo del antidoto.

Twilight: (halagada) no es tanto, tu conseguiste todo lo que te pedí.

Noel: pero tu eres inteligente, de no haber sido por ti nunca hubiesemos curado a Cymphonique y habria perdido.

Twilight: creo que tienes razón.

Roxy: ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mi? Yo hice tiempo cuando supe que aún no habian venido con las cosas ¡Siento mi garganta raspandome! –los 3 se rien-

Cymphonique: jamás te dejaria de lado, Roxy. Tu parte tambien fue importante.

Twilight: lo hicimos todos juntos, como equipo.

Roxy: exacto, y eso es lo importante.

Noel: esperen, aún hay que averiguar que hacia esa pocima en ese vaso.

Twilight: eso es cierto…

Cymphonique: ¿Pero quien querria perjudicarme?

Roxy: Yo te di el vaso a ti, Twilight, y solo tenia agua, lo bebiste y dejaste en la mesa. Pero cuando Cymphonique lo tomó y bebió, le pasó eso…

Cymphonique: ¡Oigan! ¿Y si el agua se convirtió en esa pocima justo cuando la iba a beber? ¿Y si es una especie de maldición? –se asusta-

Noel: no es un maldición. Esto tiene nombre completo, y puedo asegurar que alguien lo hizo.

Twilight: el problema es "¿Quien?"

Noel: y "¿Por que?"

Cymphonique: bueno, muchos toman esto como una competencia. Pretenden deshacerse de los participantes que consideran que tienen buena voz.

Noel: descuida, vamos a llegar al fondo de esto.

Roxy: oigan, no quiero arruinar la investigación. Pero hay un concurso detrás nuestro, y si no nos concentramos, en cualquier momento saldrán ustedes.

Cymphonique: ¡Hey! Solo faltan 10 participantes. Twilight, creo que tu vas despues de esta pony.

Twilight: ¿Yo?

Cymphonique: ¡Si! ¿Estás preparada?

Twilight: estaba algo nerviosa al principio. Pero despues de todo lo que pasó, ya no tengo ni miedo.

Cymphonique: ¡Esa es la actitud!

Todos sintieron un "Twilight", a lo que voltearon para contemplar un pony que, a uno le disgustaba, a dos le causaba asombro, y a la restante, jamás se esperó encontrarlo ahí. Caminó hacia el para hablarle.

Twilight: Draco…

Draco: ¿Cómo estás?

Twilight: bien, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco: vine a desearte suerte, aunque… creo que no la necesitaras –le levanta un poco la pezuña donde tiene la pulsera- Con esto la tienes de sobra… -Twilight quita la pezuña- ¿Qué tienes?

Twilight: ayer me dijiste que te fuera a ver luego de la practica, y me avisaron que no estabas.

Draco: si, lamento eso…

Twilight: con lamentar no lo arreglas.

Draco: lo sé, es por eso que quiero compensarte.

Twilight: ¿Cómo?

Draco: esta noche me invitaron a una cena exclusiva para gente importante, como yo. Dijeron que podria llevar a alguien. Y pensé… ¿Cuál es la pony mas encantadora, mas bella, mas inteligente y sobretodo, mas perfecta que he conocido, y pueda acompañarme? Y lo dije al instante: Tú

Twilight: (halagada) ¿Y… Yo?

Draco: claro, no se me ocurre a nadie mejor que tu para invitarte.

Twilight: ohh… bueno…

Draco: ¿Qué tienes?

Twilight: es que jamás me habian invitado a un lugar así. Y menos he estado con gente así. Ha no ser que se trate de algo de la Princesa Celestia. No soy una celebridad.

Draco: de hecho si lo eres. Me lo dijiste varias veces, y lo acabas de hacer ahora. Tu eres la alumna favorita de Celestia, estoy seguro de que serás la mas importante ahí.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees?

Draco: desde luego.

-Draco le acaricia la melena. Noel se empieza a enfadar. Cymphonique le hace seña a Roxy para que observe la expresión de Noel-

El publico aplaudia, el presentador despedia a la pony y empezaba a anunciar a la siguiente. "Anda, ve" le dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Twilight tambien sonrió y se despidió de él.

Antes de entrar, miró a sus amigas, que le deseaban suerte. Igual su mejor amigo, aunque sintió ese saludo algo seco.

"Un aplauso para ¡Twilight Sparkle!"

El escenario le pareció igual que la vez que audicionó, solo que este tenia una gran cantidad de publico. Y un jurado que la evaluaba en vivo. Sus amigas se emocionaron apenas salió, solo que ella no logró verlas. A quien si vio fue a Draco, que estaba casi cerca del publico. Le guiñaba el ojo. Rubpi con sus amigas tambien la veian, aunque de mala manera.

[Twilight]

**_As we will, I can not help looking at you_**  
**_I can not help thinking you_**  
**_I can not lose without reason_**  
**_We know that all this is impossible_**  
**_Sometimes love is not so simple_**  
**_We keep a secret between the two_**  
**_And I cry for your love while I look into your eyes_**

_**As we will, I can not help loving you**_  
_**I'm dying to touch you and give you all my truth**_  
_**We both know that there are things that are impossible**_  
_**Best would forget it all**_  
_**Find a way to say goodbye**_

_**I want to be covering the whole sky you**_  
_**Breathe every part of your being**_  
_**Give all your heart**_

_**As we will, I can not help looking at you**_  
_**I can not help but think of you, I can not lose without reason**_  
_**As do I can not help loving you**_  
_**I'm dying to touch you, we have a secret between the two**_

_**I want to be covering the whole sky you**_  
_**Breathe every part of your being**_  
_**No pain relief and your madness**_  
_**The reason and the strength of your faith**_  
_**Give all your heart**_  
_**Give all your heart**_

Todos la ovacionaron. Incluso algunos se levantaron. Sus amigas incluso le gritaban "¡Bravo! ¡Así se hace amiga!" Rubí se molestó y se retiró acompañada.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Creia haberlo escuchado todo ¡Pero me equivoqué! Creo que esta es sin dudas la mejor voz del concurso" la calificó Hoity

"Creo que tienes una voz maravillosa, y me da gusto que estés en este concurso. Ojalá puedas seguir, porque la verdad no quiero dejar de escucharte.

Amora pronunció una palabra: "parfait"

"Ahí la tienen, Twilight Sparkle" todos la volvieron a aplaudir y se retiró

Cymphonique: ¡Estuviste fantastica!

Twilight: gracias.

Roxy: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas de novia con el Conde?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Cymphonique: oye. En primera, el no es su novio, y en segunda… ¿Qué quieres decir con "Conde"?

Roxy: el es el Conde que vino a esta ciudad.

Cymphonique: ¿Qué? –la mira- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? Y creí que dijiste que era tu amigo.

Twilight: ¡Es mi amigo!

Cymphonique: ¿Lo ves? Porque tiene otro novio

Twilight: ¡No!

Roxy: pero si no es tu novio, ¿Por qué te trata así?

Twilight: ¿"Así" cómo?

Roxy: tú sabes,así… Como se le gustaras a alguien.

Twilight: ¿Crees que le gusto?

Cymphonique: ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Solo le tocó la melena. Es lo que todos hacen –le toca la melena de todas formas posibles a Roxy- ¿Lo ven?

Roxy: -le saca la pezuña- te lo agradezco, pero te quiero como amiga.

-Twilight siente que todo se tornó raro-

Twilight: ¿Dónde está Noel?

Cymphonique: ¡Ohh! ¡Ohh! –señala- ¡Allí! ¡Justo ahí! Ve a verlo, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar.

Twilight: si, es lo que haré –camina hacia el-

Twilight: hola…

Noel: hola…

Twilight: ¿Me viste…?

Noel: si, lo hiciste bien, como siempre.

Twilight: seguro tú tambien lo harás…

Noel: ¿Qué te dijo el?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: ¿Qué te dijo Draco?

Twilight: nada, solo… cosas

Noel: ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Twilight: ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Noel: porque me interesa saberlo. Soy tu amigo

Twilight: -inhala y exhala- Me invitó a una cena

Noel: ¿Una cena?

Twilight: así es

Noel: pero… ¿A dónde?

Twilight: donde están los ponys elegantes y formales, como el.

Noel: pero… ¿Tú vas a ir?

Twilight: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque… No conoces a nadie de ahí, y jamás te has relacionado con ponys de esa clase.

Twilight: bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Noel: ¿No me digas que en serio vas a aceptar?

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Draco me acompañará todo el tiempo.

Noel: ¿Por qué aceptas la invitación de alguien que conociste hace poco dias y te quiere llevar a un lugar lleno de gente que no conoces?

Twilight: sigues hablando mal de Draco, como si fuese un demonio.

Noel: me preocupo por ti. Tú no tienes que hacer eso, podemos hacer una celebración en el salón. Con Cymphonique y Roxy. –se le acerca- Y tú y yo…

Twilight: ohh, bueno…

Noel: y tambien Spike y Blake, y las demás.

Twilight: -se decide rapido al escuchar eso ultimo- No

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: -se aleja de el- iré con Draco a esa cena.

Noel: ¡No!

Twilight: si, y es una decisión tomada.

Noel: pero…

Twilight: no hay "pero" que valga.

Cymphonique: -se acerca- ¡Noel! ¡Es tu turno!

Noel va hacia el escenario, pero antes de salir mira a su amiga, quien no quiso verlo ni desearle suerte.

"Un aplauso para... Noel"

"Ese es mi cuate" gritó Blake

[Noel]

_**I'm dying to beg you not to go, my life  
I'm dying to hear you say the things you say never  
Most keep quiet and you leave  
I remain hopeful  
To be able one day  
Not hide the wounds  
That hurts me to think that I'm trying every day a little more  
How long can we expect?**_

_**I'm dying to hold you and hug me so hard**_  
_**I'm lost in your scent**_  
_**I'm lost in your lips approaching**_  
_**Whispering words that come to this poor heart**_

_**I'm dying to meet you, to know what you think**_  
_**Open all your doors**_  
_**And overcome those storms that want us to lower**_  
_**Focus your eyes in my eyes**_  
_**You sing at dawn**_  
_**Create, dream, let everything come**_  
_**Parking the fear of suffering**_

_**I'm dying to tell you what goes through my mind**_  
_**I'm dying to intrigarte and still be able to surprise**_  
_**Feel every day that sight to see**_  
_**What else will they say? What more will you think?**_  
_**If I'm crazy thing I am mine**_  
_**And now I look back at the world in my favor**_  
_**I can still see the sun shine**_

_**I'm dying to meet you, to know what you think**_  
_**Open all your doors**_  
_**And overcome those storms that want us to lower**_  
_**Focus your eyes in my eyes**_  
_**You sing at dawn**_  
_**Create, dream, let everything come**_  
_**Parking the fear of suffering**_

"Debo decir que estoy confundido. No sé si es una de las actuaciones mas bizarras que hubo en este concurso... ¡O la gran revelación de este concurso! Dime ¿Las bestias nocturnas cantan? ¿Son buenos modelando? ¡Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte! Si te quedas, claro"

Lo calificó Hoity

"Coincido con Hoity, jamás me imaginé ver a una bestia nocturna cantando. Pero debo decir que estoy muy impresionada. Tienes dotes de cantante. Como si ya hubieses hecho esto. Y creo que seria interesante tener una bestia a lo largo del concurso"

Lo calificó Sapphire

Amora, nuevamente, no habló pero le dio su aprovación.

Al finalizar, todos los participantes se reunieron en el escenario. El presentador anunciaba quien dejaria el concurso…

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Nuevamente les pido disculpas por no actualizar el fic, hasta intento traer 2 capitulos a la semana pero no lo consigo.

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. Se que la parejita que aparece aquí, a algunos les parecerá poco usual pero en lo personal a mi me gusta mucho.

Y esto apenas comienza, van a aparecer mas personajes y muchas sorpresas.

Hasta la proxima :D


	9. Cena

Capitulo 9: Cena

Pinkie Pie: (frustrada) ¡Es increible!

Applejack: calma, dulzura, no es para tanto.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Me eliminaron la primera noche! ¿Hay algo peor que perder la primera noche? ¡No! –se cruza de cascos-

Rarity: al menos Twilight y Noel pasaron

Rainbow Dash: solo tuvieron suerte

Fluttershy: creo que estuvieron fabulosos

Applejack: ¿Se imaginan si uno de los dos gana?

Rarity: no me sorprende, los dos lo hacen bien. Aunque creo que Twilight canta mejor

Fluttershy: ojalá festejaramos todas juntas, pero Twilight no querria venir

Applejack: relajate, dulzura, solo está algo ocupada con el concurso

Rainbow Dash: hace rato que está ocupada con el concurso

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Casi ni la vemos. Cuando quisimos saludarla ya se habia ido

Rarity: creo que tiene algún problema, pero no logro identificarlo…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué mas da? Es solo un bobo concurso, nada interesante.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Para mi si lo era!

Rarity: jamás me imaginé que tendrian a Hoity y a Sapphire de jurado… ¡Pero Amora! Fue una verdadera sorpresa para mi

Applejack: ¿La conoces?

Rarity: ¿Conocerla? ¡Es un icono de la moda! Tiene su propia revista, ademas de modelar ella misma sus propias prendas

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hace sus disfraces y luego se los prueba ella misma? ¿Qué clase de diseñadora hace eso?

Rarity: ¡Lo sé! ¡Es tan original! Yo podria ponerme mis propios vestidos, pero siempre digo que se ven mejor en otros ¡Pero ella! Hace algo que ningún otro diseñador haria, ¿Vieron el traje que tenia? ¡Era extravagante!

Applejack: ¿Qué idioma habla? ¿Elegante?

Rarity: es "Francés" cariño

Applejack: no conzco ese idioma

Rarity: Twilight lo conoce, sabe toda la historia

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ha! No me sorprende, es toda una come-libros

Fluttershy: pero, es su forma de ser

Rainbow Dash: muy aburrida forma de ser

Applejack: ¿No sabes decir otra cosa de ella que no sea insultarla?

Rarity: muy bien, tranquilas. Raven nos prometió que mañana podremos recorrer cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando nos comportemos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Incluyendo la sala de la joya?

Rarity: habrá que consultar eso.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Asombroso!

Fluttershy: me pregunto que hará Twilight esta noche...

Rainbow Dash: pfff, lo de siempre ¡Leyendo hasta las instrucciones del baño! -se rie y Rainbow Dash le tira una almohada-

**Mientras tanto**

Twilight se preparaba para ir con Draco. No sabia como seria esa cena, y tampoco sabia de nadie mas que su amigo el Conde. Reconoció que Noel tenia razón, pero no lo admitió porque no queria equivocarse.

¿Cómo es que la conocia tanto? La respuesta era mas obvia: porque era su mejor amigo.

No dejaba de pensar en él, y en lo mucho que la ayudó.

_Twilight:¿Crees que soy aburrida?_

_Noel: no, para nada_

_Twilight: eso es lo que tu piensas, pero las demas no. No se porque me juzgan tanto, leer es algo que me gusta desde que era potrilla. Las primeras semanas que estuve en Ponyville no pude encajar bien, claro que despues mis amigas entendieron quien soy y que me gusta. Pero… siento que ahora está pasando lo mismo._

_Noel: hey, no tienes que pensar en eso_

_Twilight: ¿Ah no? Dime alguna de mis amigas que se haya interesado en lo que hago._

_Noel: -se le acerca- yo soy tu amigo, y me gusta escucharte a cada detalle sobre tus platicas._

_Twilight: (conmovida) ohh Noel… -agita la cabeza- No, yo me refiero a mis amigas, chicas, las que tienen mas tiempo que tu._

_Noel: ohh, bueno…_

_Twilight: ¿Lo ves? Ahí está, a ninguna de ellas les interesa lo que hago. Tal vez debería cambiar un poco, hacer caso y… ¿Cómo dijeron? ¿Divertirme?_

_Noel: oye, no tienes porque hacer eso solo para agradarles a todos._

_Twilight: no pero… de vez en cuando es bueno cambiar para no hacer lo mismo, porque puedes perderte muchas cosas._

_Noel: -inhala y exhala- mira, yo solo te digo que hagas lo que hagas estés bien segura, y luego no te arrepientas._

_Twilight: ¿Es eso una advertencia?_

_Noel: es eso un consejo, como amigo._

**_I woke up in the dark  
Without getting to think  
Follow your mark on my pillow  
I see your face in front of me  
I feel you still here  
My whole body misses you  
I can see your shadow on the moon  
When my memory shines on you_**

Interrumpieron sus recuerdos cuando tocaron a la puerta y fue a atender.

Twilight: Draco...

Draco: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás preparada?

Twilight: claro –intenta caminar pero Draco la detiene-

Draco: espera, ¿Vas a ir así?

Twilight: si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Draco: no quiero sonar grosero, pero no estás adecuada para ir a la cena. No quiero que todos te vean mal.

Twilight: lo sé, es que mi amiga hacia unos vestidos tan bellos y…

Draco: ¿Y no puedes ir a pedirle uno, verdad?

Twilight: no…

Draco: no te preocupes, por eso vine preparado.

Twilight: ¿Preparado? –Draco golpea dos veces sus cascos y a la habitación empiezan a entrar varios ponys- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Draco: -señala- Ellos son mis estilistas, aunque casi no tengo melena, igual me ayudan a verme bien –Señala a otros ponys- Ellas son diseñadoras, las contraté exclusivamente para esto.

Twilight: ¿Para que?

Draco: ellos te arreglaran para la cena.

Twilight: ¿C… Cómo?

Draco: no tienes porque preocuparte, son profesionales.

Twilight: ¿P… Pero realmente crees que esto es necesario? Nadie me ha arreglado antes mas que mis amigas.

Draco: bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo –ambos se rien- Cuando estés lista, te llevaran a la cena.

Twilight: ¿No me vas a esperar?

Draco: ojalá pudiera, pero tengo asuntos que pospuse y debo atender ahora. Lo bueno es que nos veremos en la cena, y no me marcharé como ayer.

Y me quiero sorprender cuando llegues y tengas el nuevo estilo.

Twilight: -sonrie- gracias

Draco: te veo allá –sale y cierra la puerta-

Cuando Draco se dirige al Salón es sorprendido por una pony que lo mira de una manera alegre, como si estuviese feliz de verlo.

Draco: hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Rubí: ¡Hola! Soy Rubí, seguro me vio en la presentación.

Draco: no

Rubí: canté con mis amigas, tenemos un grupo que se llaman "Las Ruby" Aunque… Yo canto mejor –se rie y Draco suelta una risa nerviosa- ¿Me reconoce?

Draco: no, lo siento.

Rubí: yo fui la primera del concurso

Draco: ohh, tendrás que disculparme, yo llegué despues de la mitad.

Rubí: ohh, descuide, igual aún puede ver porque… ¡Pasé a la siguiente ronda! –se rie-

Draco: te felicito, pero… No entiendo que quieres.

Rubí: me enteré de que estará en la cena de esta noche ¡Yo tambien! Mi padre es el director del hotel y yo soy su hija prodiga.

Draco: ahh… mira tu que interesante.

Rubí: he querido verlo desde hace mucho -se le acerca- He oido mucho acerca de usted, y lo he visto varias veces. Para mi usted es el mejor el mejor pony que he visto y oido.

Draco: ohh, muchas gracias. Es un gran halago de la hija del director del hotel.

Rubí: y como ambos iremos, se me ocurrió que tal vez… no sé… ¡Podriamos ir juntos!

Draco: agradezco tu propuesta, pero yo ya tengo con quien ir.

Rubí: ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! Usted no tiene pareja ¡Es lo que todos comentan!

Draco: a lo mejor no te comentaron bien… -se aleja-

**En otro lado**

Blake: ¡Estuviste asombroso en ese concurso! Y lo mejor es que pasaste a la siguiente ronda ¿Quien lo diria? Muchos no creyeron que pasarias por se bestia nocturna pero ¡Ha! ¡En toda la cara!

Noel: no me interesa el concurso, me interesa mas Twilight.

Blake: ¿Otra vez volvió a pasar?

Noel: si, no sé como ocurre esto. Intento que las cosas queden bien entre nosotros, intento hacerla entrar en razón. Pero cuando avanzo un casillero, retrocedo tres.

Blake: ¿Osea que irá al lugar de los ricachones? ¿Hay alguna vacante? Porque me gustaria ir –Noel lo mira serio- ¿Qué? Escuché que la comida de ahí es mas exquisita que la que nos sirven habitualmente.

Noel: tengo que ir allá y frenarla.

Blake: ¡NO!

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué "no"?

Blake: ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a tomarla de la pezuña y decirle "No entres a ese lugar, el tipo es un cretino y te quiere solo para ti"?

Noel: no, pero… algo se me va a ocurrir.

Blake: vas a causar mucho miedo, de parte de los que están ahí, arruinarás la cena y dejarás mal a Twilight. Y ahí si vas a estar en serios problemas.

Noel: lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir y…

Blake: -interrumpe- lo mejor que puedes hacer es nada. Admitelo, aunque quisieras ir ahí no te dejarian entrar, y aunque trates de hablar con Twilight no lo entenderia, y volverias a retroceder.

Noel: -inhala y exhala- tal vez tengas razón. No puedo ir… -le da una idea- Pero se de alguien que si puede...

**Arriba del hotel**

Se celebrara una gran cena donde se reunia gente importante. La mayoria eran celebridades y venian desde otros lugares.

Una pony acaparaba la atención de los paparazzis. Quienes no dejaban de sacarle fotos mientras posaba. Y a su lado estaba Jaspe, su amiga.

Jaspe: ¡Los paparazzis te aman!

Rubí: ohh, Jaspe, ¿Quién no me ama? –hace una pose-

Jaspe: ¿Por qué Jade no vino? A ella le hubiera gustado venir

Rubí: lo sé, por eso la castigué –hace otra pose- La encerré en su cuarto, para que piense bien en lo que hizo, y eso le dará mucho tiempo para prepararse para la proxima gala –hace otra pose-

Jaspe: ¡Eso fue una buena idea!

Rubí: lo sé, no solo soy bella, sino tambien inteligente –hace otra pose-

Jaspe: ¿Y a quien tienes planeado ver?

Rubí: al pony que deseo con mas ansias.

Jaspe: ¿Te refieres a…?

Rubí: si, a él mismo.

Justamente, cuando Rubí aparta la mirada, ve llegar al pony que queria. Hubo varias ponys que se le acercaban, tambien paparazzis. Así que aprovechó el momento, y se le acercó.

Rubí: -sonrie dulcemente- Hola…

Draco: ohh, hola… ¿Rubí, verdad?

Rubí: ¡Si! No se olvidó de mi, jeje. Y es un buen bromista.

Draco: ¿Bromista?

Rubí: ¡Si! Dijo que tenia a alguien que lo acompañaria y no entró con nadie ¡Muy buena broma! Ya que no tiene a nadie cerca, yo podria hacerle compañía para que no se sienta solo…

Draco: de hecho, mi pareja está apunto de llegar.

Rubí: ohh, es usted muy bueno mintiendo…

Al lugar entra una pony que llama la atención de todos. Tenia un peinado precioso, y un vestido llamativo. Los potros parecian sentirse hipnotizados con ella. Las yeguas estaban sorprendidas con su apariencia. Pero Rubí mas que asombro tenia espanto. "Te lo dije" se alejó Draco y fue hacia ella. Todos los paparazzis los rodearon a ambos. Rubí ahora sentia un profundo odio.

"¿Rubí?" le hablaba su amiga, pero ella seguia inmutable.

Draco posaba junto a su acompañante, aunque a ella parecia no gustarle que le tomaran tantas fotos.

Twilight: ¿Es necesario que nos fotografien?

Draco: hay que darle lo que ellos quieren.

Twilight: es que no me siento comoda con tantas camaras.

Draco: ohh, descuida, ya acabaran con esto. ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos en nuestra mesa?

Twilight: me parece bien

-Rubí confrontó a uno de los administradores del lugar-

Rubí: -señala a Twilight de lejos- ¿¡Que hace esa fulana aquí!?

Admin: ahh… Es la pareja del Conde, señorita Rozales.

Rubí: ¿Pareja? ¿¡Pareja!? El Conde Draco Von Carnation no ha tenido pareja desde hace tiempo ¿¡Y ustedes dejan entrar a esa cualquiera diciendo que es pareja de él!?

Admin: tecnicamente, él nos lo especificó –le muestra la lista-

Rubí: tiene que haber un error, ella no pertenece aquí. Hablaré con mi padre, y cuando le comente de esto, ustedes van a estar en muchos problemas.

Admin: tecnicamente, su padre nos ordenó que lo dejemos entrar con quien pidiera. Su presencia aquí es muy importante, y no queremos hacerlo sentir incomodo. Traiga a quien traiga, será bien aceptado aquí.

Rubí: -bufando- ¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Vamonos Jaspe! –sale enojada acompañada de su amiga-

Twilight: hay mucha gente mirandonos.

Draco: no a nosotros, sino a ti.

Twilight: ¿A mi?

Draco: si, es la primera vez que ven a una pony preciosa como tú.

Twilight: (halagada) no, no creo eso.

Draco: claro que si, ¿Acaso crees que te miran por otra razón en particular?

Twilight: a lo mejor porque soy nueva, y nadie me conoce.

Draco: ohh, pero te conoceran al instante. -mira el menú- ¿Que vas a ordenar?

Twilight: no lo sé, no probé ninguno de todos estos platillos.

Draco: ¿Que te parece si ordeno algo para que lo pruebes?

Twilight: me parece buena idea...

Habian pasado unas horas.

A Twilight parecia gustarle la comida. Draco casi no comió. Pero la observaba como se devoraba todos los platillos que ordenaban. Aunque tuvo que detenerla un par de veces por la manera de comer.

Twilight: ¿Lo volví a hacer?

Draco: así es.

Twilight: (avergonzada) disculpame, de verdad...

Draco: -interrumpe- No, tranquila, está bien. Es normal que tengas esa forma de comer, despues de estár mucho tiempo con esas chicas. Con el tiempo aprenderás a comer normal. Pero... debo admitir que eres la chica con el apetito mas grande que he conocido, y eso me gusta. -Twilight se sonroja- ¿Te gustó la comida?

Twilight: me encantó, pero... ¿Y tú? No has comido nada. Apenas probaste el gazpacho

Draco: si, pero... debo cuidarme un poco.

Twilight: ¿Cuidarte un poco? Pero parece que estás en buena forma.

Draco: es mas complicado de lo que parece... ¿Tambien te gustó el vestido y el peinado?

Twilight: ¡Si! Al principio estaba nerviosa y asustada. Pero todos fueron muy amables. Y cuando me vi en el espejo... ¡No lo podia creer! Fue tan genial

Draco: te lo dije, son profesionales.

Twilight: te prometo que te lo devolveré, junto con los aretes.

Draco: no, conservalos.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Draco: si, todo fue exclusivamente para ti.

Twilight: pero... siento que es mucho.

Draco: para nada, ademas te quedan preciosos.

Twilight: gracias... -nota algo- Tienes una mancha de gazpacho en tu corbata

Draco: -la mira- ¿Que?

Twilight: -se le acerca con un pañuelo- dejame quitartela

Draco: no es necesario

Twilight: vamos, no me cuesta nada.

Un fotografo cerca de ellos le tomó una foto sin que se dieran cuenta y salió corriendo.

**Mientras tanto**

Jaspe: debiste haber estado ahí, Jade. Jamás habia visto a Rubí tan enfadada.

Rubí: de todas las cosas que me hizo, esta es de las peores. Primero se burla de mi, luego me humilla, se roba toda la atención. Y ahora… ¡Me quita al pony que amo!

Jade: tranquila, Rubí. Hay muchos peces en el mar…

Rubí: ¡Lo quiero a él! Lo quiero todo para mi, que no sea de nadie mas. Y si llegase a ser su Condesa… ¡No dejaria que nadie se le acerque! –sonrie- ¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojos perpetradores? ¿Y a su corta melena? ¿Y su voz seductora? -Cambia su expresión a decepción- Pero no soy nada para él ¡No valgo nada!

Jade: no digas eso, tu eres una buena pony

Jaspe: si, fue culpa de él que se fijo en esa unicornio. Se creen que con magia arreglan las cosas ¡Ni siquiera es hermosa como tu!

Rubí: Uno sabe cuando una mujer es una dama y cuando es... lo que sea que es esa fulana.

Jade: cada pony es como és. Estoy segura de que encontrarás otro amor pronto. Solo deberias tomarte un tiempo para…

Rubí: -interrumpe molesta- ¡Callate! ¡Charlatana infeliz! ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

Jade: ¿Por qué me tratas así aún despues de lo que hice por ti? Se supone que somos amigas

Rubí: ¡Pues deja de hablar sandeces y muestrame tu verdadero rostro del tártaros! Hmmm, eso si lo tienes ¡Chiflada tonta!

Jaspe: mantén la calma, Rubí. Haz conquistado a todos los potros que quisiste. Muy pronto el caerá rendido ante ti.

Rubí: me rechazó. Nadie jamás me ha rechazado antes. Prefiere estár con una unicornio mas joven que conmigo. Él le dobla la edad a ella ¡Me desprecia a mi! ¡Por esa mustia!

Jaspe: tranquila, tú eres mejor que ella, puedes superarla cuantas veces quieras. Y si no, hay algo que podemos hacer, que siempre hemos hecho y siempre funciona.

Rubí: -la mira- ¿Qué?

Jaspe: eliminarla –Rubí muestra asombro y Jade espanto- Siempre hemos eliminado a la competencia, sobretodo si es muy fuerte. Esta no será la excepción.

**Al dia siguiente**

4 de las Mane 5 estaban en el comedor desayunando.

Applejack: ¿Es un gran desayuno, verdad compañeras?

Fluttershy: si, es una lastima que Twilight no nos acompañe de nuevo

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y eso que? Ya es como la 4ta vez, hay que empezar a acostumbrarse.

Fluttershy: ¡Rainbow! No digas eso…

Applejack: si, Twilight sigue siendo nuestra amiga.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hasta yo la extraño!

Rainbow Dash: bueno, ella decidió no estar con nosotras.

Applejack: ¡Eso no es cierto! El concurso la mantiene ocupada.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oh si? ¿Y por que Noel no lo está? El tambien es del concurso.

Pinkie Pie: tal vez porque no tiene pareja como Twilight.

Fluttershy: ohh, vamos chicas, no peleemos…

Applejack: parece como si no te importara Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Claro que si! Me importa tanto como ustedes

Applejack: ¿Ohh si? Pues no actuas como si realmente te importara. Me da a mi que le tienes celos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Celos? ¿De que? ¿De ser una cabeza de huevo? ¡Ha! No me hagas reir.

Applejack: no, porque siendo una "cabeza de huevo" tiene mas libertad que tú.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Retira eso!

Fluttershy: amm… ¿Dónde está Rarity?

Pinkie Pie: dijo que iba a conseguir algo para leer. Un libro, una revista, un periodico, un folleto. No recuerdo bien que era.

"¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!" gritaban desde lejos. Las 4 voltearon y vieron a su amiga, la unicornio blanca, corriendo con algo que levitaba con su magia. Al llegar, jadea constantemente.

Applejack: ¿Qué sucede?

Rarity: iba… -jadeo- a buscar… -jadeo- una revista de moda para… -jadeo- lee y…

Fluttershy: -le da un vaso de agua- ¿Por qué no bebes un poco?

Rarity: -se la toma toda al instante- gracias, me siento mejor.

Applejack: ¿Y que eras lo que querias contarnos?

Rarity: me dijeron que tenian el numero mas reciente de la revista de Amora. Quizas es un metodo para publicitar, ya que está como jurado aquí. Así que fui a buscarla para leerla, ya que hace mucho que no leo algo interesante. Es mas, hasta hace poco…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ve al punto!

Rarity: ¡Ya voy! Cielos, que maleducada. En fin, cuando buscaba la revista, vi que habian traido el diario de hoy. Y…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y…?

Rarity: ¡No se lo pueden creer! –pone el diario en la mesa- ¡Simplemente no se lo pueden creer!

Las 4 miraron el diario y pusieron una cara de asombro, tal que quedaron inmutadas.

Noel se acercó a ellas con un "Hola" pero ninguna le respondió.

Noel: ¿Qué sucede?

Rarity: ¡Noel! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien?

Noel: si…

Rarity: ¿Y has visto las noticias recientemente?

Noel: no, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Rarity: ¡Por nada! Solo queria saberlo, para decirtelo yo misma, antes de que te enteres de otro lado.

Noel: ¿De que cosa?

Rairty le entrega el diario. Noel queda mas que sorpendido al leer el encabezado "¿La nueva Condesa?" y luego ver una foto de Twilight, muy cerca de Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Sentimientos

Capitulo 10: Sentimientos

_"No te imaginas lo mucho que me importas"_

_"Cuando te conocí, creí encontrar un buen amigo. ¿Pero quien diria que me enamoraria de ti?"_

_"Yo tambien digo lo mismo..."_

_"¿Cuando nos casaremos?"_

_"Pronto, y he elegido el mejor lugar para nuestra boda"_

_"¿Donde?"_

_"En la costa de la isla Sky"_

_"¡No bromees! Esa isla es tan preciosa. Y de noche se pueden contemplar todas las estrellas"_

_"Por eso la escogí especialmente para ti"_

_"Para nosotros"_

_"¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida...?"_

Twilight se despertó al instante, creyendo escuchar voces como la vez anterior. Pero no habia nadie, mas que su dragón asistente.

Spike: ¿Qué sucede, Twilight?

Twilight: creí haber escuchado a alguien.

Spike: ¿Alguien? ¿Osea yo?

Twilight: no, alguien mas. Sentí una voz mas profunda, no se parecia en nada a la tuya.

Spike: pero si solo estamos tu y yo.

Twilight: creo que fue otro sueño… Por cierto, ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

Spike: me desperté hace un momento, es raro pero no pude volver a dormir. Y eso que la cama es muy comoda.

Twilight: -se levanta- bueno, será mejor que me prepare para ir a ver a Draco. –entra al baño-

Spike: -le habla desde la puerta- Twilight, estás saliendo mucho con ese sujeto.

Twilight: si, ¿Y…?

Spike: ¿Son… como decirlo… novios?

Twilight: ¿Novios? –suelta una risita- Ohhh Spike, Draco es un buen amigo y compañero.

Spike: pero… se encuentran muy seguido. El te invita, tu vas, ¿Eso no se considera una cita?

Twilight: ¡Claro que no! Solo nos reunimos, como amigos.

Spike: ahá…

Twilight: aunque… no me molestaría que fuésemos pareja.

Spike: pero… ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

Twilight: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Spike: ¿Cómo que "que tiene que ver"? Jamás has estado con alguien mayor.

Twilight: bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Spike: ¿No te estarás tomando esto en serio, verdad?

Twilight: Spike, ¿Tienes algún problema con Draco?

Spike: no, para nada. Pero no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos.

Twilight: oh, por favor. Estás actuando paranoico, como Noel.

Spike: ¿Noel también dijo eso de Draco?

Twilight: Noel dijo muchas cosas…

Spike: yo creo que tendrías que escucharlo.

Twilight: no me digas a quien tengo o no que escuchar.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Te estás oyendo a ti misma? No le haces caso a nadie mas que a él, no te has visto con tus amigas desde hace unos dias.

Twilight: (frustrada) si vas a seguir hablando de mi vida, entonces esta platica termina aquí.

Spike: ¿Qué? Tú jamás dirias eso.

Twilight: -abre la puerta del baño- Tal vez he cambiado –va hasta el espejo y se acomoda la melena-

Spike: no me gustan los cambios.

Twilight: podrán gustarte o no, pero los cambios a veces son buenos. –termina de acomodarse la melena- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ver a alguien.

-Twilight va hacia la puerta, pero se sorprende al ver a su mejor amigo. Su cara no tenia una buena expresión, parecía molesto-

Twilight: ¿Noel?

Noel: -le muestra el diario- ¿Qué significa esto?

Twilight: -mira el diario- ¿Quién tomó esa foto?

Noel: ¡Eso no importa! ¿Estás saliendo con Draco?

Twilight: ¿Qué? No…

Noel: pues parece que todos los medios dicen lo contrario.

Twilight: ¿Todos los medios? ¿Osea que esto no está solo en los periodicos?

Noel: no, ahora todos están hablando de esto. Creen que tú eres la prometida de Draco.

Twilight: ¿Qué? Eso es ridículo…

Spike: -leyendo el diario- Eso no es lo que dice aquí.

Noel: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?

Spike: ¿Y de donde sacaste ese vestido? ¿Y ese peinado? ¿Y esos aretes?

Twilight: Draco me los dio.

Noel: ¿Te los dio?

Twilight: si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Noel: primero la pulsera, ¿Y ahora los aretes?

Twilight: oye, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Fue un lindo obsequió, ¿Qué esperabas, que los rechazara?

Noel: ¡Pues si!

Twilight: ¿Qué? Yo no soy grosera para rechazar algo que me quieren regalar.

Noel: Pinkie te obsequió un microscopio y se lo rechazaste en su cara.

Twilight: ¡Eso es porque ella no tomó en cuenta el detalle de que ya tengo varios! Lo que Draco me dio jamás lo tuve.

Noel: ¡Pero tu no usas aretes!

Twilight: ¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo!

Noel: ¡Ya deja de decir eso!

Raven: -entrando- ¿Cuál es el problema aquí? ¡Escucho sus gritos desde el otro pasillo!

Twilight: nada, Raven. Solo fue un ligero malentendido, pero ya me iba. –se marcha sin decir nada mas-

Raven: ¿Qué le sucede?

Noel: ¡Le lavaron la cabeza! ¡Eso es lo que le sucede!

Raven: ¿Qué?

Noel: yo sé que al hotel le importa mucho que el Conde esté aquí ¡Pero eso no significa que debamos obligar a Twilight que esté con él todo el tiempo! Lo unico que ha hecho es llevarla por mal camino. –inhala y exhala- Lo lamento, debo irme…

-Raven mira a Noel correr. Sonrie un poco, como si entendiese algo. "Raven, ¿Ya puedo ir a…?" preguntó Spike pero Raven, sin mirarlo, lo interrumpió con un "No"-

Mientras Noel caminaba, recordó una platica que tuvo con Cymphonique ayer:

Cymphonique: ¿Así que Twilight irá a la cena que organizó el hotel para los famosos?

Noel: si, Draco la invitó, y parece ser que nada la hará cambiar de opinión.

Cymphonique: bueno, creo que Draco le hizo una buena invitación. Solo los ponis importantes entran ahí. Los demás, como nosotros, con suerte terminaríamos atendiéndolos a todos. De hecho tengo a un amigo que trabaja ahí, dice que el trabajo es muy duro. Y entre tu y yo… ¡Siempre me trae los bocadillos que sobran! Son deliciosos.

Noel: eso es… bueno. Pero el problema de Draco es que está alejando a Twilight de todos.

Cymphonique: ¿De todos?

Noel: si, de todos. Sus amigas, sus amigos. Hasta de las cosas que le gusta.

Cymphonique: ¿Y tú?

Noel: yo soy su amigo.

Cymphonique: ¿Estás seguro?

Noel: si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Cymphonique: lo siento, es que pensé que habría una posibilidad de...

Noel: ¿De que?

Cymphonique: nada, olvídalo. Oye, ¿Quieres ir a practicar para la próxima gala?

Noel: no, debo tomarme un descanso.

Cymphonique: de acuerdo, en ese caso te veo mañana

-Noel termina de recordar y se encuentra con Cymphonique-

Noel: ¿Y, que te dijo?

Cymphonique: no notó nada raro entre ellos. Ni siquiera hubo un beso como dijeron los demás.

Noel: ¿Dijeron que hubo beso?

Cymphonique: si, lo dijeron en todos los periódicos. –se empieza a enojar- No sé porque me pediste que le dijera a Arthur que vigilase a Twilight y Draco. Si hubiese estado toda la noche pendiente de ellos y lo hubieran descubierto, habria perdido su empleo como mesero… Pero por otro lado, él detesta su empleo.

Noel: odio los medios que inventan noticias falsas.

Cymphonique: ¡Si! Sabia que no estaban juntos. Roxy me debe dinero.

Noel: ahora me encargaré de que se sepa la verdad.

Cymphonique: espera, ¿Qué?

Noel: tengo que decirles a todos que Twilight no es pareja de Draco.

Cymphonique: ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? ¿Irás por el hotel, gritando que "el conde no tiene pareja"? Parecerás un poni histérico, o peor, un novio histérico. Ni los medios te creerán, ya sabes como exageran todo.

Noel: ¿Y que crees que es mejor?

Cymphonique: no lo sé. Pero por ahora no te rebajes a eso. Créeme que todo esto se aclarará muy pronto.

**Mientras tanto**

Rubí se encontraba en su habitación. Luego de levantarse y arreglarse, se sentó con el desayuno que le sirvieron sus amigas.

Rubí: ¿Está todo aquí, verdad?

Jaspe: si, Rubí. Cereal, leche fresca, sándwich de alfalfa cortado en pequeños triángulos, zumo de zanahoria, capuchino de calabaza hervido a 75° y una magdalena de avena para cuidar tu figura.

Rubí: perfecto, sabes exactamente todo lo que me gusta.

Jaspe: ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy tu amiga y te conozco bien.

Rubí: ¿Dónde está Jade?

Jaspe: fue a buscarte las noticias, para que tengas algo que leer.

Rubí: ahh, me gusta. Sabia yo que un dia encerrada le haría bien.

-Jade entra a la habitación con un diario en la mano-

Jade: aquí tienes Rubí, ahora podrás enterarte de todo. Ojalá encuentres algo que te guste.

Rubí: gracias, Jade, me alegra que estés haciendo bien las cosas.

-Rubí bebe un poco de su zumo, pero lo escupe al ver la portada del diario-

Rubí: ¿¡Que significa esto!?

Jaspe: -mira un poco- ¿¡Que!? ¿Ya son pareja?

Rubí: ¡No! ¡No lo son! Esto tiene que haber sido un error. –Mira Jade con rabia- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a traerme esto? –le tira el diario en la cara-

Jade: es que creí que…

Rubí: -interrumpe-¿"Creí"? No ¡Creiste mal! ¡Podias haberlo visto! ¡Y si sabias que esto me amargaría no debiste haberlo traído! ¿O es que acaso no te bastó con estar encerrada?

Jade: pero… te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano, todos están hablando de esto… ¿Qué iba a pasar si te enterabas de otros?

Rubí: ese no es tu problema, insolente –Rubí cachetea a Jade y la tira al suelo- Mocosa entrometida, te me largas –Jade estaba asustada y con lagrimas apunto de salirse de sus ojos -¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dije fuera! –sale corriendo todo lo que puede-

Jaspe: ¿A dónde irá?

Rubí: no lo sé, ni me importa. Pero cuando vuelva, mas le vale que sea con su cerebro completo. –recoge una pagina del diario- ¿Ah si que… la muy mustia se cree que puede quedarse con mi pony, eh? Eso está por verse…

**A lo lejos de ahí**

Twilight se dirigia a ver a Draco. Cuando notó algo. En uno de los pasillos, se encontraba una sala donde no solo había libros, sino también diarios y revistas. Todas las mas reciente, para los que se hospedan en el hotel, se actualizaran. Había una estantería entera de revistas, con varios ponis leyéndolas, y en todas ellas estaba la foto que le sacaron. "¿Qué?" se preguntaba sorprendida al verlas a todos. Pero eso no era todo, el pony que atendía ahí tenia una radio, la cual daba el mensaje "¡Exclusivo! ¿El Conde Draco finalmente encontró el amor? Testigos confirman que vieron al Conde con una pony mas joven que él. Muchos tambien aseguran que estarían en pleno romance ¡Exclusivo!"

"¿Pero que rayos…?" dijo Twilight estupefacta. Uno de los ponis que leía se percató de ella, "¡Oigan! ¡Es la pareja del Conde!" gritó y todos se le aproximaron. Retrocedía hasta que no pudo mas. Se empezaba a poner nerviosa, entre tantos ponis juntos, haciéndole preguntas y tomándole fotos. En su mayor momento de tensión, se teletransportó, ante la atónita mirada de los ponis.

Llegó hasta arriba, justo al lado de Draco.

Draco: ¡Twilight! Me da gusto que hayas podido llegar. Pero… ¿Por qué te teletansportaste?

Twilight: ¡Porque tuve que huir de un grupo de ponis locos!

Draco: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿No te enteraste de las noticias?

Draco: ¿Hablas de…?

Twilight: ¡Exacto! Nos relacionan a ti y a mi

Draco: ¿Y eso… te molesta?

Twilight: ¡Si! Bueno… no ¡No lo sé! El problema es que todos esos ponis parecían histéricos, como si fuese una celebridad.

Draco: ¿No te sientes como una?

Twilight: ¡No! Y me molesta el hecho de que me sacaran fotos con esas cámaras tan cerca y esos flashes que te ciegan.

Draco: cuando eres celebridad, hay que acostumbrarse a cosas como esas.

Twilight: ¡Pero no soy una celebridad!

Draco: ¿No te gustaria serlo?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Draco: podrias estar conmigo, y olvidarte de todos ahí abajo. Pasarte al lado de los ponis modernos, y gozar de todas las exclusividades.

Twilight: ¿Me estás proponiendo… ser tu pareja?

Draco: bueno... quizas...

Twilight: (sonrojada) ¿E... En serio?

Draco: Twilight... Eres una bella pony y... la he pasado muy bien contigo estos dias y... se que es repentino, pero... No he conocido a otra pony mejor tú -le levanta la pezuña y se la besa-

Twilight: pero... yo...

Draco: ¿Que sucede? ¿No te gusto? ¿O es que acaso te molesta el estar conmigo?

Twilight: ¡No! No es eso, es solo que… nunca estuve en pareja con nadie.

Draco: bueno, ya sabes lo que digo… -ambos al mismo tiempo- "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" –Se rien- ¿Entonces que dices?

Twilight: no lo sé…

Draco: tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo esperaré pacientemente.

Twilight: de acuerdo.

**Mientras tanto**

Las Mane 5 celebraban que podian ir tranquilamente por hotel. Con la condición de que no se metieran en problemas.

Todas estaban en el complejo recreativo, donde cada una hacia lo que le parecia mas divertido. Rainbow Dash practicaba junto a otros pegasos que volaban mas rapido. Applejack y Pinkie Pie jugaban tenis. A pesar de que la pony granjera no sabia nada del juego, Pinkie le esnseñaba. Necesitaba algo con que entretenerse y sentirse a gusto. Fluttershy y Rarity, en cambio, caminaban por ahí.

Rarity: ¿No es hermoso, Fluttershy? ¡Este hotel tiene de todo!

Fluttershy: si, lo tiene.

Rarity: este complejo es tan exhuberante. No sabia que se podía comer fuera. Hay muchos ponis que lo hacen. Pero deben de ser importantes. Ha, si tan solo nos conocieran…

Fluttershy: seria lindo salir a comer fuera, pero… con tantos ponis me ponen incomoda.

Rarity: oh, cariño, ni que te hicieran algo. Nadie aquí es cruel… ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte un poco, cómo Rainbow o Applejack y Pinkie?

Fluttershy: en realidad… solo planeaba ver los animales de aquí.

Rarity: cariño, la vida es mas que animales. ¿Por qué no pruebas algo diferente, cómo lo hizo Twilight?

Fluttershy: pero… no veo nada interesante

Rarity: ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y las canchas de deportes?

Fluttershy: soy muy mala en los deportes… en todos.

Rarity: ¿La sala de cine?

Fluttershy: podría ser pero… no pasan ninguna película interesante.

Rarity: bueno, lo ultimo seria el gimnasio. Pero no creo que te interese.

Fluttershy: no, es…

Fluttershy mira a lo lejos el gimnasio y nota que ahí se encontraba el pony fortachon que la salvó. Levantaba pesas, y estas se notaban que tenian toneladas. Sudaba constantemente y sus musculos vibraban.

No podía dejar de verlo, incluso no prestaba atención a Rarity. "En serio, es tedioso. ¿Te imaginas entrar ahí con todos sujetos mirándote y no tienen un buen cuerpo? Solo están ahí para presumir ¿Te imaginan como sudan? ¡Ugh! Sin duda es una perdida de tiem…" No pudo terminar, ya que Fluttershy se fue a toda velocidad al gimnasio, dejando bastante impresionada a Rarity

Noel recorría los pasillos sin rumbo alguno. La noticia le daba vuelta la cabeza.

Escuchó un llanto, no se parecía mucho al del otro dia, pero aún así le llamó la atención. Llegó hasta un balcón, en el mismo se encontraba una pony llorando en el suelo. Cuando se le acercó, ella levantó la cabeza y se asustó. "No temas, no te haré daño" le dijo para tranquilizarla, y de su melena sacó un pañuelo. Ella le agradeció el gesto y lo tomó. "Soy Noel", "Soy Jade"

**En el Salón**

Cymphonique practicaba para la próxima gala, al igual que muchos a su alrededor. Aunque deseaba que sus amigos estuviesen con ella.

Fue interrumpida cuando un diario cayó delante de ella. Lo levantó para luego voltear y ver a su amiga.

Roxy: ¿Ya viste las noticias?

Cymphonique: ¿Cómo no verlas? Esto está en todas partes.

Roxy: ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! Me debes 20 bits

Cymphonique: ¡Ey! Esto es falso

Roxy: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cymphonique: porque gracias a Noel, pude comprobarlo. Ni siquiera se besaron, solo tuvieron un acercamiento… Aunque no recuerdo muy bien si le acomodó el pañuelo o le limpió algo…

Roxy: ¿No estarás diciendo eso para no perder, verdad?

Cymponique: ¡Claro que no! Soy una buena perdedora ¡Y lo que te digo es verdad!

Roxy: ¿Y como explicas que el Conde no lo desmintió aún?

Cymphonique: no lo sé

Roxy: ¿Lo ves? Es obvio que Twilight es novia del Conde.

Cymphonique: ¡No! Ya la escuchaste, solo son amigos.

Roxy: la amistad puede cambiar de un dia para el otro.

Cymphonique: yo estoy muy segura que Twilight ama a otro pony.

Roxy: ¿Sigues con eso?

Cymphonique: tú viste como Noel la miraba cuando Draco… le acomodó la melena.

Roxy: si, fue un simple gesto

Cymphonique: ¡Estaba molesto! Molesto porque un sujeto mayor le haga mimos a una chica que aprecias.

Roxy: pero ella se ve feliz con él.

Cymphonique: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te lo dijo?

-Roxy recuerda la platica que tuvo con Twilight antes de su debut-

¿En que piensas?

Roxy: ¿Sabes que? ¿Por qué mejor no sigues buscando pistas hasta confirmarmelo?

Cymphonique: ¡Lo haré! Y cuando lo logre, te estaré esperando con un gran tazón de "¡Te-lo dije!" ¡Woo-hoo!

Roxy: no hagas eso.

Cymphonique: lo siento…

**Habian pasado unas horas**

Noel seguia hablando con Jade, la pony que encontró.

Jade: ¿Y… que se siente ser bestia nocturna?

Noel: se siente raro. Pero no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras –ambos rien-

Jade: eres muy simpático para ser bestia… ¡No quiero decir que esté mal serlo! Es que jamás he visto una y siempre me han dicho que son crueles…

Noel: descuida, se todo eso. Y… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Jade: yo… ahh…

Noel: ¿Qué?

Jade: es que… -recuerda el golpe de rubí y se pone nerviosa- No es nada…

Noel: ¿Segura? Parecías muy triste.

Jade: créeme, no es nada serio. Solo… una tontería.

Noel: -no confía mucho pero acepta- De acuerdo.

Jade: me gustó platicar contigo. Tal vez te vea en la competencia.

Noel: ¿Estás en ella?

Jade: ¡Si! Bueno… no como solista pero… si con alguien.

Noel: ¿Osea que estás en dúo?

Jade: algo así…

Noel: entonces también te veré

Jade: ¡No! Digo… no es necesario, mi acto no es tan asombroso.

Noel: ¿Qué dices? Si pasaste a la proxima gala debe ser por algo.

Jade: -susurra- por alguien…

Noel: ¿Qué?

Jade: ¡Nada! Entonces… ¿El concurso, no?

Noel: si, ahí estaré.

Jade: genial, yo tambien, nos vemos… -sale corriendo pero regresa- Oh, y gracias por animarme, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

Noel: de nada…

**En el complejo recreativo**

Pinkie Pie: ¡Wow, Applejack! Juegas muy bien tenis

Applejack: nah, perdí las primeras 30 veces.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Pero luego me ganaste las otras 5! Sabes manejar esa raqueta.

Applejack: solo necesitaba algo con que moverme. Hace días que me fui de la granja y mis músculos se pondrían tensos si no hacia un poco de ejercicio.

Pinkie pie: ¿Quieres que luego hagamos una carrera en la pista de correr?

Applejack: si, me vendria bien. En cuanto Rainbow termine con aquellos pegasos.

"¡Muchachas!" oyen ambas. Y en eso ven a Rarity sentada en una mesa con sombrilla, en el mini resto del hotel, donde incluso habían mas ponis.

Se acercaron y acomodaron.

Rarity: ¿No es fabuloso? Nunca me cansaré de decir que este hotel tiene de todo.

Applejack: ¿Por qué usas sombrero y gafas?

Rarity: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me protege del sol

Applejack: si, pero… Estás bajo esta mesa con este gran paraguas.

Rarity: sombrilla, cariño. Se dice "sombrilla"

¿Y como les fue en su partido?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Genial! Applejack juega muy bien, me ganó 5 veces

Rarity: ¡Uh! Eso es genial, tal vez el tenis sea tu deporte predilecto.

Applejack: bueno…

Rarity: -mira a Pinkie- ¿Y tú cuantas ganaste?

Pinkie Pie: ¡30! –sonrie-

Rarity: retiro lo dicho…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Fluttershy? Estoy segura de que a ella le hubiese gustado jugar con nosotras.

Rarity: ohh, está en el gimnasio.

Applejack y Pinkie Pie: ¿¡Gimnasio!?

Rarity: ¿Lo sé, verdad? Le dije que hiciera algo diferente para divertirse ¡Y lo hizo! Es increíble ver como todas se adaptan a esta maravillosa ciudad.

Applejack: ¿Y donde está Noel?

Rarity: -con mirada picara- ¿Por qué la pregunta, cariño?

Applejack: (nerviosa) ahh…

Pinkie Pie: por la misma manera que pregunté por Fluttershy ¡Dah!

Applejack: ¡Si! ¡Eso! Gracias Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: ¡De nada!

Rarity: ho, aún así no sé donde está ¿Por qué prefiere seguir ahí dentro que aquí afuera, con el tan maravilloso clima y disfrutando de muchas cosas, como nosotras?

Applejack: el tendrá sus razones…

Pinkie Pie: quizas no quiere asustar a nadie.

Rarity: quizas está conociendo chicas nuevas…

Applejack: ¡NO! –todas la miran- Porque… eso no es lo que haria… No es bueno en eso… jeje

Pinkie Pie: es cierto, no está con nadie mas que nosotros.

Rarity: bueno, no me molestaría verlo en pareja con alguien… -levanta una ceja y Applejack se pone seria-

Pinkie Pie: hmmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Twilight!

Applejack y Rarity: ¿¡Que!?

Pinkie Pie: que Twilight haria buena pareja con Noel ¡Dah!

Applejack: -riendo- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Muy buena esa Pinkie! Siempre bromeando

Pinkie Pie: no era una broma…

Applejack: ¿Qué?

Pinkie Pie: en serio creo ellos dos serian una pareja perfecta.

Applejack: ¿¡Y yo que!?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué?

Applejack: -reacciona nerviosa- Ahh… yo… ehh…

Rarity: ella se refiere a su opinión. No le preguntaste lo que opina

Applejack: ¡Si! ¡Eso!

Pinkie Pie: ohh… Lo siento ¿Y con quien crees tú que haría buena pareja?

Applejack: ehh… pues…

Rarity: si Applejack, dinos ¿Noel haria buena pareja con unicornio, pegaso o… pony de tierra, como tú?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Acaso importa la raza?

Applejack: -apretándose los dientes- Si, Rarity, ¿Acaso importa?

Rarity: no lo sé. Noel puede tener muchos gustos

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Pero no lo sabemos, casi no conocemos nada de él.

Rarity: bueno, creo que cierta pony conoce bien a Noel…

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y cual es esa pony? ¡Espera! ¡No me digas! Lo sé…

Applejack: ¿Ah si?

Pinkie Pie: si… ¡Es Twilight!

Rarity: ¿Qué? No, me refería a… -Applejack le tapa la boca-

Applejack: ¡Si, Pinkie! ¡Justamente ella! Oigan, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a otro lugar?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Quiero conocer la piscina

Pinkie se aleja, Applejack se alivia, y Rarity le golpea el brazo. "No vuelvas a poner tu sucia pezuña en mi boca" le dice por lo bajo para luego irse, dejandola molesta.

**En la habitación de Twilight**

La unicornio morada se encontraba sentada en su cama, luego de la platica con Draco. No podia pensar en nada mas que sus palabras. Recordaba todos los momentos, desde que lo conoció hasta ahora.

_Draco: tienes una voz maravillosa_

_Twilight: (sonriendo) gracias..._

_Draco: -extiende el brazo- Mi nombre es Draco Carnation_

_Twilight: -tambien extiende el brazo- Twilight Sparkle_

_Draco: -le besa el casco- es un bonito nombre para una hermosa dama._

_Twilight: -casi sonrojada- no soy una dama._

_Draco: ¿En serio? Me recuerdas mucho a una dama que era de esta ciudad._

_Draco: ¿Y que hace una hermosa chica como tu en un lugar como este?_

_Twilight: nada, solo… necesitaba espacio para pensar._

_Draco: ¿Pensar? ¿En que?_

_Twilight: no creo que te interese..._

_Draco: -se le acerca- por el contrario, me interesa mucho._

_Twilight: ¿En serio?_

_Draco: por supuesto, me gusta escuchar a ponys que se sienten solos. Sus problemas tambien sin problemas._

_Twilight: wow... -suspira-_

_Draco: ¿Qué te sucede?_

_Twilight: -se limpia la cara- nada._

_Draco: ¿Estabas llorando?_

_Twilight: no…_

_Draco: Twilight, tengo un un don, el cual me hace saber cuando alguien está mintiendo. Tú lo estás haciendo, ¿Por qué?_

_Twilight: porque… -mira al suelo- No quiero que me vean llorar._

_Draco: llorar no tiene nada de malo, demuestra que tienes sentimientos._

_Twilight: pero es vergonzoso, la gente te mira como si nunca hubieran visto a un pony con liquido en sus ojos._

_Draco: las lagrimas responden a emociones positivas o negativas._

_Twilight: pero mucha gente las ve como un signo de debilidad._

_Draco: En absoluto. Las lágrimas son parte de nosotros mismos, forman parte de nuestro ser y son un mecanismo de escape y alivio, es un modo de equilibrar las emociones, de reordenar nuestros sentimientos. Cumple una función vital en el desarrollo de nuestro sér y no debemos empeñarnos en callarlas ni tragarlas._

_Draco: me gustaria darte algo._

_Twilight: ¿Qué?_

_-Draco saca del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja, la abre y dentro habia un extraño objeto-_

_Twilight: ¿Y eso?_

_Draco: -lo saca- es una pulsera de los deseos._

_Twilight: ¿Una pulsera de los deseos?_

_Draco: así es. –se la coloca en su pezuña izquierda, le cuesta un poco al principio pero lo logra- Esto te dará suerte en la competencia._

_Twilight: -la observa- es muy bonita, pero dijiste "de los deseos" no "de la suerte"_

_Draco: lo sé, pero tambien te traerá suerte. Solo, hagas lo que hagas, no te la quites._

_Twilight: ¿Por qué no?_

_Draco: esta pulsera hace que tus sueños se hagan realidad, si te la quitas no funcionará. Debe caerse sola, esa es la señal de que tu sueño se cumplió._

_Twilight: wow, no lo sabia. Te prometo que la cuidaré mucho._

Golpearon a la puerta, era su amiga Roxy. La hizo entrar rapido.

Twilight: ¿Te vio alguien?

Roxy: no, ¿Por qué...?

Twilight: ¿Te fijaste bien que nadie te seguía?

Roxy: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan paranoica?

Twilight: lo siento, es que me han perseguido docenas y docenas de ponys, haciéndome preguntas y hasta me han seguido para saber mi habitación. Tuve que teletransportarme varias veces.

Roxy: ¡Ah sí! Me enteré de la noticia. Parece que eres famosa

Twilight: ¡Claro que no! Bueno… aún…

Roxy: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: fui a ver a Draco, le comenté lo que pasó y…

Roxy: ¿Y…?

Twilight: dijo que quiere que sea su pareja

Roxy: ¡No inventes!

Twilight: ¡Te lo juro!

Roxy: ¿Y que le dijiste?

Twilight: que… Lo tenia que pensar

Roxy: ¿Qué? ¿Así nada mas?

Twilight: ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

Roxy: no sé… Que aceptaras, tal vez.

Twilight: no pude hacerlo. Solo nos conocemos hace poco

Roxy: ¿Pero tu lo amas?

Twilight: no lo sé…

Roxy: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Twilight: solo… no lo sé… El me trata bien y… Me ha ayudado varias veces.

Cuando me sentia abandonada, el llegaba y… de alguna forma me hacia sentir a gusto. Jamás me fijé en él, ni en su apariencia, ni en su mirada, ni en su voz, ni en sus ojos. Llegué a conocerlo mucho y creo que es un buen pony.

Roxy: ¿Pero…?

Twilight: -inhala y exhala- Pero es complicado

Roxy: a lo mejor lo amas pero no te das cuenta.

Twilight: ¿Tu crees?

Roxy: seguro, ha no ser que sientas algo por alguien mas…

Espera, ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Roxy: ohh… está bien. Bueno, ese caso, tu corazón está disponible para él.

Twilight: pero…

Roxy: y si sientes algo por él, creeme que no tardaras en darte cuenta.

Twilight: ohh…

Roxy: por cierto, ¿Estás preparada para la gala de mañana?

Twilight: ahh… si… eso creo…

Rox: genial, espero verte allí. Ah, y no te preocupes. No le diré nada a nadie -le guiña el ojo-

Roxy se retira, dejando a Twilight con mas dudas.

**Al dia siguiente**

Todos se reunian para la gala del Mane 5 se acomodaban para ver nuevamente a sus amigos. Aunque una de ellas aún estaba frustrada por no quedar dentro.

En el escenario estaba Roxy, y fuera se encontraba Twilight, esperando su turno. Sintió que alguien la jaló.

Twilight: Noel…

Noel: ¿Ibas a salir sin siquiera hablarme? –aparta la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: ¿Cómo puedes hablarme aún después de cómo me atacaste ayer?

Noel: yo no te ataqué

Twilight: ¿Entonces que hiciste? Si es que tiene un nombre.

Noel: la noticia me habia vuelto loco

Twilight: ¿Y eso te dio el derecho de entrar a mi habitación y reprocharme?

Noel: Twilight, no te reproché, trataba de hacerte entender.

Twilight: ¿Entender que? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

Noel: el hecho de que andes con Draco y te juntes con los ponis de clase alta.

Twilight: -se gira- esa es mi decisión, no tuya.

Noel: -se le acerca- ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: has pasado buenos momentos no solo conmigo, sino tambien con tus amigas, con Spike, con Blake. Ayudaste siempre a todos los que necesitaban ayuda, incluyéndome. Le fuiste siempre fiel a la Princesa Celestia, para ti no hubo nada que fuese imposible para cumplir con lo que te manda. Aunque eso signifique sacrificarte. ¿O que me equivoco?

Twilight: -lo mira a los ojos- No…

Noel: ¿Acaso estar con Draco y todo lo que lo rodea, es mejor que estar con nosotros?

Twilight: Noel, por favor, no me hagas esto…

Noel: ¿Por qué prefieres estar tanto con él?

Twilight: es que él es tan bueno y noble, y… me hace feliz

Noel: pero… ¿A ti te gusta?

Twilight no pudo responder porque Roxy salió del escenario diciendo "¡Es tu turno!" y lo abandonó, pero no sin antes mirarlo y notar su cara de preocupado.

Al subir, el publico la aplaudió. Notó que eran mas de la ultima vez. Quizas era relacionado al hecho de que ahora todos la veian como la "prometida" del Conde. Incluso pudo notarlo en una de las butacas de arriba, y la saludaba.

Noel estaba intranquilo por la pregunta que no respondió, con lo cual llegó a pensar que hasta habria una posibilidad de que realmente le guste aquel pony. Y sus dudas fueron incrementadas al oir la canción que Twilight cantó…

[Twilight]

**_The day normally started_**

**_And the guys went through here,_**

**_(Ouuu)_**

**_It was the same old story._**

**_A boy who was very sweet and very shy_**

**_I am not one of those girls._**

**_Who falls in love with someone_**

**_Showing a smile_**

**_(And note kilometers)_**

**_I do not usually faint_**

**_But I am over the moon with it._**

**_(Because he's the sweetest guy I met)_**

**_And now I'm falling for you_**

**_Falling in love with you_**

**_I know I should not but_**

**_I can not control_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_I can not take it anymore_**

**_And now I'm falling for you_**

**_And now we're right for each other, it is wonderful_**

**_He says I'm a work of art._**

**_And that together would paint the town_**

**_I'm not the kind of girl who falls for someone_**

**_For just say hello_**

**_(When in love)_**

**_He is ready to run_**

**_But I have his eyes riveted_**

**_(And it will stay that way)_**

**_And now I'm falling for you_**

**_Falling in love with you_**

**_I know I should not but_**

**_I can not control_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_I can not take it anymore_**

**_And now I'm falling for you_**

**_It seems that he had fallen from another world_**

**_Direct your arms where I feel safe_**

**_You may stumble, but I know for sure._**

**_It's love at first sight, and I'll be your girl_**

**_And now I'm falling for you_**

**_Falling in love with you_**

**_I know I should not but_**

**_I can not control_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_I can not take it anymore_**

**_And now I'm falling for you_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuará..._

_Lamento nuevamente el retraso (y sé que no es la primera vez ^^')_

Este fic lo voy a seguir hasta el final, así que no se preocupen.

No sé si me quedó bien este capitulo, pueden juzgarlo ustedes mismos.

Y en los próximos va a haber mas sorpresas.

Hasta la proxima :)


	11. Rapto

Capitulo 11: Rapto

"¡Increible!" dijo el presentador, "Haz hecho levantar a todopony de sus sillas. Dime, ¿Esa canción está dedicada para alguien muy especial?" El publico esperaba ansioso esa respuesta. Pero ella responde con una sonrisa "No, lo siento. No hablo de mi vida privada" y se retira.

Del otro lado, se le acercan Cymphonique y Roxy para felicitarla.

Roxy: ¡Estuviste asombrosa!

Cymphonique: ¡Sensacional!

Twilight: gracias...

-Nota que es el turno de Noel. Este avanza sin decirle nada, pero la miró de una manera seria-

"Vaya vaya" escuchan y alzan la mirada. Se acerca la pony roja, junto con sus amigas.

Twilight: Rubí…

Rubí: así que tu eres la que todos tanto aplaudian. Bueno, hoy en dia tenemos un publico con gustos raros. –Twilight se molesta-

Cymphonique: ¿No viste cuantos la aclamaron? Obviamente ella lo hizo mas que bien

Rubí: "aclamar" es una palabra muy grande. Yo prefiero el termino "consolar para no creer que dio lastima y hacerla sentir mejor"

Twilight: ¡Como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor!

Rubí: -se le acerca cara a cara- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Mustia! –Roxy se le acerca y le gruñe, a lo que retrocede- Veo que tambien tienes amigas que son como tú

Cymphonique: ella no solo pasará, sino que tambien llegará a las finales y te destruirá ¡Woo-Hoo! –todos la miran raro- Lo siento…

Rubí: ha, llegará a las finales… Es poco probable. Pero… ¿Acaso puede ganar? ¡Eso si que lo dudo!

Twilight: como si tu pudieras ganar

Rubí: ¡Claro que puedo ganar! Yo soy una ganadora completisima.

Cymphonique: ¿Y como es que no has ganado todos estos años?

Rubí: ¡Silencio! El hecho de que no haya ganado es por el simple hecho de que no quise. Yo he ganado otras cosas mas importantes, como los concursos de belleza.

Roxy: por favor, esos concursos no son mas que una perdida de tiempo.

Rubí: ¡Ha! Solo lo dices porque con esa cara espantas a todos. De hecho, ninguna de ustedes puede lograr superar esto –se señala a si misma-

Cymphonique: ¿¡Ah si!? –le sujeta la cara a Twilight- ¿Y que me dices de esta cara? ¡Esta cara te puede hacer trisas! –Twilight la golpea para que la suelte-

Rubí: ¡Ha! ¿Acaso estás bromeando?

Cymphonique: Creelo o no, pero…

Roxy: -interrumpe- Pero esa cara ya tiene varios pretendientes, entre ellos uno con mucho poder… -Rubí se molesta por eso-

Rubí: que les quede claro una cosa, las que las va a destrozar a ustedes voy a ser yo. –mira a Twilight- Especialmente tú, que eres una muchacha sin clase. Así que mejor cuidate, porque cuando menos lo esperes… Estarás fuera –se retira con sus amigas-

Cymphonique: ¡Maldita bruja! Por eso todos la odian

Roxy: no te dejes intimidar con esas cosas que te dijo

Twilight: descuida, ella no me asusta. Es solo una niña verinchuda.

Cymphonique: ¡Eso es cierto! –todas se rien-

La gala habia finalizado. Anunciaron la eliminación de un participante. Por suerte no fue Twilight ni Noel, o Cymphonique y Roxy. Pero estos deseaban que hubiese sido Rubí.

Se habían retirado todos. Excepto Noel, que decidió quedarse sentado ahí.

Rarity: ¡Fue una gran gala! ¿No les parece?

Applejack: ¡Absolutamente!

Rainbow Dash: sigue siendo un concurso aburrido

Fluttershy: a mi me gustó…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Yo debí seguír ahí!

Rarity: oh, Pinkie, hay muchos concursos en la vida…

Pinnkie Pie: ¡Pero no como ese! ¡Yo adoro cantar! ¿Quién no adora cantar?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Yo! Es lo mas embarazoso del mundo. Tener que estar cantando todo el tiempo sobre un escenario, con todos viendote… ¡Ugh! Es una perdida total de tiempo.

Applejack: ¿Y que me dices de esa obra que hicimos? Si mal no recuerdo, tú cantaste.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Error! Solo fue en los coros, y lo hicimos todas juntas. Nadie oyó mi voz real.

Rarity: creo que se te daria muy bien si lo intentas.

Rainbow Dash: no digas cursilerias.

Fluttershy: yo tambien creo que podrias cantar.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Callate! ¿Qué sabes tu de cantar?

Applejack: ¡Rainbow! No seas así

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Hasta yo creo que puedes cantar.

Las 5 se detienen al ver a Raven, parada frente a ellas. "Debo hablar con ustedes"

**Arriba del hotel**

Twilight: ¿A dónde vamos?

Draco: ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa.

Twilight: ¿Se trata de otra cena?

Draco: quizas…

Twilight: me siento un poco nerviosa.

Draco: no tienes por que estarlo. Estarás bien y relajada, justo lo que necesitas después de una gran gala.

Twilight: ¿Te gustó?

Draco: desde luego, contigo no hay nada que no me guste.

Ambos llegan hasta una puerta doble. Draco la abre, y Twilight puede contemplar lo que había.

Era una gran terraza, donde en el medio se encontraba una mesa con velas, y unos ponis con instrumentos un poco a los lejos.

Twilight: ¿Y esto?

Draco: les pedí a los del hotel que me reservaran la terraza. Supe que te incomodarías al estar rodeada de ponis y paparazzis. Así que opté por un almuerzo al aire libre y contemplando la vista de la ciudad.

Twilight: lo pensaste muy bien.

Draco: ¿Entonces, almorzamos ahora?

Twilight: me parece bien…

Noel seguia en el salón, en la parte de atrás del escenario. Recordaba la platica de Twilight y suspiraba. Fue entonces cuando una poni se le acerco.

Noel: Jade

Jade: hola, lamento si interrumpo algo.

Noel: no, para nada. Yo... ya me iba.

Jade: ohh, bueno...

Noel: ¿Que sucede?

Jade: nada, solo...

Noel: ¿Que?

Jade: no sé si decirtelo...

Noel: puedes decirme lo que sea. Confia en mi -sonrie-

Jade: bueno... Es que estoy yo solo aquí y... Me ordenaron que acomodara unas cosas y... Como soy la unica poni aquí... Bueno... Creí que tú... Tal vez...

Noel: no digas mas. Te ayudaré.

Jade: ¿Lo harás?

Noel: por supuesto.

Jade: no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Fue así como Noel ayudó a Jade a mover ciertas cosas. Se impresionaba con la fuerza que tenia. Y no dejaba de mirarlo constantemente.

Estaba callada todo el tiempo. Cuando el la miraba y sonreia, ella apartaba inmediatamente la mirada.

Noel: ¿Que te sucede?

Jade: ¿Que?

Noel: estuviste callada todo el tiempo.

Jade: Oh, es que... bueno... no acostumbro a hablar mucho.

Noel: cuando te encontré en el balcón me hablaste de mucho -se rie-

Jade: -suelta una risita- Si, pero... Es que soy timida...

Noel: ¿Timida? ¿En serio?

Jade: si, y de las MUY

Noel: pero... ¿Si eres timida, por que entraste al concurso?

Jade: no entré yo sola, estoy un grupo con mis amigas.

Noel: Ohh... Deben ser buenas amigas.

Jade: si... tal vez...

Noel: ¿Por qué no cantas algo?

Jade: (nerviosa) ¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Ahora?

Noel: si...

Jade: ¡NO!

Noel: ¿Por qué no?

Jade: es que... nunca canté fuera del grupo de mis amigas.

Noel: vamos, inténtalo. Solo estamos tu y yo.

Jade: pero...

Noel: al menos intentalo

Jade:

**_They say they just have to want it,_**

**_They say you walk me eternally seeking._**

**_They say that if you're mine, I'm yours,_**

**_They say that you came to change my life._**

Noel: impresionante...

Jade: ¿Tú crees?

Noel: ¡Si! Tus amigas son muy afortunadas al tenerte.

Jade: si, pero... Yo solo canto en los coros. La vocalista principal es mi amiga mas grande que yo.

Noel: ¿Que?

Jade: hay veces en los que me gustaría cantar por un momento yo sola. Pero... Solo soy una mas del grupo.

Noel: pero eso no es justo. Tú deberías cantar también, tienes derecho.

Jade: lo sé, pero... Son mis amigas. Cuando estabamos en la escuela, yo solo era una poni tímida que no tenia idea de nada. Y ellas... Mas bien "ella". Fue la que me dio su pezuña y me ofreció integrarme a su grupo. Luego formamos un trió inseparable. Fue así como gracias a ellas, me respetaron por siempre.

Noel: entiendo... Pero aún creo que debes considerar eso de cantar tú misma.

Jade: lo haré, pero... ¿Cómo? Soy solo una poni timida. Tengo miedo de todo.

Noel: la timidez es algo que se puede superar. No es facil pero se puede.

Jade: ¿Crees que logre superarlo?

Noel: desde luego...

Jade: -sonrie- Me gustó tu acto.

Noel: gracias...

**Habian pasado unas horas**

Twilight: el almuerzo estuvo excelente.

Draco: le daré las felicitaciones al chef

Twilight: no era necesario la orquesta.

Draco: no, pero no tenia otra manera de traer musica relajante. –les hace seña y la orquesta toca otra cosa-

Twilight: ¡Uh! Me fascina esa canción.

Draco: a mi tambien, -se levanta y le da la pezuña- ¿Me acompañarias?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Draco: un baile pequeño, tu y yo, juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

Twilight: es que… no soy buena bailando.

Draco: no hay que saber, solo hay que dejarse llevar.

Twilight le da la pezuña y él la levanta. En efecto, estaba de pie y no sabia bailar. "Solo dejate llevar" le volvió a decir Draco.

Se le acercó mas, hasta estar pegados. Le era extraño, no sentia incomodidad alguna, hasta le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Draco le hizo unas pequeñas caricias con su cabeza. Se le acercó lentamente al oido, "¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?"

Twilight abrió los ojos de inmediato al oir eso. Parecia que habia escuchado esa voz antes. Se apartó de él asustada.

Draco: ¿Qué sucede? –Twilight respiraba constantemente del susto- ¿Estás bien? –se le acerca- ¿Necesitas algo?

Twilight: -se aleja- ¡No!

Draco: ¿Pero, que te pasa?

Twilight: escucha, mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí. Debo… irme.

Draco: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Twilight: ¡No! Es decir… No, gracias. Yo sé como llegar, adios. –sale corriendo-

Twilight no tenia idea de porque sintió eso, la voz se le hizo familiar. Como esas que creyó haber oido, pero solo fueron en sus sueños. O eso calificó.

De pronto, algo extraño ocurrió...

Sintió que le colocaron algo en la cabeza, no podia ver completamente nada. Y no solo eso, tambien le sujetaron las pezuñas. "¡Camina!" "¡Muevete!" "¡Si abres la boca, te matamos!" escuchaba de unos sujetos que los empujaba.

Noel tuvo una visión. En la misma pudo ver a Twilight amarrada, dentro de un bote, y este tenia unos individuos encapuchados. "¡Debo irme!" le dijo a Jade y salió corriendo.

**Fuera del hotel**

Los individuos metieron a Twilight dentro de un saco, sin que nadie los viera. Luego le pasaron un aro, el cual desprendió un luz cuando lo movieron de arriba abajo. Y al final la introdujeron al bote, seguido de ellos, y escaparon. Lo que no notaron es que un pony a lo lejos vio toda la escena

Noel buscaba con desesperación a Twilight. Intentaba recordar alguna dirección, algún lugar, algún establecimiento. Algo en sus imágenes que diera con ella.

Fue cuando entonces, sintió un grito. No fue un gran grito, pero logró captarlo con su oído, y lo podría reconocer donde fuese.

"¡He dicho que te calles!" le gritó uno de los individuos dándole un golpe mientras los demás seguían remando. "¿Hasta donde iremos?" preguntó uno, "Hasta donde nos dijeron" respondió otro, "Pero… No es nada seguro" advirtió el otro individuo, a lo que al individuo de antes responde "No es seguro para ella. Nosotros saldremos antes, dejaremos que el bote siga su curso" se rió.

"¡Oigan!" escucharon los 3, "¡Oigan! ¡Deténganse!" volvieron a escuchar. Y en eso alzan la mirada al cielo, para ver una bestia nocturna volando hacia ellos. "¡Esto no estaba en los planes!" se asustó uno, "¡Sigue remando idiota!" dijo el individuo que sostenía a Twilight.

Siguieron remando mas rápido. Pero Noel no permitiría que se escaparan. A toda velocidad, aterrizó en el bote. El individuo que sostenía a Twilight ahora pasó a sostenerlo a él. "¡Lárgate de aquí, rata!" le gritó. Noel, a una velocidad imprescindible, se soltó y lo empujó. Otro de los individuos quiso agarrarlo, pero él se dio cuenta a tiempo y le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar fuera del bote. El otro individuo quizo golpearlo con el remo que sostenía. Pero se agachó y le dio un golpe, el cual también hizo que se cayera del bote. El individuo que empujó antes lo tomó del cuello y parecía que quería apretarlo. Noel casi sintió que perdía el aire, pero logró zafarse. Tomó a quel individuoy lo sostuvo con su cabeza al ras del agua. "¿Por qué haces esto, eh? ¡Responde!" le dijo interrogándolo. La capucha se le quitó y se pudo ver al individuo. Era un asno. "Yo solo obedezco ordenes" dijo el mismo asno. "¿De quien?" le preguntó Noel, pero el asno solo respondió con "Buen viaje" y se arrojó al agua. No entendía que quiso decir. Pero cuando miró adelante, lo entendió.

Al frente habia una gran catarata. También notó que ya no estaban en la ciudad, se habían alejado bastante. "¡Twilight!" se dijo mientras liberaba a su amiga. Primero le quitó el saco, luego las cuerdas y finalmente, la capucha en la cabeza. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, pero su amiga no respondia, "Twilight, háblame" le decia moviendo la cabeza, pero no parecía estar consciente. "¡Twilight!" gritó con desesperación.

La desesperación aumentó cuando ambos cayeron por la catarata…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Disculpen la demora ^^'

Veré si subo el siguiente capitulo pronto como disculpas (lo voy a intentar!)

Atentos a los siguientes capitulos que se aproximan las sorpresas ;)

Hasta la proxima...


	12. La noticia

Capitulo 12: La noticia

**Horas antes**

Rubí se reunió en un balcón con un individuo en particular: un burro, a quien identificó como "Ludo"

Rubí: ¿Vas a hacer lo que pedí?

Ludo: ¿Tienes mi dinero?

Rubí: primero dime si harás el trabajo o no.

Ludo: primero muéstrame el dinero.

Rubí: bien, -le entrega un saco- Esa es la mitad. La otra te la daré cuando cumplas lo que te encargué.

Ludo: descuida, yo y unos coleguitas nos encargaremos de esto.

Rubí ¿Ya conoces el plan, verdad?

Ludo: ¡Claro! Solo tengo que sacarla de aquí y llevarla a... ¿Que tan lejos la quieres?

Rubí: mucho. Quiero que la saques de esta ciudad, sigas el camino derecho, y la dejes en el ultimo tramo.

Ludo: pero, ahí...

Rubí: se lo que hay ahí, pero es el trabajo que te doy.

Ludo: entiendo...

Rubí: deben ser cautelosos y evitar que esa unicornio se les escape.

Ludo: descuida, tengo algo que me será muy util. -le muestra un aro-

Rubí: ¿Que es eso? Yo pedi que te deshicieras, no que la metieras a un circo. Aunque... no le vendría nada mal. Es un fenómeno, y pertenece ahí.

Ludo: no, este aro bloquea la magia de cualquier unicornio. Solo debo pasárselo ¡Y listo!

Rubí: Perfecto... mas te vale que hagan bien el trabajo.

Ludo: nuestros trabajos siempre salen bien. En especial si es mucho dinero, y sobretodo… -se le acerca- viniendo de una lindura como tú…

Rubí: -lo golpea- nunca me vuelvas a llamar lindura. Mi belleza solo es apta para sementales que valgan la pena. No para burros como tú.

Ludo: pero… ¿Al menos puedo tener una oportunidad?

Rubí: ¡Te di una orden! Y mi orden es ley

Ludo: ¡Si señora! –sale corriendo-

**Ahora**

Rainbow Dash: ¡No puedo creer que finalmente nos encarguen una misión de verdad!

Applejack: y lo mejor es que lo haremos todas juntos.

Fluttershy: si, y Twilight también estará con nosotras.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hay que decírselo! ¡Vamos!

-Todas llegan hasta la habitación de Twilight. Y al golpear, Spike las atiende-

Applejack: hola compañero. ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Spike: no lo sé, no ha vuelto desde que se fue con Draco al final del concurso.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Una cita dura tanto?

Rarity: debe de sentirse afortunada.

Applejack: ¿Igual deberiamos ir a avisarle?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Por supuesto! Si lo haremos todas juntas, ella debe saberlo.

-Cuando se dan vuelta, se sorprenden al ver a Draco ahí-

Applejack: ¿Ese no es el…?

Rarity: ¡Conde! Señor conde Draco, su excelencia. Es un honor verlo de nuevo.

Draco: ahh… Gracias… ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Applejack: ¿Qué? ¿Qué no estaba con usted?

Draco: lo estaba, hasta hace un momento. Pero salió corriendo como si hubiese visto…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Una araña!

Draco: si, algo parecido… En fin, estaba muy preocupado así que quise venir a verla para saber si necesitaba algo. Y supuse que estaria en su habitación.

Applejack: pero… no está aquí.

Draco: ¿Qué? ¿No está en su habitación?

Spike: no…

Draco: ¡Ya sé! Apuesto a que está ensayando.

Applejack: ¡Si! ¿Cómo no pensamos en eso?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos a verla!

-Todos fueron hasta el salón e interrumpieron a los que ensayaban. Cada uno hablaba de una manera diferente y nadie entendia nada-

Cymphonique: ¡Oigan! ¿Pueden dejar de hablar todos y que uno me diga lo que sucede?

Roxy: ¡SI! Interrumpieron nuestros ensayos.

Rarity: lo siento, cariño, es que estamos buscando a nuestra amiga.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oye! ¡Tu eres la pony rockera!

Cymphonique: ¿Amiga? ¿Quién es su amiga?

Rarity: quizas la conozcas. Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle

Cymphonique: ¡Oye! ¡Es mi amiga tambien! Debí haberme dado cuenta porque están con el conde.

Draco: olvidate de mi, ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Cymphonique: no lo sé, aquí no está.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Applejack: ¿Osea que no vino a ensayar?

Cymphonique: no…

Roxy: ni siquiera la hemos visto luego de la gala.

Spike: oigan… Si no estaba en el cuarto, -señala a Draco- no está contigo, y tampoco está ensayando aquí. Entonces… ¿Dónde está ella?

Fluttershy: ¿Creen que haya… desaparecido?

Rarity: ho, cariño, no pienses eso. Solo… debe de star en alguna parte del hotel.

Rainbow Dash: si, solo hay que encontrarla y listo. ¡Apuesto a que está en la biblioteca!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! ¡Vamos! –los 7 se retiran-

Cymphonique: ¿"Twilight desaparecida"? ¿Puedes creerlo?

Roxy: ¡Lo sé! Seria una locura si eso llegase a pasar…

Cymphonique: pero… ¿Y si es cierto?

Roxy: ¿Qué?

Cymphonique: ¿Y si desapareció sin que lo supieramos?

Roxy: ¿Ahora te pusiste paraonica como ellos?

Cymphonique: bueno pero… Suena logico en cierta parte. Aún no la hemos visto y no está con Draco, como suele hacerlo. Imaginate si le pasó algo…

Roxy: ¡No me asustes con eso! Twilight tambien es mi amiga, y si le pasa algo… No quiero ni pensarlo.

Cymphonique: ¿Y si los ayudamos a buscarla? Solo para asegurarnos de que nada malo pasó.

Roxy: ¡Claro!

Mientras Cymphonique y Roxy se retiraban. Una pony cerca de ellas habia escuchado todo. Tenia una cara de espanto.

Corrió hasta una habitación, en donde habia una pony sentada mirandose al espejo.

Rubí: ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

Jade: Rubí… por favor dime que no lo hiciste.

Rubí: ¿Hacer que?

Jade: Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio. Están comentando que desapareció.

Rubí: ¿En serio? Wow, que curioso es el mundo del espectáculo.

Jade: si eso es verdad, por favor dime que no tienes nada que ver.

Rubí: ¿Acaso crees que yo soy capaz de semejante cosa?

Jade: -se le acerca e interrumpe- no es la primera vez que lo haces ¿No te acuerdas de la pony que te insultó? ¿Y aquella que te superó el acto? ¿Y que me dices de esa, que decias que se creia mas bella que tú? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que hicimos con Jaspe?

Rubí: -la mira seria- Está bien. Reconozco que eso es verdad. Pero… ¿Qué importa?

Jade: oh por Celestia. Dime que no le hiciste daño.

Rubí: yo no le hice nada que no se mereciera

¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que les pasa a los demás?

Jade: ¡Siempre! Respeté tu planes, lo que íbamos a hacer. Porque somos cómplices. Pero quedamos en claro que eso no volvería a pasar. Podíamos hacer otras cosas para que alguien pierda, como la pocima. Pero deshacernos nunca.

Rubí: mi palabra vale oro. Yo no le hice nada… Ellos si.

Jade: ¿"Ellos"? ¿Te refieres a…?

Rubpi: ellos mismos.

Jade: no… ¿Qué… le hicieron?

Rubí: le dieron un baño de burbujas. –sonríe-

Jade retrocede espantada y sale corriendo, mientras que Rubí se rie de una manera diabólica.

Las mane 5, Spike y Draco buscaron a Twilight por todo el hotel pero sin rastros. Tanto la guardia real como los huéspedes del hotel aseguraron no haberla visto.

Se le informó de la situación a Raven, quien se desesperó ante tal noticia.

Raven: ¿Pero… Como que no aparece?

Applejack: la buscamos por todos lados pero no la encontramos, y eso que el hotel es enorme.

Draco: yo hablé con varios guardias de la zona. No la vieron en absoluto.

Raven: esto es terrible.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Está desaparecida!

Draco: señorita, si necesitan ayuda. Puedo poner todos mis contactos a su disposición.

Raven: no, usted no debe influir en esto. Debe estar disfrutando de su estadía aquí.

Draco: Twilight me importa mucho como para preocuparme por eso. Si Twilight está desaparecida, entonces hay que encontrarla lo mas rápido posible. Y no me importa si tengo que poner a toda la guardia de mi ciudad, necesito verla sana y salva.

Rarity: ohhh ¡Que caballero!

Raven: escuche, no será necesario. La guardia real se encargará de hacer un rastrillaje en todo el hotel, sin alarmar a nadie.

Fluttershy: ¿Cree que la encuentren antes de tiempo?

Raven: eso espero, de lo contrario habría que buscar por toda la ciudad…

Rainbow Dash: podríamos buscarla nosotras también.

Raven: no, ustedes ya tienen una misión… -se percata de algo- Esperen, ¿Dónde está Noel?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué importa eso?

Raven: solo me interesa saber en donde está.

Rarity: oh, seguro está en su habitación.

Raven: ¿Podria ir a verificar?

Rarity: ¿En este momento?

Applejack: puede ir y verlo con sus propios ojos.

Raven fue hasta la habitación de Noel, seguida por las Mane 5, Draco y Spike. Abre la puerta y todos se sorprenden al ver a Blake bailando. Este al voltear se asustó y actuó normal.

Blake: oigan, normalmente se toca antes de entrar.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Estabas bailando? ¿Qué canción era? ¡Porque me encantó!

Raven: ¿Dónde está Noel?

Blake: ¿Qué?

Raven: ¿Dónde-está-Noel?

Blake: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No ha regresado desde el final de la gala.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Raven: ¿Osea que desde el final hasta ahora no sabes nada?

Blake: ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Raven: porque resulta ser que Twilight desapareció.

Blake: ¿Qué? Oh… Blocknish…

Applejack: espera, -mira a Raven- ¿No estarás insinuando que…?

Draco: ¡Noel secuestró a Twilight!

Todos: ¿¡Que!?

Applejack: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Blake: ¡Mi hermano nunca haria eso!

Rarity: ¡Exacto! Conocemos muy bien a Noel, y sabemos que el nunca cometería tal acto atroz.

Spike: si, Noel es el guardian de Twilight. Lo mas probable es que la esté buscando ahora.

Rainbow Das: como deberíamos hacer nosotras y no echarle la culpa a otros.

Draco: lo siento, pero la desesperación no me deja pensar bien.

Fluttershy: deberías contar hasta 10 antes de reaccionar. Dicen que es muy eficaz.

Rarity: contar hasta "10" no nos ayudará a encontrar a nuestra amiga.

Fluttershy: entonces… ¿Qué tal 20?

Raven: ¡Tranquilícense! Hablaré con la alcaldesa y le informaré de este problema. Hasta entonces traten de no divulgarlo para no poner nerviosos a los huéspedes. –Raven se va pero Spike la sigue-

Spike: ¡Raven!

Raven: -se detiene- ¿Si…?

Spike: ¿La vamos a encontrar, verdad?

Raven: -sin mirarlo- Así sea lo ultimo que haga… -se le sale una lagrima-

**Cerca de ahí**

Cymphonique y Roxy habian escuchado toda la charla.

Cymphonique: ¿¡Oiste eso!?

Roxy: Si, no solo Twilight desapareció. Sino también Noel

Cymphonique: ¿No te parece raro que los dos hayan desaparecido en el mismo momento?

Roxy: ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Cymphonique: yo no insinuo nada, solo digo que… Twilight se fue en plena cita con Draco y Noel se fue antes, sin decirle nada a nadie. Quizás…

Roxy: ahora no es el momento. Tenemos que ayudar a encontrarlos.

Cymphonique: tienes razón, ¿Pero cómo?

Roxy: debe de haber un lugar en especifico que nos de alguna pista…

Cymphonique: ¡Espera!

Roxy: ¿Qué?

Cymphonique: dicen que nadie vio a Twilight salir…

Roxy: si…

Cymphonique: Pero… quizás no la vieron salir por delante. Y a lo mejor… se fue por la salida de atrás.

Roxy: ¡Hey! Eso puede ser. Pero lo parte de atrás es para los empleados. Seguro los guardias les preguntaron y ellos no vieron nada.

Cymphonique: no, pero a lo mejor se saltearon algo. ¡Vamos a ver!

Cymphonique y Roxy se dirigen hacia la otra salida del hotel, la parte de atrás de los empleados. Estaba cerca de la gran cocina, y el cuarto de lavado.

Lograron salir sin llamar la atención de nadie, y gracias a al amigo de Cymphonique, Arthur. Los empleados no las tomaron en cuenta.

Pudieron ver como algunos ponis tiraban las sobras en los contenedores de basura. Algunas de ellas ni siquiera fueran tocadas.

Cymphonique: como desperdician tanta comida. Hay cebras que morirían por comer esto. Creo que si enviasen todo esto, las alimentarían bien…

Roxy: ¡Concéntrate! Tenemos que hallar una pista.

Ambas buscaron por el lugar. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Roxy halló algo que brillaba y le llamó la atención.

Roxy: oye…

Cymphonique: ¿Encontraste algo?

Roxy: -lo levanta- ¿Este no es uno de los pendientes que usó Twilight en la gala?

Cymphonique: -lo mira detenidamente- ¡Si! ¡Ese es!

Roxy: entonces Twilight si estuvo por aquí.

Cymphonique: ¿Pero que hacia su pendiente en el suelo? Digo, es muy cuidadosa con sus cosas. Nunca dejaria pasar algo así.

Roxy: es cierto… -mira en la calle de enfrente- ¡Oye! –señala- Quizás aquel pony puedo ayudarnos.

Cymphonique: ¡Si! A lo mejor vio algo.

Roxy: ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos a averiguar!

Cymphonique: si… sobre eso… ¿Tienes un bote?

Nuevamente pasaron unos minutos, hasta que lograron pasar a la otra calle.

Aquel pony era un indigente. Llevaba un gorro y ropa desgastada con unas gafas oscuras. Tenia apenas barba. Y se cubría con una manta.

"¡Señor! ¿Podria ayudarnos?" se le acercaron ambas ponis. "No acostumbro a que bellezas naturales me pidan ayuda" dijo con una voz ronca y un raro acento, que tomaron como cumplido.

Cymphonique: ¿Ha visto algo raro últimamente?

Indigente: he visto muchas cosas raras. Pero no hay nada mas que raro que tolerar a alguien por siempre. –ambas no entienden-

Roxy: ¿No ha visto a una unicornio morada que salió por aquí?

Indigente: mucho me temo que no. Sin embargo… Creo haber visto a una pony morada.

Las dos: ¿Pony morada?

Indigente: si… No llegué a verle su rostro, porque estaba cubierto. Pero vi como 3 sujetos que también estaban cubiertos, la pusieron en un saco y se la llevaban.

Cymphonique: oh no…

Roxy: (asustada) ¡Se la llevaron!

Indigente: bueno, eso no es todo…

Las dos: ¿Cómo?

Indigente: también pude ver una rara criatura que volaba tras ellos.

Roxy: ¿"Rara criatura"?

Cymphonique: ¿Por casualidad esa "rara criatura" no era oscura, con alas de murciélago y cuerno puntiagudo?

Indigente: oh si, lo recuerdo bien a detalle.

Roxy: ¡Es Noel!

Cymphonique: ¡Lo sabia! Fue a ayudarla.

Roxy: ¿A dónde cree que hayan ido?

Indigente: -señala- fueron por esa dirección. Pero, según como lo veo… Son capaces de llegar hasta el final…

Las dos: ¿El final?

Indigente: esta ciudad es enorme. Creo que para pasar inadvertidos, lo mejor es escapar de la misma sin que nadie viese tu rostro y hacerles creer a todos que transportas algo. Solo que… unos kilómetros fuera de aquí conducen hasta… una cascada, como todos saben.

Cymphonique: tenemos que informarle a las demás.

Roxy: muchas gracias buen señor. –saca unos bits y se los entrega-

Indigente: -se los devuelve- no los necesito.

Roxy: ¡Pero se los merece! Nos ayudó.

Indigente: el dinero no me hace falta, yo solo quiero gozar del mundo de verdad.

Roxy: -sin entender- de acuerdo… -se va con Cymphonique-

_**Run and come to discover**_

_**If I am caught by you.**_

_**Or it is that the moon has gone crazy heart**_

_**As riot ...**_

_**Captured ...**_

_**Kidnaped...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Conociéndonos mas

Capitulo 13: Conociéndonos mas

Muy lejos de la cascada. A orillas de un río, salia Noel con Twilight en su espalda. La depositó en el suelo y respiró constantemente. Su amiga seguía desmayada, por suerte tenia signos de seguir con vida. Pero se molestó al ver que tenia unos golpes.

"Twilight, despierta, por favor" Trataba de hacerla reaccionar nuevamente.

La unicornio morada tosió un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos. Tenia la vista nublada, pero no pasó mucho para que se le aclararan y ver a quien tenia enfrente.

Twilight: Noel…

Noel: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sientes dolor en alguna parte? ¿Te hicieron algo mas?

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

Noel: los que te secuestraron, ¿No recuerdas?

Twilight: recuerdo que… salí de ver a Draco y… me pusieron algo en la cabeza y… Traté de escapar pero… mi magia no funcionaba…

Noel: ¿No funcionaba? Intenta hacer magia ahora.

-Twilight trata de lanzar un hechizo pero falla-

Twilight: ¿Qué…?

Noel: -le mira el cuerno- Tu magia está bloqueada.

Twilight: ¿Pero… cómo?

Noel: debieron usar algo que la bloquea. Como la piedra.

Twilight: no sentí una piedra, pero si un chispazo.

Noel: chispazo… ¡Eso es! Hay un objeto, que libera un hechizo y crea una capa en el cuerno de los unicornios. Bloqueandoles su magia por completo.

Twilight: oí de esos objetos. Pero… no recuerdo como se quitan los hechizos.

Noel: descuida, no debe ser complicado.

Twilight: -mira a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?

Noel: no lo sé. Pero sé que estamos demasiado lejos de la ciudad.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Me llevaron tan lejos?

Noel: si, no sé como lo hicieron. Pero iban muy rápido.

Twilight: ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Noel: tendremos que caminar un poco. A lo mejor encontramos información.

Twilight: ¿Caminar? –contempla el gran bosque- ¿Por ese enorme lugar sin saber nada?

Noel: ¿No me digas que ahora te volviste delicada con eso?

Twilight: ¡No! Pero… se ve algo peligroso.

Noel: voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, no te preocupes.

Twilight: está bien… -camina y poco pero se cae. Noel la sostiene antes de que caiga por completo-

Noel: (preocupado) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Twilight: si, es solo que… -se queja del dolor- Me duelen las piernas.

Noel: tienes un golpe fuerte ahí. Déjame llevarte…

Twilight: ¡No!

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: no, yo… prefiero ir por mi misma. –intenta caminar pero nuevamente se queja-

Noel: Twilight, no te puedes parar bien. Debes dejar que te cargue, así no tendrás que hacer esfuerzo hasta que lleguemos a algún lugar.

Twilight: pero…

Noel: confía en mi…

Noel le ofrece la pezuña, Twilight lo miraba detenidamente. Se sentia rara, la propuesta era simple. Pero aún así no quería usar a su amigo. Y mucho menos quería estar tan cerca de el.

Recordó cuando se le había caído la carreta encima, y el la cargó hasta el hospital. Y cuando descubrió que era bestia nocturnal, y el la llevó volando por todo Ponyville y Canterlot.

Finalmente aceptó. Se subió al lomo de su mejor amigo y juntos se adentraron al inmenso bosque.

**En el hotel**

Raven: ¿Entonces, dicen que la secuestraron unos sujetos, los cuales no se sabe bien quienes eran?

Cymphonique: ¡Así es!

Roxy: y luego la llevaron lejos de la ciudad.

Cymphonique: hay un indigente que vio todo y nos lo confirmó.

Applejack: ohh no…

Rarity: ¡ESTO-ES-LO-PEOR-POSIBLE!

Draco: ¿Cómo saben como no mintió? Los ponis de la calle no son muy de fiar.

Cymphonique: solo porque sea de la calle, no significa que no sea confiable.

Roxy: ademas encontramos esto…

-Roxy muestra el pendiente que encontraron-

Draco: -lo toma- ¿Dónde encontraste eso?

Roxy: afuera, en la parte de atrás del hotel.

Cymphonique: ¡Donde está la segunda salida y solo pueden ir los empleados!

Raven: ¿Es de Twilight?

Draco: -lo aprieta y coloca en su pecho- Si, yo se lo di.

Applejack: entonces si es cierto…

Fluttershy: ¡Twilight fue secuestrada!

Pinnkie Pie: ¡Pom-pom-pooooom! –todos la miran- ¿Qué? Es música de suspenso.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hay que ir en su búsqueda!

Cymphonique: no será necesario, Noel ya fue.

Todos: ¿¡Que!?

Raven: ¿Noel fue a buscar a Twilight?

Cymphonique: así es.

Roxy: el indigente también nos lo dijo.

Rarity: ¡Que valiente!

Applejack: si, hehe. Noel haría lo que fuera por sus amigos…

Draco: ¿Ustedes realmente creen que esa bestia va a encontrar a Twilight?

Rarity: bueno… salvó a Twilight mas veces de las que recuerdo.

Applejack: si, y me encontró cuando me capturó una bestia nocturna femenina.

Fluttershy: oh, y salvó a Ponyville de una destrucción masiva.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Y nos protegió de unas criaturas ciegas que casi nos devoran completo. Y tambien salvó a Twilight cuando quisieron llevarsela unas bestias mas crueles, y nos salvó a nosotras luego. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡2 en 1! Y tambien…

Draco: -interrumpe- Está bien, entiendo…

Solo que creo, que se necesita mas gente para encontrar a una poni desaparecida.

Raven: confíe en nosotros, conde, todo está bajo control. Ya le he avisado a la guardia y se aseguraran de verificar toda la ciudad. Sin causar escandalo alguno.

Draco: está bien. Pero si no aparece en las próximas horas, entonces debe dejarme actuar a mi y hacer una búsqueda excesiva. Con o sin escándalo.

Raven: está bien… -Draco se marcha-

Applejack: Raven, de verdad queremos ir a buscar a nuestros amigos.

Raven: no, tienen una misión pendiente. ¿Recuerdan cual es?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Si! La alcaldesa nos pidió que vigilásemos la sala donde está la joya.

Raven: de acuerdo, eso es lo que tienen que hacer.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y nuestros amigos?

Raven: yo me ocuparé, tranquilas.

Rarity: ¿Estás bien?

Raven: si, solo... háganlo... -Raven camina sin que la vean. Se quita los lentes y se refriega los ojos-

**En las afueras de la ciudad**

Noel y Twilight ya habían cruzado gran parte del bosque. Pero aún no tenían idea de donde estaban o hacia donde iban. Y les preocupaba el hecho de que ademas de caer pronto la noche, también se estaba nublando.

Casi no hablaron. Twilight lo miró un par de veces, pero cuando el la miraba, ella miraba a otra parte.

Twilight: ¿Y… Cómo supiste lo que me pasó?

Noel: mi visión.

Twilight: ohh si… -piensa: "¡Torpe!"-

-El silencio los vuelve a invadir-

Noel: ¿Y… Cómo te encuentras?

Twilight: aún me duele parte de mi cuerpo…

Noel: ohh si… -piensa: "¡Torpe!"-

-Nuevamente el silencio incomodo. Hasta que Twilight decide hacer algo-

[Twilight]

_**None of this was a mistake...**_

[Noel]

_**Wooh**_

[Twilight]

_**Nothing was a mistake**_

[Noel]

_**Wooh!**_

[Twilight]

**_Without your love no force or reason._**

[Noel]

**_Because you are your my salvation._**

[Twilight]

_**Without your love I have to go.**_

[T&amp;N]

_**Only in your arms I feel happiness.**_

-Ambos se rien-

Twilight: no sabia que te gustaba esa canción.

Noel: y yo no sabia que te gustaba a ti.

Twilight: solia cantarla a veces. Fue un éxito de aquel cantante retirado.

Noel: ohh si... ¿Que habrá sido de el?

Twilight: nadie lo sabe.

**Unas horas ****después**

Twilight: ¿Tienes idea de a adonde vamos?

Noel: no, pero de seguro encontraremos algo.

Twilight: pero va a anochecer pronto.

Noel: calma, te prometo que hallaremos un lugar antes de lo previsto.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no me teletransportas junto contigo?

Noel: lo intenté una vez con Applejack, pero tenia ciertas partes de su cuerpo con quemaduras. No me quiero arriesgar contigo, y mucho menos ahora que estás lastimada.

Twilight: -inhala y exhala- ojalá Draco estuviera aquí. –Noel se molesta por eso-

Noel: ¿Crees que Draco te ayudaria en esto?

Twilight: no, pero… quizás sabría que hacer.

Noel: ¿El te importa mucho?

Twilight: no es el momento para hacer preguntas.

Noel: solo quiero saber.

Twilight: ¿Por qué?

Noel: porque soy tu amigo y…

-empieza a llover-

Twilight: ¡Oh no!

Noel: ¡Mira! ¡Un refugio! –señala a una pequeña cabaña-

Twilight: ¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que vive alguien?

Noel: no lo sé. Pero es todo lo que tenemos.

Entraron a aquella cabaña. Encontraron una lampara para iluminar.

En la entrada misma había una gran cama, junto a dos mesas de noche. Y dos sillones junto a las ventanas. Al frente estaba un baño. Y a la izquierda, la cocina.

Era pequeña pero les servia.

Noel depositó con suavidad, a Twilight en la cama.

**En el hotel**

Rubí: fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba.

Jaspe: ¿Viste su cara? ¡Dime que viste su cara!

Rubí: no, por desgracia no. Ellos son los que cometerían los actos, yo no debía estar presente para no levantar sospechas.

Jaspe: ohh, es cierto ¡Que torpe soy! –se rien, pero Jade no-

Rubí: ¿Qué te pasa, Jade?

Jaspe: si, no has tocado tu comida ¿Te vas a comer las patatas? Porque de ser así yo las quiero.

Rubí: ¡Calla! –vuelve a mirar a Jade- ¿Ocurre algo?

Jade: (nerviosa) Es que…

Rubí: ¿No me digas que aún sigues pensando en la competencia?

Jade: (mas nerviosa) Yo…

Jaspe: ¡No debes pensar en la competencia! ¡Nosotros lo somos!

Rubí: ¡Te dije que te callaras! –vuelve a mirar a Jade- Y tú, afloja la lengua de una vez.

Jade: creo que… ¡Lo que hiciste estuvo mal! –se tapa la boca-

Rubí: ¿Ah si? –se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a ella mirándola seria- ¿Y acaso crees que estuvo bien dejar a esa pony sin voz?i

Jade: pero… tú…

Rubí: ¡Pero nada! Somos cómplices, hicimos un pacto desde que nos volvimos amigas. "Amigas hasta el final. Importa eso y nada mas". Cada cosa que hacemos, lo hacemos juntas ¿O es que te olvidas, cuando estabas en la academia y todos se te burlaban por las gafas que te hacían ver como ñoña?

Jade: no…

Rubí: ¿Acaso olvidas quien fue la única que te ayudó? ¿Y que hizo que todos te respetaran, eh? ¿Quién fue esa pony?

Jade: tú…

Rubpi: ¿Perdón? No te escuché…

Jade: Tú

Rubí: ¡Exacto! ¡Yo! Yo hice todo por ti. Y por eso me debes mucho ¿Entendido?

Jade: si…

Rubí: muy bien, así me gusta.

Jade: pero… ¿Cómo sigue esto?

Rubí: como sigue todos los días. Actuar normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Jade: ohh…

Rubí: tranquila, pronto te sacaras eso de la cabeza. Y cuando ganemos este año, nos iremos de gira y la pasaremos tan bien.

**En otro lado del hotel**

Fluttershy: ¿Creen que Twilight esté bien?

Pinkie Pie: eso espero. No podré dormir toda la noche sabiendo que mi mejor amiga fue secuestrada y sin saber donde está ¡Es horrible!

Rarity: calma chicas, no olviden que Noel fue a buscarla.

Rainbow Dash: si, ¿Recuerdan cuando esos lobos se llevaron a Twilight y Noel y el la rescató? Seguro la encontró y ya están de regreso.

Rarity: ¿Se imaginan si se quedan en un lugar los dos, solos y juntos? ¡Seria romántico!

Applejack: si, pero eso no pasará. Porque seguirían hasta llegar aquí.

Rainbow Dash: si, eso es demasiado cursi. Pero eso no importa, concentrémonos en nuestra misión.

Rarity: ¿"Misión"? Mas bien lo llamaría "aburrimiento"

Rainbow Dash: no seas aguafiestas.

Rarity: ¿Aguafiestas? ¡Estamos dentro de una habitación con mas de 50 retratos viéndonos y teniendo que observar una joya dentro de una vitrina!

Fluttershy: si, esto me asusta.

Rainbow Dash: relájense, están conmigo. No pasará nada malo.

-Del otro lado, los guardias custodiaban las puertas, y una extraña silueta verde comenzaba a aparecer-

**En las afueras de la ciudad**

Noel y Twilight seguían en la cabaña. Afuera no paraba de llover.

Cada uno estaba sentado en un sillón, frente a la ventana. Mirando las gotas caer. No parecían estar muy cómodos, no hablaron luego de lo ocurrido.

Twilight: ¿Cuánto falta para que deje de llover?

Noel: pronto…

Twilight: eso no ayuda en nada. Tengo que ensayar para la próxima gala cuanto antes.

Noel: no eres la única. Yo también debo ensayar y sin embargo no me quejo.

Twilight: ¿Y que hacemos si sigue lloviendo?

Noel: tendremos que pasar la noche aquí.

Twilight: ¿Aquí? Pero… solo hay una cama.

Noel: ¿Y… si la compartimos? –ambos se sonrojan- ¡No! ¡Lo siento! Mejor duermo los sofás

Twilight: ¡No! ¿Cómo vas a hacer para dormir?

Noel: soy bestia nocturna, puedo buscarle la forma a todo.

Twilight: ¡No! Para ti no será incomodo, pero para mi si.

Noel: de acuerdo… hagamos esto. –toma todas las almohadas y almohadones, y los pone en el suelo, junto a la cama- Dormiré aquí, cerca ti.

Twilight: bueno… eso podría hacer.

**Habían**** pasado unas horas.**

Twilight: ¿Sigue lloviendo?

Noel: así es.

Twilight: nunca creí que un día lluvioso me disgustara tanto…

Noel: -piensa y le da una idea- ¡Ya sé! Juguemos un juego.

Twilight: ¿Un juego?

Noel: si, para pasar el rato y conocernos un poco mas.

Twilight: ya nos conocemos bastante.

Noel: ¿Estás segura?

Twilight: si.

Noel: bueno, en ese caso vamos a ponerlo a prueba. –toma un panfleto del suelo y lo arruga-

El juego consiste así: Intentaré lanzar esta bola de papel a aquel cesto, sin usar mi magia. Si encesto, tienes que contarme algo de ti. Pero si no lo logro, es tu turno. Y si encestas… Creo que ya entendiste el juego.

Twilight: perfectamente. Hazlo.

-Noel tira la bola y encesta-

Noel: ¡Lo hice!

Twilight: ¡No se vale!

Noel: no hice trampa.

Twilight: de acuerdo, pregunta.

Noel: está bien. Ehh… Tema favorito

Twilight: hmm… Magia, y leer sobre magia.

Noel: eso lo sabia.

Twilight: ¿Lo ves? Por eso nos conocemos.

Noel: no te creas, aún empezamos. –con su magia trae la bola de papel y la vuelve a arrojar, esta vez falla- ¡No! Ohh… Bien, -se la entrega a Twilight- es tu turno.

Twilight: ok, -la tira y encesta- ¡Si!

Noel: tuviste suerte.

Twilight: me toca. Ahh… ¿Cuál fue el primer libro que leíste?

Noel: hmm… No recuerdo mucho. Pero creo que uno llamado "Adventures of Sawyay"

Twilight: ¿En serio? Mi madre me leía ese cuento para dormir.

Noel: yo a esa edad, aún estaba aprendiendo a leer. Tu de seguro no solo sabias leer, sino que ya sabias de magia.

Twilight: es cierto –se sonroja-

Noel: de acuerdo, te toca.

Twilight: ¡Oh, lo siento! –tira y vuelve a encestar- ¡Si! A ver… ¿Primera profesora?

Noel: la profesora Rude Anguish.

Twilight: wow. Con ese nombre, debió ser estricta –se ríe-

Noel: ¡Y lo era! –también se ríe-

Twilight: la mia fue Gisela. Era una grifo, y muy estricta por cierto. No toleraba que nadie llegara tarde. Menos mal que la Princesa Celestia me ayudaba.

Noel: me lo imagino…

-Twilight intenta encestar pero falla, le toca a Noel y lo logra-

Noel: ¿Helado favorito?

Twilight: ¡El de vainilla! Por supuesto.

Noel: el mio es el de chocolate.

-Ambos siguieron con el juego. Se divertían tanto que ya no encestaban, se preguntaban entre si-

Twilight: ¿Comida menos favorita?

Noel: la coliflor hervida, la odio.

Twilight: Yo las quesadillas.

Noel: ¿Jugo favorito?

Twilight: el de naranja.

Noel: el mio…

Twilight: ¡El de mango!

Noel: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Twilight: solo lo sé –ambos se rien-

La cosa cambia, cuando Noel hace otra pregunta

Noel: ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? –la expresión de felicidad de Twilight cambia y no responde- ¿Twilight?

Twilight: creí que el juego era divertido.

Noel: ¡Lo es! Nos estamos divirtiendo.

Twilight: estábamos…

Noel: es solo una pregunta.

Twilight: no arrojaste la bola.

-Noel toma la bola e intenta encestar, pero falla todas las veces. Hasta que se da cuenta de la expresión de Twilight-

Noel: lo… lo siento. No debí preguntar eso. –inhala y exhala en un estado abatido- Voy… voy a buscar algo para que comas. Regreso enseguida…

Noel abre la puerta y se marcha. No le importaba la inmensa lluvia. Solo quería aire fresco y olvidar lo que pasó.

Twilight lo miraba desde la ventana, hasta que se iba alejando poco a poco. Se sentía mal por no haberle contestado. Pero al mismo tiempo, también tenia miedo de responder.

"Yo te amo…" dijo melancólica, apoyando su pezuña en el cristal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Situaciones

Capitulo 14: Situaciones

Twilight y Noel seguían en la cabaña. Ya era mas de la medianoche y aún no paraba de llover.

La unicornio empezaba a asustarse. Estaba teniendo un sueño raro. Se movía para todos los lados de la cama.

Sentía que estaba en un lugar lleno de agua. Un rió, un mar, un océano. Trataba de no hundirse. Hacia tanta fuerza por permanecer flotando, pero se cansaba. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a caer. Twilight gritaba ayuda desesperada, y casi sentía que se ahogaba.

Noel se despertó asustado, al escuchar los gritos, y se subió a la cama. "¡Twilight! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Twilight!" le gritaba a su amiga para hacerla despertar. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo.

Noel: ¿Qué te pasa?

Twilight: (llorando) Yo… estaba… en un… no lo sé… había mucha agua y… casi me ahogo…

Noel: está bien, calma. Fue solo una pesadilla.

Twilight: no lo sé, se veía tan real.

Noel: nuestra imaginación es tan poderosa, que nos puede jugar una mala pasada. Tranquila, todo está bien. No tienes porque preocuparte. –vuelve al suelo- Estaré aquí por si me necesitas…

Twilight: -lo detiene- ¡No!

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: por favor, duerme a mi lado.

Noel: ¿C… como?

Twilight: estoy tan asustada. Necesito a alguien cerca. ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes!

Noel: ¡Está bien! Tranquila, lo haré.

Noel se acomoda en la cama, pero permanece unos centímetros lejos de Twilight. "Gracias" dice ella acercándose y abrazándolo de una manera que se sonroje.

**Al día siguiente**

Twilight sentia una corriente de aire en su cara. Movió la pezuña para cualquier lado, para poder seguir durmiendo tranquilia. Noel sintió que algo peludo cerca de el. Hizo lo mismo que Twilight y siguió durmiendo.

No fue hasta que escucharon un ruido y abrieron los ojos. Ahí contemplaron algo raro.

Habia un alce parado sobre sus piernas traseras, y los miraba de reojo. "¿Se puede saber que es lo que hacen en mi cabaña?" dijo con un extraño acento y una voz grave. Cuando quisieron explicar, el alce se rió a carcajadas, lo cual no entendieron. "Relajarse, solo jugar con ustedes", "¿Jugar?" preguntó Twilight. "Yo ser Moomthoo Moosely, pero poder llamarme 'Mose'" "¿Mose?" preguntaron ambos. "¡Si! 'Mose' el gran 'M'" acto seguido se tira a la cama y queda en medio de los dos.

Mose: ¿Entonces… como pararon aquí, chicuelos?

Twilight: es una larga historia…

Noel: si, nosotros… buscábamos un refugio de la tormenta. Y vimos esta cabaña.

Twilight: no quisimos usurpar tu casa. Discúlpanos.

Mose: ¿Usurpar? Mose no tener idea de lo que significa…

Noel: significa que no quisimos entrar a tu casa y adueñarnos de la misma. Sabiendo que le pertenece a alguien.

Mose: ¡Pero eso no ser un problema! No preocupar. Mose sabe bien cuando alguien necesita cuidarse de las lluvias. Sobre todo una pareja que necesita tiempo a solas. Como ustedes

Los dos: -al mismo tiempo- ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO! ¡El/Ella no es mi novio/a!

Mose: -se rie- Mose lo entiende perfectamente. El amor ser algo timido…

Los dos: -al mismo tiempo- ¡No somos novios!

Mose: -resopla- hacer tiempo que nadie venir a esta cabaña.

Los dos: ¿Qué?

Mose: Mose tenia muchos amigos antes. Pero ellos abandonarme…

Twilight: eso es terrible…

Noel: ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Mose: eso ser una historia que llenar a Mose de lagrimas. Pero… ¿Ustedes querer ser nuevos amigos de Mose?

Noel: ¿Nosotros? Ohh, bueno…

Twilight: si, nos encantaría.

Mose: -abraza a ambos- ¡Ohh! ¡Gracias! Mose se los agradece a ambos. ¿Entonces, que haremos los 3 ahora?

Twilight: ¿Ahora? Eh…

Noel: en realidad… Tenemos que volver a nuestro hogar.

Mose: ¿Cómo? ¿Acabamos de hacernos amigos y ya querer irse? Ohhh… Mose triste…

Twilight: bueno... tal vez podamos quedarnos un poco mas.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Mose: ¿¡En serio!? –los vuelve a abrazar, mas fuerte que la vez anterior- ¡Oh gracias! ¡Muchisimas gracias! Mose promete que no se arrepentirán –los suelta y salta hasta la cocina-

Noel: -susurrando- ¿Por qué le dijiste que nos quedaríamos?

Twilight: -susurrando- ¿No viste su cara? Realmente necesita un poco de compañía.

Noel: pero tenemos que volver al hotel.

Twilight: por favor, solo será un momento.

Noel: -inhala y exhala- Está bien…

Mose: -se asoma desde la cocina- ¡Chicos! Les prepararé mi famosa mousse ¡Les va a encantar!

Noel: ¿Mousse? ¿Esto es una broma?

**En la ciudad**

Pinkie Pie comenzaba a despertarse, bostezó un par de veces. Luego notó que todas sus amigas estaban dormidas, y no en cualquier lugar...

Pinkie Pie: ¡Despierten!

Todas: -exaltadas- ¿¡Que!?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Nos quedamos dormidas vigilando la joya!

Todas: ¿¡Que!?

Fluttershy: por favor, díganme que la joya está bien.

-todas se acercan al cristal y comprueban que la joya aún seguía ahí-

Fluttershy: (aliviada) por un momento creí que estaríamos en problemas.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Lo estamos! ¿Saben lo que nos hará Raven cuando se entere que nos quedamos dormidas en plena misión?

Rainbow Dash: si, pero... ella no debe saberlo.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Que?

Applejack: ¿Estás diciendo que mintamos?

Rainbow Dash: ey, la joya está bien. Y nadie entró aquí. Ademas, ¿Quieres tener otra falta?

Rarity: concuerdo con Rainbow, tal vez debamos mentir.

Fluttershy: pero, eso no seria nada bueno, deberíamos ser honestas.

Rarity: oh, cariño. No es la primera vez que mentimos. También lo hicimos para encontrarte y evitar que te metieras en problemas.

Rainbow Dash: eso es cierto.

Fluttershy: oh, bueno...

-Escuchan como tratan de abrir la puerta-

Pinkie Pie: ¡Alguien viene!

Rainbow Dash: solo guarden silencio y tengan cuidado con lo que dicen. ¡Especialmente ustedes dos! -señala a Applejack y Fluttershy-

-Raven ingresa a la sala-

Raven: ¿Como se encuentran todas?

Todas: ¡Bien!

Raven: ¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente para cuidar la joya?

Todas: ¡No!/¡Por supuesto que no!/para nada

Raven: me alegro. Los guardias fueron encontrados desmayados.

Todas: ¿Que?

Raven: si, otra vez pasó lo mismo. Pero la puerta estaba bien cerrada, nadie pudo entrar. ¿Vieron si alguien entró por otra parte?

Todas: ¡No!

Rainbow Dash: puede ver y comprobar que la joya aún sigue ahí.

Rarity: intacta, sana y salva. Como la ultima vez que la vimos

Raven: ohh, hicieron un gran trabajo. Tal vez tengan una recompensa.

Fluttershy: oh, ¿Llegaron Twilight y Noel?

Raven: -inhala y exhala- por desgracia no.

Todas: ¿Que?

Applejack: ¿No han vuelto aún?

Rarity: ¿Que se sabe sobre ellos?

Raven: no lo sé, pero esto ya me está preocupando. Tuve que mandar a la guardia real a que se encargara del asunto. No me quiero imaginar si pasó algo.

Rarity: pobres, ya me los imagino: solos, con frio, y hambre...

**En las afueras**

Mose: ¿Qué tal estuvo sus desayunos?

Twilight: estuvo delicioso.

Noel: si… No sabia que desayunabas hot cakes…

Mose: Mose prepararlo el mismo con sus propias pezuñas.

Twilight: pues… debo decir que es lo mas delicioso que he probado hasta ahora.

Mose: Mose te lo agradece mucho… -se sonroja- ¿Y… cuales ser sus nombres?

Twilight: yo soy Twilight Sparkle.

Mose: ser un bonito nombre

Noel: el mio es Noel.

Mose: ¡Ese ser un gran nombre! Pero… algo complicado. Trataré de recordarlo.

¿Entonces, como conocerse ustedes?

–ambos se miran diciendo "¿Nosotros?"-

Twilight: ohh… fue hace mucho.

Noel: si, yo llegaba al pueblo.

Twilight: si, y… Habías caído en una trampa que Spike hizo para Pinkie.

Noel: ¡SI! Y… Quedé colgado de un árbol –ambos se rien- Y luego… Te vi a los ojos…

Twilight: yo tambien…

Mose: ¡Ohh! ¡Amor a primera vista!

Los dos: ¡NO!

Mose: relajarse, Mose entender… ¿Aún no declararse, verdad?

Los dos: ¡NO!

Twilight: Mose, escucha. Noel y yo solo somos amigos.

Noel: si, muy buenos amigos.

Mose: ¿Los muy buenos amigos dormir juntos?

-ambos se sonrojan y dicen "Si…"-

Twilight: solo… ¿Podrías no mencionar lo que viste?

Noel: si, es que… nos estas poniendo incómodos.

Mose: ohh, tranquilos, no preocupar. Mose sabe bien guardar secretos.

Twilight: gracias…

Mose: -muestra un objeto- ¿Querer miel de maple?

Twilight: no, gracias.

Noel: no, yo tampoco.

-se los vierte de todas maneras-

Mose: probar un poco, se que les gustará.

Twilight: no… no es necesario…

Noel: si, ya estamos llenos.

-Mose pone cara triste y Twilight lo prueba. Para su sorpresa, no sabia como se lo esperaba-

Twilight: ¡Es increíble!

Mose: gracias. También hacerla yo mismo. Mose la recolecta de los arboles.

Twilight: ¡Fascinante!

Noel: ¿De que arboles la sacas?

Mose: de los que Mose la encuentre. Este bosque es interminable.

Noel: pero… ¿No sales nunca de aquí?

Mose: ¡Claro que si! Mose a menudo ir visitando pueblos cercanos.

Noel: ¿Conoces la ciudad de Vane-Eccia?

Mose: ¿Conocerla? ¡Por supuesto! Mose visitarla semanalmente.

Noel: ¡Genial! ¿Podrías guiarnos hacia allá?

Mose: ¡Desde luego! Mose encantado. En cuanto terminen, ir todos juntos.

Noel: gracias.

**En la ciudad**

Draco: ¿¡Como que todavía no aparece!?

Raven: ¡Baje la voz!

Alcaldesa: ¡Va a hacer que todos los huéspedes del hotel se enteren!

Draco: ¡Me importa muy poco los huéspedes del hotel! ¡Me importa saber donde está ella!

Alcaldesa: cálmese un poco...

Draco: no me pida que me calme, ¿¡Como puedo calmarme sabiendo que la pony que mas me importa está allí afuera!? ¿¡Y quien sabe si le pasó algo!?

Alcaldesa: hacemos lo que podemos. Ya envié a la guardia real para que revisen las zonas del bosque.

Draco: no va a ser suficiente, debe dejarme actuar a mi.

Raven: ¡No! Debe dejar esto en los cascos de la alcaldesa.

Draco: ¡Nada de eso! Ya fue su turno. Ahora me toca a mi.

Raven: no interfiera en esto.

Draco: le dije, que si no encontraban a Twilight antes de que el día terminara, yo mismo me ocuparía.

Alcaldesa: ¡Suficiente! Entiendo su preocupación tanto como nosotros. Pero sus métodos pondrían nerviosos a todos.

Draco: créame, una búsqueda excesiva es lo que hace falta. Interrogar a todos en la ciudad, encerrar al mas minimo sospechoso...

Alcaldesa: no, en caso de que la situación empeore, tendrá permiso para hacer lo que le plazca. Por ahora no.

Draco: pero...

Alcaldesa: ¡He hablado!

Draco: -resoplando- está bien. Pero... -le entrega un papel- Quiero que firme esto.

Alcaldesa: -leyendo- ¿Que es esto?

Draco: una de las condiciones que quiero para no iniciar mi búsqueda.

Alcaldesa: ¿Está loco?

Draco: usted dijo que no tendría problemas en que tuviera todas las comodidades.

Alcaldesa: pero esto... no puedo aprobarlo.

Draco: puede firmar ahora y ahorrarse las molestias, o hacer mi trabajo.

-la alcaldesa firma el papel, luego se lo entraga a Draco. Este lo envuelve y se lo guarda-

Gracias, un placer hablar con ustedes.

-Draco se retira, pero dice por lo bajo: "Pero igual me ocuparé de esto"-

**Afuera**

Twilight y Noel seguian a Mose, que los guiaba para salir del bosque. Él les platicaba de todo, pero poco le prestaban atención. Estaban mas pendientes de otras cosas.

Noel: ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

Twilight: me duele un poco. Pero mejoré algo, comparado con ayer.

Noel: me alegro.

Twilight: oye… sobre lo de anoche…

Noel: no tienes que decir nada sobre eso.

Twilight: pero me siento como una tonta. No debí decirte que hicieras eso.

Noel: tenias miedo, es todo.

Twilight: si, aún no puedo quitarme esa pesadilla de la cabeza. Menos mal que estabas tú, si yo estuviera sola, no sé que haria.

Noel: siempre estaré para ti, Twilight.

Twilight: -sonrie- gracias…

De lejos. En lo alto de una montaña. Un pegaso vigilaba todo. Levantó las alas y voló lo mas lejos posible.

Twilight: oye… ¿Y… Que sentiste cuando dormiste a mi lado?

Noel: ¿Y.. yo? Bu… Bueno… ahh…

De la nada, unos indiviudos saltan de los arbustos y rodean a Mose y Noel. "¿Pero que…?" dice él, al notar que son guardias, apuntando con lanzas. "¡Twilight!" se escucha, y la unicornio ve como se aproximaba Draco. El pony abarazó a Twilight como si nunca la hubiese visto, ante la mirada seria de Noel. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó preocupado, "¿El te hizo algo?" se le acercó a Noel mirandolo de manera turbia. "¡NO!" le detuvo, "El me salvó, no le hagas nada". "¿Alguien poder explicarle a Mose que estar ocurriendo?"

Draco: ¿Qué hay de ese alce?

Twilight: es una larga historia. Ahora pidele que no les hagan nada.

Draco: está bien. Descansen –los guardias bajan las armas- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

Twilight: ohh, Noel me ayudó. Y Mose tambien.

Mose: ¡Ese ser yo!

Draco: -se acerca a Noel- ¿Así que la ayudaste, verdad?

Noel: eso fue lo que hice.

Draco: ¿Y que? ¿Sólo… la encontraste?

Noel: si, la encontré despues de que supe que fue raptada por unos sujetos.

Twilight: si, el me salvó la vida.

Draco: ohh, tal vez me equivoqué contigo. Quizas te de una recompensa por eso algún día. Pero no ahora. Ya hiciste mucho, me encargaré de Twilight ahora que la encontré.

Noel: no puedes, aún está herida y necesito estar pendiente….

Draco: ¿Herida? –vuelve a Twilight- ¿Cómo que "herida"? ¿Qué te pasó?

Twilight: nada, solo… un golpe en mi pierna…

Draco: ¡Oh no! Tenemos que llevarte cuanto antes a la enfermería.

Twilight: ¿Qué? No, no es para…

Draco le ordena a a un guardia que la cargue, salen todos en fila. Twilight gira para ver a Noel, quien este tambien la miraba. Extendieron las pezuñas, como si aún quisieran estar juntos, pero si iban alejando cada vez mas.

Las mane 5 llegaron al lugar. Trataron de hablar con Twilight, pero Draco no se los permitió. Les decia que estaba cansada y adolorida, y que no la molestaran. Se frustraron un poco, pero luego vieron a Noel, quien estaba algo cabizbajo. Applejack fue la primera en acercarse, "¡Noel! Que bueno que te encontramos. No sabes lo preocupada que…" pronunció, pero Noel no escuchó nada ni la dejó acabar. Se fue sin decir una sola palabra, la pony granjera por supuesto se enojó. "¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntaron las demás.

**Mas tarde**

Rubí ingresaba a su habitación, con sus amigas esperándola.

Jaspe: ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Supiste que están comentado que la unicornio no se presentará al concurso?

Rubí: exacto, porque yo fui la que inició ese rumor.

Jaspe: ¿Tú?

Rubí: así es. Me gusta atacar cuando estoy segura de que voy a ganar.

Jaspe: ¿Entonces… sin la unicornio ganaremos definitivamente?

Rubí: ¡Por supuesto! Sin su molesta voz, nuestra victoria está mas que asegurada.

Jade: ¿Y… que pasaría si ella siguiera?

Rubí: ¿Qué?

Jade: imagina que si ella siguiera en el concurso, ¿Tendrías problemas si tuvieras que competir con ella?

Rubí: yo no tengo ningún problema en enfrentarme a esa abusiva, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Jade: bueno… Creo que tendrías que ver esto.

Rubí: ¿Qué?

Rubí se asoma al balcón donde está Jade. Ahí comprueba algo que no se esperaba.

El Conde Draco venia con Twilight a su lado y varios guardias custodiándolos. Al llegar a la entrada, la baja delicadamente. "¿Rubí?" le preguntó su amiga, pero no respondió, en lugar de eso salió corriendo.

**Mucho mas tarde**

Draco: hablé con la enfermera, dijo que te pondrás bien en poco tiempo. Solo debes cuidar esa pierna.

Twilight: ohh, bueno, muy amable de su parte.

Draco: -se sienta a su lado- No te imaginas lo mucho que me preocupé por ti. Casi voy yo mismo a buscarte. Pero, a tu supervisora se le ocurrió que no era lo apropiado, porque habría escándalos… y otras cosas.

Twilight: bueno.. Creo que Raven hace bien su trabajo.

Draco: si hiciera bien su trabajo, te hubiera buscado desde un principio. En vez de haber desperdiciado un día entero.

Twilight: bueno, ella no solo me cuida a mi. También está pendiente de las decisiones de la Princesa Celestia y la alcaldesa. No hay nadie como ella, que se preocupe por todo lo que pase y se encargue cuidadosamente de las cosas. Incluso en los detalles menores.

Draco: aún así debió haber acelerado la búsqueda.

Twilight; no, Draco, no lo entiendes. Aquí las cosas son distintas, todos hacemos caso a la alcaldesa. Si es muy importante no alterar a nadie del hotel, lo entendemos. Si tú no puedes entenderlo es otra cosa.

Draco: -inhala y exhala- escucha, solo me preocupo por ti.

Twilight: mis amigas parecieron preocuparse por mi…

Draco: ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que si realmente se preocuparan por ti irían a buscarte? Aparecieron cuando ya sabian donde estabas. ¿Dónde estaban ellas antes de eso? ¿Acaso alguna fue en tu búsqueda? Dos de tus amigas son pegasos, ¿Alguna de ellas se preocupó por ti?

-Twilight recuerda los insultos de Rainbow y las risas de las demás-

Twilight: -cabizbaja- no…

Draco: ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que te lo digo. Menos mal que te saqué al instante, o quien sabe en que hubiera terminado.

Twilight: si, gracias.

Draco: de nada. Ahora… Tengo una propuesta para hacerte.

Twilight: ¿Propuesta?

Draco: como tienes que recuperarte de ese golpe, y no puedes caminar muy bien. Pensé… ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi suit?

Twilight: ¿¡Que!?

Draco: ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la idea?

Twilight: Draco, creo que ya habíamos aclarado ese tema. El hotel tiene reglas con eso.

Draco: no estés tan segura… -le muestra un papel-

Twilight: -mirándolo- ¿Qué es esto?

Draco: es una orden que le solicité a la alcaldesa. Dice que tienes permitido venir a mi suit, nadie te lo va a discutir.

Twilight: ohh, bueno…

Draco: eso significa que puedes venir a verme las veces que quieras.

Twilight: si, pero…

Draco: y lo mejor de que te encontré a tiempo, es que podemos ir esta noche a la cena.

Twilight: ¿Otra cena?

Draco: ya sabes como somos los de la clase alta. Nos tienen todo preparado para que gocemos.

Twilight: Draco, escucha. Agradezco tu propuesta, pero acabo de volver luego de un rapto y solo quiero descansar.

Draco: ¿Pero… y la cena?

Twilight: la tendrás que posponer para otro día. –se levanta pero le duele la pierna-

Draco: espera, déjame ayudarte.

Twilight: ¡No! Yo puedo sola.

Draco: ¿Al menos puedes dejar que uno de los guardias te lleve?

Twilight: está bien…

A lo lejos del hotel. En una casa antigua, consumida; se reunían los 3 asnos.

Sintieron golpes en la puerta. "¿Quién podrá ser?" se preguntaba Ludo mientras iba a atender. Los golpes aumentaron cada vez mas. Llegó hasta tal punto de caerse la puerta sobre Ludo, justo cuando iba a abrirla. Ingresó la pony pelirroja, con una cara de odio, que dejó a todos con espanto.

Rubí: ¡Con ustedes quería hablar, inútiles!

Ludo: -levantándose- ¡Señora! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede?

Rubí: eso mismo me pregunto yo. Creí que dijiste que sus trabajos les salia bien.

Ludo: ¡Claro que si! A nosotros jamas se nos escapa nada.

Rubí: ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces como explicas que la mustia, a la que ordené que se deshicieran, llegó recién al hotel?

Asno1: dile la verdad…

Rubí: ¿Qué verdad?

Ludo: cuando estábamos llevando a esa pony a… donde nos dijo, apareció una criatura que nos atacó.

Rubí: ¿Una criatura? ¿Cómo que una criatura?

Asno2: no la recordamos bien.

Asno1: ¡Pero era un monstruo!

Ludo: no le dijimos nada porque pensamos que caerían juntos.

Asno2: es la primera vez que nos pasa esto.

Ludo: créanos que fue un error…

Rubí: ¡No! ¡El error fue mio, por confiar en ti! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres un burro! ¡Todos lo son! Ustedes son un par de brutos, ¡Por eso les pasa lo que les pasa! Óiganme bien, partida de inútiles. Yo no tengo la culpa de sus torpezas. Las cosas se hacen bien ¡O No-se-hacen!

Ludo: dis..culpe señora…

Rubí: grupo de infames. Lo que hicieron me lo van a pagar con lagrimas de otro color.

Asno1: ¡Denos otra oportunidad!

Rubí: ¿otra oportunidad? –se ríe- ¿Por qué habría de dárselas? Todos son unos cobardes.

Ludo: ¡No! Créanos, no volveremos a fallar.

Rubí: ¡Muy tarde! Ya lo hicieron, inútiles. Es mas, quiero que me devuelvan el dinero que les di.

Asno2: eso no va a poder ser posible.

Rubí: ¿Por qué no?

Asno1: es que… lo gastamos todo.

Rubí: ¿¡Gastaron todos los bits que les di!?

Asno2: ¡Lo necesitábamos!

Asno1: si, debíamos pagar este lugar donde vivimos.

Asno2: ¡Y la comida!

Rubí: o me devuelven el dinero, o juro que se arrepentirán. Porque ni ustedes pueden conmigo.

Ludo: -arrodillándose- ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que mas quiera! ¡Tenganos piedad!

Rubí: ay ya, párate. No soporto verte así. –Ludo se pone de pie- Les diré algo, les daré otra oportunidad. Pero que les quede claro: yo no perdono dos veces. Así que al próximo error que cometan… Será su fin.

Los 3: ¡Entendido! –Rubí se retira-

Asno2: esa pony si que es mala.

Asno1: y brava.

Ludo: pero bella… muy bella.

**En el hotel**

Draco se reunía con un pegaso, este vestía una armadura como de la guardia.

Draco: gracias por tus servicios, Steel Wings.

Steel Wings: un placer servirle, su majestad.

Draco: no mienten cuando dicen que eres el mejor para encontrar lo que te ordenan.

Steel Wings: gracias, es mi trabajo.

Draco: toma –le entrega una pequeña bolsa-

Steel Wings: le dije que no es necesario, yo solo cumplo sus ordenes.

Draco: aún así tómalo, te lo has ganado.

Steel Wings: no, por favor. Seria como robarle.

Draco: nada de eso. Todos los que me ayudan y cumplen, tienen recompensa. Tú lo haz hecho bien y no tardaste nada, mereces esto y mucho mas.

Steel Wings: -la toma- gracias, su señoría.

Draco: al contrario, gracias a ti. Tal vez te necesite pronto.

Steel Wings: cuente conmigo con lo que sea.

Steel Wings se despide de Draco y se aleja. Draco se dirige a su suit, cuando fue increpado por una pony.

Draco: R.. Raven.

Raven: ¿Así que mandó a alguien antes, verdad?

Draco: ¿De que hablas?

Raven: no me mienta, escuché todo.

Draco: es ilegal escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Raven: como lo es interferir en una búsqueda.

Draco: yo no interferí, hice lo correcto.

Raven: ¿Hacer lo correcto? Hizo que todo el hotel se enterara de lo sucedido, no era necesario traer a Twilight con sus miles de guardias.

Draco: ¿Y que esperaba que hiciera? Está herida.

Raven: lo habría sabido, ¡Si me hubiera dejado verla! Nadie sabe el estado en el que se encuentra. Usted la aparta de todos.

Draco: ¡Corrección! Me preocupo por ella.

Raven: la verdad creo que estaría mejor con sus amigas.

Draco: ¿Sus amigas? Ohh, ¿Se refiere a las que no quiere ver?

Raven: ¿Qué?

Draco: Twilight no tiene intenciones de reunirse con ellas, y lo sabría si la escuchara mas. Pero tal parece que soy el único que la protege.

Raven: insisto en que no debe estar detrás de ella como si fuese su guardaespaldas.

Draco: no soy su guardaespaldas, ¡La amo! Y haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?

Raven: no puede comparar "verla feliz" con que esté solo con usted.

Draco: usted no sabe nada del amor. –camina un poco y se detiene- Y le sugiero que no interfiera, o a la alcaldesa no le gustará saber que por su culpa, una figura importante tuvo que abandonar el hotel.

-Draco se retira, dejando a Raven frustrada-

**En la habitación de Twilight**

La unicornio morada se encontraba recostada en su cama. Su pierna aún le dolía, y necesitaba descansar. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía.

En su cabeza solo podía pensar en Noel.

"Siempre estaré para ti, Twilight"

No podía negar que pasó un gran rato con el, y recordar cuando durmió a su lado la hacia sonrojar.

Miró a su derecha, había un libro en su mesa de noche, pero no cualquier libro; el que Noel le obsequió. Decidió terminar de leerlo, quizás le ayudaría a dormir, o descubrir algo mas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya caído bien el nuevo amigo que apareció, tal vez lo vuelvan a ver a ver muy pronto.

Bueno, quiero aclarar unas cosas:

1:

En el próximo capitulo tal vez trate solo del libro que está leyendo Twilight. Es decir, lo que pase en el mismo es como lo estaría leyendo Twilight. Es algo nuevo que quería probar y a lo mejor estaría bueno. Los reto a identificar que personaje identifica a quien.

2:

Falta poco para el final de temporada. Y como dije al principio de este fic, publicaría el tomo III una vez que la misma haya finalizado. Pero... ahora estoy en duda porque dejaron cosas que a lo mejor se verán en la próxima temporada. Y aún no sé que hacer. Ya veré...

En caso de publicarlo, este fic todavía lo seguiré escribiendo hasta el final. Así que no se preocupen para los que les gusta.

Bueno, solo eso quería aclarar.

Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima ;)


	15. Fotografia

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Este capitulo no es la historia del libro (como estaba previsto, quería hacer)

Decidí dejarlo para otro momento porque se me hacia cada vez mas largo e interminable; e incluso no podía actualizar mi fic. Quizas lo deje como un bonus, un capitulo extra... No lo sé, pero lo terminaré en otro momento y me enfocaré mas en el fic. Espero que lo entiendan y ahora si, continuamos.

Capitulo 15: fotografia

Twilight despertaba. Aquella lectura le sentó bien, no solo para dormir sino también para distraerse un poco.

Se levantó de la cama, sintió un tirón en la pierna. Aún le dolía, pero tanto comparado como ayer, lo cual la alivió. Spike abria la puerta de la otra habitación.

Spike: ¡Twilight! ¡Buenos días!

Twilight: buenos dias, Spike.

Spike: ¿Sigues herida?

Twilight: solo un poco…

Spike: ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Quieres recostarte? ¡Ya sé! Date un baño, yo prepararé las burbujas.

Twilight: no, Spike. Estoy bien.

Spike: pero… ¿Y si esa herida empeora?

Twilight: créeme, eso no pasará. –Spike la abraza- ¿Qué sucede?

Spike: ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba ayer!

Twilight: si, ya me lo dijiste cuando Draco me trajo al hotel.

Spike: no quería pensar si te había pasado algo malo…

Twilight: es no iba a suceder, sé cuidarme bien.

Spike: es cierto, y lo tenias a Noel contigo. El haría todo por ti.

Twilight: si, es cierto…

Spike: oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a las demás? Seguro deben querer verte.

Twilight: ¿E… En serio?

Spike: ¡Si! Estaban muy pendientes de si te pasó algo.

Twilight: pero… ¿Si estaban pendientes de mi, por que no fueron a buscarme?

Spike: por el hotel, ellas tenían que cuidar la joya y Raven prometió encargarse de todo. Querían ir pero no se lo permitieron y tampoco querían hacer escándalos.

Twilight: ohh… Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo.

Spike: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: es que… Ayer Draco…

Spike: me lo imaginaba…

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Spike: ese sujeto te hace creer cosas que no son ciertas, y lo peor es que tu le crees. ¿Por qué no vas y lo golpeas en la cara?

Twilight: ¡Spike! Eso no es correcto.

Spike: bueno… podemos quitar el golpe en la cara, pero en otra parte…

Twilight: ¡Nada de golpes!

Spike: ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: existen mejores maneras, hablaré seriamente con él.

Spike: ¿Y luego puedo golpearlo?

Twilight: ¡No!

Spike: -de brazos cruzados- no es divertido.

-golpean a la puerta, Spike atiende y Raven entra. Se dirige hacia Twilight y la mira muy contenta-

Twilight: ohh, hola Raven.

Raven: estás bien.

Twilight: si, una lastima que no pude verte ayer cuando me trajeron. Pero Draco insistió tanto en llevar a la enfermería que... -Raven la abraza y queda confundida-

Raven: mi pequeñita...

Spike: -nota algo- ¿Estás llorando?

-Raven deja el abrazo, voltea y se limpia la cara sin que la vean-

Raven: no, solo... se me empañaron los anteojos.

Spike: que raro, me pareció haber visto lagrimas...

Raven: -vuelve a mirar a Twilight- Hice todo lo posible para encontrarte.

Twilight: lo sé, me dijeron de eso.

Raven: me sentí una tonta al no poder hallar ni un rastro de ti que...

Twilight: -interrumpe- Raven, está bien, lo entiendo. Debió ser difícil encontrar a alguien que desapareció y al mismo tiempo ocultárselo al hotel para no preocupar a nadie.

Raven: si, pero lo mas difícil fue mantener la calma al saber que quien te importa fue secuestrada.

Twilight: -sonrie- Gracias...

Raven: ¿Sabes algo acerca de los sujetos que te llevaron?

Twilight: no, me taparon la cara antes de que me tomaran. Pero por lo poco que escuché, sus voces no parecían ser de ponies, mas bien de otra especie.

Spike: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Twilight: los libros lo tienen todo.

Raven: ¿Otra especie, eh? ¿Y sabes de cual podría tratarse?

Twilight: no, pero creo que Noel podria saber. Él estuvo en el momento que confrontó a esos sujetos.

Raven: si, nos será de mucha ayuda. Gracias Twilight, te prometo que no descansaré hasta encontrarlos.

Twilight: ¿Segura que quieres encontrarlos?

Raven: ellos cometieron un delito grave y deben pagar por ello.

Twilight: pero yo estoy bien.

Raven: bien o no, esos sujetos podrían volver a secuestrarte.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees?

Raven: así es, o peor, quizás puedan secuestrar a alguien mas del hotel.

Twilight: ohh, no habia pensado en eso...

Spike: esperen, ¿Por qué te llevaron a ti, en primer lugar?

Raven: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Spike: ¿No parece raro que de todos en el hotel se la llevaron a Twilight? ¿Por qué harían eso?

Twilight: no lo sé...

Spike: esto es muy sospechoso...

Raven: descuida Twilight, yo me encargaré de todo. Tú ve y haz lo tuyo.

Twilight: gracias Raven, te lo agradezco. -se retira-

Spike: ¿Realmente vas a buscar a esos sujetos?

Raven: ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

**En el complejo recreativo**

Las Mane estaban reunidas en el mini restó.

Rarity: me pregunto como estará Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: si, me hubiera gustado verla y abrazarla…

Applejack: ni siquiera nos dijo lo que le pasó.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Es culpa de aquel cretino!

Applejack: ¡Rainbow! No hables así.

Rainbow Dash: pero si ese tipo es un cretino.

Applejack: cretino o no, es muy importante para hotel.

Rainbow Dash: aún así sigue siendo muy cretino.

Rarity: empiezo a creer que Twilight no escoge muy bien a sus parejas…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Bromeas? Estabas feliz por que estuviera con ese tipo que para ti era –hace una imitación- "el galán mas guapo y caballeroso de todo el mundo"

Rarity: si, es cierto. Pero eso fue antes de descubrir que no es como me lo esperaba…

Applejack: tal vez a ti no te guste, pero quizás a nuestra amiga si. Y eso es lo que importa.

Pinkie Pie: no lo sé. En la foto del diario tenia una cara muy alborozada, pero cuando la vimos con Draco estaba un poco apagada.

Applejack: ¿Dices que a ella no le gusta él?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es eso, ahora tienes un nuevo pinkie sentido?

Pinkie Pie: pffff, no seas tonta, eso seria imposible… Aunque seria interesante tener un sentido de malos amores ¿Se imaginan eso? ¡Seria como la doctora corazones!

Rarity: ¡Oigan! Se me ocurre que tal vez podríamos hablar con Noel. Él nos dirá lo que pasó.

Rainbow Dash: hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?

Applejack: dijo que prefería desayunar en su habitación.

Rarity: ¿El te lo dijo?

Applejack: no, Blake.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Alguien mas lo notó raro? ¡Díganme que no fui la única!

Applejack: no, no fuiste la única…

Rainbow Dash: si, ¿Qué mosca le picó? No fue capaz ni de decirnos lo que sucedió.

Pinkie Pie: quizás no estuvo de buen humor ¡No, esperen! A lo mejor estaba cansado ¡No, esperen! Quizás quería aguardar el momento para decírnoslo.

Rarity: bueno, creo que ya es el momento para eso.

Rainbow Dash: -mira a todos lados- oigan, ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?

Rarity: creí que estaba aquí.

Applejack: ¿No me digan que se perdió otra vez?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh no! ¡Tendremos problemas con Raven de nuevo! –grita desesperada- ¡Ahhh!

Rarity: -le tapa la boca- ¡Calma, cariño! No hay por que ser tan escandalosa –le da una idea- Creo que sé donde puede estar…

**En la habitación de Noel**

La bestia nocturna desayunaba con Blake, pero era este quien comía mas. Ya que Noel casi ni tocaba su comida.

Blake: ¡Esto está delicioso!

Noel: ahá…

Blake: ¿Te vas a comer eso?

Noel: no… -le acerca la bandeja-

Blake: ¿Podemos pedir un poco mas bollos de Japony?

Noel: haz lo que quieras…

Blake: ¿Sigues con lo de ayer?

Noel: si, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que hizo ese inepto. ¿Cómo se atrevió a llevarse a Twilight frente a mi? Él solo apareció de la nada, yo la protegí mucho antes. Y para colmo quiere quedar bien con ella…

Blake: si, te entiendo…

Noel: ¿Acaso cree que por tener todo a su disposición ya resuelve todo? ¡El no sabe lo que es mancharse las pezuñas por alguien! Es mas, iría ahora mismo y se lo diría ahora mismo ¡Para que todos sepan el vil patán que es!

Blake: oye, relaja la ira. Yo también creo que el tipo es un patán, ¿Pero que vas a ganar desquitandote?

Noel: no lo sé…

Blake: ¿Sabes lo que me molestó? Cuando había dicho que tú secuestraste a Twilight ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Eso si es ser descaro! ¡Juro que tenia ganas de morderle el rostro por acusar a mi hermano de algo que no era cierto! ¿Y sabes por que no lo hice? Pues dudo mucho que en este hotel tengan vacunas contra las rabias, y… porque me metería en problemas. Pero no solo yo, sino también tú. ¿Qué crees que iban a decir cuando la criatura del tipo que desapareció con la chica, muerde a una autoridad suprema? ¿Me comprendes?

Noel: si…

Blake: oye, si quieres mi opinión, Twilight no tardará en darse cuenta lo tan patético que es y lo dejará pronto.

Noel: ¿Tú crees?

Blake: ¡Desde luego! ¿Cuándo te he fallado? ¡No respondas!

Noel: tienes razón. Tal vez deba hablar con Twilight y preguntarle como está.

Blake: ¡Exacto! ¿Ves? Te animas cada vez que hablas de ella.

Noel: tu también me animas.

Blake: es mi trabajo, ahora ve.

Noel: -camina hasta la puerta y se detiene- Oye…

Blake: ¿Si…?

Noel: tu no tienes rabia.

Blake: no, pero él no lo sabe. –da un guiño y Noel se rie-

Noel: el mismo Blake.

**Cerca del complejo recreativo**

Fluttershy se encontraba en el gimnasio, pero no parecía hacer ninguna actividad. En lugar de eso observaba todo el tiempo a un pegaso blanco que levantaba pesas. No sabia que había en él, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, y contemplar aquellos músculos con el sudor escurriéndose.

Fue sorprendida por alguien que le tocó la espalda. Aunque se asustó un poco, se alegró saber que solo era su amiga.

Fluttershy: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: sabia que estabas aquí. Las chicas creían que te habías perdido de nuevo, pero supe que te encontraría en este lugar, siempre vienes a este gimnasio. ¿Y… aproposito, por que vienes aquí?

Fluttershy: (nerviosa) ¿Q… Que quieres decir?

Rarity: te he visto que siempre vienes pero no haces nada, solo… te sientas.

Fluttershy: ohh bueno… me gusta entrenar a solas…

Rarity: eso no es cierto, no eres buena con cosas pesadas. ¿No será que vienes a ver a alguien?

Fluttershy: (mas nerviosa) ¡No! ¡Para nada! –se tapa la cara con su melena-

-Rarity se asoma un poco y puede ver al pegaso blanco-

Rarity: ¿Ese no es el pegaso del otro dia? –Fluttershy asiente- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo vienes a ver a él! –Fluttershy vuelve a asentir- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Fluttershy: porque… me da vergüenza…

Rarity: -le destapa la cara- ¿Cómo que "vergüenza"?

Fluttershy: si, temía que… lo supieran y… me gastaran bromas por eso…

Rarity: Fluttershy, cariño, jamás bromearíamos por eso.

Fluttershy: pero… le han hecho bromas a Twilight con lo de los libros.

Rarity: pues si, porque esa es forma de ser. Pero esto es distinto, hiciste un nuevo amigo y eso es increíble. Y lo mejor de todo es que es forzudo y parece buen mozo… ¡Oh! Y te salvó.

Fluttershy: -lo mira y se sonroja- si, es cierto…

Rarity: ¿Cómo se llama?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Rarity: ¿Su nombre, cual es?

Fluttershy: ohhh… ahh… ¿Roid… Rage?

Rarity: espera, ¿No sabes su nombre?

Fluttershy: claro que lo sé, es… ahh… ¿Snowflake?

Rarity: a ver si entiendo, ¿Ese pony te salvó la vida, lo vienes a ver todo los días, y ni siquiera sabes su nombre?

Fluttershy: ¡Lo sé! Me siento avergonzada…

Rarity: ¿Por qué no lo invitas a tomar algo?

Fluttershy: ¡No!

Rarity: ¿Por qué no? ¿No me digas que también te da vergüenza?

Fluttershy: no… bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero también tengo nervios… y miedo. ¿Y si dice que no? Ohh cielos, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Rarity: descuida, nada que tu amiga no solucione.

Rarity camina hasta el pegaso, Fluttershy se vuelve a tapar la cara con la melena. Siente unos gritos y temía que todo terminara mal. Después de unos segundos, siente que su amiga le habla y deja la cara descubierta.

Fluttershy: ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Lo rechazo? ¡Lo sabia!

Rarity: nada de eso. Dijo que estaría encantado de tomar algo contigo.

Fluttershy: ¿¡En serio!? –la abraza- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –reacciona y retrocede- Lo siento…

Rarity: no hay cuidado. Por cierto, su nombre es Bulk Biceps.

Fluttershy: Bulk Biceps… No olvidaré ese nombre…

Rarity: yo tampoco. No suele ser muy bueno para hablar, grita casi todo el tiempo, parece exagerado.

Fluttershy: no creo que sea un problema.

Rarity: ¿Segura?

Fluttershy: segura. ¿Y… dijo donde nos veríamos?

Rarity: oh si, me preguntó si ibas a ver la proxima gala del concurso y yo le dije que si. Así que podrán ver el espectáculo juntos y luego planificar su salida.

Fluttershy: ohh, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Rarity: para eso están las amigas.

**Dentro del hotel**

Twilight caminaba por los pasillos. En si reconocía que Spike tenia razón, y por eso debía hablar con Draco seriamente. Sintió que la tomaron por detrás, recordó el secuestro y se asustó. Preparó su magia, temiendo que quisiesen llevársela otra vez. "¡Sorpresa!" se sintió, y se alivió al ver dos ponis reconocidas.

Cymphonique: -la abraza- ¡Amiga! ¡Estás bien!

Roxy: -la abraza- No imaginas lo preocupadas que estábamos.

Twilight: se los agradezco mucho, chicas.

Cymphonique: cuéntanos todo, detalle por detalle.

Roxy: ¡Oye! Aún debe estar un poco asustada por lo que le sucedió.

Cymphonique: ¡Pero quiero saber!

Twilight: tranquila, Cymphonique, prometo que les contaré todo.

Cymphonique: ¿De verdad?

Twilight: así es, pero de momento no.

Roxy: ¿Quieres ir a ensayar? La próxima gala es mañana y tenemos tiempo.

Twilight: me encantaria mucho, pero… -siente que la nombran y ve a Draco enfrente- Primero debo resolver unas cosas, espérenme en el salón. –las chicas se retiran mientras Twilight camina hacia Draco-

Draco: ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

Twilight: mejor…

Draco: ¡Estupendo! No sabes lo feliz que estoy… -intenta acercarse pero se aleja- ¿Qué te pasa?

Twilight: no puedo creer que me hayas mentido.

Draco: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Twilight: mis amigas si se preocuparon por mi, ellas querían ir a buscarme pero no pudieron porque estaban cumpliendo ordenes, las cuales no pudieron cambiar.

Draco: ¿Y pretendías, que lo supiera?

Twilight: si, es lo mejor antes de decirme algo que no es cierto.

Draco: está bien, puede que te haya mentido, ¿Pero que esperabas? Tampoco pensaba estar con esas arpías que...

Twilight: -interrumpe- esas "arpías" son mis amigas, y por lo que he escuchado a ellas de verdad les importo.

Draco: está bien, les importas, felicidades. Ahora ve con ellas, y cuando te vuelvan a tratar como la vez en la que te encontré, vendrás a llorar a mi hombro.

Twilight: ¡Eso no va a pasar!

Draco: ¡Claro que si! ¿Qué me asegura que no te trataran como la ultima vez?

Twilight: bueno… ellas se disculparían.

Draco: ¿Y acaso disculparse es fácil?

Twilight: el perdón lo puede todo.

Draco: no es tanto como lo planteas. Pedir perdón es fácil, cuando uno no sabe lo que ha vivido el otro individuo, si lo supiera no se atrevería a pedir perdón nunca.

Twilight: (afligida) no es cierto…

Draco: ¡Claro que si! Sabes eso tan bien como yo, porque eres inteligente. Mucho mas del resto diria yo. –nota que a Twilight se le caen lagrimas y se las limpia- No quiero verte llorar, y me duele tanto como a ti, pero trato de que veas la realidad. –se le acerca mas- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Twilight: ¿Y acaso crees que no viendo mas a mis amigas es lo mejor?

Draco: así es, ellas y Noel...

Twilight: ¡Noel no!

Draco: ¿Que?

Twilight: Noel se burló de mi ni se rió como ellas. Él me defendió y hasta trató de animarme.

Draco: ha, pero estoy seguro que, cuando estuviste con él luego de que te secuestraran, te trató mal.

Twilight: ¡Nada de eso! Él me trató muy bien, me llevó para que no tuviera que hacer fuerza con la herida, me trajo comida, me preguntó si necesitaba algo ¡Durmió en el suelo para que yo estuviera cómoda! Y yo... -reacciona y mira al suelo- Yo no lo traté bien...

Draco: ¿Que?

Twilight: no puedo creerlo ¡Soy una mala amiga! Ojalá no me odie...

Draco: ¿De que estás hablando?

Twilight: lo siento Draco, debo ir a ensayar, hablaremos en otro momento. -sale corriendo-

Cerca de Draco había un pony que presenció toda la escena y siguió a Twilight

**Mas tarde**

Twilight terminaba de ensayar con Cymphonique y Roxy.

Twilight: ¿Creen que lo hice bien?

Cymphonique: ¡Mas que bien! Estuviste maravillosa.

Roxy: nada mal para hacerlo en un día y quedando poco para el concurso.

Twilight: ¿Creen que pase?

Roxy: pasaras, te lo aseguro.

Cymphonique: y luego nos veremos las caras en la final ¡Wa-hoo!

Roxy: ¿Tienes que hacer eso?

Cymphonique: ¡No puedo evitarlo! Oye, por cierto, ¿Que pasó luego del secuestro?

Roxy: ¡Cymphonique!

Cymphonique: ¿Que? Quiero saber, solo nos dijiste que te pusieron algo en la cabeza, te metieron a un bote y te golpearon.

Roxy: es porque no se acuerda de lo que pasó.

Twilight: bueno... me acuerdo un poco...

Cymphonique: ¡Cuentanos!

-Las 3 escuchan a alguien entrar. Era Noel, Twilight sonrió, cosa que notaron-

Cymphonique: ¡Oigan! ¿Saben que? Mejor los dejaremos charlar a solas. Vamos Roxy.

Roxy: está bien… -ambas salen, mientras los dos se acercan-

Noel: hola…

Twilight: hola…

Noel: ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

Twilight: mejor que ayer.

Noel: ¿Ya puedes hacer magia?

Twilight: si, logré conseguir una pócima sin tener el aro, fue complicado pero lo logré.

Noel: me alegro.

Twilight: ahh… Noel…

Noel: ¿Si…?

Twilight: yo… nunca te agradecí por salvarme.

Noel: no tienes por que…

Twilight: ¡No! De verdad, tú… hiciste de todo para que estuviera salvo y… yo no comporté bien contigo, debió ser duro aguantarme.

Noel: ¿Qué dices? Si no fuiste molestia alguna.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Noel: si, quizás hayamos tenido alguna diferencia, pero eso no significa motivo de pelea. Somos amigos y te dije que siempre estaré para ti.

Twilight se abalanza sobre Noel y le da un abrazo. Aunque se mostró un poco sorprendido, también la abrazó.

Los dos sintieron un flash, voltearon para ver a un pony tomandole fotos, "¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?" le gritó Noel, "Magnifique, simplemente magnifique" escucharon de una pony que entraba mientras el fotógrafo se hacia a un lado. Dicha pony tenia un peculiar traje, pero ambos la reconocían.

Twilight y Noel: ¿¡Amora!?

Amora: ya me imagino la portada de mañana "Tortolitos en pleno acto"

Noel: ¿Q… Que? ¿No va a publicar eso, verdad?

Amora: ohhh, queridito, tu no comprendes el mundo de la farándula. Cosas como estas es lo que quiere el publico.

Twilight: un momento, ¿Usted sacó esa foto cuando estaba con Draco en la cena?

Amora: ojalá, eso hubiera sido un notición para mi revista. Pero descuida, con esto tengo una gran primicia.

Twilight: ¿No puede reconsiderarlo?

Amora: ¿Qué tiene de malo que todo el mundo conozca su… como decirlo… noviazgo?

Twilight y Noel: ¡No somos novios!

Amora: ¿No? Pero si ustedes lucen como la pareja feliz que todos desearían ser, eso es simplemente beu.

Noel: escuche, puede haber problemas si publica eso.

Amora: queridito, yo no le temo a los problèmes, ellos deberían temerme a moi.

Noel: ¿¡Acaso no le importa lo que decimos!?

Twilight: -susurra- No discutas con ella, es del jurado.

Amora: C'est bienm ni publicaré la fotografía, pero los estaré vigilando mas de cerca a lo largo del concurso. –se les acerca- Y será interesante verlos a ambos luego de esto, Au revoir. –se retira con su fotógrafo-

Noel: ¿Crees que ahora esté furiosa y nos quiera quitar del concurso?

Twilight: no, espero…

**Al dia siguiente**

Los ponis se ubicaban en las sillas para la próxima gala del concurso. Spike y Blake se sentaron junto a Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie, mientras que Fluttershy estaba pendiente de los ponis que entraban, cosa que Rarity notó.

Rarity: Fluttershy, cariño, siéntate, ¿No vas a estar parada ahí toda la gala, verdad?

Fluttershy: mirando a todos lados- si, en un momento…

Rarity: ¿Qué tanto miras? –nota algo- ¿Por qué dejaste un silla vacía al lado de la tuya? –reacciona- Espera, ¿Lo estás esperando…?

-Al salón entra Bulk Biceps y Fluttershy se emociona-

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Mi melena está bien peinada? ¿Huele bien? ¡Oh cielos! ¿Mi aliento no huele bien?

Rarity: oye, tranquila. Estás bien tal cual estás.

Fluttershy: ¿Tú crees?

Rarity: absolutamente.

Fluttershy: pero… ¿Y si no le caigo bien? ¿Y si cree que soy aburrida? ¡Oh cielos! ¡No puedo ni imaginarlo!

Rarity: calmate. Mira, si quieres un consejo; solo sé tú misma, a los chicos les gustan las chicas sinceras.

Fluttershy: ¿Tú crees?

Rarity: cariño, te lo dice una chica que ha tenido varias citas.

Fluttershy: tienes razón, quizás le gusten los animales como a mi.

Rarity: ¿Vas a hablarle de animales apenas hablen?

Fluttershy: ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Rarity: ¡No, para nada! –habla por lo bajo- excepto que cada vez que hablas de ellos no terminas de platicar y aburres. –vuelve a hablar normal- Está bien, nueva regla; no le hables aún de animales, solo pregúntale cosas para conocerlo un poco. Y si logran planificar su salida, recién ahí podrás todo lo que quieras de animales.

Fluttershy: ohh, gracias por el consejo.

Rarity: para eso estoy.

-Bulk Biceps se acercaba-

Fluttershy: ¡Aquí viene! –se acomoda la melena-

Rarity: te dije que te veías.

Fluttershy: ohh, lo siento, lo olvidé.

Bulk Biceps se detiene y observa a Fluttershy, ella camina un poco hacia él. Se quedan mirándose; ambos parecían tan tímidos que se quedaban quietos al solo verse. "¡Es un placer volver a verte!" gritó con una voz profunda, que si bien aturdió un poco a Fluttershy, no le pareció muy fuerte, "También me da gusto volver a verte" dijo mas tímida de lo normal. "¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no vienen a sentarse? El concurso está por comenzar" dijo Rarity metiéndose entre ellos, "¡Uh! Es cierto" recordó Fluttershy "¡Setemonos! Bueno… si quieres…" dijo mas tímida que la vez anterior y temiendo que Bulk Biceps respondió con "¡Encantado!" y ambos se acomodaron en las sillas que Fluttershy había reservado solo para ellos, e incluso se colocó mas cerca de él. Su amiga la miraba de manera picara.

**En los camerinos**

Roxy: no estés nerviosa, lo harás muy bien.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees?

Roxy: desde luego, ensayaste muy bien ayer.

Cymphonique: ¡Si! Vas a barrer el suelo con todos. –ambas la miran- ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Y si me caigo o lastimo? Quedaría muy mal frente al publico.

Roxy: ¿Ya no sientes dolor, verdad?

Twilight: no, pero…

Roxy: ¡Entonces ya está!

Cymphonique: oye, ¿Nos terminarás de contar lo que pasó luego del secuestro?

Roxy: ¡Cymphonique!

Roxy: ¿Qué? Quiero saber.

Roxy: no es el momento, ¿No ves que está mas pendiente de la gala?

Twilight: bueno… quizás pueda seguir contándoles.

Cymphonique y Roxy: ¿En serio?

Twilight: luego de que… me llevasen y… golpeasen, me desmayé. Sentía que estaba bajo el agua, y cuando desperté… Vi a Noel.

Cymphonique y Roxy: ¿A Noel?

Twilight: si, el me dijo que habia llegado antes y logró sacarme del rio. Incluso…

Cymphonique y Roxy: ¿Qué?

Twilight: -casi sonrojada- El me cargó… -Cymphonique grita eufórica pero luego se disculpa-

Roxy: ¿Y que pasó luego?

Twilight: luego intentamos volver a la ciudad, pero la lluvia nos atrapó, así que buscamos refugio en el lugar mas cercano, y encontramos una cabaña. Él me cuidó toda la noche y estaba pendiente de si me pasaba algo –Cymphonique piensa "Que romántico!"-

Roxy: Noel parece ser muy buen amigo.

En ese momento, Noel entra a a los camerinos, "hablando de buenos amigos" decía Cymphonique por lo bajo.

Twilight: ¡Noel! Que gusto verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: vine a saber como estabas y a desearte suerte.

Twilight: ohh, gracias.

"Vaya, vaya. Miren quien tenemos aquí" se escuchó de una voz en la entrada. Twilight, Cymphonique y Roxy la reconocieron. La misma pony con sus amigas que tanto les disgustaba, se acercaba a ellas la vez pasada. Le hicieron frente. Noel no entendía la situación.

Rubí: ¿Así que volviste, eh? Que raro, creí que en verdad te acobardaste y renunciaste.

Twilight: yo jamás renuncié.

Cymphonique: ¡Si! Esos fueron unos estúpidos rumores que alguien divulgó para divertirse.

Jaspe: ¿En serio? ¡A mi me parecieron reales! –se ríe-

Roxy: ya veremos quien se ríe al ultimo, cuando les ganemos.

Rubí: el concurso aún no termina. Todavía quedan varias galas antes de llegar a la final, y hasta donde se… Ustedes no quedarian ni como semifinalistas.

Roxy: recuerda que la vez pasada nos dijiste que no pasaríamos, ¡Y míranos ahora!

Cymphonique: ¡Si! ¡Ya-hoo-hoo!

Rubí: si, lamento haber equivocado. Pero mas lamento que los del concurso tengan tan mal gusto –Roxy quiero golpearla pero Twilight y Cymphonique la detienen. Rubí nota a Noel detrás de ellas- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Twilight: ¿¡QUE!? –se le acerca cara cara- ¡TE PROHÍBO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL! –nota que todos la miran y se calma- Él es mi amigo, y no permito que ponis como tú le hable de esa manera.

Rubí: ha, parece que no escoges bien a tus amigos.

Twilight: y tu parece que no tienes bien el concepto de "amistad".

Rubí: ¿¡Como te atreves!? –Jade y Jaspe la detienen- No importa, te las verás con nosotras.

Twilight: vamos a barrer el suelo con ustedes. –choca sus cascos con Cymphonique y Roxy, mientras rubí sale furiosa. Noel nota a una de las amigas de la pony roja, esta lo mira antes de irse-

Cymphonique: ¡Bien hecho, Twilight!

Roxy: ni yo le hubiera hablado así a esa desgraciada.

Noel: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Twilight: ohh, lamento que hayas tenido que ver ese espectáculo.

Noel: ¿Quién era esa pony?

Roxy: solo digamos que se cree la reina del lugar.

Cymphonique: si, y se cree superior a los demás.

Twilight: no puedo creer que te haya agraviado.

Noel: no era para tanto.

Twilight: ¡Claro que si! No hay nada molesto que la gente que te insulta por tu apariencia o por tus gustos.

Noel: Twilight, estoy bien. Ya estaba acostumbrado y no tenias por que defenderme.

Twilight: -se le acerca- soy tu amiga, y te defenderé cuantas veces sea, como tu lo hiciste conmigo.

La gala comenzaba. Los participantes daban todo para poder permanecer en el concurso. En los turnos de Twilight y Noel, Amora los vigilaba con mucha atención y de manera tunante, cosa que los ponía nerviosos.

Al finalizar, revelaron el nombre del pony que abandonaría el concurso. Para alivio de todos no fue Twilight, Noel, Cymphonique o Roxy; pero tampoco Rubí, Jade y Jaspe.

Ahora solo quedaban 27 participantes, y se tenían que preparar para la próxima gala, la cual anunciaron que se irían 2 ponis.

**Al dia siguiente**

Las Mane desayunaban, mientras Applejack y Rainbow discutían, Rarity aprovechó para acercarse a Fluttershy, que por su cara se veía muy contenta.

Rarity: bueno... Parece que alguien está de muy buen humor.

Fluttershy: ¿Que? ¿Se nota? -se avergüenza-

Rarity: ¿Que tal la pasaste ayer?

Fluttershy: Ohh bueno... ¡Fue estupendo!

Rarity: ¿Ah si?

Fluttershy: si, luego del concurso nos fuimos al complejo recreativo. Tomamos un helado y estuvimos platicando un rato ¡Le gustan los animales como a mi!

Rarity: ¿En serio? -dice por lo bajo- ¿Quien lo diría?

Fluttershy: ¡Lo sé! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y lo mejor es que acordamos volver a vernos.

Rarity: ¿Otra salida?

Fluttershy: ¡Si! ¿Es maravilloso, no crees?

Rarity: por supuesto que si, cariño, y estás muy feliz por eso.

"¡Chicas!" escuchan que grita y Pinkie se acerca con un diario "¡Tienen que ver esto! ¡Es super-duper-mega-ultra- genial!", acto seguido pone el diario en la mesa y todos muestran gran asombro. "Hola chicas" se acercaba Noel, "Lamento el retraso, Blake tuvo un problema en la habitación. ¿Ya desayunaron? Por que me encantaría pedir unas cosas" dijo sentandose en la mesa, pero sus amigas lo veian de otra manera, "¿Que...?"

**Arriba del hotel**

Draco esperaba a Twilight para desayunar juntos, por supuesto que se adelantó a tomar aunque sea un café. "Aquí tiene el diario, su señoría"se lo acercó un mesero y respondió con un "Gracias". Casi se atraganta con el primer sorbo al ver el diario, "No puede ser..." dijo primero preocupado, y casi furioso. Twilight llegó al lugar casi exhausta y se sentó en la mesa.

Twilight: lamento llegar tarde, pero me quedé dormida y tuve que correr hasta aquí.

Draco: (serio) Ajá...

Twilight: me hubiera teletransportado pero habría tenido problemas con la gente de aquí.

Draco: (serio) Ajá...

Twilight: ¿Ya pediste algo? Porque me gustaría pedir un par de cosas, estoy algo hambrienta.

Draco: (serio) Ajá...

Twilight: ¿Qué te sucede?

Draco: Twilight, ¿Hay algo que hayas hecho y quieras contarme?

Twilight: no, ¿Por qué?

Draco: ah no sé, -le muestra el diario- ¡Tú dime!

Twilight ve el diario y puede contemplar en la primera plana una foto de ella y Noel abrazados, con el titulo "¿El verdadero amor de la 'prometida' del conde?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Hola! Si ya se que hace mucho que no publico nada, pero estuve ocupado ( y más en estas en fechas)

Trataré de volver con el ritmo actual.

No sé si hay gente que aún no se enteró, pero por las dudas lo digo. A principio de este mes subí el primer capitulo del tomo III, lo pueden buscar y leer tranquilamente, muy prontito subiré el segundo capitulo ;)

Y a los que les gusta este fic, no se preocupen, como ya dije antes, lo continuaré hasta el final. Este fic no influye en nada con mi historia, así que no es importante que lo lean. Pero, desde ya aviso, que va a tener unos capítulos subidos un poco de tono, así que luego no quiero quejas.

Bueno, creo que eso era todo, hasta la próxima ;D


	16. Solos

Capitulo 16: Solos

Twilight: te… te juro que no es lo que piensas.

Draco: ¿Ah, no es lo que pienso? Entonces déjame leerte un extracto: "La concursante Twilight Sparkle, conocida por ser la 'prometida' del Conde Draco Von Carnation, fue encontrada abrazándose apasionadamente con otro concursante. Hay quienes aseguran que se trata de su verdadero amor…"

Twilight: ¿¡QUE!? ¡Eso no es cierto!

Draco: ¿Entonces no es verdad que te abrazaste con él?

Twilight: ¡No! Bueno… ¡Si! Eso es cierto pero…

Draco: ¿'Pero' que? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tonto? ¿Te ves con Noel a las escondidas y tengo que enterarme por un diario que me estás engañando?

Twilight: ¡Oye! Primero: Noel es mi amigo, y no tengo que pedirte permiso para verlo. Y segundo: "¿Engañando?" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, desde cuando somos pareja?

Draco: disculpame… -se levanta- Termina tu desayuno si quieres, yo pago. –se retira-

**Mas abajo**

Rarity: ¡Dinos! ¿Desde hace cuanto que están juntos?

Noel: ¿Qué? ¡No estamos juntos!

Pinkie Pie: eso no es lo que dice aquí –señala el diario-

Rainbow Dash: ha, ya era hora. Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar.

Noel: ¿Q… Que?

Fluttershy: es tan hermoso…

Applejack: ¡Alto! ¿No lo están escuchando? ¡Dice que es mentira!

Noel: gracias Applejack.

Rarity: ¿Entonces no se abrazaron?

Noel: ehh… esa parte es cierta pero…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Entonces si están juntos!

Noel: ¡No!

Applejack: ¡Que se hayan abrazado no significa que estén juntos!

Noel: si, eso…

Rarity: ¿Y por qué estaban abrazados? No es que me interese, es que… ¡Quiero saber!

Noel: nada, solo… Hablamos un rato, ella me agradeció por haberla salvado y…

Rarity: ¿Y… se les fue de las pezuñas el asunto, verdad?

Noel: ¡No! Fue solo un abrazo de agradecimiento, nada mas.

Rarity: ¿Y por qué dice "apasionadamente"?

Noel: ¿Yo que sé? Los diarios inventan cualquier cosa.

Applejack: oigan, yo soy el elemento de la honestidad y le creo, y todas deberían hacer lo mismo.

Todas: Está bien...

Rarity: ¿Pero que dirá Twilight de esto?

Noel: ¡Ohh no! -se levanta- Tengo que ir a verla, puede estar afectada por esto.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Afectada? ¿Cómo que "afectada"?

Rarity: cariño, ella es la novia del Conde, ¿Sabes que esta noticia puede perjudicarla? ¡Oh peor! ¡Se puede generar un tumulto! Cosas como estas enloquecen fácilmente a la gente.

Noel: ¿Crees que la gente se tomará esto como un tumulto?

Rarity: bueno, si no me crees entonces dicelo a ellos.

Rarity señaló a una multitud de paparazzis que iban hacia Noel, este inmediatamente echó a correr. Llegó hasta medio pasillo donde alguien lo jaló detrás de un pilar mientras los paparazzis siguieron adelante.

Noel agradeció haberse librado de ellos, y al voltear pudo ver a Raven junto a Twilight, "Tienen que venir conmigo, pero antes pónganse esto" les entregó una muda de ropa.

**En otro lado**

Jaspe: ¿Qué planes tienes para la próxima gala, Rubí?

Rubí: tengo muchos en mente, pero ninguno me convence en lo absoluto.

Jaspe: recuerda que la próxima gala será complicada, se irán 2 ¡Imagina si somos nosotras!

Rubí: eso va a ser imposible, recuerda que somos un grupo y si se va una nos vamos todas. ¿Verdad Jade?

Jade: si…

Rubí: ¿Dime, ya tienes preparada la canción?

Jade: ohh si… -le entrega un papel- Llevo escribiéndola toda la noche, e incluso me desvelé. Pero creo que valió la pena.

Rubí: -leyéndola- ahá…

Jade: e incluso ya arreglé con alguien para que se encargue de la música.

Rubí: interesante, esto sin duda sorprenderá al jurado y nos asegurará un lugar en la final.

Jade: ¿Pero… Esto no es un poco… fuera de lugar?

Rubí: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jade: el concurso es de karaoke, ¿No se supone que debíamos cantar otras canciones en vez de una propia?

Rubí: el concurso dice que los participantes pueden cantar sus propias canciones, si es que llegan a convencer a la gente a cargo. Y será fácil, porque mi padre nos autorizará.

Jaspe: ¡Rubí! ¡Tienes que ver esto! –le entrega un diario-

Rubí: -lee la portada y se ríe- ¿Así que la muy mustia tiene otra pareja, eh? Esto si que se puso interesante.

Jaspe: ¡Uh! Conozco esa cara, se te está ocurriendo algo.

Rubí: así es,

**De vuelta**

Raven se reunió con Twilight y Noel en una habitación, ambos se quitaron la ropa que tenían.

Twilight: ¿Para que nos trajiste aquí, Raven?

Raven: para hablarles de lo que está sucediendo.

Noel: ¿Te refieres a los paparazzis?

Raven: exacto

Twilight: ¿Tú también viste la noticia?

Raven: ¿Verla? ¡Está por todos lados! Ambos están ahora en el ojo del espectáculo.

Twilight: dijo que no publicaría esa foto.

Noel: no debimos confiar en ella.

Raven: ¿Esperen, saben quien lo hizo?

Twilight: si, fue Amora Parfum

Raven: ¿La jueza del concurso?

Noel: la misma.

Raven: pero… ¿Cómo pasó? Y quiero que me lo expliquen con detalle.

Noel: solo… nos reunimos.

Twilight: si, en la sala para ensayar.

Noel: hablamos un poco luego de lo que sucedió y…

Twilight: después… yo… -sonriendo- lo abracé…

Noel: -sonriendo- si… -ambos se miran-

Raven: ¿Y luego…? –ambos reaccionan-

Noel: luego sentimos que alguien tomó una foto.

Twilight: vimos a un pony con una cámara, pero detrás de él estaba Amora.

Noel: le pedimos que no la publicara porque sabíamos que habría problemas.

Twilight: pero dijo que de momento no la publicaría.

Raven: entonces hay que ir a hablar con ella.

Twilight y Noel: ¿¡Que!?

Twilight: Raven, ella es una jueza, ¿Si la molestamos, no crees que…?

Raven: no hay nada que pueda hacerte a ti, o a Noel. Ella los metió en un lío y ahora nos debe varias explicaciones.

Twilight: ¿Pero no crees que es un poco brusco?

Raven: mírense como están ambos, el hotel se ha convertido en todo un escándalo por una supuesta "infidelidad"

Twilight y Noel: ¿Infidelidad?

Raven: ¿No leyeron la nota? -Señala a Twilight- Creen que tú engañas al Conde con-señala a Noel- él.

Twilight: ¡Pero... Eso es ridículo! No estoy engañando a Draco ¡Ni siquiera somos pareja!

Noel: la prensa siempre manipula todo, Twilight.

Raven: estoy de acuerdo en eso, si Amora publicó en su revista muchos diarios se hicieron eco de esa noticia y cada cual lo puso a su antojo.

Twilight: ¿Pero, con que objetivo? ¿Que ganarían con eso?

Noel: atención, dinero.

Twilight: me lo temía...

Raven: muy bien, ahora pónganse la ropa de nuevo, vamos a hacerle una visita a la jueza.

Twilight: estoy en contra de eso.

Noel: yo tambien.

Raven: ¡Solo hagan lo que les digo! Así terminaremos con esto, y déjenme hablar a mi.

**En el complejo recreativo**

Pinkie y Rainbow jugaban un partido de tenis, mientras que Fluttershy conversaba con Bulk Biceps; y parecia que se divertian mucho. Applejack y Rarity por su parte, los observaban.

Rarity: ¿No crees que hacen una bonita pareja?

Applejack: ¿Ellos?

Rarity: ¡Si! Se ven tan tiernos.

Applejack: no lo sé…

Rarity: ¿Por qué esa cara de apesadumbrada? ¿Espera, sigues pensando en lo que viste en el diario?

Applejack: -inhala y exhala- si…

Rarity: -se le acerca- oye, no tienes porque ponerte así, son solo rumores, ya escuchaste a Noel.

Applejack: ¿Pero aún así viste como abrazó a Twilight?

Rarity: una foto no quiere decir mucho…

Applejack: ¿Y que hay de esa frase "una fotografía vale mucho mas que un millón de palabras"?

Rarity: no creo que era así… Pero de todas maneras no se nota mucho y la gente no reaccionó tan desesperada por una foto…

Applejack: ¿Y esos ponis que perseguían a Noel haciéndole preguntas y queriéndole tomar fotos?

Rarity: ¡Está bien! No soy buena tratando de animar, pero podrías poner un poco de tu parte y fingir.

Applejack: no es fácil fingir cuando se trata de algo que te importa...

Rarity: oye, soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti, solo quiero ayudarte.

Applejack: ¡Si realmente quisieras ayudarme ya hubieras resuelto mi problema! ¡Hice todo lo que dijiste desde el principio hasta el final y nada funcionó!

Rarity: ¡Oye, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!

Applejack: ¡Pues no pareces esforzarte!

Rarity: todos esos consejos si funcionaron con mis citas, hasta ayudé a Fluttershy...

Applejack: ¿¡Lo ves!? Hasta Fluttershy logró tener a alguien y yo no...

Rarity: mira, podemos intentarlo de nuevo y...

Applejack: ¿¡Pero hasta cuando!? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si sufro toda mi vida por un chico que amo y no puedo tener?

Rarity: ¡Deja de exagerar! Te pareces a mi.

Applejack: Oh no... ¡Oh no! -la toma de los brazos- ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en ti! ¡No quiero ser una chica desesperada y despechada!

Rarity: ¡Oye, eso es una falta de respeto!

Applejack: -la agita- ¡No quiero convertirme en ti!

Rarity: -la golpea- primero; te agradecería que dejaras de de tocarme y sacudirme. Segundo; ¡Yo no soy una chica desesperada y despechada!. Y tercero; no todo está perdido, aún hay chance.

Applejack: ¿Tu crees?

Rarity: ¡Desde luego! Y si no, que me caiga algo del cielo si no es cierto. -Algo la golpea por detrás y voltea furiosa- ¡Ya les he dicho que tengan mas cuidado cuando juegan tenis! ¡Pude haber quedado ciega! -Pinkie Pie y Rainbow se disculpan- Torpes... -vuelve a Applejack- Como decía, te prometo usar todos mis dotes para que él caiga rendido a tus pezuñas ¡Y esta vez sin olvidar ningún detalle!

Applejack: ¿Me vas a hacer usar vestido y peinados raros?

Rarity: ¿Ahora vas a empezar con las excepciones?

Applejack: solo dejemos de lado esa parte.

Rarity: bien, pero no te garantizo que funcione sin eso.

**Al otro lado del hotel**

Amora, la jueza, se encontraba en la habitación de su suite, leyendo los artículos que pidió para su revista. "Mademoiselle, la buscan" dijo una de sus asistentes, "¿Se puede saber quien es y por que me interrumpe ahora?" dijo algo frustrada, "Una unicornio con dos individuos que quieren hablar por un problema con su revista", "Si es esa madre con sus hijos de nuevo dile que no tuve nada que ver con que hayan demolido su casa para hacer mi revista en su lugar" manifestó volviendo a leer los artículos. "De hecho, dice que está asociada a la alcaldesa y la seguridad del hotel. Y sus acompañantes son una unicornio morada y una bestia nocturna", Amora deja los artículos al oir eso, "¿Y que estás esperando? ¡Passant!".

La asistente abre la puerta y deja entrar a Raven con Twilight y Noel. Ellos miraban con asombro la suite, mientras que Raven tenia una cara de pocos amigos. Amora apareció en la sala para hablar.

Amora: ¿A que se debe su visita?

Raven: tal vez usted pueda explicárnoslo.

Amora: ¿Explicar quoi?

Raven: ¿Qué no ve lo que pasa ahí afuera? ¡El hotel se ha convertido en todo un escándalo!

Amora: ohh eso, es solo el mundo del spectacle.

Raven: ¿Qué "spectacle" ni que nada? ¡El hotel tiene reglas contra eso! Y usted acaba de romper una de esas reglas.

Amora: yo no he hecho nada malo, solo le mostré al mundo lo que quería ver.

Raven: ¿Disculpe? ¡Usted inventó todo!

Amora: ¿Excusez-moi? ¿Me está llamando menteur? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de la relación que entre ellos dos? –señala a Twilight y Noel, quienes se ponen nerviosos-

Raven: mire, que usted los haya encontrado abrazándose no significa que estén juntos.

Amora: ¿Eso cree usted? –se acerca a ellos- Entonces quiero que se abracen otra vez.

Twilight y Noel: ¿Q.. Que?

Amora: abracense, y si no lo hacen como la vez pasada entonces sabré que realmente no son pareja.

Twilight y Noel: ahh… yo…

Raven: ¡No estamos aquí para que se abracen! Estamos aquí para que retire ese articulo de su revista, el cual hizo que todos los diarios lo tomaran después.

Amora: me temo que no podré hacerlo, ya está publicado y ya hay mas de 2000 revistas entregadas.

Raven: entonces escriba un articulo diciendo que todo fue un malentendido y disculpándose.

Amora: aquí no hay ningún malentendu, yo soy una pony que sabe mucho de romance y créame que ¡Ellos! Son la viva imagen de una pareja perfecta, están llenos de amor.

Raven: Twilight es la pareja del Conde, el debe estar furioso por esta noticia y seguro va a demandarla.

Amora: deary, no es el primer pony que me demanda por un escándalo.

Raven: ¿De manera que no le importa nada?

Amora: en lo absoluto, yo défendre lo que opino. Así que si es todo lo que querían decirme pueden retirarse. ¡Ah, sûrement! Twilight Sparkle, me gustaría que fueses la cara para mi nueva fragancia.

Raven: ¿¡Acaba de hacer escándalo, dice que no retirará nada ni se disculpará, y todavía quiere que ella sea su modelo!?

Amora: Le spectacle doit continuer

Raven se retiró molesta, le seguían Twilight y Noel, que de por si ya estaban mas preocupados que antes.

**En la sala de ensayos**

Roxy: ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

Cymphonique: mira esto y llora –le entrega el diario-

Roxy: -lee la noticia- Ohh, eso…

Cymphonique: me debes una hayburguer.

Roxy: oye-oye, esto no prueba nada.

Cymphonique: ¡Claro que si! ¿Qué no ves lo que dice ahí? ¡Y la foto! Esa foto prueba todo.

Roxy: yo dije lo mismo cuando fotografiaron a Twilight con el Conde y dijiste que eso no probaba nada. Este caso es igual.

Cymphonique: ¿Pero que no viste esta foto? ¡Están abrazados!

Roxy: en la otra estaban por besarse.

Cymphonique: ¡Claro que no! Solo estaban cerca, ni siquiera parece que se estuvieran por besar.

Roxy: ¿Y ahora eres analista en fotografías?

Cymphonique: no, soy romántica.

Roxy: Ahá, si…

Cymphonique: ¿Puedes creer que todos están pendientes de esta noticia? ¿No es maravilloso?

Roxy: todos también estaban pendientes de la noticia de Twilight como prometida de Draco.

Cymphonique: ¡La mayor parte de esos paparazzis estaban comprados!

Roxy: ¿Qué te hace pensar que estos no?

Cymphonique: ¿Está bien, por que mejor no hacemos una encuesta con todos aquí y así sabremos con quien prefiere que esté Twilight?

Roxy: ¿Es una broma, no pretenderás hacer eso aquí y ahora?

Cymphonique: ¡Claro que si!

Roxy: ¿Todo esto por una hayburguer?

Cymphonique: ¡No es por una hayburguer, es para demostrar que ellos de verdad se aman!

Roxy: escucha, quiero creerte pero te comportas como una fan histérica.

-A la sala entra Rubí con sus amigas, todos los presentes se callan y retroceden asustados. Pero no era el caso de Cymphonique y Roxy, ya que sabian que se traia algo entre pezuñas. Y no era la excepción,se dirigió hacia ellas-

Rubí: pero si son las quinquis, ¿Cómo han estado?

Roxy: ¿¡A quien llamas así!? –Cymphonique la detiene-

Cymphonique: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rubí: solo estoy buscando a su amiga, la entrometida.

Cymphonique: ¿Te refieres a Twilight?

Rubí: si, esa…

Roxy: ¿¡Como te atreves a llamarla así!? –Cymphonique la vuelve a detener-

Cymphonique: ella no está aquí.

Rubí: ¿Y se puede saber donde está?

Roxy: eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Rubí: ¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Jade la detiene-

Cymphonique: si… ¡Lo que ella dijo! ¿No sabemos donde esta y si lo supiéramos por que habría de decírtelo? –choca los cascos con Roxy-

Rubí: solo quiero hablar con ella sobre un asunto…

Roxy: ¿Hablar con ella? ¡Por favor! Las únicas veces con las que has hablado con ella y nosotras es para tirarnos tu mala onda.

Rubí: ha, ¿Por lo visto no me dirán nada, verdad?

Roxy: exacto.

Rubí: está bien, pero cuando vean a su "amiguita" díganle que sus feos gustos hacen enfadar al Conde.

Las dos: ¿Qué?

Cymphonique: ¿Espera, es por la noticia?

Rubí: exacto, no puedo creer que la muy mustia haya cambiado a un galán buen mozo como el Conde, a un criatura decrépito como esa cosa horrenda con la que se abrazaba.

Cymphonique: ¡Hey-ey! ¡Para tu carreta ahí! Noel no es una "cosa horrenda", es el mejor amigo que cualquier pony pudiera tener. Y te aseguro que es mil veces mas caballero que el Conde.

Rubí: ha, ¿Lo dices tú?

Roxy: ¿Y sabes que mas? Noel tiene una piel mas perfecta que la tuya.

Rubí: ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –Jade y Jaspe la detienen-

Jaspe: vamonos Rubí, no tiene caso seguir aquí.

Rubí: no, es cierto, me voy por donde vine. Pero que conste que esto no se quedará así.

Rubí se retira con sus amigas. Todos los presentes en la sala se acercan a Cymphonique y Roxy para felicitarlas por lo que hicieron.

Cymphonique: ¡Somos populares!

Roxy: eso porque fuimos las únicas que le dijimos a esa verinchuda todo lo que pensábamos de ella.

Cymphonique: ¡Si! Y todo gracias a Twilight, sin ella nunca nos hubiéramos animado ni siquiera a mirarla.

Roxy: tienes razón, luego le daremos las gracias.

**En otro lado**

Draco estaba su suite, mirando a la gran ventana que contemplaba la enorme vista al mar, su asistente estaba haciéndole compañía.

Draco: ¿La gente sigue con esa noticia?

Asistente: mucho me temo… -Draco se queda en silencio- Señor, se que le molesta un poco pero…

Draco: ¿Un poco? ¡Todo el hotel entero cree esa porquería de noticia! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Los consideran "Una hermosa pareja" ¿Cómo? ¡Explícame como! –inhala y exhala-

Asistente: ¿La ama, verdad?

Draco: demasiado, y la gente la consideró mi prometida desde el día que tomaron esa foto de nosotros juntos.

Asistente: señor, esa foto fue idea suya. Usted mismo le pidió a su fotógrafo personal que le tomara una foto de ustedes juntos pero sin que ella o los demás lo sepan, así todos creerían esa noticia.

Draco: ¡Lo sé! Y todos se lo creyeron, pero ahora esta nueva noticia de ella y su amigo complicó todo.

Asistente: no es tan malo, hablan sobre una infidelidad…

Draco: ¡Nada de infidelidades! Esto tiene que desaparecer ¿Ya se sabe quien el que tomó la foto?

Asistente: así es, no costó mucho descubrirlo. Fue un fotógrafo de la revista de Amora Parfum, ella misma hizo la nota y aseguró que son pareja.

Draco: ¿Ah sí? Ve con ella y ordena a que retire eso de inmediato.

Asistente: mucho me temo, ella asegura que todo es real y va a seguir defendiendo lo que escribió.

Draco: -sonrie serio- Entonces hazme una cita con ella –vuelve a mirar a la ventana- Me aseguraré que se retracte.

**Mas tarde**

Raven: ¡Es increible que nos haga esto! ¿Quién se cree que es?

Twilight: ¿Quizas… una de las mujeres mas importante de Prance?

Raven: aún así ella no tiene poder aquí, no sé como logró hacer todo el articulo y venderlo como si nada.

Twilight: está bien Raven, no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Raven: ¿Pero que pasará con ahora el escándalo?

Noel: buscaremos la manera, no te preocupes.

Raven: -inhala y exhala- deben sentirse un poco incómodos.

Twilight: de hecho… No es tan malo.

Noel y Raven: ¿Ah si?

Twilight: si, bueno… Comparado con la noticia donde decían que era la "prometida" de Draco, esto no es nada malo.

Raven: ¿Entonces… no te molestaría ser pareja de Noel? –Noel escucha mas detenidamente-

Twilight: (nerviosa) Y.. yo.. no dije eso…

Raven: ¿Pero si dices que no es nada malo para ti, significa que no te seria incomodo estar junto a él, verdad?

Twilight: S… si pero… ¡Porque somos amigos! Y el me protege, por eso me siento cómoda.

Noel: ohh…

Raven: ¿Y tú Noel, como te sientes?

Noel: Ohh... pues... De la misma manera que Twilight -sonrie-

Raven: entiendo...

Twilight: ¿Y ahora que harás?

Raven: trataré de terminar con el escándalo.

Noel: ¿Aún después de lo que pasó?

Raven: ¡Buscaré la manera! Es una de las reglas del hotel, ademas es mi trabajo. Se lo prometí a los dueños, a la alcaldesa y a la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Estás realmente segura?

Raven: muy segura. Y mientras se soluciona todo esto, ustedes tendran que ocultarse

Los dos: ¿¡Que!?

Noel: ¿Cómo que "ocultarnos"?

Raven: deberán permanecer alejados de los medios hasta que las cosas se hayan controlado. Y ya tengo todo preparado para eso. Van a estar en una habitación del hotel que reservé solo para ustedes.

Twilight: ¿Espera, quieres decir... solo para nosotros dos? ¿Sin nadie mas?

Raven: así es. -Twilight mira un poco a Noel y se sonroja-

Noel: ¿Pero... el hotel no tenia reglas con...?

Raven: esto no será problema alguno, puedo registrar que están juntos. Además la alcaldesa lo aprueba.

Twilight: ¿No podemos simplemente hablar con la prensa y decirles la verdad?

Raven: ¡Ese es el problema! Ellos manipulan todo lo que dicen, si abren la boca frente a ellos le darán mas leña al fuego de la polémica.

Noel: ¿Y que va a pasar si tenemos hambre o algo?

Raven: para eso está el servicio a cuarto.

Twilight: ¿Y si tenemos que ensayar?

Raven: pueden practicar ahí dentro, no veo el problema.

Noel: ¿Y si alguien quiere hablar con nosotros?

Raven: ya me aseguré de que alguien vigilé la puerta y me informe de todos los que se acerquen, y también les preguntará si conocen a tal individuo para que pase o no.

Noel: ¿Pero y si...?

Raven: ¡Ya dejen las preguntas! ¡Hago lo que es mejor para ustedes!

Twilight: ¿Quedarnos en un cuarto, solo nosotros dos, sin salir, sin interactuar con alguien; es lo mejor para nosotros?

Raven: solo será por un tiempo, hasta que termine todo este escándalo.

Noel: ¿Y cuanto crees que dure, 2 meses?

Raven: ya les dije que haré hasta lo imposible para que termine antes. ¿Entiendan que esto temporal, solo así podrán estar tranquilos de los paparazzis y la prensa, de acuerdo?

Los dos: si...

Raven: de acuerdo. Ahora pónganse de nuevo los trajes y acompáñenme, los llevaré a su habitación.

Noel: ¿Ya la reservaste?

Raven: estoy un paso adelante.

Ambos siguieron a Raven. A Twilight no le preocupaba en nada la prensa o los paparazzis, pero si el hecho de compartir una habitación con Noel. "¿Por que?" No había nada de malo, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y hasta ella misma dijo que se sentía segura. ¿Entonces cual era el problema? Tampoco era la primera vez que estaban solos, recordó cuando estuvieron en la mansión aquel día que se pelearon. O el mas reciente, en la cabaña de Mose. Recordar el momento que estuvo con él en la cama la hacia sonrojar. Noel, por su parte, vio que era el momento perfecto, ya que Twilight estaría alejada de Draco, y podría platicarle de todo sin que los molestasen. "¿Pero... Solo haría eso?" ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento? Es algo Blake le diria.

Llegaron hasta una habitación en la parte de en medio del hotel.

Raven los hace pasar. Era espacioso, y al igual que el de Twilight tenia dos cuartos y una puerta que los dividía. Tambien tenia una vista considerable al mar.

Twilight: es muy cómoda.

Noel: ¿Es lo único que pudiste reservar?

Raven: era lo mas disimulado que encontré. Una suite de lujo habría llamado la atención, las celebridades siempre se hospedan ahí y es donde mas irían los paparazzis.

Twilight: es un buen punto...

Raven: solo recuerden: no le abran la puerta a nadie. Si les dicen que les traen una entrega o algo similar ¡Lo ignoran! Si llegan a poner musica ¡Despacio! Para que no se enteren ni se quejen los huéspedes de al lado. Si tienen hambre ¡Servicio a cuarto! Si tienen ganas ¡Compartan el baño! Si llegan a notar algo raro ¡Me avisan!

Twilight: ¿Como te avisaremos?

Raven: hablé con alguien para que cada vez que hablen por el servicio a cuarto, también me informe. ¿Bueno, creo que ya quedó todo claro, verdad?

Los dos: si...

Raven: ¡Perfecto! Pronto pondré a alguien para que vigile la puerta. Y recuerden ¡NO SALGAN! Adiós. -se va y cierra la puerta-

Noel: es un poco histérica...

Twilight: la he visto tierna... -sonríe al recordar cuando la abrazó y lloró-

Los primeros segundos se tornaron incómodos, solo había un gran silencio. Luego se convirtieron en minutos, y seguían sin hablarse. Las pocas veces que se miraron, lo hacían si que el otro supiera. Pero cuando ambos llegaban a verse, apartaban rapido la mirada. Pasó un hora y todo siguió igual. "Ehh... Yo dormiré ahí" señaló Noel para tratar de iniciar alguna clase de conversación. "Seguro..." dijo Twilight, pero al no saber que mas decir y al ver que Noel no dijo nada se quedó en silencio. Pasó otra hora y nada. Noel estaba sentado en su cama, pasando sus pezuñas por las lineas de las sabanas, Twilight solo miraba por la ventana mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

Cayó la noche

La unicornio estaba recostada en su cama sin posibilidad de dormirse, "¿Aburrida?" se le acercó su amigo, "Algo..." se sentó mientras que él se acercaba para hacerle compañia.

Noel: no te culpo, no hay mucho que hacer aquí.

Twilight: lo sé, ¿Sabes algo que extraño?

Noel: ¿No, que?

Twilight: mis libros, no he leído nada hace días. No me di cuenta de traer algunos sabiendo que la pasaríamos aquí. Claro que casi termino los que tengo en la habitación, y los que traje y... Perdón, no te quiero aburrir mas de lo que estás.

Noel: no, de hecho... -se sacude y de su melena cae algo al lado de Twilight- Iba a darte eso.

Twilight: -toma los objetos- ¡Libros! -los abraza- ¿Cómo...? -recuerda lo que Noel le dijo el primer día y el libro que le regaló- Ohh... Por poco lo olvido.

Noel: los compré ayer y quería dártelos porque creí que terminaste los que tenias en tu cuarto.

Twilight: ohh, pues... Gracias, es muy considerado -sonríe y él también-

Noel: ahora tienes algo para entretenerte, sólo espero que te dure lo suficiente. Aunque también le podemos pedir a Raven que te traiga unos cuantos, se que estará de acuerdo.

Twilight: ¿Y tú que harás para divertirte?

Noel: le buscaré la manera.

Twilight: ¿Cómo?

Noel: siempre hay algo para hacer.

Twilight: -piensa un momento y le da una idea- ¿Te digo algo? Creo que no leeré.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ya he leido mucho y creo que no tengo ganas para hacerlo ahora.

Noel: ¿Bromeas? Tú amas leer, es lo que te gusta, es lo que te divierte.

Twilight: si, pero sólo a mi. Tú no tienes nada, quiero que ambos nos divirtamos.

Noel: bueno... Podríamos leer juntos.

Twilight: eso no basta, tiene que ser otra cosa.

Noel: pero yo también leo, y me gusta leer contigo...

Twilight: lo sé, pero quiero que hagamos una cosa diferente. Algo que nos haga saltar de la emoción, algo que haga vibrar este lugar, algo que podamos estar despiertos hasta el amanecer.

Noel: (bromeando) ¿Qué, ahora quieres una fiesta de Pinkie?

Twilight: ojalá, hace mucho que no tengo fiestas. Con Draco solo he ido a cenas tranquilas, está bien al principio pero luego se torna un poco aburrido.

Noel: si... ¡Espera! Podemos hacer una fiesta para nosotros dos.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees?

Noel: ¡Si! Mira, tenemos este reproductor para poner la música que queramos.

Twilight: ¡Si! Y podemos ponerla todo volumen

Noel: ¡Si! Y al mismo tiempo usar el karaoke para entrenar.

Twilight: ¡Si! Y usemos el servicio a cuarto para pedir lo que se nos antoje.

Noel: ¿Realmente quieres hacer eso?  
Twilight: ¡Si! De hecho... ¡Pediré un pastel!

Fue así como ambos se divirtieron a su gusto.

Twilight ordenó casi todo el servicio y se devoró todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Noel. Luego pusieron algo música y se pusieron a bailar de una manera alocada. Después decidieron poner el karaoke para practicar un poco, pero se divertían tanto que se olvidaron de que lo hacían para un concurso.

[Twilight]

_**You feel the beat**_

_**It is in your soul**_

_**Do not be afraid**_

_**and Dance!**_

_**The rhythm of my people!**_

[Noel]

_**There is one life**_

_**to enjoy it**_

_**Just move your body**_

_**and Dance!**_

_**The rhythm of my people!**_

[T&amp;N]

_**You have to dance with**_

_**the five senses**_

_**Until you feel**_

_**the rhythm in your heartbeat**_

_**Move it, move it**_

_**shouts me**_

_**The rhythm of my people!**_

_**Try it, dances**_

_**and you know that feel**_

_**It is this rate that**_

_**It makes you different**_

_**Move it, move it**_

_**shouts very strong**_

_**The rhythm of my people!**_

Al fin se pusieron a hablar en el balcón.

Twilight: fue una espectacular noche, la pasé muy bien.

Noel: yo también.

Twilight: deberíamos repetirla. -come un poco de pastel-

Noel: ¿Tú crees?

Twilight: mhm

Noel: ohh wow, eres muy alocada para las fiestas.

Twilight: ¿En serio? -se rie-

Noel: no sé de que se quejan las chicas, eres mas divertida de lo que pensé.

-Twilight recuerda las burlas de las chicasy cambia la cara, Noel lo nota-

Noel: ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: nada...

Noel: ¿Dije algo malo? -intenta tocarla pero Twilight se da vuelta-

Otra vez aquel mal recuerdo la invadía. No importaba cuantas veces trataba de estar bien, siempre que recordaba eso sentía que todo su felicidad se desmoronaba. Incluso hacia fuerza para no llorar.

Noel la abrazó por detrás, se sorprendió un poco, pero no se molestó. Giró pare tener a su amigo cara a cara. Se empezó a olvidar de lo que le amargaba. Sonrió con él.

Lo que no sospechaban es que en el edificio de enfrente un pony los estaba fotografiando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

WOW! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar nada! Creo que si tuviera que escoger una de las veces que mas me tardé en actualizar esta seria la correcta XD

No se preocupen, todo tiene una explicación lógica y merecen saberla.

En primera, empecé el año complicado. Ya desde el año anterior les dije que estuve ocupado con el tema "trabajo" y se me hacia difícil actualizar mi historia. Y estos meses se me hizo aún mas difícil, me tenían de un lado a otro, de aquí, allá. Encima con el color sofocante que había se me hacia insoportable.

En segunda, he estado averiguando de un curso que planeo tomar. Es un curso complicado y creo que se me hará difícil (ojalá me equivoque) pero estoy seguro que me servirá para un futuro y además me servirá dejar este trabajo que estoy haciendo.

Y esto me lleva a la tercera cosa que quiero platicar; el curso me mantendrá algo ocupado (entre viajes, estudiar, etc) y se me será difícil actualizar mis fics. No se preocupen, no pienso dejarlos. Los seguiré escribiendo hasta el final. Pero aviso para que luego no haya quejas si pasa un mes, 2, 3 y no se actualiza nada. Le buscaré la forma para seguir escribiendo. No sé cuanto quedará de esta historia pero no estoy ni cerca del final.

Y con respecto al tomo III también lo actualizaré. Sé que muchos tienen dudas y serán aclaradas muy pronto.

Eso era todo espero traer una nueva actualización lo mas pronto posible.

Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
